


Is That A Child?

by meeshylammers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:31:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 95,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meeshylammers/pseuds/meeshylammers
Summary: Alex knew this was going to be a difficult raid but out of all the scenarios she thought of, she never expected this.





	1. Chapter 1

Alex knew this was going to be a difficult raid but out of all the scenarios she thought of, she never expected this. The DEO had been tracking this alien gang for months but were always two steps behind. Until Maggie got a tip from one of her contacts at the alien bar that the gang was held up in an abandon factory. With Maggie at her six and tackle teams at each entrance, the DEO infiltrated the factory.  
It was dark, no signs of life until Alex came across a trap door leading into some sort of basement. With a quick nod from Maggie, Alex descended the stairs.  
“Oh my god!” Alex said flashing a light at the cage that was the only occupant in the basement. Maggie stood next to Alex is shock.  
Inside the cage was a bed with a young child laying down hugging a teddy bear as if their life depended on it. It has worn down clothes, if you could even call rags that, with holes everywhere exposing cuts and bruises throughout their entire body.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex slowly walked up to the cage careful not to wake the sleeping child. She yanked on the lock but it wouldn’t budge.  
“Maggie I need you to go and get Kara to break the lock.” As Maggie went up the stairs, they creaked just enough for the child to wake up. Alex immediately jumped into action, “sweetie my name is Alex I work with the FBI, I’m not going to hurt you. You’re safe now.” But the child shriveled into a ball and repeatedly said, “please don’t hurt me.” Kara came down seconds later and broke the lock with ease.

As the door opened, the child swiftly moved into the corner, shrinking further into himself, “please doesn’t hurt me!” the child cried. Kara and Maggie stood frozen while Alex slowly walked into the cell and sat on the floor in front of the bed.  
“You’re safe now we are not going to hurt you,” Alex said but the child didn’t move. She took out her ID and slid it onto the bed, “I promise I won’t hurt you, I’m here to protect you.” The child slowly turned their head to see the badge and quickly swiped. The child turned to face Alex still gripping the bear tightly. They looked up to see Kara and Maggie in the back ground and quickly shifted back. Alex sighed and turned to Kara and Maggie, “could you guys wait upstairs?”  
Kara nodded but Maggie didn’t budge, “please Mags there is no one else around, I’m safe here. We won’t be too far behind.”  
“Alright but if you’re not up in twenty minutes I’m coming back down. Love you,” and they left leaving Alex with the child.  
“Sweetie it is just you and me know, nobody else. I promise you are safe with me and will never be hurt again.” With that the child slowly turned around again to stare at Alex.  
“Hi,” Alex said with a smile on her face.  
They looked at her for a few seconds before whispering, “hi,” in a raspy voice.  
“Does your teddy bear have a name?” Alex got a better look at the child to determine that they were a boy who was about two years old.  
“Teddy.”  
“That’s a nice name. What’s your name?”  
The boy didn’t respond but moved closure, wincing as he moved.  
“Are you hurt? I’m a doctor.”  
The boy tilted his head, “doctor?”  
Alex nodded, “I can help you and keep you safe.”  
“safe?” the boy responded with wide watery eyes.  
Alex smiled and opened her arms, “yeah sweetie safe. Can I hold you?”  
The boy tried to move but whimpered and Alex jumped into action carefully lifting him so into her chest and began to rub his back.   
“You’re safe with me. No more hurting,” and the boy broke sobbing into Alex’s chest. She cradle and rocked him while whispering in his ear. Eventually the sobs turned into whimpers until his breathing evened out and fell asleep. Alex was so focused on the boy she didn’t feel the tears that were running down her cheeks. The boy was so light and was trembling. Once he fell asleep she carefully stood up and made her way up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. LMK what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Alex made her way towards Kara and Maggie, who was the first to notice Alex.  
“Al,” Maggie began but Alex put her finger to her lips and ssshhhhed her. The boy began to stir, “sshhh I got you sweetie. Go back to sleep you’re safe.” He nuzzled is head further into Alex chest and fell back asleep. Kara watched in awe.  
They walked to the car, where Maggie drove and Alex sat in the back holding the boy. Kara flew back to the DEO.  
The car ride was quiet until the boy yelled, “DON’T, PLEASE STOP!” Alex held the boy close and whispered, “you’re safe. I’ve got you. Ssshhhh” until he calmed down and opened his eyes. He looked straight into hers and she could see how hurt and sad the boy was. It broke her heart and ignited a sense of protectiveness over him. Alex was so focused on the boy, she didn’t see Maggie looking at her in the mirror with a smile on her face. Seeing Alex taking care of this poor boy warmed Maggie’s heart in ways she didn’t know was possible. All her life she didn’t think she could ever care for a child and call her self a mother, but now, with Alex by her side she began to question it.  
When they arrived at the DEO, Alex headed straight for the med bay, ignoring anyone who tried to come up and talk to her. There was a few agents there tending to minor wounds. Once the boy saw them he immediately latched on tight to Alex’s shirt.  
“Everyone out of the med-bay now.” The agents looked up to see Alex and they took off like rockets. She smirked at how scared all the agents were of her. She carefully placed the boy onto one of the beds but he refused to let go of her shirt.  
“Sweetie I need to give you a check up and check for any booboos,” Alex said but the boy only held on tighter. Alex looked around trying to figure out how to get the boy to let go. Kara and Maggie had entered the room when Alex thought of an idea.  
“Kara can you go into my office and grab scribbles please, quickly.” Kara nodded and rushed out the room.  
Maggie tilted her head, “Scribbles?”  
Alex smiled, “you’ll see.”  
Kara was back in seconds holding a teddy elephant. Kara walked over to Alex and gave her Scribbles.  
“Sweetie could you look at me for a second please, you’re safe I promise.” The boy looked up to see the elephant and his eyes widened. Alex took Scribbles and held it in front of the boy, “this is Scribbles. He is my best friend and I always hold him when I have to have a check up with a doctor. He would protect me and help it not too hurt too much. Would Teddy like to meet Scribbles.” The boy nodded and held Teddy out to face Scribbles.  
In a character voice Alex said and waved Scribbles hand, “I my name is Scribbles, Can I be your friend?” The boy and Teddy nodded.  
“Would you like to hold Scribbles so he can protect you while I give you a quick check-up.” The boy held out his hand and hugged Scribbles and Teddy tight to his chest.  
Alex checked the boy’s body for any injuries and apply ointment and Band-Aids on the scrapes. Lastly she had to x-ray the boys left arm, which she thinks in broken.  
“Sweetie I have to take a picture of your arm to check it is hurt okay.” The boy looked up, then down to his arm and said, “okay.” It took a few seconds and got the images instantly. Alex’s heart broke and she felt tears run down her face. Maggie was next to her in seconds, rubbing circles on her back.  
“Alex what does it show?”  
Alex turned to Maggie and breathed in deep, “he has spiral fractures in both his radius and ulna.”  
“Okay so he needs a cast for a couple weeks.”  
“Yea but that’s not it. This type of fracture only occurs when the arm is twisted with brutal force,” Alex looked back towards the boy who was playing with his stuffed animals, “they are extremely painful and the fact that he isn’t crying right now… I just… I just can’t imagine what else this poor boy has been through.”  
Maggie hugged Alex, “he is safe now Alex, he won’t be hurt anymore I promise.”  
Alex pulled back, “how can you promise that because the next step is to send him into foster care. You and I both know how awful the system is, we have to make sure we send him to a good home.”  
“We will Alex, we will.”  
Alex gave Maggie a chaste kiss before returning to the boy. The boy was watching them and smiled. He then held the stuffed animals so they would kiss and he giggled. Alex smiled, hearing him laugh warmed her heart.  
“kiss,” Alex said to the boy who looked back in confusion. Alex then took the bears and motioned for them to kiss, “a kiss.” The boy thought for a second before crawling towards Alex, as best as he could, and gave her a kiss. He giggled again.  
Alex smiled, “thank you.”  
“Zack.”  
Alex looked at the boy confused.  
“name Zack,” the boy said again.  
“Zack is a nice name.” Alex noticed he was holding his arm and needed to get it casted.  
“Zack I know you arm is hurting and I need to put a cast on it. Is that okay?” He nodded. Alex knew this was the worst part, she needed to give Zack medicine for the pain. She went to a drawer and took out a needle and some morphine.  
“Maggie can you come here for a sec? I need to give him this I know he won’t like it so I need you help.”  
Maggie nodded and walked over to the boy first, who immediately put his guard up.  
“My name is Maggie, Alex is my girlfriend. Do you know what that means.”  
“Kiss a lot?”  
“Yea Zack. Because I’m her girlfriend, I know a lot of stories about Alex being a superhero. Would you like to hear one?” Zack smiled and nodded. Alex came to the other side of the bed, “Zack I need to give you this before we put the cast on. It’s going to pinch a bit.”  
His eyes began to water so Maggie deflected his attention, “Once Alex flew a space ship into space to save Supergirl.”  
The boys jaw dropped, “Supergirl! You save Supergirl?” Alex inserted the needle, which caused Zack to whimper.  
“Supergirl flew a big bad ship into space to protect the world but couldn’t fly back down so Alex took Supergirl’s old ship and flew it to get her. Alex can even speak in Supergirl’s language.”  
“Wow Alex so cool.” Zack said turning his attention to Alex who was putting a Supergirl band-aid on his arm. Within seconds Zack’s eyes started to droop and soon after he fell asleep. Alex pulled Maggie in for a passionate kiss. Maggie slowly released, still in a daze, “what was that for.”  
Alex smiled, “because I’m so madly in love with you Maggie Sawyer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments and kudos, it is really appreciated!!! LMK what you think of this chapter and if there is anything you would like to see in the future. There are a lot of different ways I can take this story so if you and anything you would like to see let me know and I will do my best to incorporate it :)


	4. Chapter 4

Zack woke up a little while later to almost complete cast.  
“Hey buddy, your cast is almost finished.” Zack looked around confused and focused on the cast.  
“What color would you like your cast to be.”  
“black?”  
Alex thought that was an odd color to ask for and she looked to Maggie who shrugged.  
“okay bud. Any reason for black.”  
Zack looked up to Alex, “like you,” he said as he pointed to her DEO outfit.  
“Awe babe he wants to be like you, that’s so cute,” Maggie said adoringly to Alex. Alex blushed and continued with Zack’s request and finished the cast.  
“There you go buddy, what do you think?”  
He smiled, “thank you miss Alex,” he said butchering her name. Maggie and Alex laughed at his attempt, “no problem bud,” Alex said as J’onn walked in.  
“Agent Danvers can I speak to you for a moment.”  
“Yes sir. Maggie can you stay with Zack.” Maggie nodded and Alex walked out.  
As Alex left, tears began to escape Zack’s eyes. He was trembling in fear, the only person who made him feel safe just left. Maggie noticed and quickly jumped into action, sitting on the edge of his bed.  
“Zack sweetie, Alex will be right back I promise. She just had to talk to that man for a little bit.”  
He looked to Maggie with the largest puppy eyes possible, “promise?”  
Maggie nodded, “I promise. You are safe and nobody will hurt you again… oomf,” she said as Zack crawled into her lap and hugged her for dear life. Maggie’s motherly instincts kicked in and she began to soothe him by slowly rocking him while rubbing circles on his back.  
“Don’t worry buddy we will find you the best home there is and nobody is every going to hurt you again.”  
______  
Meanwhile J’onn took Alex to his office.  
“I have received everyone’s debriefs from the mission except yours.”  
“I’m sorry sir I have been with the boy, Zack, who we found at the factory.”  
“Have you found out anything about him? Is he an alien or human?”  
“He seems human but I have a blood analysis currently running and should be done within the hour. He doesn’t show any signs of having powers but that may be because he is so young or because he was held in a location without any light.”  
“From what I have seen he has taken special interest in you.”  
Alex paused and thought about what she was going to say before answering, “he was very scared and would only open up to me at the factory. Ever since then he has clung on to me like a koala, not that I might he is a very sweet boy.”  
“Try not to get to attached, depending on the lab results we will have to call family services to take him. However if he is an alien, that will be a whole other issue. You know as well as I that there are no programs available for alien children, which means, if he is an alien, I’m putting you in charge of finding him a family.”  
“Understood Sir.”  
“Find me again when you have the lab results.” Alex stood up and left to go back to Maggie and Zack. Alex hoped that Zack was human so that he could have a normal life but selfishly hoped he was an alien so she could have more time with the boy. The longer she was with him, the less she wanted to give him up. As she enter the lab, her ears were filled with the most beautiful sound, the sound of laughter. Both Zack and Maggie had their hands over their stomachs and heads tilted back as if they heard the best joke in the world.  
“Alex your back!” Zack side with the widest smile.  
“Yeah I’m back.” Zack climbed down the bed and ran to Alex who hoisted him up.   
“I have to go potty,” which brought another round of laughing.   
“Okay buddy can you go by yourself or do you need help.”  
“help,” Zack said as the color on Alex’s face drained. She had no idea what to do. This was far outside her comfort zone. Maggie shook her head and went to take the boy.   
“Zack why don’t I help you go potty while Alex gets some apple juice.”  
“Yes juice!” Zack said while grabbing for Maggie. As they walked into the bathroom, Alex went to get the juice but as she passed her lab a beat sounded. The results were in. Opening the file she took a deep breath. As she read the results her heart dropped. Whether she wanted it to or not, things where about to get a lot more complicated and she had no idea where to start.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought a lot about Zack's origin story and it was a difficult decision. I prepared a few options but I decided to go with this one. With that being said I would like to put a WARNING in for this chapter because there is reference to a horrible thing that occured in the past. I did not go into much detail because I didn't think it was necessary.

How could she have not seen it before, the hair and eyes were so similar. How could this have happened? Last time she saw him she was giving him to the social worker that found the perfect home for him. Her hands started to shake and her heart started to race. She needed to leave, she needed some time to think.  
Quickly and quietly Alex ducked out of her office and sped towards the exit as fast as she could. Kara saw her and called for her but Alex ignored it and kept walking. She got to her bike and race out the garage. Tears fell down her cheeks as she glided down the highway. She had no idea where she was going but she didn’t care. After hours of riding, she finally stopped at a hotel.  
She lied on the hotel bed starring at the ceiling. When she took out her phone she had 5 calls from Kara, 8 from Maggie, 1 from J’onn, and about 2 dozen texts messages. She turned off her phone and went to bed. She tossed and turned but couldn’t sleep. She couldn’t get that horrible day out of her head. The way she was chained down, the way he used her like a rag doll. The look of his face as if he enjoyed what he was doing, as if it wasn’t wrong at all. She had never felt so violated before. She remember the day she found out she was pregnant she cried into J’onn’s arms for hours. She felt so helpless and vulnerable, the complete opposite of who she is. The pregnancy was not a difficult one, thankfully but she knew she couldn’t care for a child. She was 24 still trying to get her life together after failing out of school and then she was becoming a DEO agent, which meant she had no time to look after a child. It was one of the hardest decisions she had ever had to make but she knew it was for the best. Unable to sleep, checked out the room and drove back towards National City.  
She arrived at the DEO around noon the next day. She walked in to see Kara, Maggie and J’onn gathered around each other talking, none of the noticed her. She crept around them and headed toward the med bay. Zack was sleeping peacefully. Alex wished she could look like that, she knew she looked like a wreck but she didn’t care. Flashback of that day kept coming no matter how much she wished they didn’t.  
“Alex?” Alex heard but she didn’t move. She felt a hand on her shoulder and flinched away.  
“I’m sorry. What’s wrong?” She turned her head to face Maggie as more tears escaped.  
“Baby, I’m here for you what ever it is.” Maggie said with pleading eyes.  
“Zack he’s… he’s” Alex tried but couldn’t get it out.  
“He’s what baby?”  
“He’s mine,” Alex choked out.  
Maggie was shocked, “yours? You have a son?” Her thoughts were racing a mile a minute. How could Alex not have told her about this.  
“I gave him up for adoption 3 years ago. I made sure he had a good family. They promised me they would take care of him so how did this happen. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He was supposed to have a good life, better than the shit one I would have given him.”  
Maggie slowly rubbed her hand on Alex’s arm, “Alex you wouldn’t have given him a horrible life that’s not true.  
“Maggie you didn’t know me back then. At the time I failed out of school, drank more than I would like to admit and did every kind of drug I could get my hands on. If Hank didn’t find me I would probably be dead by now. My first mission with the DEO went sideways and was kidnaped by a Daxamite. He was so strong, so powerful I was useless. I was so inexperience and new to training I had no idea how to escape.”  
Alex pause and grabbed Maggie’s hand. “He… He took advantage of me and that’s how Zack happened. J’onn rescued my a day later and killed him but I guess because he’s an alien that our medicines didn’t work. Kara doesn’t know any of it.”  
Maggie hugged Alex, “I’m so sorry that happened to you. What happened to Zack is not your fault. You did what you thought was best for him.”  
“I need to know what happened to the family I gave him to. I have the documents in my office but I don’t know if I can do it.” Alex whispered.  
Maggie pulled back, “Do what?”  
“Find out what happened to them. What happens if their alive and found out that Zack is part alien and threw him away? Or what if they were killed then what do we do with Zack. I don’t know if I can let him go again, that was the hardest decision I have ever made and there hasn’t been a day that’s gone by that I haven’t thought about him.”  
“Why don’t we take this one step at a time and go from there but what ever happens know that I will be with out no matter what. Ride or Die.”  
Alex smiled, “I love you Maggie Sawyer.”  
“I love you too Alex, now lets go find out what.” Maggie said as she kiss Alex and walked toward her office hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the next couple chapters written already, if you would like me to post another chapter today let me know!! Thank you for reading :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your wonderful comments. I'm so happy that you all are enjoying the story. It is definitely a motivator for writing more. With that being said here is the longest chapter yet. I decided to combine two chapters into one so enjoy :)

Alex opened the safe and took the manila folder out that held all the precious documents. She sat next to Maggie place the folder in front of them. She hesitated opening it, for the first time since then she was terrified. Maggie sensed Alex’s emotions changing and placed her hand on top of Alex’s then looked to Alex for permission. They opened the folder together. On the top was a picture of Alex and newborn Zack in the hospital.   
Maggie wrapped her arm around Alex, “he was so handsome back then and still is.”  
Alex tilted her head begging for more physical contact, something to ground her through these whirling emotions.   
“They allowed me to hold him for a bit before handing him over and he was so strong Maggie. He held my finger but I never got to see his eyes. He didn’t open them before they took him. He kept crying when they took him. I could hear him as they walked down the hallway to meet his parents. I felt so alone, the only good thing that could have came out of my life and I gave him away.” Alex sobbed turning into Maggie’s embrace.  
“Of course he’s strong Alex, he came from you. You did what you thought was right for him. You are amazing Alex. You are so strong and brave and I love every part of you. What you did for Zack truly shows how much you care.” Maggie looked at the documents while Alex’s breathing slowed.  
“Here their names, Amanda and Thomas Slader. I’m going to check the NCPD database for any files involving them.” After a few minutes of searching she found something. “Alex I found a file, are you ready? Do you want to take a little break before we open it.”  
Alex shook her head, “no open it, I want to know.”  
Maggie clicked on the file and began to read the first document.  
“Did you know that they were aliens too?” Maggie asked.  
“Really? I remember doing a background check on them and they came out clear, although at the time I didn’t think to see if they were aliens or not.”  
As Maggie read further she could tell it wasn’t going to end well. Maggie’s eyes began to tear up as she kept reading. She knows from experience that life’s not fair but dammit does the Danvers family need a break from all the crap thrown at them.  
“Are they alive? Does it say where they live?” Alex asked too scare for the first time to look at the computer screen.  
Maggie took a deep breath, “They lived right outside the city in a small alien populated town.” Alex froze at the past tense of “lived” as Maggie continued, “the alien gang that we’ve been following seems to be doing more than smuggling drugs and weapons. If these reports are right we can connect the gang to alien smuggling. Zack’s adopted father, from the autopsy records, died from fighting, like roulette’s cage.”  
Alex couldn’t breathe, “what about Amanda?”  
Maggie dug a little deeper, “she was found right next to Thomas killed execution style.”  
“They must have been holding her and Zack as leverage for Thomas to fight. Then why would they have kept Zack.”  
Maggie closed the laptop and turned to Alex, “that’s what we are going to find out but that’s not important right now. Alex his adoptive parents are dead, which means you have a choice. You can either put him back into the system, or you can choose to not let him go again.”  
Alex’s heart was beating out of her chest because she knew the choice she wanted to make but was nervous at how Maggie would react.  
“Maggie I’m not going to make this decision without you. You are just as important to me and your life is going to chance depending on the choice.”   
“No matter what I will stand by you, he is your son Alex.”  
“Your wrong, because if we decide to take him in he will be our son. Do you want to raise Zack with me?”  
Maggie smiled, “I would love nothing more. I knew from the way you two connected that it was a possibility. As I got to talking to him and watching him open up, Alex he is so like you. I see him in you and I would love nothing more than to see him grow up into a mini version of you.”  
Alex smiles for the first time all day, “really?”  
Maggie returns one just as big with dimples fully on display, “yea really, but I have one condition.”  
Alex tensed up trying to predict what the condition would be.  
Maggie squeezed Alex’s shoulders, “you have you carry our next child. I want Zack to be biologically related to his brother or sister.”  
Alex laughs, “Maggie I can biologically engineer it so that our next child will be biologically both of ours.”  
Maggie’s heart explodes, “how is that possible?”  
“Do you really want me to go all nerdy on you or do you want to go and meet our son, who is probably freaking out at the fact that neither of us are with him if he has woken up yet.”  
Maggie stood up and rushed to the door before Alex could get out of her seat. Maggie looked back, “well are you coming? We have our son to get to.”  
It felt different this time reaching the med bay, a good different. Kara was sitting beside Zack combing through his hair with her fingers and he slept. J’onn was standing behind her not too far away.  
Kara looked up, “Alex your back,” and ran to Alex to give her a hug.  
“I’m sorry I left I just needed some space to process everything.”  
Kara looked at her with crinkle on display, “process what happened? Is everything okay?”  
Alex looked to Maggie, “it will be.” Alex’s attention focused on J’onn as she wanted to tell him, “J’onn it’s him.” J’onn eyes widened for a split second while turning his attention to the boy before asking, “are you sure its him?”  
Alex nodded, “look at him J’onn, I know it’s a hard to see heck I didn’t see it originally but its there. Once he is cleaned up and everything you will be able to tell I’m certain. Plus the blood analysis confirmed it.”  
J’onn walked over to Alex and hugged her, “what about the adoptive parents?”  
“Dead. They were taking by the alien gang and forced into fights. The gang does more than drugs and weapons J’onn.”  
“I see. We’ll need to get files from NCPD regarding any activity hopefully we can take them down and soon. Have you made a decision?”  
Alex nodded and squeezed Maggie’s hand, “we have.” This time J’onn read her mind for the answer to not scare Kara from her lack of knowledge on the subject. He put his hands on both their shoulders, “I’m really proud of you, both of you.” With that, he stepped out of the room.  
“Alex, what’s going on?” Kara asked  
Alex let go of Maggie and crossed the room sitting in the chair next to Kara.  
“Do you remember about four years ago when I took that study abroad program to finish out my degree?”  
“Yea you said that you got an paid internship to work in Italy? Why? What does this have to do with Zack?  
Alex grabbed Kara’s hand, “Kara I wasn’t actually in Italy. I was already working for the DEO at that time?”  
Kara couldn’t put it together yet, “but if you were in National City why did you stay away for so long? How come you wouldn’t let me visit?”  
Alex looked down and took a deep breath, “My first mission with the DEO went sideways and I was kidnapped Kara. I was… I was held by a Daxamite for a couple days until J’onn could rescue me. He was so strong I couldn’t fight him and he… he took advantage of me.”  
Kara look horrified, “He raped you.”  
Alex nodded then Kara asked, “why would you be telling me this now?”  
Alex looked Kara in the eyes, “because Zack was the result of it. Zack is biologically my son.”  
Kara gasped putting covering her mouth with her hands. Tears were flowing down her cheeks.  
“You gave him up for adoption?”  
Alex nodded again.  
“Why did you do that Alex, I could have helped care for him.”  
“Because I couldn’t Kara. I could barely take care of myself at the time. If mom found out that I was pregnant and not married she would have been even more disappointed in me. I couldn’t bare the thought of hear how reckless and careless I was. I just wanted her to be proud of me but how could she when I let something like this happen.”   
Maggie had heard enough and marched over to Alex, “Alex Danvers you take that back. What happened was definitely not your fault and you are not to blame. He forced himself on you. If your mom says anything close to this I will kick her ass to the moon myself, no need for supergirl.”  
“Maggie’s right Alex, none of what happened was your fault. You were put in a tough position and you did what you thought was best. You always do.” Kara brought Alex in for a long hug, “I’m sorry you had to go through that without me. I wish I could have been therefore you.”  
“I know and I’m-“  
Kara pulled away, “you better not be saying your sorry again. You had no control over anything.”  
“I know, I know.”  
Kara looked toward Zack who moved in his sleep towards where they were sitting.   
“What’s going to happen to Zack now? Did you name him Zack?”  
Alex shook her head, “no, part of the adoption agreement was that I gave up that right to the adopted parents?”  
“Do you know where they are.”  
“They were killed by the alien gang.”  
“Oh my Rao Alex.”  
“Maggie and I have decided that we are going to take Zack in and raise him.” Alex looked at Zack adoringly.  
Kara jumped up, “I’m going to be an aunt!” She zoomed out the room and was back in seconds, “sorry I got a little over excited there. Alex I’m so happy for you. You guys are going to make great moms.”  
Alex ducked her head insecurely, “I hope so.”  
Kara smiled, “I know so because you practically raised me all by yourself and look how great I turned out.” Kara tensed up for a second before asking, “what are you going to tell Eliza Alex?”  
Alex stared at Zack, she knew chances like this don’t come around often so she wanted to do it right. She wanted to be the mother that Zack deserved. She wanted to give him a family with layers of love and support, even if it can be misplaced at times.   
“Zack deserves to know his grandma. I don’t want to hide him, he was and still is one of the best things that has every happened to me. I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for him and I want to give him the world.” Maggie rubbed Alex’s arm and looked at her with nothing but love in her eyes, “and I will be with you every step of the way.”  
“Me too, I’m here for whatever you need Alex, always,” Kara said bringing both Maggie and Alex in for a hug.  
“Hug?” Zack whispered as he woke up. They looked to Zack who was already crawling to the end of the bed to join them.  
“Come here sweetie,” Alex said picking him up and joining the hug once more.  
“Safe,” Zack burrowing deeper into the three women. After a few minutes there was a knock on the door and J’onn entered.  
“I’m sorry to interrupt but I have some news to share. I got in contact with the adoption agency and family services and explained the situation to them. Just as I suspected you are by law Zack’s legal guardian, however you do need to sign some documents for permanent custody. I also informed them of Maggie’s position and they have agreed to start the adoption process for her to legally adopt Zack if that is something you wish to do.”  
“Thank you J’onn. You have no idea how much that means to me.”  
“With that being said, you are place on paid leave for the next two months unless I call you and tell you otherwise I do not want you working. Maggie if you wish I can call your captain and have you temporarily transferred to the DEO on “mission” basis.”  
“J’onn I couldn’t, that’s too much.”  
J’onn laughed, “that’s what you said last time I tried to give you your Christmas bonus. I want you to bond with your son. Trust me from past experience these are the times you want to spend with him. You have done so much for everyone without a second look at what it was doing to you. Live is about enjoying time with your loved ones and making memories not just doing your job and protecting everyone. You have people to lean on.”  
Alex handed Zack over to Maggie and hugged J’onn, “I love you J’onn. You really are my dad and I wouldn’t change that for the world. Although I hope your happy with Papa J’onn because that kid needs a grandpa.”  
J’onn hugged Alex a little tighter, “I would be honor Alex. I love you too. You gave me a family I never thought I would have again. Now go and enjoy it.”   
Maggie spoke up, “J’onn thank you so much I really appreciate everything your doing.”  
“Only for family,” he said before leaving.  
“where my ‘dopt mom and dad?” Zack asked scared.  
“Sweetie do you know what adopted means?” Alex asked carefully  
Zack nodded, “mom Mandie said I have another mom dat gave birth to me.”  
They were all shocked, how could a three year old understand.  
“Did they ever tell you about her?”  
Zack nodded, “mom said she was nice and kind and sad and needed help. Wanted me to be happy.” The thought for a second before continuing, “do what is best for me I think?”  
“Geeze Alex I think he is the smartest 3 year old I have ever seen,” Maggie said amazed.  
Alex laughed releasing some of the stress this conversation was creating. “your mom who gave you to Mandie… that was me. I gave birth to you.”  
Zack’s eyes widened and looked to Maggie then Kara and back to Alex. “You’re my mom?”  
Tears fell down Alex’s face as she nodded, “yea sweetie. I’m so sorry I couldn’t take care of you. I thought your parents would do a better job then me. You deserve the best and nothing less.”  
“But you saved me. You came for me. That not the best?” Zack asked tilting his head.  
“AAWWW he has the Maggie tilt!” Kara sequealed.  
“Zack you mom and dad were killed by the bad people who took you.” Zack started crying.  
“I saw,” Zack sobbed putting the women at a loss for words. “Mom said she loved me then a bang and she fell.”   
Alex held on to Zack and tightened his grip. How could they let a little boy see such a horrible thing. She looked up to see Maggie and Kara hugging, crying into each other’s shoulders.   
“I’ve got you. Breathe sweetie breathe. There you go in and out just like that,” Alex continued to say as Zack’s sobs slowed down.  
“Zack do you want to stay with me and Maggie?”  
“forever?”  
Alex nodded, “yea forever baby.”  
Zack smiled, “my mommies?”  
Alex grabbed Maggie’s hand and pulled her over to sit next to her and Zack in between.  
“Yes we would be your moms.”  
Zack looked a little confused, “do you love Maggie like mom loved dad?”  
“Yes I love Maggie so much.”  
He turned to Maggie and climbed on her lap. He cupped her cheeks with his hands as best he could. He then smiled, “mama Maggie. I like that.” He then kissed her forehand and hugged her.  
“Oh my Rao Alex he is the cutest!!!!!!” Kara couldn’t contain her excitement. This precious boy was about to change all their lives for the better and she couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter involves them finding a new home and it's completed!! Will be posted either late tonigt or midday tomorrow.


	7. Reader's Choice

How would you all like to see Eliza act in this fanfic. Do you want:

A-Eliza to be nice and have learned from her past mistakes and be a good grandmother. Alex and Eliza get to mend their relationship over alex becoming a mother. This would also allow Eliza to be in more chapters later on.

or

B- Eliza to treat Alex like season 1. Always blaming her for everything and not listening to what Alex says, which causes drama and for more of Alex's dark past to emerge. Maggie stands up for Alex.

I would really apreciate your help with this and it would allow me to post 2 or even 3 chapters tomorrow. Please post your answer in the comment section below. Thank you for reading :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU to everyone to commented and gave their input, it helped so much. As promised here is one of a couple chapters being posted. Good news is the chapter are getting longer so there is more to read!!

By the time the three got to Alex’s apartment they were emotionally drained. Zack was asleep on Maggie’s shoulder while Alex closed and locked the door behind them.  
“How are we going to do this?” Maggie asked looking around.  
“What do you mean I thought we already touched on that.”  
Maggie laughed, “no I meant sleep.”  
“Oh, I figured we would share the bed and then figure everything out tomorrow.”  
Alex and Maggie quickly changed into PJs while Zack rested peacefully on the bed.  
“Alex, babe, what are we going to change Zack into.”  
Alex dug through her drawers and found a small T-shirt she bought. She turned towards Maggie but kept her focus on the shirt, “while I was pregnant, I imagined what it would be like for me to raise him myself. I passed a children’s clothing store one day and I couldn’t help myself so I went in and looked around. I knew it was stupid but I came across this shirt and thought it was perfect. Alex held it up for Maggie to see.  
“Oh Alex… it’s perfect.” Maggie said walking around the bed.  
“I knew it wasn’t realistic to buy at the time because I didn’t think I would ever have the opportunity to give it to them. Wait I think…” Alex handed Maggie the shirt and went back to the drawer, “ah ha, I was right.” Alex turned back holding a small pair of pants, “it was an outfit so it came with pants.” Alex smiled. The pair gently changed his shirt and went for the pants but didn’t expect him to be completely naked underneath.   
The pair blushed looking at each other, “well I didn’t expect to see one of those in my life.” Maggie said to lighten the mood. Alex laughed as she put his pants on and laid down in bed. Maggie crawled over Alex and laid down so Zack was between the two of them. They intertwined their hands on top of Zack.  
“I love you,” Alex murmured half asleep.  
“I love you too,” Maggie said then drifted off peacefully.  
Maggie was the to wake as the sun illuminated the room. Maggie turned over to see the most precious view, Alex sleeping on her back while Zack is lying completely on top of her. She looked at the clock and decided to get up and make breakfast. As the scent of chocolate chip pancakes spread throughout the apartment, the two still sleeping began to stir. Zack slowly climbed off of Alex and walked to Maggie.  
“Good morning Zack,” Maggie said kneeling down to his height. He put his arms around her neck as Maggie lifted him up.  
“We are have my special chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast. How does that sound?”  
“yummy!”  
“Do you want to help me?” Zack nodded and Maggie placed him down on the counter next to the stove.  
“Okay your going to put the chocolate chips on the pancakes but do not touch the pan. It’s hot and can hurt.”  
“Okay.” So when Maggie poured out the batter for the next pancake Zack sprinkled them over the batter.  
“That’s perfect buddy good job!” Maggie said kissing his forehead.  
“Thanks mama!” Maggie’s heart sped, she would never get tired of hearing him call her that.   
Once the pancakes were done Maggie said, “okay buddy I need you to go wake up Alex for me.”   
Zack ran to the bed and jump on the bed, “wake, wakey!” He plopped down next to her head as she opened her eyes, “good morning baby.” He then cuddle into Alex. “how’s your arm.”  
“Hurts,” Zack whispered.  
“You need to take your medicine with breakfast, it will help with the hurting.”  
“Oh mama says breakfast is ready.”  
Alex raised her eyebrows, “oh does she. What are we having?”  
Zack perked up, “Chocolate pancakes!”  
“Oh boy we better get up than yeah?”  
“Yeah.” Zack said dragging Alex out of bed and to the table.  
While Alex and Maggie cleaned up after breakfast, Zack sat at the table drawing.  
“So what is the plan for today Danvers?”  
“Well I was thinking first we go clothes shopping for Zack, then I thought we could look for a new place to live.”  
Maggie stopped washing the dishes and turned to Alex, “new place?”  
“Well we can’t live here because there is no room for Zack and your apartment is too small for the three of us. I have a real estate agent who owes me a favor I can call up and get everything ready for later today.”  
“It just so happens that my lease is up at the end of this month.”   
“Perfect I’m going to give him a call. Why don’t you hop in the shower and get ready.” Maggie kissed Alex and left for the bathroom.  
Shopping for clothes was surprisingly easy. Zack was not picky, he liked all styles, from T-shirt and shorts to button downs and khakis. While in line for check out Alex got a call from the agent saying he book them a few apartments to look at.  
“Thank you moms,” Zack said holding onto Maggie’s hand as the exited the store.  
“Of course buddy. Next we get to look for a new home where you will get your own room.”  
“Really my own room!” Zack was so excited.  
The first apartment they see is a two bedroom with an open lay out, near an elementary school.  
“I’m not liking this one. Does he have anything with more bedrooms?” Maggie asked  
“More bedrooms?”  
“Well yea I figure one can be used as a play room until the next kid comes along.”  
“How many kids do you want Maggie?” Alex asked in awe.  
“Minimum two because I hated having to live in a house where I was the only kid. Maximum four.”  
“Geeze four kids, we’ll need a mini van for that. You will to be a soccer mom babe.” Alex smiled kissing Maggie.  
“EEWWW!” Zack whined causing Alex and Maggie to laugh.  
“Hey Finn, do you have anything with like four bedrooms.”   
Finn checked his listing and replied, “I think I have the perfect option. Do you trust me?”  
“Yea lets go.”  
“Here’s the address I’ll meet you there.”  
This option was a little farther away, “I think he’s showing us a house.” Alex said as the drove onto the correct street. They parked outside the house and got out the car, “oh my god Alex it’s beautiful.”   
“Wow, mommy is this gonna be our new home?” Alex smiled down to him, “I hope so buddy.”  
“Alex this has to be too expensive just look at it.”  
“Why don’t we check it out first and then worry about that.”  
Finn walked up to them, “Alrighty this house as you can tell is a little farther out from the distance you gave but it’s worth it. It just went on the market this morning and the owners are looking to sell quick. It has five bedrooms and three and a half bathrooms. If you’ll follow me inside.  
They walked in the door and were blown away. It’s an open concept just like you asked.  
“Alex this is… wow.” Maggie was speechless as she walked around.   
Zack ran to look at the back yard, “Pool!” He yelled which cause Maggie and Alex to walk over to him.  
Finn continued, “the back yard as you can see has a pool a nice patio for friends and family to enjoy as well as some yard space to play around.”  
Zack found a door and asked, “what’s here?”  
Finn smiled, “I’m so glad you asked. This is a special room in the house, why don’t you look for yourselves.” They opened the door to see a mini movie theater.  
Alex was blown away, “oh my Kara’s going to love having movie nights in here.”  
Maggie could imagine them sitting in the chairs watching the newest Disney movie while chomping away at popcorn.  
“Okay next is the upstairs and we’ll check out the master bedroom last.”   
Alex knew this was the home for them, she could picture it. Tow of the bedrooms can be a home gym, play room. The look and feel of the house was just perfect. Each passing bedroom and bathroom solidified her choice now she had to convince Maggie.  
“Now here is the Master bedroom and personally one of my favorite rooms in the house.” Finn opened the door and again the couple was blown away.  
“Alex theirs a fire place.” Maggie turned and saw the closet.   
“Holy crap it’s a walk in closet. You could get lost in here.” Maggie was in complete awe.  
“Mommies best house ever!” Zack was bouncing off the walls in excitement.  
Alex ruffled his hair, “I think your right buddy.” They exited the Master and went down to the dinning room table.  
Finn laid out some paperwork, “okay before I give you the price, the last part of that the home comes fully furnished with all furniture and everything. All ready to be moved in. With that being said the asking price is 2 million dollars.”  
Maggie’s jaw dropped, who the hell has that kind of money to spend on a damn house. She looked over to Alex who was studying the paperwork, “Finn you said that the owners want to sell quick. Has anyone else looked at the house yet?”  
He shook his head, “you were the first clients to see this house.”  
“If we were to put an offer on the table today, what do you think the lowest price they would accept.”  
Maggie was shocked, “Alex you can’t be serious, it’s too much money.”  
“Hold on Maggie.”  
Finn answered, “I bet you could get away with 1.7 million.”  
“Can you get in touch with them and find out.”  
“Of course, I’ll be right back.” Finn walked away to make the phone call.  
“Alex unless your some hidden millionaire or something there is no way we could afford this.”  
Alex ducked her head and blushed. There is no way Maggie thought, “holy shit are you?”  
Alex nodded her head, “when I was in med school I invented a device that doctors could use during surgery that would be able to create a blood clot in seconds. It was for trauma patients who were loosing too much blood. I didn’t think it would go anywhere but I patented it anyway. One of my professors took a look at it. He gave it to some company to manufactured it and the next thing I know, it’s being used in hospitals throughout the world.”  
Maggie stared slack jawed, “well damn… hot, sexy, and a millionaire what’s next Danvers.”  
Alex looked up at Maggie, “it was one of the reasons J’onn recruited me. It’s not something I tell people, heck Kara doesn’t even know about it or the money. I don’t like flaunting it and I never had a reason to spend it. I give a lot of it to charity too. It would just sit in the back if I didn’t give it away.”  
“How did you even think of creating such a thing.” Maggie curiously asked.  
“You know med school was my party days but I never told you truly how bad it was. I would wake up in a stranger’s bed at least twice a week. Blacked out more than any sane person would do. The semester before my last I was so bad one night I couldn’t see straight but I decided to drive anyway. I know it was stupid but I didn’t think anyone would really care if something happened to me. Of course saying that I ended up swerving off the road and smashing straight into a tree at 50 miles an hour. I still don’t know how I survived. I lost so much blood I was unconscious for a week and a half. From there I thought if an ambulance has something that could stop the bleeding sooner it would prevent so many people from dying. Hence the invention.”  
Maggie was crying. She hugged Alex and held on for dear life, “please tell me you don’t feel like that anymore. God Alex I’m so sorry you felt like that.”  
“No I don’t, especially since you came into my life. But Zack, he saved my life. Even when I was in the DEO I was still a mess I just hid it better. When I was pregnant I knew I had to take care of the baby so I sobered up from everything and got my act together.”  
Finn walked in still on the phone, “how much are you willing to put down.”  
Alex looked to Maggie who nodded her head, “all of it.”  
Finn talked more on the phone then said, “if you are will to stay for an hour the paperwork can be sign and this house can be yours tonight.”  
Alex and Maggie jumped up and hugged each other, “we’ll wait,” they said in unison.  
“Maggie we have a house,” Alex said.  
Maggie looked a Zack who climbed over the table to joining hug, “you hear that baby we have a house!” Maggie said.  
Zack yelled, “YES!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a link to what I thought the shirt Alex bought would look like. http://www.cafepress.com/mf/68383681/baby-genius_tshirt?productId=651652474 
> 
> For this chapter I decided to do a little (well a lot) of house hunting. Here is the address of the house I used as inspiration.  
>  (Address of house I’m using as inspration 12929 Woodbridge St,  
> Studio City, CA 91604)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the chapter involving Eliza...

As they waited for the owners to come sign the paperwork Maggie played with Zack while went to call Eliza.  
“Hello Alexandra what a surprise,” Eliza says.  
“Hi mom.”  
“Is Kara okay? Is everything alright?”  
“Yeah um I was wondering if you wanted to come to National City tomorrow for the weekend.”  
“This is an odd request and I would love to. Are you sure your alright?”  
“Yes mom, there’s just been a few things that have happened recently that I wanted to talked to you about and show you. Don’t worry everything is fine and Kara is great. She is actually going to pick you up and come get you. She will be there right before dinner okay?”  
“Okay honey, see you tomorrow.”  
“See you mom, love you.” Alex hung up the phone and took a deep breath. Just then the door opened and the owners arrived. The joined at the table and shook hands, “thank you so much for seeing us. The house is wonderful. Alex Danvers.”  
“Ross Fisher and this is my wife Jessica fisher and our agent Max Yeller.”  
Finn spoke, “alright lets get down to business do you have the documents.”   
Once the documents were signed and hands were shaken once more, the house was theirs.  
“Enjoy your knew home,” Jessica said as they left.  
“Congratulations you have your new home.” Finn said as he wished the family luck and left them by themselves in their new home.”  
They looked around, “It’s officially ours Mags.”  
“Mommies can I go pick out my room.”   
“Go ahead,” Alex said as Zack zoomed upstairs.  
Alex kissed Maggie, “I called my mom she is coming tomorrow for the weekend.”  
Maggie tightened her arms around Alex’s waist, “have you decided how your going to tell her.”  
“Do you think either you or Kara could take Zack for a walk while I tell her and then come back when I text it’s safe.”  
“Who would you feel more comfortable with while you tell your mom?”  
“Honestly you. I hate to say this but I know that you will stick up for me if things go sideways. I love Kara but you make me feel safer like I can open up and I’ll be protected.”  
Maggie caressed Alex’s cheek, “than that’s what we’ll do. I love you.”  
“I love you so much.”  
Zack yelled from upstairs, “Moms come!!”  
“We’re being called.”  
“After you my love,” Alex said.  
“Oh looks who’s the softy now.” Maggie said as Alex smacks her butt. Maggie squeals and runs up the stairs with Alex chasing her.  
The next morning came quick and Alex could barely sleep. She looked over to Zack, who was wearing his new Batman onesie, and Maggie who was the love of her life and she couldn’t be happier. There was a knock on the door.  
Alex opened the door to find a woman dressed in a suit carrying a briefcase, “hi my name is Mary Jackson and I’m Zack’s social worker. I took his case over form Regina.”  
Alex shook her hand, “Alex Danvers nice to meet you. I’m sorry but this is a bad time my partner and Zack are sleeping.”  
“That’s fine, I’m suppose to check the home and makes sure its fit for Zack live here and there are a few documents you need to sign.”  
“We actually bought a house yesterday and planned on moving in over the weekend. I can accompany you there to check it out if you like.”  
“That would be wonderful Mrs. Danvers.”  
“Please it’s Alex and if you give me a moment to change I’ll be ready.”  
Alex quickly changed and woke Maggie, “baby wake up.”  
“mmm,” Maggie mumbled.  
“There is a social worker here I’m going to show her the house and then we will be back to sign some documents.”  
“mkay, Zack and I will be ready when you get back. Love you.”  
“Love you.” Alex kissed Maggie and left.  
The tour of the house went quick and they were back within the hour. The paperwork took another hour and by the time Alex looked at the clock it was 3pm. She called Kara who agreed to their plans and went to get ready.  
“Zack Sweetie it’s time for your bath,” Alex called but there was no response.   
“Zack,” Alex walked out to find Maggie pointing to under the bed. Alex and Maggie knelt down to find him hiding.  
“I don’t want to.”  
“Sweetie you need a bath before you meet grandma.”  
“NO!” Zack pouted. Alex looked to Maggie. This was their first tantrum and she was yet to read on how to deal with one.  
“Is there a reason you don’t want to take a bath? You can tell us.”  
His bottom lip started to quiver.   
“Sweetie I’m coming under,” Alex said as she inched her way under the bed. If it wasn’t on risers there was no way she would have fit. She crawled right beside him.  
“Is it the temperature of the water, we can keep it warm. Or is it filling the tub up, we don’t have to do that. We can use the shower head but you may be cold sitting there.”  
Zack was crying, “I don’t wanna.”  
“Oh sweetie,” Alex maneuvered to soothe Zack.  
“The bad men put my head under water and I couldn’t come up,” Zack sobbed.  
With everything that has happened, she didn’t think about what Zack went through while taken. Alex looked to Maggie who had a hand covering her mouth.  
“Zack look at me baby.” Alex whispered.  
“I was held in a box filled with water too,” She admitted.  
“You did,” Zack choked out.  
“I was so scared but Supergirl and Maggie saved me before anything bad happened just like I save you. Would you want to take a bath with me? I can keep you safe just like before”  
Zack nodded. They stayed under the bed until his breathing was under control. Maggie started the bath as Alex stripped Zack down. Alex decided to strip down to her bra and underwear and got into the tub. Zack clung to her and the water level rose.   
“Your safe with us baby,” Alex said kissing his forehead. It took a long time for Alex to be comfortable with water, which meant that this was about to become a regular routine.  
Alex and Maggie took turns washing his hair. When Zack started to tremble, Alex held him from behind, whispering into his year.  
“You are so strong baby, I’m so proud of you for taking your bath,” Alex said. Zack shook his head and stared at his hands. Alex turned his around, look at me baby, “I couldn’t shower for a whole week after I was taken and yet you’re in the bath on your first day. You are so strong. Your stronger than me and I’m a secret agent.”  
Maggie roller her eyes but Zack seemed to calm down and he subtly flicked water at Alex.   
“Oh no you didn’t,” Alex said causing Zack to giggle and flick more water. They battle until Maggie yelled, “enough you too we have guests coming.”  
Zack and Alex had a stare off until they turned to Maggie and flicked water at her.  
“Okay I’m out have fun you two.” Maggie left the room laughing as to figure entered through the window.   
“Kara, Eliza you’re early,” Maggie said froze as Alex and Zack continued to giggle in the background. Alex and Zack walked out the bath in towels laughing, completely oblivious to the extra bodies in the apartment.  
“Alexandra who is the little boy?” Eliza asked as Alex jumped at the voice.  
“Mom? What are you doing here you’re an hour early.”  
“You sounded so urgent on the phone I decided to ask Kara to pick me up early.”  
Maggie grabbed Zack an outfit and ushered him into the bathroom.  
“You didn’t answer my question, who is he?”  
Alex looked to Kara who mouthed I’m sorry.  
“He is our son Mom.”  
“Son? When did you adopt a child? I didn’t even know you were looking. Don’t you think it is a little early on in your relationship to adopt?”  
Alex’s hands began to shake so she grabbed onto the towel tighter.  
“Zack is mine biologically.”  
“That can’t possible be true I would have known.”  
“Can we please have this conversation when he and Kara leave please.” Maggie and Zack walked out of the bathroom, Zack hugging Maggie’s leg.  
Kara walked over, “Ready to go Zack?”  
He nodded and grabbed Kara’s hand as they walked out the door.  
“Alexandra Danvers explain now.” Eliza demanded.  
“I never studied abroad in Italy, I was already with the DEO.”  
“So what you slept with some random man and got pregnant. I thought I raised you better than that.”  
“Do you really think I would do that? Do you really think that little of me?”  
“I don’t know what to think. Why would you lie for a whole semester, should you have come home for holidays instead of it just being Kara and I. She was so sad you were away.”  
“I WAS RAPED MOM!” Alex yelled and fell to the couch. She took a deep breath trying to hold the emotions in, “I was on my first mission with the DEO when I got kidnaped by a Daximate and he took advantage of me.”  
Eliza was speechless, “why didn’t you say anything.”  
“I would never blame you for something that you had no control over. Granted if you weren’t field you should have never had allowed J’onn to let you go into the field but I’m truly sorry for what happened to you. How did you loose him, did the alien gang kidnap him when he was a baby?”  
Maggie rubbed Alex’s arm, she knew this part of the conversation was going to be the hardest.  
“No mom I gave him up for adoption to a wonderful couple.”  
“I cannot believe you gave up your son Alex. How could you do that? I could have helped you and so could Kara.”  
Maggie had heard enough, “Eliza you need to stop degrading Alex. You don’t even know what happened yet your judging her and blaming her. Did you ever think to go visit your daughter when she was quote “Studying abroad.””   
Eliza shook her head in defeat, “I thought so. What was the first thing you asked Alex yesterday on the phone?”  
Eliza looked at her confused and answered, “if she was alright?”  
Maggie patted Alex’s thigh, then stood up, “wrong, you asked if Kara was okay? Your daughter called you and you asked about Kara. Can you ever remember a conversation with Alex that didn’t involve the safety or well being of Kara? Have you ever called your daughter just to see how she was doing because she is a human being who you have jumping in front of bullets for an indestructible alien.”  
“Your right Maggie but I just don’t understand how could you give up your child? Like I said I could have helped you or Kara, who I assume only recently found out as well.”  
Alex stood up, “do you really want to know why mom?”  
“Yes Alexandra.”  
“Because I was a drug addict. Do you know how I joined the DEO in the first place? One day I snorted so much coke that I ended up in the hospital, the hospital. The next night I downed a bottle of whiskey at a bar and thought I was okay to drive home. I ended up getting arrested and J’onn bailed me out. He helped me get clean, he took me in and fought for me until I could fight for myself. I thought the baby deserved better parents than some messed up med student.”   
Alex’s heart was beating like a speeding bullet. She felt Maggie rubbing her back trying to calm her down.  
Eliza was at a loss for words so Maggie spoke up, “Eliza I know that you love your daughter but you really have a negative way of showing it. I would really love for Zack to have a grandma that was around but if you stay on this path of tearing down Alex, I’m make sure you stay out of both of their lives. With that being said, I think that the both of you need to go to counseling together.”  
Eliza shook her head and was about to speak against the idea but Maggie kept taking, “If you think that, that was an option than your wrong again. If you want to see your grandson than you will go to counseling because apparently the health and well being of your daughter isn’t enough.”  
“I promise that I will go to counseling with Alexandra,” Eliza said.  
Maggie smiles, “perfect, I’m going to call J’onn and have him set up and appointment for the both of you tomorrow morning with one of the DEO counselors. Will you two be alright without my needing to mediate you two?”  
Alex hugged Maggie, “I think we’ll be okay. Thank you Maggie.”  
“Anytime babe. For you always.” With that Maggie ducked into the hallway to call J’onn.  
After a few moments of awkward silence Eliza asked, “do you know what happened to the adopted parents.”  
Alex answered without looking up, “they were murdered by an alien gang. They took the whole family hostage but I saved Zack. In the beginning, he would only let me touch him and talk to him. I instantly felt a connection to him but I blew it off.”  
Eliza moved closer to Alex, “I’m sorry to being so harsh earlier, I know it’s no excuse but you really did shock me. I’ll work on being better I promise. How did you manage to survive such a horrible even and come out so strong?”  
Alex shrugged, “I had to. Having another life be dependent on yours really changes your prospective.”  
After a few more moments of awkward silence Alex says, “Maggie and I bought a house yesterday.”  
Eliza perked up, “congratulations do you have any pictures of what it looks like? I would love to see it.”  
Alex nodded and handed Eliza her phone, “oh my god Alex it’s beautiful. It must have cost a fortune though with the taxes in National City.”  
Alex shrugged again, “money really isn’t an issue.”  
“Does the DEO pay that well? I mean I know they pay well but the house looks like it’s worth about a million dollars.”  
“Actually the original asking price was 2 million but I managed to shave $300,000 off buy paying it off upfront. .”  
Eliza looked dumbfound, “how on earth did you get all that money?”  
“uuuhh… do you know the blood clotting device that was invented a couple years ago?”  
“I read an article on it a year or so ago. The design is truly genius. To be able to clot within second no matter how large the wound is has probably saved so many lives. Just imagine how many medic on the scene to can use it and prevent people from bleeding out or overseas with gun shots. It’s a shame the article didn’t have the inventors name though, I would have love to meet them.”  
Alex looked at her mom, “the inventor was me. I created the device during med school. I still have my prototype and blueprints somewhere in this apartment. My professor put me into contact with some people then it took off.” Alex said looking around trying to remember where she put it.  
Eliza looked at her with awe. A sight Alex has never seen before, “you truly are your father’s daughter and I have no doubt that he would so proud of you Alex.”


	10. Chapter 10

As Maggie walked in the room she could already feel the tensions been lifted, “the appointment is set for 11am.”  
Alex nodded and Eliza asked, “do you think we could take a tour of the house afterwards.”  
“Babe you told her?”  
“Yes she did and she also told me about her genius invention.”  
Alex perked up, “you missed it, she was basically fangirling the inventor giving them praise for such a device when in actuality it’s her own daughter.” Alex laughed. The door opened once again to let a face painted Zack and a donut carrying Kara into the apartment.   
Zack ran up to Alex, “mommy, mommy look what I got.” He lifted his cast to show a large batman logo painted onto his cast.  
“That’s so cool buddy but what about Supergirl?”  
“But Batman,” he said looking up at her with adorable puppy eyes.  
“I just hope you didn’t hurt Supergirls feelings,” Maggie says.  
“No Auntie Kara said its okay.” Zack smiled but left the adults in shock once more.  
Kara patted Alex’s shoulder, “I think he connected the dots when we were at the DEO. My nephew is incredibly smart!”  
Zack hid behind Alex’s legs staring at Eliza. He tugged at Alex’s pants and pointed at Eliza.  
With Maggie’s approval, Alex squatted down to Zack’s eye level, “baby that’s lady is your grandma. Do you want to meet her?”  
Zack buried his head in Alex’s shoulder and nodded. Alex carried him over to Eliza.  
“Mom is the Zack, Zack sweetie can you say hi?” He looked at Eliza, “hi.”  
“Hi Zack it is a pleasure to meet you.”  
Zack whispers in Alex’s eat, “mommy I’m hungry.”  
“Mags we forgot to plan dinner,” Alex said.  
“We eat a new home?” Zack whispered and Kara picked it up, “new home? What is Zack talking about?”  
“Alex and I bought a house yesterday. We were actually going to ask during dinner if you would help us move out of our apartments this weekend.”  
“Okay it’s settled, I’m going to pick up chinese with extra potstickers and we’ll eat a the new house. Text me the address.” Kara said before zooming to the window and flying out.”  
“THAT WAS SO COOL!!!!! Kara new name super auntie,” Zack screamed with excitement.  
“Looks like you get to see the house early, let me get my keys and we will be on our way.”  
As they walked into the house Eliza said, “My, my Alex those pictures don’t do the house justice. This is amazing.”  
Zack grabbed Eliza’s hand, “grandma wanna see my room?”  
She laughed, “lets go Zack.” Zack pulled Eliza up the stairs.   
Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex from behind resting her chin on Alex’s shoulder, “how are you feeling?”  
“I’m getting there. Today was a rollercoaster but the hard parts are over.”  
“Does Kara know about your financial success?”  
“She’s about to find out, I just hope she’s not mad that I hid it from her.”  
Kara walked in the door and nearly dropped the food.  
“Rao Alex this house is so beautiful. It looks just like the one we use to talk about when we were little.”  
Alex smiled at the memory, “it’s my dream home with my dream girl.” Alex kissed Maggie’s cheek.  
“You’re such a softy babe.”  
Kara squealed, “I can’t wait for you guys to get married. Can I help plan the wedding?”  
Alex opened her mouth to talk but nothing came out. She looked to Maggie who was smiling, “Kara when it comes time to planning the wedding sure but there hasn’t been a proposal yet and there won’t be one for a little while. Especially since Zack just came into our lives. One thing at a time little D.”  
“Super auntie,” Zack yelled running into the room and jumped on Kara.  
“Hi buddy ready for dinner?”  
“Yup.”  
As the night progress, Zack opened up to Eliza. Alex and Maggie cuddle together, “I think we should have everyone over for a house warming soon.”  
“I think that’s a great idea Danvers. Has Kara scene the movie room yet. God I can’t believe we have a mini movie theater in our house.”  
“Well believe. You deserve nothing but the best. There are definitely some changes need to be made like a gate around the pool. I don’t want Zack falling in.”  
“Agreed but on step at a time baby.” Maggie kisses Alex and gets the food ready.  
As they sit down to eat, Alex relishes what she has come to be family. It may not be all smiles and good memories but it’s perfect. It’s her perfect little family.

Eliza and Alex sat on the couch staring at the therapist.  
“Let’s begin, as Alex know’s I’m Dr. Winters but you may call me Maria. J’onn has given me a little background information but I would like to get to know you both personally so lets start out with introduction. Eliza why don’t you start.  
Eliza cleared her throat, “okay you know my name. I was married to Jeremiah Danvers, Alexandra’s father, for 17 years before he got taken from us. I’m a scientist who has occasionally helped the DEO but I typically stay out in Midvale unless it’s a holiday. Then I come to visit my daughters.”  
“Okay Alex why don’t you go next.”  
“Um well I work for the DEO. I have my sister Kara and my girlfriend Maggie. I recently came out at the end of last year. With recent circumstances I was able to get my son back, whose adopted parents were killed by the alien gang we were hunting. Maggie and I are going to raise him the house we just bought the other day.”  
“For one I can tell that you two are every similar. You both seem to focus on your work and family. Why don’t we talk about your family first. Eliza can you talk about what happened to your husband.”  
“Jeremiah was forced into working with the DEO under Hank Henshaw or he was going to take Kara away. On one of their mission’s something happened and he never came home. We found out that he was kidnapped by Cadmus. As you probably know he recently came back and infiltrated the DEO to take the alien registry. My husband was the greatest man I had ever met and I loved him dearly. We met getting our masters degrees at the same school. Got married after three years of dating and had Alexandra a year later.”  
“Alex how would you describe your father?”  
Alex hated opening up but she knew if she wanted a better relationship she had to. “He was my best friend growing up. I told him everything and we would always star gaze before bed. I wanted to be just like him when I grew up. When Kara came, we couldn’t spend as much time together but he always told me how much he loved me and how proud he was of me. Until one day he never came home. When we found him this year, I thought our family would finally be whole again. I was so happy to have my best friend and dad back. I was so blinded by my emotion that I didn’t see his true intentions. I said some bad things to Kara because of it. I still love my dad and wish he could come but I know things have changed.  
“Why don’t we focus on you two next. Alex look at Eliza and tell 3 good things about her.”  
Alex shifted to face Eliza, “Moms really smart, she gave me a good house to grow up in, she wants what’s best for me.”  
“Eliza your turn.”  
“Alexandra I love how strong and protective you are of those who love you. I love how incredibly smart you are and with all your success you stay humble. I love how focused to become when you working on something and that you never give up.”  
Alex had tears in her eyes as Maria gave them their next task, “this one is going to be a more difficult. Tell each other something that you dislike about the other. It can be something they do that’s hurtful or something they don’t do enough of. Eliza you can start.”  
“I wish that you would communicate with me more. We’ve never been good at talking but recently I feel like I don’t even know my own daughter. I find out things only when I come to visit. I wish we could have weekly phone calls or weekly dinners or something that could make us closer than farther apart.” Eliza wiped her eyes.  
“That was very good now Alex.”  
With a shaky voice Alex began, “I hate the way you talk to me. Ever since dad died you’ve made me feel worthless compared to Kara. Every time I tried to do something that you would be proud of you found away to critique it. All I’ve every wanted was for you to say that you loved me and that you were proud of me but nothing I’ve done seemed to be enough. You know I hate it when you say my full name so why do you continue to make me feel so small,” Alex sobbed out.  
“I’m so sorry Alex, I’ve never meant to hurt you the way I did.”  
Maria asked, “Eliza is there a reason why Alex feels this way.”  
Eliza hands began to shake, “when your father disappeared, why world was rocked. I didn’t know how to cope, especially since I had just gained another daughter. I would never change Kara for anything but I resented her for it. I blamed her for Jeremiah’s disappearance and I pushed her on you and I’m sorry. It’s no excuse but I want to be better. Please give me a chance to be better.”  
“We have made some significant progress. I would like to meet once a week if possible. There are a lot things we need to talk about. Some weeks I may ask just one of you to come in or come at separate times. With that being said your first homework assignment Eliza you are not to about Kara to Alex unless she is in the conversation or it is under DEO capacity. Alex you are to call your mother sometime this week, do not tell her when it needs to be random. If you’re having a hard time or something good happens give her a call. What you ladies put in is what you are going to get out.”  
“Thank you Maria,” Eliza says as Alex shakes her hand and they leave. As they slowly walk back to the car Eliza asks, “Alex would you like to get coffee or something before we go back. I understand if you want to go back to Zack and Maggie I just thought I’d offer.”  
“Uumm… yea sure I’d like that.”  
After their detour, Alex headed back to her apartment while Eliza went to Kara’s.  
When Alex enter her apartment she saw several cardboard boxes but no Maggie or Zack.  
“Mags, Zack you guys here?” Alex walked around and no one answered.  
“Freeze!” Zack yelled as he and Maggie popped up from behind the island and started shooting nerf darts at Alex.  
“Hey!” Alex yelled swatting the darts away. Maggie and Zack fell on the floor laughing.  
“I’m ganna get you two.” They ran around the apartment until Alex caught Zack, “tickle monster!”  
“Mama help!” Zack yelled between laughing fits. After a few minutes they all landed on the couch exhausted. Within minutes Zack was asleep. Maggie cuddled in behind Alex, “how was your session this morning, babe?”  
“Progressive. We got a bunch of stuff out on the table. Then we went to coffee and just talked. Maria gave my mom homework that she’s not allowed to talk about Kara with me and when we went for coffee she asked about you and Zack and what the latest project I was working on at the DEO. That was the first conversation I think since Kara arrived that she focused on me. That I was the main topic, the center of attention. She even asked if could see all my work.”  
“I’m so happy for you Alex.”  
“It’s all because of you. If you didn’t stick up for me and force my mom to go we would never be on this path. I never would have had the strength to say that or even keep her out of my life. I love you so much.”  
“I love you too Alex. I just want what’s best for you always.”  
“How was our son this morning?” Alex smiles every time she says it.  
“He is so much like you, which also means right after you left he woke up. It seems like he is a morning person too.”  
“Maybe I can take him on morning runs. We just have to buy a stroller.”  
“I think he might like that.”  
“Yea and some days we could stop at the park and just play. That could be our bonding time. You should find something you and him can do together than you can bond over.”  
“I’ll think about it. You ready to start packing, Your apartment won’t pack itself.”  
Alex made a face, “that’s true but I also acquired some help for the move.”  
“Who?”  
“The superfriends. I also have some agents at our house currently installing an alarm system and some secret stashed for our weapons.”  
Maggie kissed Alex, “my girls a genius, when did you think of doing all this.”  
“I was nervous waiting in the waiting room so I kept my mine occupied. Although I did promise everyone food and to see the new house in return. I thought that was a good compromise.”  
“God I love you.”  
“Lets get to work, everyone will be here in an hour.”  
An hour later there is a knock at the door. Winn and James walk in and see Zack.  
“Hey guys, who is this little man?” James asked.  
Maggie picked up Zack, “Zack this is Winn and James. Guys this is Zack our son.”  
“Hi,” Zack said holding out his hand for Winn and James to shake.  
“Hey Zack I love your batman cast,” Winn says.  
Alex walks into the room, “common guys we got some packing to do if you want food. We’re almost done here which means Maggie’s apartment is next.”  
“Trust me mine won’t take long. I don’t have much stuff.”  
They blast kid friendly music while banging out the rest of the packing.  
By the time they get to the house and unload the trucks it’s 5pm. Maggie started grilling food out back while Zack, Alex, and Kara make cookies in the kitchen.  
After the boys tour the house they end up in the kitchen, “I’m guessing you met the Fishers when you signed for the house.”  
Alex looked up, “yea we did. They were a nice couple. How did you know them.”  
“I did a photo shoot with them. They also helped me find a great apartment to live in. They showed me a lot of their listing. This house came up but it was far too expensive and big for me.”  
Kara chimes in, “yea Alex is this had to have cost a fortune.”  
Alex tensed and tried to brush it off, “it wasn’t really that bad. I’ve been saving up a lot and because of that we managed to get a great deal.”  
Winn was typing away at his phone, “Holy crap Alex online the listing price says two million dollars. I need to as Papa Bear for a raise.”  
“Mommy makes millions, she is so smart,” Zack chimes in causing Alex to tense even more.  
“Zack sweetie why don’t you go check on Mama and see how she is doing.” Zack leaves the kitchen and Alex sighs.  
Kara speaks first, “Alex what Zack said-“  
Alex butted in, “it’s true. It’s not something I gloat about or even like people to know but I do have a lot of money.”  
Kara looks at Alex with disbelief and hurt, “how? Why would you keep something like this from me? It’s not like I would judge you. If anything it makes sense why you always pay for our food and could help me out with rent so much.”  
“It just didn’t seem like it was important to tell. Eventually so many other things were going on that I well… I kinda forgot.”  
“Well are you going to leave us hanging? How did the all mighty Alex Danvers become a millionaire.”  
“I created a blood clotting device that helps trauma patients from loosing too much blood. It slow and stops the bleeding in a matter of seconds. With luck I managed to get them manufactured and before I need it I was making a lot of money.”  
They all stood there slack jawed. Kara pulled Alex in for a hug, “I’m so proud of you Alex. Not only do you help aliens and protect the citizens of National City, you created a device that helps millions of people. You are so incredible Alex.”   
Alex has tears in her eyes, “you’re not mad I didn’t tell you.”  
“How can I be mad at something helps so many people. You probably help more people than Supergirl does and yet you don’t wear a cape or even take the credit. I don’t know about you but that’s a true superhero to me.”  
“Thank you Kara.” Alex turns to Winn, “now that we are on this topic, Winn I want to talk to you about it. I have an idea about updating the design and tech used. I was wondering if you wanted to help me out with it.”  
Winn looked at her in awe, “Yes! But are you sure. I mean there are probably a bunch of other people that could help.”  
“That’s true but none of them are you. I’d rather work with someone I know I can trust. I’ve also seen some of your designs laying around and I think that if we put your heads together we can get those operational too.”  
Alex laughs, “yea know if we weren’t so busy with the DEO I bet we could create a tech company that designs all different things for medical use if we wanted.”  
“Maybe one day but for now I’m so excited to see what you have planned.”  
Kara looks to Winn and James, “he guys why don’t you help Maggie and Zack set up the table and food outside.”  
They look at her weird but agree and leave.  
“Alex since we’re being all honest and what not there is something I want to ask you about.”  
Alex checks on the cookies and gives them another few minutes, “you know you can talk to me Kara.”  
Kara fidgets with her fingers, “well it’s about Lena. I sort of…. Askedlenaoutonadate.”  
Alex’s eyes were popping out of her head, “seriously Kara. It’s about time, you’ve been crushing on her for ages.”  
“So you not mad,” Kara asks softly.  
Alex brings her in for a hug, “Kara why on earth would it be a problem. And if you say because she is a Luthor than don’t. I have seen you defend her time and time again and she has done nothing but prove her loyalty. Honestly I cannot think of anyone better. You know you should invite her to gave night.”  
“Thank you Alex.” They brought the cookies outside and sat down with the rest of their family.  
The table was set and everyone was about to eat when Alex stood, “I’d like to say a few words before we eat. First off I’d like to thank you all for helping Maggie and I move. Second I’d like to make a toast to new beginnings. From a new house to new family and rebuilding relationships. To family.” Alex raises her glasses followed by everyone else, “to family.”


	11. Chapter 11

The days passed on Alex, Maggie and Zack settled into their new home. Kara visited as frequently as she could, giving Alex updates because J’onn refused to answer her call. Alex and Maggie signed Zack up for pre-kindergarden, which didn’t start for another month. After a week the little family was going stir crazy.   
Alex and Zack began doing their morning runs together, which meant every morning Maggie woke up to the smell of coffee and breakfast. However this morning, Maggie woke to no smell only banging in the kitchen. As she walked toward the kitchen she heard, “I got you now mommy!!” Zack yelled.  
“Not if I can help it.” Alex laughed out. Maggie walked into the kitchen to find Zack pinning Alex down, flour everywhere.  
“What on earth happened in here,” Maggie asked spooking the two on the floor.  
“We were making a picnic.”  
Maggie’s brow furrowed, “with flour?”  
This time Alex answered still pinned to the ground, “At first we were making sandwiches and cutting fruit. Then jokes started going and some how flour got involved and here we are.”  
Maggie folded her arms, “and what exacted did you have planned with the picnic.”  
“The park mama! There’s music and puppies today.” Zack hopped off Alex and jumped excitedly in front of Maggie.  
Alex stood up brushing off some of the flower, “the kids right. On our run we ran past some signs and we saw them setting it up. They’re having a whole children’s second with face paint and stuff as well. He saw the puppies on the sign and plead to go. I figured why not.”  
“Please mama can we go. Please!”  
“Okay fine but you need a bath buddy but only after you help mommy clean the kitchen. You made the mess and you have to clean it up.”   
“Zack buddy looks like we got some cleaning up to do.”  
They got to the park around 3pm, there was already a crowd of people and a band playing.  
“Mommy, mama can I get my face painted?”   
“Mags go with Zack I’ll put your stuff down and meet you.”   
Maggie and Zack walk hand in hand towards the face-painting booth. Zack at the pictures until he found the one he wanted.  
“Mama I want this,” Zack pointed to a unicorn with a rainbow in the background.  
“Are you sure baby?” Maggie asked.  
Alex walked up behind Maggie wrapping her arms around and saw what as being painted on their sons face.  
“He chose a unicorn?” Alex asked thinking he would choose something batman related.  
“He is a surprising little one that’s for sure but he was confident in his choice so who am I to say otherwise.”  
Alex kissed Maggie’s cheek, “you never cease to amaze me Maggie Sawyer. I love you.”  
“I love you too you big softie.” Zack ran towards them, “look, isn’t it cool!” Zack said pointing to his face-paint.  
“It looks great buddy.” Alex said.  
After they ate lunch and listened to the band play a few songs, Zack started to get antsy sitting around. A ball suddenly fell onto their blanket. Zack picked it up as a little boy his age ran up to him.  
“That’s my ball.” The boy said. Zack gave the boy the ball and the boy responded, “I’m Ryan.”  
“Zack.”  
“Do you wanna play?” Zack turned to his moms and they answered, “go ahead sweetie but stay close.” Zack smiled and ran with Ryan to the other kids.  
“Look at him go, already making friends like a champ.”  
“He’s remarkable Maggie. He is so well rounded despite all the terrible things he’s been through. It reminds me of when Kara first came to live with us.”  
“Yeah?” Maggie said hoping Alex would go into one of her stories. Secretly this was one of her favorite times with Alex. Alex had a way of expressing her emotions through her stories. This was a side of Alex that only Maggie saw and she loved it.  
“When Kara first came to us she looked like a lost puppy but she refused to show it. Only at night when she was in her room she break and crying, letting the tears wet her bed. She would cover it up but I knew. During the day she was like an explorer, touching every little thing. Once she accidentally turned on the popcorn maker and when it started to make noise she got so scared she hid under the dinning room table. At the time she couldn’t control her hearing so as she panicked, she began to hear everything even a pin dropping. It was first time I comforted her. I held her tight to my chest one hand on her ear while the other was pinned to my chest so she could listen to my heartbeat. It took a long time for her to calm down; she even curled up on my lap until it was over. A few hours later she went back to exploring like nothing happened with that big Kara smile on her face.”  
“I don’t think anybody stops to think about what she had to go through in order to get hear and be the protector she is. Or even when she doesn’t save someone anybody thinks of the toll it takes on her. And the fact that she was Cat Grant’s assistant at the too makes her even more incredible. I see why you’re so protective of her. I know I haven’t been around the both of you for that long but, and I hope I’m not stepping out of line, I’m starting to feel that protectiveness for her too.”  
Alex smiles, “Kara has her way of sneaking into everyone’s hearts no matter how protective.”  
As Alex and Maggie talked Zack continued to play with Ryan and his friends. They were all having fun until Zack noticed to boys picking on a girl. Zack threw the ball towards Ryan and ran over to the girl.  
“You’re dads are stupid!” One boy yelled.  
“No their not!!” The girl said back crying.  
“Don’t be such a cry baby, baby!” The other boy said.  
Zack stepped in front of the girl, “stop being mean.” He said chest puffed out.  
The taller boy smirked, “oh hey what are you going to do about tiny boy.”  
“Leave her alone.” Zack said.  
“What is she going to do about it, go to her daddy and mommy. Oh wait you have two daddies and no mommy. Poor you.”  
Zack made an angry face, “so I have two mommies.”  
The taller boy pushed Zack to the ground, “your moms are freaks.”  
Zack tried to get up buy the shorter boy pushed him down again.  
“My moms are better than you, you big meanie.” Zack yelled. This time he yelled so loud he got the attention of people passing by as well as Alex and Maggie.  
Alex saw Zack on the ground, “oh my god Zack.” She and Maggie got up and ran to him.  
The two boys saw Alex and Maggie running towards them so they ran away leaving Zack with the girl.  
“Zack baby are you alright.” Maggie said helping Zack up and checking him for cuts and scrapes.  
“I’m okay.” He turned to the girl, “are you okay?” Zack asked only to be hugged. Coming up behind Alex and Maggie were to two middle aged men.  
“Gabby honey are you alright?” One of the men asked. She released Zack but held onto his hand.  
“Dads he saved me from those big meanies. They called you stupid.” The adults heart’s were crushed.  
Alex introduces herself, “hi I’m Alex Danvers, this is my girlfriend Maggie Sawyer and our son Zack.”  
“I’m Henry Davidson, this is my husband Eric and our daughter Gabby. Thank you so much Zack for sticking up for our little girl.”  
Zack smiled and blushed when Gabby gave him a quick kiss on the lips, “thank you Zack. You are my hero.”  
Maggie whispers in Alex’s ear, “our son just had his first kiss. We need to start setting some ground rules.” Alex laughed at Maggie’s words.  
“Are you okay buddy?” Alex asks again and Zack nods enthusiastically.   
Before the Davidsons leave, Henry turns around, “here is my phone number. Maybe we could set up a play date between Zack and Gabby.”  
“Thank you I think that’s a good a good idea.”  
Alex turns to Zack, “you made your first friends buddy we are so proud of you.”  
Zack blushes even more, “Gabby is really pretty.”  
Maggie picked Zack up, “oh boy, you are too young mister to be thinking that.”  
Alex laughed as they walked back to their blanket and enjoyed some family time while listening to the bands play.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In wake of the sad news we have just been given i decided to post another chapter. It's a real shame that decided this. IMDB doesn't even have her on any new projects, but I do wish her the best.

Tomorrow as the first day of preschool and to say Alex was nervous was an understatement. Alex checked and rechecked Zack’s backpack making sure he had everything that he needed. Zack was so excited throughout the day that when it came to bedtime he passed out quickly.  
“Babe you have gone over everything multiple times, come cuddle with me on the couch. Relax.” Maggie said messaging Alex’s shoulders. Alex’s shoulders slump and relax into Maggie’s touch.  
“There you go now come with me to the couch. I miss my girlfriends embrace.”  
“Oh yea and who is the softy now.”  
Alex and Maggie snuggle up on the coach, “Alex he is going to be fine. He has proven himself capable of looking after himself and is good at making new friends easily.  
“I know, I know I just worry.”  
Maggie kisses Alex, “why don’t we go to bed. I can think of one way to take your mind of worrying?”  
Alex smirks, “oh really Sawyer,” Maggie grabs Alex’s hand and quietly run up the stairs and into their bedroom.  
The next morning, Alex decided to let Zack sleep instead of going on their typical morning run. Alex walked out of the shower to see Zack running into their bedroom and jumping onto the bed.  
“Wake up mama!! Wake up!!” Maggie wrestled Zack until she was pinned, “okay, okay I’m up buddy.”  
Alex walked over to the bed, “you ready for your big day buddy?”  
“Yup.”  
Maggie picks up Zack, “why don’t we go get you changed buddy and we can get you breakfast.”  
While Zack was changing, Alex put on the coffee and quadruple checked Zack’s bag and put his lunch box full with a healthy lunch (of maggie’s choice) into the bag as well. Alex prepared Maggie’s extra burnt bagel and eggs and bacon for herself and Zack. Alex and Maggie decided to drive Zack to school together. It wasn’t the first time they saw the school but for some reason it looked and felt different when it was filled with kids.  
The couple knelt down in front of Zack, “okay buddy you have everything you need and we will back to pick you up right when school ends.”  
Zack looked at them with his puppy eyes, “promise?”  
Maggie kisses his forehead, “we promise buddy. Now go have fun and make some new friends.” Zack hugs them both before running over to his cubby and his new teacher. Alex tries to stay strong but she could feel her eyes watering. She tilted her head away from Maggie hoping she wouldn’t notice, but Maggie notices everything. As they got back to the car, Maggie grabs Alex’s forearm to stop her from entering.  
“Babe talk to me.” Maggie ran her hands up and down Alex’s arms.  
Defeated, Alex hangs her head and lets the tears fall, “he is so amazing but I can’t help but think that if I never gave him up then he wouldn’t have gone through what he went through.”  
Maggie pull Alex in for a hug, “he is strong and he will be okay. You did what you thought was best for him so don’t punish yourself. We have him back and honestly he is so young that with a little therapy of his own, this won’t have a significant impact on his life.”  
“But what do we do about his adopted parents? They were there for him for three whole years of his life and we won’t remember them. How do we tell him that?”  
“We have to take it one step at a time Alex. I know that’s not the answer you want miss I-have-everything-planned-out-by-the-second, we just have to roll with the punches on this.”  
“Let’s go for a ride, down the coast just like we use to.”  
Maggie hesitates, “I don’t know Alex.”  
“We need some you and me time Maggie. We can stay closer to home and make a loop to the outskirts of the city.”  
“Alright but only if we take my bike. Your Ducati is nice but my bike is prettier.”  
“Okay babe what ever you say.”  
The weather was absolutely perfect for their drive. Sunny with not a cloud in sight. Alex and Maggie started their drive towards the beaches. Alex was riding bitch seat because Maggie refused to on her own bike. They took a turn after a while towards the forest. After another hour of riding they stopped at a clearing. Maggie took out the blanket she brought, placed it down and sat, gesturing for Alex to sit next to her.  
“You know we aren’t going to get many opportunities like this one in the future.”  
Alex snuggled up into Maggie, laying them down and placing her head on Maggie’s shoulder.  
“True but one look at Zack’s face makes it all worth it.”  
Maggie kisses Alex’s forehead, “I never really thought I would find true happiness. Then you can along and started breaking down my walls I tried so hard to keep up. And now we brought this beautiful boy into our home and I have never felt so loved.”  
“We do have this perfect little family don’t we.” Alex smiled.  
Maggie turned to Alex, “did you ever think about having a family when you were younger?”  
Alex thought for a second, “I was so focused on Kara, that if I’m being honest, no I didn’t. But ever since I’ve been with you, I’ve been picturing what our future would look like.”  
“oh yea and what do you see.”  
“I see us, in this perfect house. We two or three beautiful children running around. Maybe even fostering young aliens who could be like Kara until we could find them a home. I see family dinners on the weekends. You becoming sergeant then captain of the science division.”  
“mmm I like the sound of that. Any more?”  
Alex tensed a little, “well you once said that you wanted me to get pregnant so that Zack would be biologically related but I found a way for us to conceive with the baby only having our genetics.”  
Maggie looked at Alex in awe, “how?”  
“We have some alien technology at the DEO that I have been researching. It originated on a planet only populated by women. They used this device to create a serum. There is a lot of science mumbo jumbo but in short. The baby would be ours.” Maggie kissed Alex passionately.  
“Are you serious?” Maggie asked once more. She couldn’t believe it.  
Alex nodded, “yea really. There is still more research to do, I want to know everything before we decided to start trying.”  
“Yea I think we should wait a year or two. We need to focus on Zack right now but I don’t want to wait too long. I don’t like the idea of having a large age gap between the two.”  
“I agree, that also gives me time to train Kara to be the best fighter she can be.”  
Maggie looked confused, “why?”  
“Things are changing, priorities. I can’t be so reckless in the field anymore. And especially if I’m going to get pregnant again, then I can’t be in the field. I want to make Kara the best she can, her fielding, her tactical awareness everything. I won’t be able to be in the field forever.” Alex took a deep breath, “I was thinking that I should reposition at the DEO from field agent to focusing on the lab and training new recruits.” Alex sits up, “I mean think about it, I would have more stable work hours that way if you have cases one of us would be home.”  
“Alex are you sure about this? You are the best field agent at the DEO.”  
“The reason why I joined was to protect Kara. She has come a long way since becoming Supergirl, but I can’t sacrifice myself forever and I think I’m finally realizing that. I know it’s not going to be easy but I can transition to helping her in other ways that don’t put myself in as much danger.”  
“As long as you are comfortable with your decision. I don’t want you to do anything you regret.”  
“I love Kara, I really do but she once told me to find love and be happy. To do things that being her sister limited her too. It’s not like she is going to loose me. We will still do our sister nights, movie nights, game nights and what not.”  
“I’m really proud of you for saying this and I agree one hundred percent. I do think that you need to talk to Kara about all this though.”  
“Do you think you could have a night with Zack tonight.”  
“I can think of a few things to do with our son to keep him occupied.”  
Alex laughed, “just don’t go burning down our house.”  
“Like you would do with your cooking.” Alex slaps Maggie’s arm playfully.  
“I think we should head back now.”  
Alex texts Kara:  
Alex: [hey sister night tonight at your place?]  
Kara: [wat about Zack]  
Alex: [Maggie’s got him. I’ll order pizza]  
Kara: [I’ll get the ice cream. Same time ☺]  
“Sister night is a go,” Alex said getting on the rear of the bike.”  
Alex, Maggie and Zack got home from picking him up, “buddy how was school?”  
“It was so cool. Ms. Abigail is so nice.”  
“That is great buddy.”  
“Gabby is in my class to! I sit next to her. We shared snacks.”  
Alex nudges Maggie, “looks like our boy already has a girlfriend.”  
“I have boyfriends too!” Zack says happily and the couple burst into laughter.  
Maggie puts a hand on Zack’s shoulder, “baby there is a difference between having friends that are boys and having a boyfriend. Just like you can have girls that are friends and than have a girlfriend.”  
Zack looks extremely confused, “Maggie babe it’s a lost cause. He is too young.”  
Alex kisses Zack’s forehead, “I’m spending some time with Aunt Kara tonight so it will be just be you and mama tonight.”  
“We will have fun. Right mama?”  
“Right baby.” Maggie pulls Alex in for a kiss, “have fun with your sister babe. Let me know how it goes.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your comments. I love reading them. Also if you would like to see anything I am writing a list of ideas to pursue and would gladly add them to the list.

As Alex enter the apartment hands full of beer and pizza, Kara was setting up Netflix.  
“Hey Alex perfect timing. Netflix is a go.”  
“Hey Kara, I got the food.” Alex places the food down on the table.  
“YES!!” Kara skips over to the table, “are we not going to eat on the couch like normal?”  
Alex fidgets, “there’s a few things I wanted to talk to you about before Grey’s.”  
Kara sits next to her, “what ever it is you know you can talk to me.”  
“Yea I know, I want to start off by saying I know a lot is changing but I’m always here for you. Even though Maggie and I have Zack we are still going to have sister night once a week. Maggie and I talked about it and she and Zack will have their bonding time during these nights. I know you have been feeling like I’ve been distance recently.”  
Kara ducks her head, “I know it hasn’t been your intention. A lot has been changing for you I understand.”  
“But Kara I need to know when you start feeling like this. I can’t read your mind no matter how hard you try. I don’t care what I’m doing or who I’m with I will always be there for you but we need to start communicating better.”  
Kara nods her head.  
“Okay now I’m going to show you something and you can freak out as much as you want but just don’t break me.” Alex pulled a small velvet box from her bag and gave it to Kara.  
With wide eyes Kara asked, “is this what I think it is.” She opened the box, “oh Rao Alex this is beautiful. Alex. YOUR GETTING MARRIED.” Kara zoomed out the window and came back in an instant and hugged Alex.  
“Slow down Kara I’m not getting married yet. I haven’t even asked Maggie.”  
“Well when are you going to ask her.”  
They both sat back down, “first I want to go to blue springs and ask Maggie’s aunt first. Maggie talks so highly of her and I think it’s only right. Plus there is a lot going on right now and I want Zack to be settled in first. So I was thinking of planning a family vacation for early February to a resort for with a hill for snowboarding, because it was one of her favorite things to do. I’m thinking about asking her there.”  
“That sounds amazing Alex. Its about time, I mean you already have a house and a child together. Only you would do this backwards.” Kara laughed.  
Alex nudged Kara, “very funny Kara. So umm… there is something else. So remember the promise you made me make during myriad?”  
“Yea?”  
“I’ve been thinking about everything that’s happened recently and what the future holds and…” Alex tenses, “I want to increase or training time in the coming months.”  
“Okay?”  
“I want you to be the best you can be in every aspect, with your powers, tactical awareness, hand-to-hand combat. Everything. It’s not happening soon but within the next couple years I’m going to step down as a field agent.”  
“Alex are you sure about this. You’ve worked so hard to be J’onn’s second in command.”  
“I know but my priorities are changing. I have a family that I have to look after and if I get injured or killed in the field I can’t do that. I lost Zack once and I refuse to loose him again. Plus eventually I’ll be physically unable to go into the field anyway and I want to focus on my work in the lab-.”  
Kara cuts Alex off, “wait what do you mean physically unable.”  
Alex froze, “crap I didn’t mean to say that. Uuummm well, Maggie and I want more kids in the future and we’ve decided that I’m going to carry the next one.”  
Kara jumped up, “I’m going to have another niece or nephew!”  
Alex held out her hands to ease Kara, “not anytime soon but eventually yes.”  
“Rao Alex I’m so happy for you.” Kara hugged Alex.  
“Are you okay with this?”  
“Okay with it are you kidding? I’m so incredibly happy for you Alex.”  
“It’s just I won’t be in the field so I can’t protect you. What happens if they have kryptonite I won’t be there to protect you.”  
“Alex that is something for me to worry about. But since we are being honest Lena clued me in on one of her projects and she fears the same. She is trying to create something that protects me from Kryptonite.”  
Alex looked shocked, “are you serious. How?”  
“I honestly don’t know but she told me about it last night when you were texting me. She just wants be to be safe. I promise she isn’t doing anything dangerous.”  
“It’s not that Kara. Can you tell her that if she wants any help with her project she can come to me and I will be happy to help. Think of it as me bonding with your girlfriend.”  
“Oh no know that sounds dangerous.”  
“I can’t promise stories won’t be told over our work together.”  
“I’ll have to supervise you two then.” Kara giggled.  
“Okay enough talking, you go queue the movie and I’ll get the coffee.” Alex walked to the freezer to get the ice cream and spoons. She sat down next to Kara holding out a spoon. The movie began and the two sisters snuggled together.  
“I’ve missed this,” Kara said putting the spoon full of vanilla in her mouth.  
“Me too sis, me too.”  
By the time Alex got home, both Zack and Maggie were asleep in their beds. After checking on Zack and giving him a kiss goodnight, the snuggled up behind Maggie.  
“mmm you’re back,” Maggie mumbled.  
“yes.”  
“how was sister night?” Maggie whispered.  
“It was great. Go to sleep love,” Alex kissed Maggie’s shoulder and snuggled closer, drifting off to sleep within seconds.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack begins to develop his powers.

It was the first Friday since Alex and Maggie went back to work and they couldn’t wait for the weekend. They missed spending time with Zack and had a big plans for Saturday, the zoo. Well that was the plan until that night.  
Alex got home from work early and was getting a few things ready for their trip to the zoo. They even got the superfriends involved. Maggie was dealing with some paperwork and was going to be home late.  
“Zack baby it’s time for your bath.” Alex yelled up the stairs.   
Zack grabbed his towel and went towards the bathroom, only when he went to open the door, he broke the hand off.   
“MOMMY, MOMMY!!” Zack screamed terrified. Alex dropped what she was doing and ran to Zack’s. She did not expect what she saw.  
“Zack it’s mommy, I’m coming in.” Alex opened the door to see the bed post broken and Zack huddled in the corner, rocking back and forth.  
“Oh my sweet baby, what happened?” Alex ran over and knelt in front of Zack.  
“NO GO AWAY!” Zack yelled, scared he was going to hurt Alex.  
“Baby please, let me help. Come here let me help. You won’t hurt me I promise.”  
Alex slowly moved towards Zack and wrapped her arms around him. He sobbed.  
“It’s okay, I’ve got you.” Alex rocked him. He grabbed onto her wrist and held it tight. So tight that he broke it but didn’t notice. Alex clenched her teeth in pain but refused to show it.  
“Baby we have to go to the DEO. I promise your safe but we need to give you a check-up. Zack nodded. Alex picked him up and walked him to the car. She sent Maggie a quick text then left.  
She got to the DEO and her wrist was pulsing with pain, but she carried Zack anyway. He held on tightly around her hips and ribs, she could feel the bruises forming. She put him down in her office and texted J’onn to meet her there.  
J’onn walked in to see Zack cuddled into Alex’s embrace tightly.  
“Zack I need to talk to J’onn. Can you hold Scribbles.” Zack held onto the stuffed animal tight.  
J’onn noticed Alex wince, “Alex what’s wrong.”  
Alex whispered, “Zack just got his super strength. He broke my wrist and may have bruised a couple ribs.”  
J’onn nodded, “any other powers or just strength.”  
“Just strength.”  
Alex walked back over to Zack, “Zack sweetie can you tell me what happened.”  
Zack choked out, “I broke the door and my bed.”  
“Do you know what that means?” Zack shook his head.  
“It means you have super powers like Auntie Kara.” Zack looked at her eyes wide. Alex thought to J’onn to go get Kara.   
“I’ll be right back with her Alex.”  
Minutes later Kara enter the room in her super suit.  
“Hey Alex J’onn said you needed me.”  
Alex whispered softly so Zack couldn’t hear, “Zack just got super strength.”  
Kara knelt down next to Zack, “hey buddy I heard your really really strong like me.”  
Zack nodded, “I’m scared.”  
“I was scared too buddy but Alex helped me control it. I want to help you control your strength. Will you let me?” Zack nodded and grabbed Kara’s hand.  
While Zack went with Kara, Alex went to the med bay to get X-rays. She sat on the bed as Dr. Hamilton casted her wrist.  
Maggie rushed into the med bay, “Alex what the hell happened.” She rushed to Alex’s side.  
“It’s not that big of a deal.”  
Maggie crossed her arms on her chest, “Alex,” Maggie said in her stern motherly voice.  
Alex winced, “Zack got super strength.”  
“Oh Alex and he did this?”  
Alex nodded, “he doesn’t know. It’s really not a big deal Maggie I’ve had worse when Kara was younger.” That statement broke Maggie’s heart, Alex always talked about the good experiences or how she help Kara but she never talked about what happened to her and how she felt.  
“Look Maggie, I’ve been through all this before. I know it looks bad and I hate to be blunt, but this is just the beginning. There will be more accidental injuries, we just have to roll with it. We need to get to Zack.”  
Alex and Maggie walked into see Zack bending metal in half.  
“Mommies did you see that. I bended it.” Zack said proudly.  
Alex knelt down, “yes we saw and are so proud. Before I show you something you have to trust me.” Zack nodded. As Alex took her hand from behind her back Zack looked in horror.  
“Zack this was not your fault. We have matching casts now.” Alex said bumping Zack’s cast.  
“I’m sorry mommy.” Alex pulls Zack into a hug, “I know baby. I love you and I’m not going anywhere. Why don’t you show us how strong you are.”   
“Why am I like this. I don’t want it. Take it back,” Zack sobbed. Alex and Maggie soothed Zack until he calmed down.  
“Do you know why Supergirl has powers?” Zack shook his head.  
Maggie answered, “because supergirl isn’t from this world. The sun gives her powers.”  
“Am I not from here?” Zack asked.  
“No sweetie you are. I am from this planet but,” Alex took a deep breath. “your birth dad is not.”  
“I get my powers from him?”   
Alex nodded, “yes.”  
Zack pointed to Alex, “birth mom from here?”  
Alex nodded again, “yes.”  
Zack looked deep in thought, as deep in thought as a three year old could be. It was easy to forget how young Zack is because of his actions.  
“Can I bend things again.”  
Maggie smiled, “go ahead buddy.” Zack ran back to Kara. Alex did move a muscle, she sat there like a statue, “Alex are you okay. That couldn’t have been easy for you.”  
Alex turned to Maggie, “I’m just glad you’re here with me. I can’t do this without you.”  
Zack bent another piece of metal and Maggie applauded him, “great job Zack. Do we know what other powers Daxamite’s have on earth.”  
“I’m not sure but I’ll look into it. I’m going to go for a walk to clear my head.” Alex walked out the room. Maggie knew something was up but let Alex go anyway.  
Kara spoke, “alright buddy, now we get to practice how to not break things. I’m going to give you this balloon and you will hold it and push your hands together slowly trying not to break the balloon.”  
The first time Zack popped the balloon instantly.  
“Don’t worry buddy try again, you got it.” Maggie said. Zack tried again but popped it. Zack grabbed another balloon and this time popped the balloon after a few seconds.  
“See buddy that was so much better. You just have to practice and you will get it.” After a number of tries Zack was able to hold the balloon tight for 30 seconds before popping it.  
“That was so good buddy. I’m really proud of what you have done today. We can pick up tomorrow okay.” Kara hugged Zack.  
Maggie was starting to get worried, Alex hadn’t returned yet, “Kara why don’t you take Zack for a snack. I bet he is pretty hungry after today.” Zack smiled.  
Maggie found Alex on the balcony.  
“Hey,” she said walking up next to Alex.  
“Hey,”  
“I can tell something is bothering you.” Maggie said resting her head on Alex’s shoulder.  
Alex nodded and let tears fall, “I didn’t tell you everything about the night Zack happened.”  
“Alex you know you don’t have to.”  
Alex shook her head, “He never spoke a single word to me out loud the whole time. It was like he was talking through my mind. In the beginning I had the worst migraine and then I would hear his voice without his lips moving. I thought I was going crazy. I don’t know if I said anything back, I was gagged the entire time. Some of the things he could do, his powers. They were unlike any I have seen before. If it weren’t for J’onn… I’m just scared of what is to come for Zack. He is such a sweet boy he doesn’t deserve this.”  
“You’re right but he has two kick ass moms who will help him through it. A super aunt who is currently stuffing his face with so many donuts I doubt he will sleep tonight. And a martain as a grandpa. He is surrounded by so much good Alex. What ever comes we can deal with it as long as we all stick together.”  
Alex smiled, “your right.”  
While Alex and Maggie were on the balcony, Zack and Kara stationed themselves in the cafeteria.  
“mmm super auntie these are the best!” Zack mumbled chewing his food.  
“Your welcome but don’t eat with your mouth full.”  
When Zack finished eating his cookie he asked, “did you hurt mommy like I did.”  
Kara’s heart was instantly crushed by the sound of Zack’s voice. She understood him more than anyone, hurting the people you love accidentally and having no control over your body.  
“Yea Zack I did. I know you didn’t mean to it just happened.”  
“I don’t want to hurt anyone.” Zack said hanging his head.  
“I know Zack but accidents happen. I hurt Alex a lot before I could control my powers. One day I was scared of the popcorn maker and I held on to Alex’s arm so tight I broke it in three places. And you know what she said. It wasn’t my fault just like it’s not your fault.”  
“I love mommy and mama. And super auntie.” Kara looked at Zack with nothing but love in her eyes. She picked up Zack and hugged him tight, “awe Zack I love you too. Oh Rao I just realized. I can actually hug you.”  
Zack looked confused and Kara explained, “when you hug your moms you can’t hug them too tight but when you hug me you can as tightly as you can. Try it.” Zack put all his effort into hugging Kara and Kara did the same.  
“Auntie too tight,” Zack said and Kara immediately let go, “I’m sorry Zack did I hurt you.”  
Zack shook it head.  
“Mama say you and mama have sissy nights. Can we have Auntie night?” Kara basked in the cuteness that poured out of Zack, “as long as your moms say it’s okay.”  
Zacks smiles up at kara, “they will. I will use the Danvers pout.”  
Kara laughed, “I bet you will buddy.”  
Alex and Maggie walk in hand in hand, “Did you eat enough Zack?” He nodded.  
“Alright then you ready to go home?”  
“Yes mama.” Zack hugged Kara, “thank you super auntie. See you tomorrow.” He kissed her cheek than ran to Maggie. Alex whispered something than Maggie and Zack walked away leaving the sisters by themselves.  
“How was he today?” Alex asked.  
“He was terrified but I think we made a lot of progress.”  
“The look on his face today when he broke the door, it reminded me of when we were little. He is 3, how is he suppose to control his powers during school. He doesn’t have an older sister to protect him. I’m scared he is going to reveal himself.”  
Kara grabbed Alex’s shoulders, “We are going to figure it out Alex. We will keep working on his strength but maybe there is another way. Can you create something that inhibits his powers?”  
Alex shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t know Kara. I’d have to ask Maggie but even then what if what I make ends up hurting him instead of helping him.” Alex felt vulnerable, something she rarely shows.  
“El Mayarah.” Kara said.  
“Stronger together.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist... Zack is definitley part Daxamite.... but is that all???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your commments fuel my writing!!!!!! Crazy its barely been a week since the finale.

While Kara, Maggie, and J’onn were helping Zack with his powers, Alex was researching how to help Zack control his powers. Alex promised herself that she would never go looking into the horrible man who caused her such pain, but she would do anything for Zack. Alex pulled the Fort Rozz registry and began looking. She scrolled down until she saw his face. She felt the wind knock out of her. His name was Sin-Dor. She clicked on his photo and his profile popped up. As she read the profile, she took time to process all the information. Apparently, Sin-Dor was a widely known criminal on Daxam. He had all different kinds of charges but theft, to assult, and murder. The last line of his bio was an unexpected surprise. Sin-Dor was half-Daxamite, half-white martian.  
“Holy shit,” Alex said combing her fingers through her hair. She may have found new information on his biology but she made no progress in helping Zack. Alex knew that white martian’s hated fire and she absolutely regrets the decision she is about to make. She grabs the canister they used to discover the white martian last time and heads to the training room.  
Kara and Zack were having fun crumpling concrete when Alex walked in. Kara and Maggie immediately knew something was up by the look on Alex’s face but said nothing.   
“Zack can you come here sweetie.” Zack ran over to Alex followed by Kara and Maggie.  
Alex knelt down to Zack, “I have something I want you to try. This is going to light a small flame and I want you to put your hand near the fire but do not touch it. Just like this.” Alex turned on the flame and put her hand to it.  
Zack puffed out his chest and did exactly what his mom did, but without the same result. The skin on his hand started to burn away. Before Zack could notice Alex shut the flame off and gave Zack a hug, “you did so well baby, I’m so proud of you. Are you having fun with your super auntie.”  
Zack nodded, “we’re making dust.”  
“I have to go back to work but I’m going to check on you soon okay?”  
Zack nodded, “I love you baby.” Alex kissed Zack’s head and walked out the door, ignoring Kara and Maggie. When she got to her office, she put the canister down and threw the nearest item in her reach against the wall.  
“Woah, Alex what’s wrong.” Alex put her hands on top of her head and starts pacing.  
“He’s part white martain.”  
“what?” Maggie asked not following the conversation.  
“Zack, he is part white martain. The oppose of J’onn, the aliens that attacked the DEO and got into my head a while back. That’s how Sin-Dor communicated.”  
Maggie grabbed hold of Alex, “hold on Alex, how do you know this?”  
Alex took a deep breath and exhaled slowly calming herself down, “I went through the Fort Rozz registry and found him. It had a his name and bio as well as his genetic make-up. Half Daxamite, half white martain. I’m scared what this means for Zack. What is J’onn going to think, he hates white martains.”  
“Alex J’onn is like your dad and he already loves Zack. I don’t think that he would hold this against him.”  
“The number of possible powers he could develop just multiplied two fold. Honestly what if the alien gang knew of his genetics. As the last Daxamite and one of the only white martians on earth, he could be considered valuable to the alien black market or whatever.”  
“Zack is not going anywhere. Do you see who he has in his corner. He is basically untouchable and if Zack does gain more powers then we will deal with it. Next time you find new information come find me. I don’t like seeing you like this and I can help get you through it. Ride or die remember.”  
“Yea Ride or die.” Maggie kisses Alex then Alex hangs her head, “I’m still no closer to helping Alex with his powers.”  
“Well maybe an hour watching our son do amazing things will give you a little inspiration.”  
Alex nods and allows Maggie to bring her to the training room.  
Kara yells across the room, “hey Alex your just in time. Zack is going to bend all different kinds of metals from silver to led.”  
Kara whispers to Zack, “alright Zack show your moms what we have been practicing.”  
Zack picks up the silver bar (that’s about a foot long) and bends it in half. He takes the bronze and bends it into a circle. Zack starts to feel tired as he gets to his last piece of metal. He tries to pick it up but can barely lift it off the ground.  
“super auntie it wont move.” Zack gets really tired so he sits on the ground breathing a little heavy.” Kara picks up the lead just fine, “are you sure? Try one more time buddy.”  
Zack goes to touch the metal but feels a burning pain, “aahhh.” Zack screamed as he backed away from the lead staring at his hands. Alex and Maggie dashed to Zack’s side in an instant.  
“Baby what’s wrong?” Alex asked. Zack shows them his hands and they gasp.  
“How is that possible?” Maggie asks. Alex looks at the lead and thinks, “maybe lead is a Daxamites kryptonite.”  
Kara cocks her head, “do you think. I mean he is immune to kryptonite so it is possible.”  
Zack burries his head into Alex’s chest, “mommy I don’t feel good.” Alex picks Zack up,   
“We need to bring him to the med bay.” When the four of them get to the med bay J’onn is waiting for them.  
“I heard your thoughts about Zack.” J’onn said.  
Alex tensed, “all of them?” J’onn nodded. Alex placed Zack on the bed and walked over to J’onn.  
“You don’t care that he is part white martain?”  
“Alex he is your son, he is not the people who killed my people. I may hate the white martains but that is because of what they did to me and I know that Zack would never be like them. I see him as my grandson not an enemy.” Alex hugs J’onn, “I’m scared for him.”  
“I know but you just found your answer. I was coming to tell you before I heard your thoughts, Daxamites are allergic to lead. If you and winn can create some form of lead bracelet, it will help keep his powers in check during school. But you need to make sure that the level is low and it is not touching his skin. Prolonged exposure to skin as you have just seen can be harmful.”  
“Do you think the sun lamps will help him heal faster?”  
“There is only one way to find out.” Alex walks over to Zack as Kara says, “good news it that the lead only burned his hands. It looks like it should be fine in a couple of hours.”  
Alex looks to Zack, “okay buddy to help your hands heal we are going to put them under a special light for a little while.”  
“Will you stay with me,” Zack whispered.  
“There is no place I’d rather be.” Alex picked up Zack and brought him to the sun bed and laid down with him, Maggie tucked on the other side. Alex may not know what will happen next but with the people in this room, there is nothing they can’t handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview for next chapter: Zack has a nightmare


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter so I will be updating again later today.

Alex and Winn were able to make a lead bracelet to help Zack with his powers and everything went back to normal. It had been a few weeks since Zack’s powers arrived and he was making progress slowly. On the nights Kara and J’onn would take Zack, Alex and Maggie would have date nights and boy did they miss their alone time. All their sexual tension finally laid to rest as they rediscovered each other’s bodies.  
Needless to say these few weeks were bliss for the little family, until one night. Alex has always been a light sleeper, required for helping a new kryptonian sister adjust. So when she her whimpering coming from Zack’s room, she was up in seconds. As she approached her door she heard Zack say, “no stop,” and “it hurts.” Alex opened the door to see Zack tossing and turning, sweat covering his forehead and soaking into his cloths.  
“Zack baby wake up,” Alex says wiping his sweat soaked hair off his forehead.  
Zack screams, “NO!”   
“Baby wake up, please you need to wake up,” Alex says holding Zack down as he begins to thrash around. Alex manages to stay out of range of his limbs, not wanting to get hurt again.   
“Zack open your eyes,” She says once more and this time Zack wakes up with a fright. Eyes wide with fear.  
“Its mommy, you’re safe,” Alex says as she moves to hold Zack in her lap. Maggie walks in to see the heart braking sight. They knew it was a matter of time until what happened to Zack began to take its toll. She moved onto the other side of Alex slowly rubbing Zack’s back, “breath in and out for us. Slowly. That’s it. Breath in and out.” Maggie said until his breathing calmed down. Alex continued to comb her fingers through Zack’s hair and kissing his forehead.  
Zack opened his eyes, “mommy? Mama?”  
“We’re here sweetie. You had a nightmare.” Zack nodded his head, “I hurt you. I’m sorry. I hugged you too tight and then you were gone.” Zack choked out.  
Maggie lifted his chin to look him in the eyes, “we will never leave you. You are our son and nothing will change that, nothing. You are ours buddy and we love you so much.”  
Alex asks, “would you like to come to bed with us? We can protect you from your nightmare. I can bring Scribbles home tomorrow and he can help protect you.”  
Zack nodded. They quickly changed him into a pair of PJs and went into their bed. Zack snuggled into Maggie’s chest, sandwiched between Maggie and Alex.  
“I don’t want to sleep,” Zack said muffled by Alex’s shirt.  
“Baby you need you rest. You have school tomorrow.”   
“I’m scared.”  
Alex began to sing:  
Dodo, l’enfant do,  
L’enfant dormira bien vite  
Dodo, l’enfant do  
L’enfant dormira bientôt.  
Une poule blanche  
Est là dans la grange.  
Qui va faire un petit coco*  
Pour l’enfant qui va fair’ dodo.  
Dodo, l’enfant do,  
L’enfant dormira bien vite  
Dodo, l’enfant do  
L’enfant dormira bientôt.  
Tout le monde est sage  
Dans le voisinage  
Il est l’heure d’aller dormir  
Le sommeil va bientôt venir.  
As Alex finished the last verse, Zack fell asleep. Maggie stares at Alex in awe, “After being with you for almost a year you still surprise me daily.”  
“Gotta keep it interesting somehow.”  
“What does it translate to?” Maggie asked.  
“Sleepy time, the young one sleeps,  
The child will sleep very soon  
Sleepy time, the young one sleeps,  
The child will sleep oh, so soon.  
A white hen  
Is in the barn.  
It’ll make a small egg  
For the child who goes to sleep.  
Sleepy time, the young one sleeps,  
The child will sleep very soon  
Sleepy time, the young one sleeps,  
The child will sleep oh, so soon.  
Everyone is calm  
All around  
It’s the time for all to sleep  
Sleep will come soon.  
I would sing it to Kara when she would have nightmares. In the beginning she didn’t understand the lyrics but she loved how it sounded. My dad use to sing it to me when I was little. It was our song. It was the first thing I thought of when Kara had her first nightmare and ever since.”  
“I love you Alex Danvers.”  
“Je t’aime Maggie Sawyer,” Alex said giving Maggie a kiss goodnight before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapte preview: Alex and Maggie's anniversary


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anniversary as promised

Kara opened the door to see a frantic Alex standing in the door way, “Kara I need your help.” Alex said before walking into Kara’s apartment.  
“What’s up,” Kara said as she walked into her kitchen and retrieved two seltzers from the fridge.  
“Maggie and my’s first anniversary is tomorrow and I don’t know what to do.”  
Kara thought then lit up, “I know, bring her to a nice restaurant. Wine and dine her.”  
Alex shrugged, “I don’t know it’s not our thing ya know. We normally go to the bar or stay at home or go for a ride.”  
“Well maybe that’s more of a reason to do it. I mean didn’t she do that for your Valentines Day.”  
Alex nodded, “but that was like and apology gift kinda thing.”  
“So now it’s your turn. We can get Winn to drive you guys there and back, I can ask Lena if you can borrow one of her cars.”  
“That sounds amazing Kara, but I think I can rent a car and chauffeur instead.”  
“Right I forgot you’re a hot shot millionaire.”  
“Kara… Okay so for the gift I was thinking giving her an envelope with the tickets to our vacation in Nebraska.”  
Kara lit up, “see that’s perfect! And you said you needed my help and to make you life much easier Zack can have a sleepover with his super auntie.”   
“Thank you so much Kara,” Alex hugged Kara and left. She called the Limo made all the preparations. When she got back to their house, Maggie and Zack were watching a movie in the movie room. Alex gave Maggie the bouquet of a dozen red roses. While Maggie looked dumbfounded in the nice gesture Alex asked, “Zack how would you like to have a sleep over at Auntie Kara’s tonight.” He jumped off his seat, “really?”  
“Really buddy.”  
“YES!” He fist pounded the air, “I’mma go get ready!” Zack ran to her room.  
“Babe you didn’t have to get me these,” Maggie said kissing Alex.  
“Happy Anniversary babe. These flowers, they are only just the beginning?”  
Maggie cocked her eyebrow, “oh really.”  
“Yup, you are to wear your finest most beautiful outfit you have because you and I, we are going out to dinner at 6pm.”  
“Do I get any hints.”  
“Nope.”  
Zack ran back into the room, “I’m ready.” He was carrying his backpack.  
They laughed and opened his backpack to see a shirt, shorts and Teddy.”  
“Sweetie you did good but you need more than this for a sleepover. We’ll show you.”  
Alex and Maggie decided to get ready in separate rooms. It was 5:45 and Alex was waiting for Maggie in the living room. She heard feet on the steps and looked up to see Maggie beautifully dressed in a suit with her make-up done perfectly.”  
“Amazing,” was all Alex could get out as her jaw dropped to the floor.  
“I couldn’t have said it any better Danvers. God your gorgeous.” Maggie kissed Alex. Alex put out her arm, “Are you ready?”  
“Yea let me just get my keys,” Maggie said but Alex kept hold of Maggie’s arm, “no need for keys.”  
Maggie tilted her head but followed Alex anyway. As they left the house, Maggie noticed a Black Cadillac CT6 waiting for them with a man in a tux buy the doors.  
“Did you rent a car?”   
Alex nodded, “you deserve the world and tonight you will be getting the best so sit back and relax.” The car ride was smooth as the couple kept their fingers intertwined. The car pulled up to a restaurant called Flare.  
When she saw the restaurant they were about to go into she looked at it in disbelief.  
“Alex, no, we can’t go here. This is the fanciest most expensive restaurant in National City.”  
Alex looked at her, “and?”  
“And this is crazy.”  
Alex shrugged, “well I mean we don’t have to go but I already put a payment down for our reservation so we have to go, unless you want to waste all that money.”  
“Danvers you are something.” There was a line waiting out the door but Alex and Maggie walked right in.  
“Reservation for Danvers.” The hostess took them to a private room on the second floor. It was magnificent, the chandelier hanging above the table. The lights were dimmed and elegant music played softly.  
“Wow… you truly out did yourself Alex. I hope there aren’t any more surprises I don’t know how much more I can take.”  
They sat down, “well there aren’t any surprises but I do have a gift for you.” Alex said giving Maggie the envelope. Tears began to escape as Maggie read the card. Maggie’s head jolted up, “Alex you didn’t.”  
“Check the envelop.” Inside were three plane tickets to Nebraska and a picture of the resort where they are staying.  
“Maggie I know how much your aunt means to you and I know that you have wanted to go visit her for some time now. We would have gone sooner but then Zack came into our lives and things got complicated. So I though we could go in a few months, when the mountains are snowy enough for snowboarding because I know how much you love it and miss it. I chose this resort because it’s close to your aunt that way we can visit her but don’t have to bombard her.”  
Maggie couldn’t stop the tears from flowing. For so long she had been taken advantage of and under appreciated and here Alex is literally giving her everything a girl could want.  
“I don’t know what to say… You are the best thing that has ever happened to me Danvers. I love you so much. Teresa is going to so happy to see us and meet Zack.” The rest of the dinner went smoothly.   
After dessert it was Maggie’s turn to be bold. Sitting in the pocket of her jacket was a small box. She had been waiting for the perfect time to give it to her ever since she asked Kara. Some may say it’s too soon, but honestly she doesn’t care.  
“Alex I have something for you.” Maggie said grabbing the box from her jacket but keeping it under the table. She looked at it for a second before continuing, “this past year has been the best year of my life and it is all thanks to you. You have showed me what it means to be loved, truly and completely loved. You have taught me what love is for both myself and for others. You gave me a family that I never thought was possible and more importantly you gave me a home. I always thought a home was where you lived but I realized that home is where your loved ones are.” Maggie wiped away a couple tears, “when I saw you with Zack for the first time, my heart exploded. You were so caring and gentle. I could never see myself as a mother but then you gave me Zack and my heart was complete again.” Maggie brought the box above the table and held it in front of Alex, “Alex Danvers will you marry me?”  
“Yes, yes, yes.” Alex said as she got up and kissed Maggie, “I love you so much Maggie.” Maggie put the ring on Alex’s finger.   
“Wow, it is beautiful. It’s perfect.” Alex had tears flowing and there was no stopping them. She couldn’t remember a time were she was happier.  
Maggie whispers in a low husky voice, “why don’t we go home so I can show you really how much I love you.” Alex nodded and this time Maggie led the way. They went home and made love for hours until both were completely worn out.  
“I had a plan to propose during our trip to Nebraska,” Alex said fidgeting with the ring on her finger.  
“Oh yeah. Wanna tell me about it?”  
“First I was going to ask your aunt for her blessing. She took you in and I am so grateful for that. Than your aunt was going to babysit Zack one night and we would go for a walk towards this garden that the resort had. I was going to do a similar speech as your about how much I love you and how you have changed my life and then I was going to propose. The ring is in my nightstand. Do you want to see it?”  
Alex leaned over and grabbed the box and gave it to Maggie, “open it.” Maggie opened it and what she saw left her breathless.  
“It was my moms. Its been passed down for generations and when she came here during our last session I asked her to bring it.” Alex took the ring out the box and put it on Maggie’s finger, “now it’s in his rightful place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sanvers has an disagreement.


	18. Chapter 18

Alex and Maggie were eating breakfast, fully clothed, when Zack and Kara come in.  
“Mommy, Mama look what super auntie and I made.” Zack ran up to them handing them some pictures he had painted. There were 3 different paintings, one was finger painted with many different colors. Another looked like splatter paint and the last one was Alex’s favorite, which Kara was holding because it was on a large canvas. Kara turned the canvas towards the couple with a large smile on her face. The canvas was covered with Zack’s handprints except for the word LOVE.  
“I put painters tape down for the word, then once the paint dried I peeled it off. I don’t know about you but I think it looks fantastic.” Alex pulled Zack onto her lap.  
“What do you think Mags,” Alex asked.  
“You did so good buddy, I love them.”  
“How would you feel about framing them and hanging them up around the house?” Zack looked at Alex with excited puppy eyes, “really?”  
Alex nodded, “yea really. Can we put the one Auntie Kara is holding in our bedroom. I want to see it everyday because it is so good.” Zack nodded. Kara finally noticed the rings on the couple’s fingers and almost dropped the painting.  
“Oh my Rao are those what I think they are?” Kara asked excitedly.  
“Yea Kara. Alex and I are officially engaged.” Kara puts the painting down lifts Maggie off the floor.  
“Little D too tight.”  
Kara puts her down, “sorry I’m just so excited and I can’t help it that you’re so tiny.”  
“I’m not tiny!” Maggie pouted. Zack went to grab some of Alex’s food, “Kara did you feed my son?”  
“Yea but he’s an alien like me. He’s always hungry.”  
“Food!” Zack smiled as he chewed.  
“Don’t talk while chewing sweetie,” Alex said kissing the top of Zack’s head. Alex cut up her food into small pieces for Zack to easily grab and put in his mouth.  
“So how did you get engage, who popped the question? I need details. Who else knows?”  
“Kara calm down. Maggie asked. It was at dinner and you are the first to know.”  
Kara clapped her hands, “I’m so excited. Ooohh have you thought about your wedding yet. Where are you going on your honeymoon? Are you bringing Zack, wait of course your bringing Zack.”  
“Super Auntie talk too much,” Zack said between bites causing the adults to laugh.  
“Kara don’t you have a job to get to.” Kara looked at her watch, “oh Rao I’m late. Snapper is going to have my head.” Kara went to rush out the door put stopped and turned around, “this conversation isn’t over Alex.” Kara said and left.  
“So how are we going to announce our engagement?” Maggie asked finishing her breakfast.  
“I was thinking of inviting everyone over and have a little engagement party. What do you think?”  
“I think that’s a great idea but who is going to cook?”  
Alex blushed, “I was thinking if you don’t want to cook we could just order in.”  
“Alex that’s a lot of people to order food for.” Maggie counted the number of people on her hand, “that’s like 10 people including Vasquez and Lucy not to mention that half of them are aliens.”  
Alex looked at Maggie like she didn’t understand, “so?”  
Maggie sighed, “that’s a lot of money Alex and I know that’s not a big deal to you but it is to me. I’ve never had a lot of money to throw around. I can’t even fathom how much our dinner last night cost with everything.”  
Alex put Zack down, “Zack why don’t you go up to your room and play with your toys.” He left leaving Alex and Maggie alone.  
“Maggie I’m sorry if I’m just trying to figure out an easy solution.”  
“But that’s it Alex, it’s like you don’t know the value of money anymore. I mean first it’s this house, which I’m thankful for, but then the extra SUV, dinner last night and then catering dinner tonight too. It’s like your spending without thinking.”  
“That’s because I can. This may sound conceited but yea I do have a lot of money to spend but it’s not like I’m buying materialistic things just for the sake of doing it. It’s stuff I think we would make our lives easier. I’m sorry if my intentions weren’t clear.”  
“You keep saying you have a lot of money but I’ve never seen it. We haven’t even talked about having a joint bank account. I’ve never even seen you go to the bank.”  
“That’s because I have my accountant deal with everything.”  
“See, that’s exactly what I’m saying.” Maggie throws her hands in the air to prove her point. “I’m a detective Alex, I don’t make a lot of money. I’ve always lived paycheck to paycheck. I’ve never paid people to do things for me.”  
“Maggie I have an accountant because I have a company. How else would I have been able to manufacture my device and know about costs and revenue and what not. It’s a small company but it’s efficient. If you want to see bank statements you just had to ask. I’d be more than happy to show you but it’s a lot. I’m mean besides my accounts, I have separate stocks and investments I keep on the side too.”  
“Geeze Danvers is there anything else I don’t know.”  
“I’m not trying to hide anything if that’s what you’re saying. God why are we even arguing about this. You know what I’ll be right back.” Alex says as she gets up and walks into another room.  
“Alex don’t walk away from me we aren’t done talking,” Maggie shouts so Alex can hear her.  
“I’m not just give me a sec.” A minute later Alex comes in with a stack of file.  
“What is all this?” Maggie says as Alex places the pile of binders on the table with a large thump.  
“This is everything you want to know. Every document regarding the company, bank records, spending records, statements everything. Talking to the accountant would be easier because he can explain this stuff better than I can plus it would be faster but you want to know so here.” Alex gestured to the stack. Each binder had a name. The top binder said Bank Statements and the second said Stalwart AD.  
“Alex what’s StalwartAD?” Maggie asked.  
“It’s the name of the company.”  
“Why?”  
Alex sat on in the chair staring at the table, “when all this was starting, I didn’t see myself as really worth much. I was just recovering from my accident and was still using crutches. Kara was considered the perfect child so how could I compete. Everything I did was never good enough. So when I was thinking of a name I wanted it to be something I could be proud of. Stalwart means strong, firm, brave and that’s what I wanted it to symbolize. The AD is for my initials. So it literally means strong Alex Danvers. When I would look at the logo or the device and see the name, it was a reminder that I wasn’t some weak incompetent human.”  
Maggie was sitting by the time Alex finished, “here we are fighting about something so stupid and you blow me away again. I’m sorry I was arguing with you. I forgot what you’ve gone through to get to where you are. I’m sorry I’m just not use to this,” Maggie says gesturing to the house, “I never thought I would have anything like this, I’m just not use to it.”  
Alex grabbed Maggie’s hand, “I want you to know everything I swear but we’re still adjusting to everything and it’s going to take time.”  
Maggie got to the last binder, “charities.” Maggie looks up to Alex, “I told you I give a lot away to charities and people who need it. I’m probably going to cut back some of what I give but that’s everything. I don’t just do it for the tax break either, I can’t tell you how many times I forgot to put it on my taxes but I do it to make a difference.”  
“I know I you would never do that.” Maggie opened that binder first to see a table of contents with 10 different charities names on it. A couple had to do with aliens, couple for medical research and the last half for adoption and the LGBTQIA community.”  
“For someone who only recently knew they were gay you support a lot of their charities.”  
“My freshman roommate in college was gay and she told me about her experiences coming out. It was really bad and I wanted to do something to help some of the kids who ended up in the same situation with nowhere to go.” Alex went silent for a second, “and I think some part of me always new I was different but I just kept shoving it back ya know. I actually donated most of the proceeds that were required to build National City’s community center. Maybe we can go and volunteer there some time. I haven’t been there since it was built.”  
“I think that’s a fantastic idea.” Maggie went back to the binder with the bank statements and hesitantly opened it. When she saw the number on the bottom of the sheet her jaw dropped. Maggie pointed to the number, “this is how much you have?” Maggie knew it would be a lot but seeing it on paper with that many zeros attached is something else.  
Alex took a glance, “uumm no that was just last years profits. Some of it goes to the few employees I do have by the way. Let me show you the document you’re looking for.” After Alex turned the page to the spreadsheet containing all the numbers in each of her bank accounts along with her investments, she gave the book back to Maggie.  
“What the fuck Danvers this is ridiculous. There is no way.” Maggie said eyes wide.  
“I told you I didn’t spend any of it. I paid for rent, bills and food. Look at my wardrobe, it’s not that big. Then I invested and bought/sold stock. It all kind of piled up.”  
“And you still give some of it way?”  
“Yea, I give about a half of it away each year but I also invest more and put more into retirement.”  
“You don’t need a retirement fund by the look of these numbers.”  
“I’m just trying to look out for our future Mags. Oh and speaking of future, Zack’s birthday is a the end of this month so what are we going to do?”  
“He has made a couple friends at school maybe we should invite them. The superfriends. Zack’s never met clark yet so maybe he can come as superman and surprise everyone.”  
“True but you know Zack loves batman so we should probably do a batman theme.”  
Alex laughs, “Clark will feel hurt, I love it.”  
“Alright we figured out Zack’s birthday but we haven’t figured out what started this mess. Tonight’s food options.”  
“Mags that’s up to you.”  
Maggie sighs, “okay fine we will order in. But we are not making this a thing. I don’t want our son to grow up spoiled.”  
Alex asked hesitantly, “hey Maggie can I ask you something?”  
While reading through some of the charities Maggie answered, “of course babe?”  
“Do you think you don’t deserve it? The house, the fancy dinner, the money?”  
Maggie froze, she couldn’t get herself to look Alex in the eyes.” Alex moved to kneel in front of Maggie.  
“Maggie look at me,” Alex said lifter her chin until their eyes made contact.  
“Do you feel you don’t deserve this?” Alex asked once more. Then tears started falling down Maggie’s face.  
“I know that people haven’t treated you well in the past but I will do everything in my power to show you how you deserve to be treated. And if that means spending a little extra on special occasions than so be it but Maggie, you deserve this. You deserve the world and that’s what I’m going to give you. I promise you that I will talk to you the next time before spending. Our boy will not be brought up as a spoil brat I promise you that. If you we can sock J’onn on him for a few days and I promise you he will fix Zack right up.”  
Maggie laughed and cupped Alex’s cheeks, “I promise I will learn to relax when it comes to money issues. I don’t mean to be so uptight. I love you Alex.”  
“I love you Maggie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From personal experience, money is a big argument between parents. Growing up I would always hear my parents agruing about it. The way Maggie grew up and with everything that has happened I thought it was the most appropriate topic. I also believe that Alex and Maggie are the type of couple to never go to bed fighting. Anway I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Next Chapter Preview: Zack's 4th birthday with guest appearances from...


	19. Chapter 19

It was the day of Zack’s 4th birthday and the house was raging with excitement. The decorations have been hung, the cupcakes have been made, and Maggie is slaving away making dinner for everyone.  
“I’d say this party has been a success don’t you think?” Kara says walking up to Alex, who was watching the little ones play in the ball pit they rented.  
Alex smiled, “yea I’d says so. When did Clark say he was coming?”  
“Soon. There was a last minute fire he needed to help. Lois is coming with him.”  
Alex nodded, “watch over the little ones I need to check on Maggie.”  
Alex walks into the kitchen, “Hey babe how’s it cooking good lookin.”  
Maggie brought her hands to her face, “oh god Alex you need to stop. They’re so bad.” Maggie laughed.  
Alex walked up behind Maggie, “true but it got you to smile didn’t it.” Alex kissed Maggie’s neck.  
“Alex there are little ones present.”  
“So that means I can’t kiss my fiancé.” Alex pouted.  
Maggie shook her head, “the food is done help me bring it to the table.”  
They brought the food outside and yelled, “dinner is ready!!” One by one they exited the pit and ran to the table.  
“Who knew Agent Danvers could be so domesticated. Just wait till the other Agents hear of this.” Alex shot Winn a glare and he squeaked.  
“Thank you Mama for the food.” Zack said running up to Maggie with a face full of ketchup. Maggie laughed and grabbed a napkin, “baby you missed a couple spots.” Maggie wiped it over Zack’s smiling face, “there you go buddy now go back to playing with your friends.”  
Lois walks up behind Alex, “Clarks here.” She says as superman touches down in the backyard.  
“I heard a special little boy was having a birthday.” All the kids screamed and ran to him but Zack. Zack crossed his arms and pouted.  
“What’s wrong baby,” Alex asked. Zack hugged Alex as Alex picked him up and he whispered in Alex’s ear, “I don’t like Superman.”  
Kara walked up to Zack, “You like Supergirl though?” Zack signaled to switch arms. Kara held him tight, “yes, I love you auntie.” Zack tightened his grip.  
“Superman is family too. I know he is far away but he saves Metropolis like I save National City.”  
“Did you know that I’m older than him.” Zack’s eyes went wide, “really?”  
Kara nodded, “yea really but don’t tell anyone it’s our secret. I love him because he is my cousin. Will you try to get to know him for me?”  
“yes super auntie,” Zack kissed Kara’s check. Zack puffed out his chest and walked over to Superman.  
Alex whispers to Maggie, “I think our boy is up to something.”  
As Zack approach Superman, he held out his hand, “Mr. Sawyer-Danvers nice to meet you.” With a confused look on his face, Superman looked up to see his Kara, Alex, Maggie and the superfriends laughing. Superman looked down to Zack and shook his hand. Zack held on tightly, “Ow,” Superman said as he shriveled under Zack’s grip.  
“You have a grip there buddy, did your moms teach you that Zack?”  
“It’s Mr. Sawyer-Danvers and my Auntie.” Zack said sternly.  
Superman smiled, “She is a smart one your aunt.”  
“Yes. I want to grow up and be like her.” This caused Alex to choke on her drink and says, “that is NEVER going to happen.” Maggie laughed. Then Alex turned to whisper in Maggie’s ear, “why does Zack think is our last names are hyphenated.”  
“Beats me, I never said anything to him. But you gotta admit there is a ring to it.”  
Lena walked up next to Kara and gave her a kiss.  
“Hello love.” Kara said.  
“Hi darling, I’m sorry I’m late I got caught up with Zack’s present.”  
“Oh and what did you get him.”  
Lena whispers in Kara’s ear, “you’ll see.”  
Minutes later the sound of a helicopter approached the house, only it wasn’t a helicopter it was the batplane. It stopped above the back yard and Batman dropped into the backyard. He pressed a button on his forearm, signaling the flying craft to leave.  
“Where is the birthday boy.” Batman said. Everyone was left in utter shock, except for lena. She had a smirked and nodded to Batman. Batman walked over to Zack and squatted down, “hi Zack.”  
Zack’s jaw dropped, “you know my name. MOMS he knows my name!” Zack jumped excitedly.  
“I have a present for you,” Batman took out a little box from under his cape and gave it to Zack. He opened it to see a personalized batarang.  
“Thank you batman! You’re the best.” Zack hugged batman.  
He laughed, “seems I’ve one upped you this time superman.” Batman shook superman’s hand. Internally Superman felt hurt that Zack like supergirl and batman but not him.  
“For now. Trouble is calling I have to go. Bye kids,” Superman shot into the distance. Minutes later Clark returned. As the excitement died down and the cake was eaten, the kids began to leave. Gabby and her dads were the last to leave. Gabby walked up to Zack, “thank you for inviting me Zack.” Gabby hugged Zack and then kissed him.  
“Bye Gabby.”  
The adults stood there in shock before Maggie says, “how is it that our son already has game at the age of 4.”  
“Mama, Gabby is my friend. She is nice. Don’t be mean.” Zack pouted. Maggie picked him up, “I’m sorry baby.”  
Batman walked over to Lena, “I’d say we are even now.” Batman said.  
“I guess so, but not for long.” Lena smiled and Batman kissed her cheek.  
“Until next time Ms. Luthor.” Batman grabbed the rope and was hoisted up to his batplane leaving everyone in shock. Alex was the first to speak up, “you know batman.”  
Lena smirked and turned to Zack, “you like my present Zack?”  
He nodded enthusiastically, “batman is the best.”  
“HEY!” Clark and Kara said in unison.  
“Sorry.”  
Alex spoke up, “Lena how do you know batman.”  
“You can’t expect me to give up his identity now do you.”  
“Wait you know he identity?” Kara asked stunned.  
“I do and he is a friend who owed me a favor. Maybe one day you’ll find out but it is not my secret to tell.”  
“Best birthday ever!” Zack yawned.  
Alex asked, “why don’t we all watch a movie in the movie room. Clean up can wait until tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview: Alex was waiting outside Zack’s prechool texting Winn for the results when she felt a sharp pinch on the back of her neck. Within seconds she began to feel dizzy and her legs gave out. A van pulled up and two people stepped out, then everything went black.
> 
> Thank you for your comments and kudos!!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Alex gets kidnapped and J'onn, Kara and Maggie do everything they can but is it enough.

Since rescuing Zack, the alien gang had gone underground. Any traces found by either the NCPD or the DEO were dead ends.   
“Go pick up your son Agent Danvers,” J’onn said walking into her lab.  
“I know I’m just waiting for the results to determine if the chemical make-up of this package is the same as the one from the bust earlier this month. It’s the only way I can think of, of finding a lead on the gang.  
“I’m sure Agent Schott will send you a copy of the results when they’re finished now go.”  
Alex smiled at J’onn then left her lab.  
Alex was waiting outside Zack’s prechool texting Winn for the results when she felt a sharp pinch on the back of her neck. Within seconds she began to feel dizzy, then her legs gave out. A van pulled up and two people stepped out, then everything went black.  
Maggie walked into the DEO on a mission.  
“J’onn,” Maggie said sternly, “where the hell is Alex?”  
“Hello to you too Dective.”  
“Alex was suppose to pick up Zack a half an hour ago.”  
J’onn folded his arms, “Alex left to pick up Zack. She should be there by now.”  
“Thanks,” Maggie said walk out. She raced to the Preschool where she saw Alex’s car parked in the parking lot, “what the hell?”   
Maggie went into the school to see Zack sitting on the bench swinging his feet next to his teacher.  
“Miss Sawyer, it’s good to see you. You ready to go home Zack,” Said Zack’s teacher.  
“See you tomorrow Mrs. Downing.”   
Maggie and Zack walked out hand in hand towards Alex’s car, “Mommy’s car?” Zack asked.  
“Did you see her today?”  
“No.” As they got closer to the car, Maggie saw something on the ground.  
“Alex’s keys?” Maggie bent down to pick them up and looked around a bit more to find what looked like a dart.  
“Baby we have to go to mommy’s work before home.” Maggie calmly got Zack into the car and raced to the DEO. Carrying Zack, Maggie speed walked into the DEO.  
“J’onn, Kara we have a problem.” Maggie said as she got to the central terminal.  
“What’s wrong Maggie,” Kara asked.  
“Baby will you go with Agent Vasquez to Mommy’s office.” Once Zack left Maggie took out Alex’s keys and the dart, “I found these outside Alex’s car which was parked at Zack’s preschool.”  
J’onn looked closer at the dart as a worried expression crossed his face.  
“What is it?” Maggie asked.  
“I’ve seen these before. We obtained them earlier this month during a bust form the alien gang.”  
“You think they took Alex.”  
“That’s the only lead we have. Have Agent Schott pull up the security feed from outside the building. Hopefully we can find out more.”  
__  
Alex woke up to water splashing her face.  
“Hello agent good to have you with us.” An alien with blue skin said.  
“What do you want,” Alex said assessing what her hands were tied with behind the chair. The alien came up to her and punched her, breaking her nose.  
“now, now agent don’t be so hasty. You are not the one in control here. We are. Do you understand?” The blue alien asked but Alex stared at him. He shook is head and signaled to another alien holding a bat.  
“Maybe this can get you to cooperated,” He said as he commanded the alien to swing the bat at her knee. Alex clenched her jaw, refusing to give them satisfaction.  
“We are looking for the boy. You took him and I want him back.”  
“Go to hell,” she said as the alien struck her again. As the bat made contact with her knee she heard a cracking sound. The pain increased ten fold.  
“You give us the boy or you die. I’d think the answer would be simple. You would risk your own life for some alien boy you know nothing of.”  
“You abused that kid and I refuse to give him back. Nobody deserves this especially a young boy.” Alex spite back.  
“Maybe sometime in here will change your mind,” the blue alien said before punching Alex into unconsciousness.  
__  
Winn cued up the surveillance cameras, okay this is what I’ve found so far. We see Alex park her car, get out and stand outside her car text. She was text me, but I know that doesn’t mean much. Anyway a few seconds later, the dart hits the back of her neck and she’s down and taken away in the van. Wait, I can get the license plate number and run it through our databases and see if anything comes up. I’m also running their faces through our Fort Rozz database so hopefully we can get a match.”  
Maggie combs her hands through her hair, “Dammit Alex.”  
“Maggie we are going to get her back.” Kara said.  
“How are we suppose to find her, we haven’t gotten a lead on this gang in months Kara. All we have is a license plate. Dammit, what am I going to tell Zack.” Maggie said starting to freak out.  
Kara pulled Maggie into a hug, “I know your scared but have hope. We’ve found her before and we’ll find her again. I know you want to help but why don’t you go be with Zack while we wait for Winn to do his magic.”  
Maggie sighs, “your right.”  
Maggie walked towards Alex’s office and heard crying. Maggie ran into see Zack sobbing his eyes out hugging Scribbles tightly to his chest.  
“Baby mama’s here.” Maggie said kneeling in front of Zack.  
“Mama?” Zack opened his eyes.  
“Yeah baby I’m here.”  
“Where’s mommy?”  
Maggie put her head down, “I don’t know sweetie but Auntie Kara and Papa J’onn are working really hard to find her.”  
Zack started crying again, “I want mommy.” Maggie engulf Zack, “I know, I know baby. So do I.” Maggie rocked Zack until he cried himself to sleep. She adjusted her hold on Zack and walked out into the main command center.  
“Hey Winn any update?” Maggie asked sitting next to him.  
“Yea actually we were able to identify on of the men who took Alex. Kara and J’onn are out right now looking for him.” On cue they fly in with J’onn carrying the man hoisted over his shoulder. J’onn walked towards the cells while Kara walked towards Maggie and Winn.  
“Hey Maggie, we’ve got a lead. Awe Zack looks so adorable sleeping. He is just so cute.”  
“Kara the lead.”  
Kara snaps out of staring at Zack adoringly, “oh right sorry, J’onn is interviewing one of the guys now hopefully we can get something out of him.”  
Maggie nodded and kissed the top of Zack’s head, “he keeps asking for his mommy and I…” Maggie took a deep breath, “I just want Alex home.”  
Zack began to murmur in his sleep, “mommy….. mommy.” Tears escaped both Maggie and Kara’s eyes.  
__  
“mommy… mommy,” Alex hears as she opens her eyes. She looks around still tied to the chair. Her knee was throbbing and looked twice the size it normally should, not to mention the black eye, broken nose, and probable concussion. The roped was wrapped tightly around her hands. She slowly began to get her watch free. Inside her watch was a small razor blade she could use to break the rope. After what felt like ages she got the razor out but the men came back in so she hid it.  
“Look who’s awake.” The blue alien said pulling her hair back, “have you thought about your answer.”  
“What do you want with an alien boy anyway. Last I saw he was just some powerless kid.”  
The blue alien held his finger up, “oh but he isn’t just some kid. He was the son of Sin-Dor, the greatest criminal known to many planets. Being part human, part, daxamite, part white martain and being the last known daxamite. That boy is worth a fortune so large you couldn’t comprehend and I plan on collecting now where is the boy.”  
Alex looks him in the eye, “I don’t know.” Internally Alex was laughing at the aliens because of how close they were to the boy. How stupid do they have to be if she was outside his school.  
“Really because we have seen you with him.”  
“I took care of him after we rescued him but that was months ago. How the fuck should I know where he is now?”  
The blue alien stared at her, “bring in the seer. See we have somebody who has special powers, powers of retrocognition and precognition. That means they can see the past and future so you stupid little human can’t hide from us.” Alex began to internally freak out, “oh and I forgot to mention, they make it hurt.” The alien said as two hands covered her temple. Alex began to scream and everything went black.  
__  
Zack woke up screaming, “baby I’m here it’s okay.”  
Zack started crying, “it’s my fault.” Zack choked out.  
“No baby no it’s not your fault.” Maggie said trying to calm Zack down. Zack some how connected to Alex’s mind. He heard her every thought. He had to save his mom but how. He squirmed out of Maggie’s embrace and raced out the door, faster than a human. He sped down every hallway looking for J’onn, running into a couple walls along the way.  
“PAPA!” Zack yelled once he saw J’onn, causing both J’onn and Kara to turn around. Zack jumped into J’onn’s arms.  
“Zack what are you doing outside of your mom’s office?” J’onn asked. Zack didn’t know how to explain it. He put his hands on J’onn’s temples and closed his eyes. Maggie finally caught up to him when she saw what was happening. Zack tried to focus on connecting to J’onn like he did with Alex. After a minute J’onn opened his eyes in shock.  
“You did a good job. Now I need you to concentrate and think about your mommy hard.” Zack closed his eyes and squished his face. He focused on Alex until he entered her mind again.  
Maggie looked to Kara, “what’s happening?”  
Kara looked at Zack and J’onn surprised, “I think Zack got telepathic powers. It’s a martain power and I think that Zack was able to connect with Alex.” Maggie’s jaw hung in amazement.  
J’onn turned to Kara and Maggie, “the prison gave me nothing. Right now Zack is our only hope.”  
__  
Alex woke up to the same voice, Zack saying mommy.  
“Zack baby is that you?” Alex thought  
“mommy you hear me?” Zack thought.  
“Yea baby? Are you safe?”  
“Yes. Do you know where you are?” Zack asked.  
Alex opened her eyes and looked around, only saw the blue aliens face.  
“Baby you need to leave my mind now.”  
“No.”  
“You have to, I don’t want to hear and see this.”  
“Mommy I love you.” Zack said as tears fell down his face.  
“I love you too baby. You are my everything now go but come back in an hour.”  
“yes mommy. Stronger together.” Zack opened his eyes.  
“Zack?” J’onn asked.  
“Papa?”   
“Did you make contact?”  
Zack looked around, to his mama and Kara, “I talked to mommy. She… She was in a room. The bad man was with her.”  
Maggie put her hand over her mouth as Zack kept talking, “they wanted me… She said no… told me to go away… She said come back in a hour.”  
“She’s alive that’s good. Zack can you describe what he looked like.” Kara asked.  
Zack nodded, tears still flowing. Maggie kissed Zack’s head, “baby I’m so proud of you. You are so amazing baby.”  
“I did good?” He asked sniffling.  
“Yea baby you did good. Let’s go see if we can identify the bad man and put him away forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your wonderful comments!!!  
> I have the next couple chapters written... Should I post another today? What do you think will happen to Alex?


	21. Chapter 21

Her head was pounding, her body was aching.  
The blue alien laughed, “who knew we could be so lucky. We have the birth mother and Supergirl’s sister. The boy is priceless, but you. You are worth so much too. Just imagine the aliens who would line up to have you.”  
Alex’s stomach dropped. It took her ages to get through the emotional trauma after what Sin-Dor did to her.  
“What have no comeback, nothing to say poor human.”  
“Go to hell.”  
He leaned in close, “I’m already there.” He punches Alex in the face one more time then leaves. Alex spits out blood. And looked around for anything that could help. The structure of the building was cracked, looked old. The shape of the window combined with the wood that was use meant the building dated pre-skyscrappers. That means this building must be near the industrial part of the city. She tried to listen for anything that could be used as a marker but someone was horribly singing. A minute later the voice stopped but a new one started. Karaoke is the only explanation.  
“Mommy?” She heard  
“Zack baby is that you?” She asked.  
“Yes mommy.”  
“I need you to tell auntie Kara and mama what I’m about to say okay?”  
“Yes.”  
“I’m in an old building by the industrial district. Can you say that.”  
“Okay… Done.”  
“Next, I’m near a bar that has karaoke.”  
“Kearyoka.”  
“No sweetie, Karaoke. Tell mama people sing at a bar night.”  
“Okay mommy.”  
Zack asks, “are you okay mommy?”  
“I will be when I see you pretty face.”  
“Mama says your grounded when you come home.”  
Alex tries not to laugh, “tell mama I love her.”  
“Mama say tell her yourself.” God Alex loved that women something fierce.  
“Mommy Papa says we have a special bond.”  
“Yes we do baby.” Alex thinks as she manages to break the ropes with her razor blade. She bent down to work on the ropes tide to her feet.  
“I can only talk to you and papa this way. It’s so cool.”  
“I’m so proud of you. I can’t wait to hug you. I love you.”  
“Mommy super auntie and papa are coming. They found you. I miss you mommy.”  
“I miss you too baby.” Alex hears noises, “baby I have to go I hear auntie and papa.”  
“bye.” Zack says as they disconnect for the last time. Alex knows after this she owes her son a year’s supply of ice cream. She unties her feet and manages to stand up despite the intense throbbing in her knee.  
The door busts open and the blue alien looks pissed, “you bitch!” He says pointing a gun at me, “if I can’t have you then nobody can.”  
BANG  
She falls to the floor and it’s becomes hard to breath with so much pain radiating from her body. She knows she got hit but doesn’t know where.   
“Alex.” She hears Kara say but she can’t get any words out. Kara speeds into the room.  
“Oh my Rao Alex.” Kara lifts Alex up causing Alex to whimper in pain.  
“Kara.” Alex manages to get out.  
“Hold on Alex. Winn get the med bay ready Alex was shot.” As Kara lifts off Alex blacks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview: Alex deals with the reprocussions of her injuries. What do they mean for her and Maggie's future plans, her wedding, her job, but most importantly her health. (hint: there may or may not be a complication with her knee) ;)


	22. Chapter 22

Beep….Beep….Beep  
Alex tries to open her eyes but the light was blinding so she closed them.  
“Br..Bri…Bright,” Alex managed to say.  
After the sounds of movement someone said, “lights are off can you open your eyes?”  
“Maggie,” Alex said knowing whose voice it was as she opened her eyes to see her beautiful fiancé’s face. Maggie’s eyes were puffy and there were dark circles under her eyes.  
“Hey beautiful,” Maggie responded. Alex tried to sit up but groaned in pain. Maggie put her hands on Alex’s chest stopping her, “woah tiger slow down. You have been out for four days.”  
Alex looks at Maggie like she has two head, “four days?”  
“yeah babe, you had a lot of injuries. Your body needed to heal.”  
Alex looks around the room, “where is Zack?”  
“He is with Kara at her apartment. I didn’t want him seeing you like this. Well the first few days the bruising and inflammation on your face was scary. You also had tubes down your throat and I don’t think a four year old can comprehend it.”  
“He is safe though right?”  
Maggie holds Alex’s hand a little tighter, “yes he is safe.”  
I sigh in relief. The images of what happened begin to play through my head. If Kara and J’onn were any later… Alex couldn’t imagine what would have happened.  
Maggie ended the silence, “our boy seems to have gained some powers.” Maggie says with a proud smile.  
“He saved my life. If it weren’t for him…” Alex began to stare off again replaying the recent events and what happened a few years ago.  
A tug on her shoulder pull her out, “Alex where did you just go?” Maggie asked.  
Tears escaped Alex’s eyes, “they had a seer who found out who I was. They were going to sell me off like a rag doll. If you guys were any later…I just… I couldn’t go through that again.”  
Maggie understood and crawled into Alex’s bed holding Alex tight to her chest.  
“Alex you’re safe now and the gang has been taken down. Both you and Zack are safe.”  
Dr. Hamilton walks in, “good to see you awake Agent Danvers.”  
“Good to be awake Jessica.” Alex composed herself.  
Dr. Hamilton walks over to the bed, “I’d like to discuss your injuries. To start to have a grade to concussion, a broken nose, your left eye was swollen shut but fortunately the swelling has gone down. The bullet entered your shoulder fracturing your clavicle but luckily hit not major arteries. That is why your left arm is in a sling. I am mostly concerned with your knee. Can you tell me what happened that caused your knee to shatter like that.”  
“A…. uh… a bat.”  
“Well that would certainly do it. I’m also going to guess that you were sitting and hit happened several hours prior to your rescue. I’m saying this because the blood circulation was cut off to the lower leg. In a few hours we will run a stimulation exam to determine the extent of nerve damage. Depending on the progress, we may have to amputate from the above the knee.”  
Alex and Maggie sat there in shock. Alex asked, “so you’re saying you me need to cut my leg off.”  
“I’m so sorry Agent Danvers, yes it is a possible and likely option.” Dr. Hamilton said good-bye and left the room.  
There was an eerie silence in the room as J’onn, Kara, and a sleeping Zack walked into the room. Alex just stared at her leg in shock. Maggie didn’t know what to say, she couldn’t imagine not having a leg.  
“Maggie,” Alex whispers not noticing the people walk in.  
“Yea?” Maggie answers rubbing Alex’s back.  
“What… what are we going to do? I can’t loose it. I can’t.”  
Maggie kisses Alex’s shoulder, “I know babe but if I has to be done then we will manage. Ride or die always.”  
Kara speaks scaring Alex out of her trance, “Alex you’re back what has you so glum?”  
Alex’s breathes quickened, she had so many emotions racing throughout her body. So many thoughts jumbled in her she couldn’t make sense of them.  
“Alex,” Maggie said but Alex couldn’t hear her.   
Alex put her good hand to her chest, scrunching the fabric as her chest tightened. Maggie shifted in the bed and put her hand over Alex’s.  
“Alex I need you to breath. Breath in and out.” It wasn’t working. J’onn and Kara watch in agony as they saw the strongest person they knew crumble to bits.  
“Baby I need you to breath in deep. Feel my hand on your chest. Listen to my voice. Come back to me.” Maggie whispers in Alex’s ear. The tightness in Alex’s chest began to fade.  
“Mag..Maggie,” Alex choked out.  
“I’m right here Al, I’m right here.” Alex fell, as gracefully as she could, into Maggie.  
“It’s too much. I can’t handle it anymore.” Alex whined.  
“We can handle it together. Al you have me and Zack and J’onn and Kara and if you want your mom. You’re not alone.” Alex nodded in her chest.  
“What’s wrong?” Kara asked softly.  
“Mags tell her please… I can’t.” Maggie kissed Alex head, “Dr. Hamilton came in just before you arrived to inform us about Alex’s injuries. She will recover from them however there is one complication. The damage to her knee is bad and if it doesn’t show signs of recovery then they may have to amputate above her knee.” Maggie said as strong as she could.  
Kara and J’onn look between the couple as their hearts brake for them. They didn’t have to worry about an injury like this because they were alien.  
Zack sits up, “mommy?” He rubs his eyes. Alex sits up and puts her mask on, “Zack baby come here.” Zack jumps off the couch crying and jumps on the bed.   
“Mommy your back.” Maggie lifts him up, “careful buddy mommie’s hurt so you need to be extra gentle okay.” Zack snuggles in between them.  
“I love you mommy. I love you so much.”  
“I love you too sweetie.” Alex feels her eyes begin to droop.  
“Al why don’t we take a nap. You need your rest.” The little family lies back in the bed. Kara sits next to Alex, rests her head on Alex’s thigh.  
Alex woke to a nudge on her shoulder, “I hope you enjoyed your rest Agent Danvers but we need to run the tests again starting with an MRI.” Alex dreaded the MRI machine. It was so loud and you had to lay as still as possible. After an hour in the machine, she was wheeled back to her room. Her leg was wrapped in bandages so you couldn’t see the damage.  
All Alex wanted to do was hug Maggie and Zack but she couldn’t even do that. How was she supposed to shower or brush her hair with only one working arm.  
“Alex I can hear you thinking over there.” Maggie said as she read her case files.  
Alex sighs, “it’s just, we had this whole plan. We’ll go on vacation in a couple months, have our wedding in a few more after that. This changes everything.”   
Maggie put her case file down and sat on the bed holding Alex’s hand, “Alex you just went through something traumatic, you need to focus on healing. But, your wrong. You getting hurt doesn’t change anything. Yes it may postpone things a few months but there is nothing wrong with that.”  
“Maggie I may not have two legs to walk on. How does that not change things?”  
“Because you are Alex Danvers the strongest most suborn person I know. It may not be the same but you can always be fitted for a prosthetic. And if it does come to that you know that Lena and Winn will be working non-stop to make you the best prosthetic leg known to man.”  
Alex hung her head. Maggie lifted her chin, “Alex your body, your leg doesn’t define who you are. I love everything about you and your hot sexy ass body is just a perk. I would love you if you had no legs so if that is something you’re worried about then don’t.”   
Alex laughs as tears hit her blanket, “you always know the right things to say to cheer me up.”  
Dr. Hamilton and a couple other doctors walk in the room, “Agent Danvers the doctors and I would like to test your leg to see if it responds to any stimulation. We also need to redress your bandages and check the blood circulation. After that we can determine if we will need to amputate.”  
Alex took a deep breath and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Damn... Can't Alex just get a break... What do you think is going to happen to Alex's leg? Is she going to loose it or will she make a full recovery? LMK what you think.
> 
> Thank you so much for your comments and kudos. I absolutely love writing this story and it means so much that others love it too :-)


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so amazing!!!! Thank you for all your wonderful comments. Since it's TGIF I decided to post another chapter today!!! Please enjoy :)

Alex and Maggie felt their hearts beating out of their chests. Her knee was twice the size it should and the color of her leg looked paler then any other part of her body. The assessment took about 10 minutes.  
Dr. Hamilton took a deep breath and nodded to the other doctors, “okay Alex this is what we are dealing with. Some circulation has come back to your leg but not as much as we had hoped. Our stimulations tests have showed nerve damage. With this being said you have a choice. We can either continue to with our path of keeping the leg. You will require another surgery. We cannot guarantee that you will make a full recovery as in you may loose some functions but you would have your leg. Your second option is to go straight with the amputation.”  
“Can I have some time to decided?” Alex asked  
“Yes of course, we will come back for an answer tomorrow afternoon, however we will continue to check on you and keep track of your progress.” The doctors left. Alex pinched her nose, “so basically the doctor said if I keep my leg I can’t live my life the way I want. FUCK!” Alex said in frustration.  
“You know, there are so many people out there who are successful using a prosthetic.”  
Alex turned to Maggie, “yea but are any of them special agents for a secret government agency. I’m sorry its just. Our plan had me leaving my job in the terms I wanted but now. Being forced out, it’s… I’m not ready yet.”  
“MOMMY!! MAMA” Zack ran in the door.  
“Hey buddy,” Maggie said as smiles spread across their face. Despite the unfortunate times they could always count on Zack to make them happy.  
Later that night the superfriends sat around Alex’s bed eating dinner and chatting away. Lena walked in holding a box.  
“Lena!” Kara said getting up to give her girlfriend a kiss.  
“I love, it’s good to see you but I’m actually here to see Alex.” Lena said looking towards Alex.  
“I have something for you that might be of use.” Lena said giving Alex the box. Alex opened it and looked up to Lena.  
“It is a serum that L-corp has been designing for situations exactly like yours. Kara told me about what happened and this serum allows for cellular regeneration. We were recently able to get passed our last road block which was having it adaptable for nerves as well. Since nerve cells don’t normally regrow it was difficult but our research as show impressive improvement. The only thing is we haven’t done any human research only simulations. The simulations have resulted in a 100% success rate. We are starting our study for FDA approval at the end of the month. Considering the circumstances I thought you may want it as an option.”  
Alex looked at Lena stunned, “are you serious. How did you manage to create this. It’s incredible.”  
“I thought you might ask that and would want to read up on the research before you make your decision so here,” Lena pulled out a flash drive and gave it to Alex as well.  
“Kara can you go get my tablet please? Lena thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me.”  
Lena laughed, “don’t thank me yet only once you have full function restored in your leg is there reason for celebration. As much as I would like to stay, I have a meeting in a half hour I need to get to. Let me know what you decide Alex. I’m hoping for the best.”  
“Thanks again and good luck in your meeting.”  
Lena laughed once more as she exited, “Jess already has a double espresso waiting for me to deal with the goons. Until tomorrow.”  
“Wow, and to believe we once thought she was evil.” Maggie said combing her fingers through her hair.  
“She has defied everyone’s expectations for her. Lena is a perfect match for Kara in every sense of the way.”  
Alex downloaded the research and began to read. Her concussion made it difficult to concentrate but she couldn’t care less. She needed to find a way to keep her leg and if having a headache was the result then so be it.  
Maggie and Zack left to go home, after Alex forced them because both of them needed a good night rest, Alex stayed up reading Lena’s research. It was truly remarkable. It was all so organized and easy to read. The conclusions and results were so throughout there were no holes for doubt. By the time 10am came around, Alex’s headache was excruciating. Maggie and Zack walked in the door. With a disappointed look Maggie asked, “did you stay up all night reading?”  
Alex smiled weakly, “good morning to you too love and yes I did. Lena’s research is amazing. I want to use it.” Maggie placed Zack on the bed and sat next to him.  
“Are you sure?” Maggie asked.  
Alex nodded, “I’m positive. There were no miscalculations, everything matched up so there was no room for doubt or questioning. Her experiments on the human like simulations have incredible results. I think it’s going to work.”  
Maggie smiled and kiss Alex, “then we’ll try it. Did it say anything about side effects.”  
“Yea but they are the typically, tiredness, pain in the area of injection, tingling feeling, some nausea and dizziness but that’s about it. We’ll start out with a small dose, smaller than her test subjects to see how my body reacts. We could try to culture some cells but that may take a few days and I don’t have that time.”  
“Okay nerd I believe you. Did you tell Dr. Hamilton?”  
“Yea she stopped by earlier and I sent her a copy of the research. She is looking over it now and then we will discuss it. This is okay with you right. I don’t want you to think I’m making this decision without you.”  
Maggie cups Alex’s cheeks, “of course I’m okay with it. I’m don’t understand all the nerdy talk anyway. Plus I know you always have our family’s best interest at heart. Now you need to sleep.  
Alex woke up several hours later to the sound of a conversation going. She opens her eyes to Lena and Dr. Hamilton chatting away.  
“Lena, Jessica nice to see you both but what are you doing here together.”  
“I read the research and had a couple questions for Lena and I thought she should be here when we discussion how we are going to move forward. How is your head feeling?”  
“Much better from this morning. Did you see my notes I sent along with the research.”  
“Yes and I showed them to Lena and we both agree.”  
“Alex your right, while the dose that I used works for the simulations, starting out with a lower dose as a precautionary measure sounds good. I was also thinking that we could go ahead and do the culture anyway with the dose I used in the simulation that way we can compare the results and alter the dose if necessary.”  
“I agree with Lena Alex.”  
“Okay so when can we start.”  
“We can start today but we need to extract the cells for the culture first.”  
“Alright well I’m ready when you are.” Alex said happy to be doing something that will get her back into shape.  
The procedure was simple and easy with little pain, considering the pain meds that Alex is currently on.  
“Okay now that the cells have been extracted I’m going to give you your first dose. The next dose will be in 12 hours and as you know we should be starting to see results in 24-48 hours. Alex depending on the results I want to keep you here for about a week just to be safe.”  
Alex pouted, “but if it’s working, I don’t see the need to be here.”  
“Alex this is a trail basis. It has never been used before and I want the best agent here at the DEO alive and if that means restraining you to the bed to keep you here than that is what I’ll do and you know J’onn will back me up on this one.”  
Alex hangs her head, “fine.”  
“mommy?” Alex hears in her head.  
“Hi sweetie,” Alex thinks.  
“How are you? We are in nap time but I can’t sleep?”  
“I’m doing good. We just started a medicine that will help me feel even better.”  
“That’s great!”  
“Why can’t you sleep?”  
“Worried about you. I know you feel sad and I want you to be happy.”  
“Oh sweetie, just seeing your face makes me so happy.”  
“Mama says I can visit after school.”  
“Can’t wait to see you.”  
“Teacher is mad I’m not napping. I need to go. Love you.”  
“Love you too baby. Bye.” Alex smiles, closes her eyes, and drifts off to sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena comes in to save the day again. First knowing Batman and now a possible cure.... Do you think the serum is going to work or will it make matters worse... Find out in the next chapter tomorrow!!!!


	24. Chapter 24

Alex woke to a tingly feeling in her leg, she looked at the time to see she had been sleeping for four hours. Zack and Maggie were playing with toy cars on the couch.  
“Hey,” Alex smiled.  
“Mommy’s up,” Zack said putting his cars down and racing towards the bed.  
“How was school?”  
“Boring. We got to outside to play. Gabby and I played with a ball.”  
“Sounds like you had fun.” Alex said pulling Zack closer.   
“Hey babe how you feeling?” Maggie asks kissing Alex’s forehead.  
“Tired, my leg feels tingly like pins and needles but other than that I’m good.”  
“How long do you have until your next dose?”  
Alex looked at the clock, “nine hours. We should start seeing improvements in a day or two, hopefully.”  
“Mommy can we watch a movie on your tablet? Mama said I could bring it.”  
“Yes sweetie and you can pick the movie too.”  
“Moana!”   
After five days in the hospital Alex about had it with lying in bed. Lena’s serum has started to show improvements, so they upped Alex’s dose to the experimental dose. Today they were going to retest Alex’s cells to see if the treatment is working at the proposed rate. During the stimulation test, Alex couldn’t help laughing. Alex had always been ticklish.  
“You feel this?” Lena asked with a surprised tone in her voice.  
“Yea it tickles,” Alex said giggling.  
“Alex you realize we are barely applying any pressure?”  
Alex looked stunned, “wait really?” She looked down to what Lena was doing. Lena did it again. Alex watch as moved the object slowly down her leg to the bottom of her foot, causing her toes to move.”  
“My toes moved! That didn’t happen last time right?”  
Lena smiled back at Alex, “you’re correct. Even without analyzing the cells we can already conclude the nerves are beginning grow back. Look at the color of your leg as well. It’s definitely improved from last time.”  
Alex fist bumped the air, “YES! Thank you Lena, thank you so much.”  
“I’m happy to help. This is great progress Alex. We need to show Jessica.”  
Dr. Hamilton came in and saw Alex’s improvement and was astonished, “in all my years of practicing medicine I have never seen such progress. Lena this is amazing.”  
Lena tense for a moment, she wasn’t use to people complimenting her on her work, “Uh thank you so much. The only issue is the financial aspect. While this product is extremely helpful, production costs would be through the roof. Depending on the results of the trial, we may have to adjust it to cut back some costs. At this point, only people with money will have access to this.”  
Alex hesitantly asked, “Lena how much does it cost?”  
Lena bit her lip, “with everything $25,000.”  
“That’s not as bad as it thought.”  
Lena spoke up again, “$25,000 a dose.”  
Alex spit out the sip of water she had just taken from her cup, “shit your not kidding. Geeze and you tested it on me. How many more doses do I need?”  
“Alex you’re family so money has no boundary. If we are going by my research, at least another week’s worth. Alex it is working, that is what you need to focus on.”  
“Yea I guess your right.” Alex said looking at her toes and moving them around. It’s crazy to think she couldn’t do that a few days ago.  
“With the progress you’ve made I think you should be cleared to go home this time tomorrow.”  
“Oh thank god.” Alex said leaning her head back on the pillows while the other two laugh at Alex’s reaction. Alex took her phone out and called Maggie.  
“Hey babe.” Maggie answered  
“Mags I get to go home tomorrow!!!!”  
“That’s amazing!! So the stuff’s working?”  
“Just like Lena said it would.”  
“This calls for celebration. I’ll bring chinese and ice cream when Zack and I come by later tonight. I got to go Love you.”  
“Love you bye.” Alex said smiling. After the hell week that she has been through, she cannot wait to lay back on her couch and in her bed.  
6 weeks later  
Alex’s coffee table is stacked with bridal magazines courtesy of Kara. Alex has had it with the wedding planning. She was promoted to a knee brace that allows her to put pressure on her leg and walk on it, but she still needs her crutches every now and then. Eliza had come down a couple times to help out around the house. This weekend Alex had different plans, she wanted to visit Midvale. With her mother’s approval she packed a bag for herself and Maggie as well as Zack. Alex texted J’onn asking if she could get Maggie pulled out of work for “DEO” business for the next two days.  
When Maggie got home with Zack, she saw the packed bags and panicked. Why would Alex have bags ready? Zack ran to his room while Maggie went in search for Alex. Maggie laughed when she saw Alex spread out on their bed with Kara completely covered in wedding things.  
Maggie began collecting the stuff off the bed, “I’m up,” Alex said sitting up.  
Maggie laughed.  
“5 more minutes,” Kara whined nuzzling her head into the blankets.  
“Alex why are their bags packed downstairs?”  
“Oh I thought we could use a little family vacation and I wanted to surprise you. I guess that wasn’t the smartest idea huh?”  
Maggie shook her head, “so where and when are we going?”  
“Got has you working with the DEO for the two days so I thought tomorrow and we’re going to Midvale. Zack’s first trip.”  
Kara sat up, “I’m jealous. Lena and I have to go to this Gala that L-corp is hosting on Saturday. You know I hate going to those.”  
“But look on the bright side little D, you get to see Lena dressed up all fancy.”  
With a glimmer in her eye Kara responded, “that’s true. Okay love birds gotta go. I got a lady waiting for me myself. Have fun this weekend sis and don’t over do it.”  
“Yes mom,” Alex said as Kara flew out the window.  
Maggie jumped onto the bed and into Alex’s arms, “maybe your mom could take Zack out on day this weekend so you and I could have some alone time.”  
Alex smiled, “I think that could be arranged.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: First family trip to Midvale :-)


	25. Chapter 25

The drive to Midvale was smooth, with little traffic and a sleeping Zack the whole way up. Alex kept the radio on low, humming the words to the Bare Naked Ladies disc. When they pulled into the driveway, Eliza was waiting on the porch.  
“Alex, Maggie it is so great to see you both.” Eliza said walking towards them and giving them hugs.  
Maggie woke Zack up and carried him into the house while Eliza grabbed the bags and Alex crutched in. Alex hated that she couldn’t be more useful but she only had one more week to go with the crutches.  
“Zack can sleep in Kara’s room.” Eliza said going up stairs to drop the bags off.  
Maggie put Zack on the couch, “four days of vacation, no NCPD or DEO to hound us. Sounds like a crazy dream to me.”  
“It would be a better vacation if I didn’t have to lug these things around with me,” Alex said as she referenced to her crutches.  
“Babe, I know this has been hard on you but we finally have some time to be a family without interruptions. We may even get time to ourselves so lets be grateful that we have this opportunity. We don’t know when it will come around again.”  
Alex hung her head, “your right I’m sorry.” Zack sat up rubbing his eyes.  
“Morning sunshine,” Alex said ruffling Zack’s hair.  
“We here?” He asks.  
“Yup.” Zack jumped off the couch and began exploring the house. He looked at the pictures, the cabinets, through the windows until he got to the sliding glass doors.  
“Water” Zack jumped up in excited.   
Maggie and Alex followed close behind, “yeah sweetie that’s the ocean.”  
“Can we swim?” Zack asked.  
“Maybe tomorrow but not today.”  
“Okay. Lunch time yet?”  
Eliza walks in with an assortment of sandwiches, “alright we have peanut butter and jelly, peanut butter and banana. For Maggie I have a Mediterranean with veggies. I have fruit salad as well as veggies with hummus. For Alex I have a bag of your favorite bbq chips.”  
Alex grabbed the chips as fast as she could and smirked at Maggie. Eliza laughed.  
“What Maggie doesn’t let me buy these at home.” Alex said with a smile as she opened the bag and stuffed a couple chips in her mouth.”  
Zack giggled, “mommy’s funny.” Alex pouted.  
“So Maggie, Alex have do you guys have anything planned?” Eliza asks.  
Alex responds, “not really. Because this was so last minute I didn’t think to plan anything. Zack has not stopped talking about the captain underpants movie so I was thinking you may want to bring him.”   
Eliza raises her eyebrows than looks to Zack, “Yeah the movies!”  
“I think Zack answered, I would love to. Zack lets go look up times while your moms clean up after lunch.”  
“Thank you for lunch grandma.”  
As Maggie and Alex cleaned up Maggie asked, “so I was thinking before dinner maybe we could go for a walk on the beach, so Zack could get use to it before going into the water. How does that sound to you.”  
“I think it’s a great idea. Especially since we could watch the sunset. Hey maybe we could take out my dad’s telescope one night. I haven’t stargazed in ages.”  
“We can ask your mom where she put it and get it ready. Maybe Zack might be interested.”  
“I doubt a 4 year old could stay entertained by stars. My dad and I started when I was nine.” Alex thought for a second, “Hey mags, I want to show you something.” Alex said grabbing Maggie’s hand and heading for the basement. Once they got to the bottom of the stairs, they went into what was her dad’s workshop.  
Maggie was confused, “Alex I’ve seen your basement before.”  
Alex smirked, “true but you haven’t seen all of it.” Alex walked over to the bookshelf and pulled on a book, causing the whole bookcase to slide, revealing a secret room. Alex looked over to Maggie who froze, stunned at what she just saw. Alex grabbed Maggie’s hand and pulled her in the room and closed the door. Maggie walked around looking with awe.  
“After Kara came to live with us, my parents were so focused on teaching her how to be human that they ignored me. I felt so jealous, my mom never noticed but my dad did. So as an apology he created the room, which is lined with lead that only he and I knew about. We would have scientific Saturdays, where we would do an experiment or learn a new constellation and find it later that night with the telescope.” Alex picked up a gadget that was on the workbench, “he helped me win the state science fair the year before he disappeared. Then when he was gone, I would come here. I don’t know if my mom ever noticed but she was hurting so bad and Kara still had so much to learn.” Alex took a deep breath, “so after Kara and my mom would go to bed, I would come down here and cry. Sometimes if my mom and Kara went to the store or somewhere I would come here and sleep.” Alex had tears flowing down her face as she recited the memory.   
Maggie hugged Alex from behind, “I am so amazed at how strong you were back then and how strong you are now. And the room is like every kids dream. I mean who wouldn’t want a secret room in their house.”  
Alex laughed, “It’s pretty cool isn’t it.”  
“Yea you big nerd.” Maggie kisses Alex’s neck.  
“Don’t start something you can’t finish Mags,” Alex says leaning into Maggie’s touch.  
“Just wait until tomorrow when we have the house to ourselves.” Maggie whispers in Alex’s ear as a shuttles travels down Alex’s spine.  
“Okay enough, we need to go back upstairs before they being to wonder where we are and you know it takes forever for me to get up stairs.”  
“Okay slow poke.” Maggie said as they left the room to go upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Part 2 of midvale


	26. Chapter 26

The sun was beginning to set as the Alex, Maggie and Zack set out for the pre-dinner walk. The weather was perfect for pants and T-shirt. There were a few gusts of wind here and there but nothing too crazy.  
“Be careful Zack!” Alex yelled as Zack ran a head of them on the path to the beach.  
Alex and Maggie walked side by side. They watched as Zack played with the sand, picking up rocks and shells and throwing them towards the water.  
“Can you believe in a couple months we will be back here to getting married?” Maggie said.  
“I can’t wait, all this planning is a bit over the top. I love Kara to death but I don’t think she grasps the idea of a simple wedding.”  
Maggie laughed, “Can you imagine what Lena and Kara’s wedding is going to look like. The seats will feel too expensive to sit on.”  
“You think they’re going to get married?”  
“They seem perfect for each other and besides they’re both totally smitten it’s gross.”  
Alex looks out to the water, “If someone told me a year ago if this is what my life would look like now, I would have sent them to a mental hospital. Looking at our son and having you by my side, I wouldn’t change anything.”  
Maggie smiled for a quick moment before her thinking face appeared, “I think we should discuss you going back to work, especially since you’ll be off the crutches starting next week.”  
Alex sighed, “you’re right. J’onn messaged me earlier to come in after the doctors appointment.”  
Maggie could feel her emotions starting to get the better of her, “I know you didn’t get hurt on the job exactly but I’m terrified of you going back into the field. I know my job is dangerous too but I don’t know. I feel more scared now than I have ever in my life.” Maggie’s voice cracks.  
“Maggie you know I’m not going straight into field work right?”  
Maggie turned to Alex confused, “I thought that’s what the strong stubborn headed Alex would want to do?”  
Alex laughed, “you’re kind of right. I’ve loved being in the field and working along side Kara and the other agents. The old me would have already been back at work masking the pain with either meds or alcohol. But the new me, the me with the fiancé and the child needs to listen to logic and reason now matter how much I may not want to. If I want to get back in the field I need to pass the physical tests. Obviously that isn’t anytime soon so when I do talk to J’onn I was going to ask if I could work in the lab full time for now. Hope in the near future, like a couple months, that I can pass the tests but who knows. With how bad my knee was damaged I may not be able to get into the shape I use to be.”  
“Don’t say that Alex. The stuff Lena gave you worked.”  
“Yeah but we don’t know the lasting effects. All I know is that I want to help people and I want to be there for you, for our son and any future children we have. I want to be able to run and play sports with them, I want to be able to spar with Kara at any level. When the option of loosing your leg almost becomes a reality it changes your perspective.”  
“It sounds like you have thought about this a lot.”  
“I have had a lot of time to think recently. It’s crazy how we take the little things for granted, like walk on two legs.” Alex says as Zack runs over with a shell in hand.  
“Mama look it’s so pretty like you.” Zack said holding out a brown banded wenteltrap shell.”  
Maggie takes the shell, “thank you baby it’s so pretty.”  
“Mommy I like your house but ours is better.” Zack says as a bird flies close to them and lands on the beach. It catches Zack’s attention and he eagerly turns to run towards it.  
Alex whispers in Maggie’s ear, “if he is so excited to chase after a bird, imagine how he would feel if we had a dog around the house.”  
Maggie gives Alex a surprised look and Alex responds, “what it was one of our firsts we talked about. I figured a dog would be good as a next step eventually of course. I was thinking after we get married and the official adoption papers come in that they could be a family gift.”  
“Any news on the adoption papers?” Maggie asked even though she didn’t need a legal document to know that Zack was hers.  
“Not since the last time we talked to the lawyer. He said it could take a few months so hopefully the papers can come hand in hand with our wedding.” Alex and Maggie sit down on the sand and intertwine the limbs. Alex rests her head on Maggie’s shoulder as Maggie leans into Alex. The revel in each other’s touch, grounding them, making them feel safe. The bird flies away and Zack makes his way back to the couple, breathing heavily. He flops down on them.  
“oomfph,” Alex and Maggie say as they spread themselves enough to cocoon around Zack.  
“Safe,” He says as he nuzzles Maggie’s chest.  
“I love you moms.” Zack whispers.  
They watch the sunset for twenty minutes until Eliza yells for them that dinner’s ready. Zack runs ahead to show Eliza the shell he found. As the couple enters the house a bit after Zack, the family washes up and sit for dinner.  
Eliza makes a toast, “before we eat I’d like to thank you for coming to stay for the weekend. Alex I’m so happy to have you back home and even more happy to see how well you are recovering. Maggie I’d like to thank you for everything that you have done for Alex and I. You have changed our lives such a way that I never thought could be possible. Because of you I have healthy and positive relationship with my daughter. I am truly proud of the both of you and I cannot wait for your wedding. I cannot wait for the movies tomorrow my grandson.” Eliza smiles at Zack who returns one just as big.  
Alex and Maggie smile wide, both with watery eyes. Alex because she is finally happy with her mom who is so proud and happy to call her, her daughter. Maggie because she has a maternal figure that has taken her in and loved her as if she were her own. For the first time in the Danvers Midvale household, the family sits at the dinner table eating in peace as jokes are shared and stories are told without a drop of hostility in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments!! There will most likely be two more chapters taking place in Midvale. There won't be any smut written (sorry guys) altough it will be implied. I'm absolutely horrible at writting it and would do the story no justice.
> 
>  Next Chapter Preview: Eliza and Zack have some bonding time.
> 
> P.S. This chapter was a bit short so should I post another chapter today??


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked for more and more you shall recieve!!!!!!

Eliza still to this day wakes up with the sunrise. When Alex was little, Eliza would watch out her bedroom window as Alex learned how to surf. Eliza would have gone out to the beach and watch closer she couldn’t because Kara would need extra breakfast made.  
Eliza opened Alex’s door slightly to see Alex and Maggie cuddled on her bed. Eliza went to Kara’s room next to see Zack staring back at her lying on the bed.  
Eliza walked into the room and sat on the bed, “good morning Zack, what has you up so early?” Zack shrugged, “can’t sleep.”  
Eliza thought for a moment and smiled, “how would you like to help me make your moms some breakfast. We can even bring it to them in bed.” Zack smiled and crawled into Eliza’s lap saying, “Let’s go.”  
Eliza put him on her hip and they quietly went down stairs. Eliza sat Zack on the kitchen counter and put on the coffee maker.  
“Okay Zack what should be make for breakfast.”  
Zack put his thinking face on, “mama likes bagel all black, gross and uh oatmeal and fruit. Uumm Mama likes pancakes and bacon and eggs.”  
Eliza laughed, “okay I think we should make oatmeal pancakes and eggs.”  
“Yea!”  
Eliza gets the ingredients for the pancakes while Zack holds the bowl. Eliza measures of the flour then hands Zack the measuring spoon and he dumps it in the bowl and gives it back.  
“Good job Zack, now get a pinch of salt just like this and put it in the bowl.” Eliza takes an egg and cracks it into the bowl. Eliza gives Eliza a whisk and puts the bowl on the counter.  
“Now I need you to mix the ingredients together slowly so they don’t fall out.” Zack kneels on the counter and does exactly what Eliza says. Eliza grabs the vanilla, and milk and adds them in as well.  
In a separate bowl Eliza puts a few eggs and puts them in a separate bowl with a separate whisk. Eliza took the pancake bowl from Zack and told him to do the same thing with the eggs.  
Once breakfast was ready, Eliza put it all on a tray with coffee and orange juice, “you ready Zack?”  
“Yup.” Zack said and they walked up to Alex’s room. Zack opens the door and jumps on the bed.  
“Wake up, wake up.” Zack says as he is pulled down into a hug. Alex and Maggie tickle Zack.  
“No stop.” Zack says trying to wiggle out of their embrace.  
Eliza clears her throat and the little family freezes, “good morning, Zack and I made you both breakfast in bed.” Alex and Maggie hugged Zack a little tighter before letting him go. Eliza put the tray down.  
“Come on Zack, why don’t we finish our breakfast down stairs.” Eliza and Zack leave a stunned Alex and Maggie in bed.  
“Can you believe they did this?” Alex asks Maggie.  
Maggie shakes her head, “this is the best breakfast I have ever gotten and I haven’t even eaten it yet.” Alex kisses Maggie’s cheek as they begin to dig into their breakfast.  
“Any plans for the day Danvers.” Maggie asks in between chews.  
Alex nods, “the weather is supposed to be really nice so I figured my mom can have Zack for the whole day while you and I go for a ride.”  
Maggie tilts her head, “first can you ride with your leg and second we didn’t bring our bikes.”  
“You’ll be driving so I should be fine and true but my dad has a custom 1985 Harley-Davidson Softail in the garage. I refuse to let my mom get rid of it.”  
“Damn I can’t wait to see it.”  
“There is a spot about 20 minutes from here had has a really nice view. I use to go there when the beach wasn’t enough. When I needed more privacy. On morning runs I would stop there sometimes just think or not to.”  
“Maybe we can make a picnic out of it.”   
Alex kissed Maggie, “I think that’s a fantastic idea.”  
Eliza decided to take Zack on a trip to the Mall before the movie, giving the couple the whole day to themselves. They packed their lunch and went to the garage. The bike was in mint condition.  
“Wow Alex, this is a nice ride.”  
“You ready to drive it Sawyer.” Alex said with a smirk.  
“Heck yea Danvers.”  
With the roar of the engine, the two took off. They drove by the water, on the highway towards the mountain. They took an exit and made a right on a narrow path, which led them to the edge of the mountain that overlooked the small town.  
They got off the bike and Alex looked at Maggie who looked out at the view in awe.  
“Wow Danvers, anymore crazy surprises I should know about.”  
Alex laughed, “none I can think of.” They set out the blanket and sat to eat their lunch.  
“So how did you find this place?” Maggie asked.  
“Believe it or not Vicky Donahue.”  
Maggie’s eyebrows shot up, “the girl from high school?”  
Alex nodded, “yea I showed her this place after she broke up with her boyfriend. I figured she could use a break from everything and this was the first place I could think of.”  
“mmm..”  
Alex laughed awkwardly, “before we had our falling out, um there was this one time were she tried to kiss me here.”  
Maggie almost choked, “geeze Danvers. Yet you only figured it out recently? How is that possible?”  
Alex shrugged, “It was towards the end of senior year and we were stressing about AP exams. We drove up here one night and she brought a bottle of her mom’s vodka with her. We were lying on the hood of her car staring up at the stars complaining about our teachers. I remember sitting up, then she follow and we just looked at each other. I don’t know who leaned in first but before we could actually kiss I managed to loosing my balance or footing or something and landed on the floor.”  
“Very smooth Danvers,” Maggie said resulting in a nudge from Alex.  
“After that night there was a shift in our friendship and we started to fight a lot. I originally thought it was just a dream because of the alcohol but looking back I know it wasn’t.”   
They finished eating and laid cuddle but into each other.  
“You know how you booked that Nebraska trip that we had to cancel. Well I was thinking that maybe the next time we do a family outing like this, we could go to my aunt’s house. She’s been asking when we are coming to visit.”  
“I’d love to see where you grew up. Your aunt is so nice when we talk it would be great to finally meet her.”  
“Yea she is really excited to me you and Zack. Facetime is nice but it’s nothing compared to face to face.”  
“What’s keeping her in Nebraska?”  
Maggie thought for a bit, “not sure but recently she’s been really happy. I think she is seeing someone but doesn’t want me to know yet.”  
“huh, well maybe we should make this trip sooner than later. How long would you want to stay for?”  
“Not too long. Something like this weekend. Maybe three days, I don’t want to stay longer than that. I don’t know how I would feel if we see my parents.”  
Alex kissed Maggie’s cheek, “whatever you want to do is fine love.”  
After a few minutes of silence Alex’s asks, “what about presidents day. We both have off so it would be a three day weekend.”  
“Alex that’s in three weeks.”  
“And?”  
Maggie moved onto her elbows and looked at Alex, “you really want to go that soon?”  
“I don’t see why not. I mean we’ll probably just hang around the house anyway so why not make the most of it. Nothing is stopping us.”  
“You’re serious?”  
“Yes Maggie. I know how much you miss your aunt so I don’t see the point in waiting. I know what family means to you and all I want is for you to be happy Maggie.”  
Maggie felt her eyes water a bit, she kissed Alex hard only pulling away for oxygen.  
“I love you so much Alex.”  
“I kinda like you too Maggie.” Maggie nudged.  
“Why don’t we go back so I can show you how much I love you.” Maggie whispered in Alex’s ear.


	28. Chapter 28

Alex and Maggie lay tangled together with only the sheet to cover them. Maggie is running circles on Alex’s stomach with her fingers.  
“How’s your knee feel?” Maggie asks.  
“No pain.”  
Maggie lifts her head, “even when you were-.”  
“Nope no pain at all I promise you,” Alex interrupted. Maggie smiled, pecked Alex’s lips then retuned to her position.  
“When do you think your mom and Zack will be back?”  
Alex looks at the clock, “not for a couple hours, the movie only started twenty minutes ago.”  
“mmm” Maggie hums as she begins to fall back to sleep. All of a sudden Alex hops out of bed and slightly limps into the shower.  
“ALEX!” Maggie whines.  
“Join me, oh and bring my speaker that’s in my draw in my night stand.” Alex yells from the bathroom.  
Maggie rolls out of bed and opens the draw. She sees the speaker and pulls it out but doesn’t expect to see what’s underneath.   
Alex’s Diary  
Maggie hesitates before closing the drawer and heading to the bathroom.  
After a half hour, Alex and Maggie emerged from the shower, as they got dressed Maggie asked, “did you always keep your diary in your drawer?”  
Alex froze as she put on her shirt. She turned to Maggie, “you saw it?”  
Maggie nodded and Alex hung her head. She put her shirt on and took out her diary and threw it over to Maggie.  
“I didn’t say I wanted to look at it. But now that you gave it to me I would love to see how the bad ass DEO agent was like in high school.”  
“I can assure you that most of it is dark. As you know I hid a lot of my emotions and wrote it down. It’s a bit exaggerated at times. It was like my lifeline when I had nobody to talk to.”  
Maggie flipped through the book. She stopped at one entry.  
Today was a really sucky day. Not only did I have three tests today. Vicky told me she hooked up with someone over the weekend and Kara broke the phone again. Mom yelled at me again for Kara breaking it. How is it my fault, she did it. I wish she would just go back to where she came from. It’s all her fault my dad is dead and my mom hates me. To think last year my biggest worry was the national science far. There is supposed to be a big party this weekend but I doubt I’ll go. Kara’s bound to fuck up again and revoke my weekend privileges. Uuuhh. I hate my life.  
Maggie was lost in the entry and didn’t notice Alex walk over to see what she was reading.  
“I told you they weren’t all sunshine and rainbows.”  
Maggie looked up heart broken, “are they all like this?”  
“No some are much lighter others are much darker. You can keep it and read it if you want.”  
Maggie put the book on the bed and kissed Alex, “I love you.”  
Alex smiled in the kiss, “I love you too.”  
Eliza and Zack opened the door to see Alex and Maggie curled up on the couch watching TV.  
“Mommy, Mama look what I got.” Zack said as he ran towards the couple holding a toy in his hand.  
“What is it baby?” Maggie asked lifting him onto the couch. Zack gave Maggie the batplane.  
“Batplane and look,” Zack smiled and pressed the button causing to darts eject.  
“Wow buddy that is awesome. Did you thank grandma?”  
“Yup and hugged too.” Alex and Maggie laughed.  
Later on that night Alex and Maggie were cuddling in bed. Alex had been passed out for over an hour while Maggie stayed up with too many thoughts jumping around in her head. Maggie shifted and grabbed Alex’s diary to read another entry. She opened it randomly and read:  
It’s been a year. I miss you dad. A day doesn’t go by that I don’t think of you or our adventures and experiments we could be doing. I miss your hugs, mom doesn’t hug me anymore and when Kara does she leaves bruises because it’s always too tight. I can’t remember the last time mom said she loved me. You use to say it everyday. I miss your voice and your bedtime stories. Mom says I’m too old and that I need to grow up. I hate that you’re not here. All I want to do is lay in by bed and cry all day. It’s not the same without you. I would do anything to have you come home. My friends ignore me now because of Kara. I know it’s not Kara’s fault. I’m trying to be the big sister you taught me how to be but it’s so lonely. I want my best friend back. Mom’s coming home and she’s going to be so mad. I got an 85 on my chemistry test today. Kara had a nightmare so I stayed with her instead of studying, I know that’s what you would do but I know mom is going to freak. You would be proud of me though. Anyway I just needed to vent somewhere or else I know I will break. I love you dad to the galaxies and beyond.  
Maggie was silently sobbing as she read Alex’s entry. She knew that Alex had been through so much but to know what was going on in her head at the time, her heart brakes for Alex. Maggie put the diary down and snuggled into Alex kissing her forehead. Maggie promised herself that from this day forward she would do everything in her power to show Alex how much she is love and cared for.  
Maggie woke up to an empty bed next morning. On Alex’s pillow there was a sticky note.  
Went for a Walk on the beach. If you wake up before I get back you can join me. @8:00.  
Maggie looked at the clock to read 8:21. She hopped out of bed, got dress and quietly exited the house out the back. As she walked down the beach, she saw Alex sitting on a rock. As she got closer, she her Alex singing. Maggie could hear Alex’s voice everyday and it would still take her breath away. Her voice was so graceful yet tangled with such emotion there wouldn’t be a dry eye in the room.  
“Morning love,” Maggie said as the song ended.  
Alex turned her head and smiled, “I wasn’t sure you going to wake up.”  
Maggie laughed, “me either,” Maggie said climbing onto the rock and resting her head on Alex’s shoulder.  
“Watcha doing out here so early?”  
Alex exhaled deeply, “I was thinking about how we’re leaving today and how I’m going back to work. About Zack and my mom. About Lena, she texted me asking if I could meet her at L-corp about Kara’s anti-Kryptonian tech. About how our wedding is almost here but I wish I was already married to you because I can’t wait to call you my wife.”  
“So a lot.”  
“yea.”  
“You wanna know what I’m thinking about?” Maggie asked and Alex nodded her head.  
“How incredibly in love with you I am and I wish that I could call you my wife already.”  
Alex jump a bit, “then let’s do it.”  
Maggie looked at Alex confused, “what?”  
Alex gestured to the sky, “It’s a beautiful day, J’onn is already ordained. My mom is here, Zack is here. The only people we need is Kara and Jennie, who would drop anything for our wedding. We don’t need an audience; we just need us and our family. What do you say? I mean we haven’t even sent invitations yet. I know I was supposed to but I forgot.”  
Maggie laughed, “Alex Danvers I would be honored to marry you. As long as Kara and fly our outfits over.” Alex kissed Maggie.  
“I gotta call Kara. We gotta tell my mom. Call Jennie.” Alex said enthusiastically as she took her phone out.  
“Kara is Alex, get your but out of bed. I need a favor. Get Maggie, Zack and mine’s wedding outfits and bring them to Midvale. Maggie and I are getting married today.”  
“WHAT! But I thought the wedding wasn’t for a couple more months.” Kara yelled into the phone.  
“We couldn’t wait any longer. It’s just family. If you want someone to drive it over, you can ask Jennie. Bring the arc you’ve been working on too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER: Sanvers Wedding!!!!!!!!!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update. This chapter was especially hard to write because I had to figure out what they would say in their vows and Kara's speech was the hardest part. Anyway I hope you enjoys this chapter!!!!

Alex was sitting at her desk applying the last bit of her make-up when Kara walked in, in her made of honor dress.  
“Oh Rao Alex, you look beautiful.” Kara said as she walked behind Alex looking at her through the mirror.  
Alex smiled and took a deep breath, “I can’t believe I’m getting married today. I get to marry the woman I love. I just never thought this day would come.”  
Kara squeezed Alex’s shoulders, “I’m so happy for you Alex. We need to stop before we get more sappy and tears start to shed. I don’t want to have to redo your make-up.”  
Alex laughed, ”yeah we wouldn’t want that.”  
“Mommy,” Zack said running into the room with Eliza right behind him.  
Alex saw Zack run up to her in his custom made suit, “baby you look so handsome.” Alex said.  
“Mommy you look so pretty.”  
“Thank you baby.”  
“He’s right Alex you look so so beautiful.”  
Alex shyly responded, “thanks mom,” and hugged her.  
“I’m so proud of you Alex.” Eliza said hugging Alex a little tighter.  
“Mom can you do me a favor and be with Maggie, I just really think that she could use another person in her corner. I can only imagine how she is feeling right now.”  
“Of course.” Eliza left the room and entered Kara’s room to see Maggie pacing.  
“If you keep pacing like that you will wear the floor down.” Eliza laughed.  
Maggie froze, “I’m sorry I’m just a little nervous.”  
Eliza sat Maggie down on the bed and told her to take a couple deep breaths.  
“I know this day is a big day for both of you and I am so happy you are joining our family. You have made such an impact in our lives and have helped Alex, Kara, and I become better people. You absolutely amaze me Maggie and I’m honored to become you mother-in-law. I am so proud to have you as my daughter.”   
Maggie had to look up at the ceiling to keep her tears from falling. Maggie hugged Eliza, “I am too but I just wish that my parents were here.”  
Eliza lifted Maggie’s chin, “feeling that is perfectly acceptable. I am truly sorry for how they treated you. Despite everything that you have been through, you are one of the most amazing people I have ever met. We may not be your parents but you have people who love and care for you.” Eliza wiped tears from Maggie’s cheeks.  
Zack runs in the room, “mama it’s time.” Zack says and runs out the room.  
Maggie takes a deep breath before leaving the room. J’onn is standing under the arch when Maggie arrives. Eliza, Lena, M’gann, Winn, James, Lucy, and Jennie are standing off to her side. Zack walks down with the rings. Maggie kisses the top Zack’s head then he to his spot. Kara walked down next. Ten steps behind Kara was Alex, in her elegant white dress. Alex and Maggie looked at each other as tears fell from their eyes. Both in awe of each other. Maggie held out her hand and Alex gladly took it.  
“You look absolutely beautiful Alex.”  
Alex smiled, “not so bad yourself there Maggie.”  
They got lost in each other’s eyes J’onn had to clear his voice in order to gain their attention.  
The laughed as J’onn began speaking, “I want to start by saying how honored and proud I am to be standing here in front of you two on one of the best days of your lives. Ever since Jeremiah saved me I promised him that I would protect his daughters as if they were my own and today I’m so happy to be gaining another. The journey to get to where we are today was difficult and with many hardships. It has brought you both closer together in a bond so strong, honest, and true. The love that you have for each other is effortless and can be seen through simple gestures like holding hands and leaving notes on each others desks to Nerf gun wars at work, which I do not condone by the way.”  
Everyone laughs and J’onn continues, “today is a time to pause, look back, and smile at all the moments that have brought you here today. And a time to look ahead at all the moments that are still to come. We stand here today in support and love for the two of you and to remind you that love isn’t happily ever after, love is the experience of writing your story. It’s not one moment – not even this moment. It’s every moment. Big one’s like saying “I love you,” moving in together, getting engaged, bringing Zack home – but mostly a million little ones that come in between the big moments. Falling asleep next to one another, forcing the other home after 17 hours in the lab or precinct, not burning dinner, binge-watching nextfilx… Theses everyday moments fuse together into one big experience. There are no words to describe such an experience that is so incredibly powerful and life changing. That is just the way it is with love – it’s meant to be felt, not described.”  
Alex wipes a tear away and laughes, “who knew you were such a big sap J’onn,” causing everyone to laugh.  
J’onn smiles, “only for family Alex. Now I understand that you have written your own vows so who would like to go first.”  
Alex and Maggie look at each other, communicating with their eyes, “I’ll go first,” Alex says.  
Alex takes a deep breath and squeezes Maggie’s hands, “the day you stepped onto my crime scene you changed my life. I had only known familial love until I met you. I had finally realized why I felt this hole in my heart, a hole I didn’t know how to fill until you. You showed me how to be the real me. You gave me unconditional love and support when I came out yet you barely knew me. I have never been so happy as I am when I’m with you. I cannot wait for our lifetime of firsts. I vow to stand by you today and everyday, the good and the bad. I vow to be by your side until we are wrinkly and grey. I vow to love you now and forever. Ride or Die.”  
After wiping their eyes, Maggie took a deep breath and began, “First it was my crime scene Danvers.”  
Maggie smirks then they both laugh, “It’s no secret my life has been anything but normal. My world has been turned upside down so many times that I tried to build a wall so high supergirl couldn’t jump it. Some how you managed to knock it down brick by brick. You showed me what it is like to be cared for. I knew I loved you and that you were my one when you told me you were here to help me heal from my past. You have made me so incredibly happy. I can’t wait for our lifetime of firsts and to grow old together. I vow to be your one and only, to stand by you for better and for worse. Rid or Die.”  
Alex mouths, I love you and Maggie does the same. There is not a dry eye on the beach.  
“Zack can you give your moms the rings,” J’onn asks.  
Zack hands them to Maggie.  
“Do you, Alex, love Maggie with all your heart and keep her as your wife for the rest of your life?”  
“I do.” Alex said slipping the ring on Maggie’s finger.  
“Do you, Maggie, love Alex with all your heart and keep her as your wife for the rest of your life?”  
“I do.” Maggie said slipping the ring on Alex’s finger.  
“I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss your bride,” J’onn said as Alex and Maggie smile wide and lean in for a kiss. Every one claps as the rest their foreheads together.  
Maggie whispers, “we did it.”  
Alex responds, “your stuck with me now Sawyer.”  
“Couldn’t wish for anything better,” Maggie whispers as they open their eyes and look at each other.  
“I’d say this calls for some celebrating and Champaign!” Eliza says.  
Alex and Maggie look at each other with an oh shit face. Alex says, “we didn’t think about that part.”  
Kara smirks, “I wasn’t Miss Grants assistant for two years for nothing. Follow me.” Kara walks towards their house in front of a bunch of confused people. As they walked, Alex and Maggie stole kisses from one another and whispered sweet nothing into each other’s ears. As they reached the backyard they see stringed lights hanging above a long table that’s covered in a white tablecloth and place settings. The centerpieces are boutiques of purple flowers. There is a table on the side with a three-tier cake and another table that has been converted into a mini bar. On the other side are mini scotch and whiskey bottles, both Maggie and Alex’s favorite kinds, with custom labels as party favors. There are two waiters standing holding Champaign.  
Alex and Maggie look in awe, “Kara how did you put this together?”  
Kara shrugged, “I had a feeling you both were getting sick of planning your wedding so when you left for Midvale, I had this planned on stand-by just in case.”  
Maggie thanked Kara, “this is amazing Kara, thank you so much.”  
They all sat down as the Champaign was poured and the appetizers were place in front of everyone.  
As the plates were collected and stomachs were settling before cake, Kara stood up and clinked her glass, “I think it’s time for speeches and I really want to go first,” Kara takes a deep breath and fixes her glasses, “there was a time last year where I made Alex promise me that she would find love and do things that being my sister she had to sacrifice. With that being said I never would have thought that she would taken it so serious and that we would be here today. This past year has been a rollercoaster for Alex and I couldn’t be more proud of my big sister. You have always been my rock and my best friend but I have never seen you act the way you when you’re around Maggie. Maggie ever since you came into my sister’s life she has become a sappy mess.”  
Everyone laughed as Alex argued, “I have not.”  
“Yeah babe you kinda have.” Maggie says as she pats her shoulder as Alex pouts.  
“You have made her so happy and I am truly grateful for it. Ever since you met Alex couldn’t stop talking about the dimpled Detective. You two have the kind of love you ready in fairytales. The love that everyone dreams of having, including myself. Maggie you have changed Alex’s life but you have also changed mine. You have taught me so much. As you have told me to look before I leap.”  
Alex glared at her for that because Jennie doesn’t know Kara is Supergirl but everyone else does.  
“But most importantly I have gained another big sister. We may not have started out on the same page but I’m so happy that we got close because I cannot imagine anyone else for the Danvers sisters. Alex and I have always came in a package and truthfully that package should come with a big warning sign. A toast to the Alex and Maggie, may they have a lifetime of firsts and memories.”  
“To Alex and Maggie,” Everyone responds, lifting their glasses and taking a sip of their Champaign.  
Zack stood tall on his seat, “my turn!!” Zack said happily.  
“I love my mommies so very much. They are the best people in this whole wide universe. They saved me when I was really scared. When I had no one. They made me feel safe and they made me feel loved. I wish that everyone could be like mommy and mama because then there would not be bad people. I don’t know what happened today really but it must be good because everyone is so smiley. I wish this means I get a baby brother or sister soon. Like mama and auntie Kara. I love you mommies.”  
Alex and Maggie choked on their Champaign at the ending. They knew they wanted to have another child but they didn’t think to ask what Zack thought. Alex and Maggie looked at each other first with shock, and then with love. This day was truly one of the best days of their lives.


	30. Chapter 30

The Monday after the wedding things for the Sawyer-Danvers family went back to normal. Maggie went back to work, Zack went to school, and Alex went to L-corp. Alex opened Lena’s door, “hey Lena I’m here to help with Kara’s present.”  
Lena looked up from her computer, “I didn’t think I’d be seeing you for atleast a couple more days. No honeymoon?”  
Alex sat in the chair opposite Lena’s, “no not yet. We figured since we were already on a vacation of sorts that we should wait. We plan on going to Nebraska next month so we’re just going to add a couple days onto that trip.”  
Lena brought up the blueprints to Kara’s present, “okay this is what I have so far. I have several ideas. First I was thinking a watch or bracelet she could wear so that it could also protect her when she’s not in her suit. I tried creating a synthetic polymer that could we woven into her suit but due to the material of the suit that was a bust. Maybe something could we implant in her boots, that way it isn’t visible to her attackers. If we go that route then we would have to make customs boots for her.”  
Alex thought for a moment, “I think our best option is the boots. We could put the device in the sole of the shoe and reinforce it with steel or lead. This would mean that it has to be thin…. Wait what about her symbol. We could make a plate to go over it and put it there.”  
Lena lit up, “Alex that’s perfect. Since Winn helped make Kara the suit he could help put it together.”  
Alex called Winn and updated him on their plans, “Winn’s on board.”  
Lena stood up, “alright let’s get to work.” They left for her lab.  
Alex picked Zack up from school, “I have something special for us planned but you have to promise not to tell mama okay buddy?”  
“Okay!” Zack said from his car seat. Alex drives to a place called Mini Chefs. She parks and lets Zack out.  
“Zack we are going to a cooking class. How does that sound?”  
“Yummy!!” Zack jumps up and down excitedly.  
“Exactly and hopefully I don’t burn down this kitchen too.”  
They walk into the building and register for the next. With payment of the class comes a chef jacket and a chef hat they have to wear during the class. Alex takes a picture to show Maggie when the time comes. They sit at their station waiting for the class to start.  
A tall man with a mustache walks in, “good afternoon everyone. My name is Chef Micheals and I will be teaching you all how to make baked ziti. As you all know this is a twelve-week course that you chose to be either once or twice a week. Hopefully by the end of this course you will be making delicious food.”  
The class began by pointing out all the ingredients. Next Chef Micheals distributed the directions as a guide and took then step by step through the process. While the food was in the oven, Chef Micheals took the time to advertise his cookbook. He also, with the help of assistants, distributed the ingredients to make a house salad, which would be the appetizer. When the food was done, the parents took their dishes out.  
“Mommy we did it.” Zack said as the looked at the cheesy dish.  
Alex kissed Zack’s forehead, “that’s right baby we did and now we get to eat it.”  
Once they finished, they went to Kara’s apartment, “hey Alex, Zack come in.”  
“I have a gift for you but you must promise not to tell Maggie.” Alex says putting the leftovers down on the table. She lifted the tinfoil.  
“Oh Rao is that Baked Ziti!!!” Kara said getting forks.  
“Mommy and I made it.” Zack said proudly. Kara froze right as she was about to take a bit and looked at her fork than to Alex, “is it safe to eat?”  
Alex nudged Kara, “yes it’s safe. Zack and I went to a cooking class.”  
Kara’s eyes widen.  
“I want to not burn the kitchen down when I want to make something. Plus I feel guilty that I always have to rely on Maggie to cook or we just order out.”  
“That is so sweet of you Alex.” Kara said with a mouth full of food.  
Alex blushed, “we haven’t really been out on many dates in a while and I wanted to do something special for her so I signed us up for these classes. When I feel comfortable enough I want to make Maggie dinner. I want it to be romantic candle lit, with wine all of it. She deserves it and I cannot wait to see the look on her face.”  
Kara’s smirks, “Alex Danvers has officially become domesticated.”  
Alex snaps back, “what? No I haven’t?”  
Kara raises her eyebrows, “really? When was the last time you were at the alien bar or any bar for that matter?”  
Alex thinks then lowers her head in defeat, “okay fine maybe but I wouldn’t trade it for the world.” Alex said looking at Zack adoringly. Alex phone goes off.  
“Hey babe… we’re at Kara’s. Zack wanted to spend sometime with his super auntie… yeah we’re on our way back now… love you bye.” Alex hung up, “come on buddy lets go. Mama’s waiting for us at home.”  
Zack hugs Kara and grabs Alex’s hand as they exit Kara’s apartment.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed update but here is the next chapter!!

After a month of classes, Alex feels confident in her cooking abilities to make the romantic dinner she has been planning. The perfect opportunity comes when Zack goes over to Gabby’s house for a sleep over one Friday afternoon. Alex asked J’onn if she could leave early to get everything prepped and ready. Alex dashed out of the DEO after getting his approval. She went to the grocery store to get all the ingredients, then to the florist for a boutique of flowers. When she got home she got our their china set they use only for special events along with a new table cloth and candles. She put the flowers in a vase.  
She put on music and began to prep dinner. Alex gets a text from Maggie:  
M: Got out early heading home xx  
The pies were in the oven by the time Maggie got home, “babe I’m home.” Maggie walked into the house taking off her jacket as she noticed the set up of the table.   
“Babe,” Maggie said not sure about what was going on. Alex descended the stairs in a sleek skintight black dress that has slits on the hips. Maggie’s jaw dropped. Alex smirked at the sight of a frozen Maggie. Maggie’s eyes roamed Alex’s body as Alex walked towards Maggie and kissed her.  
“Damn my wife is hot,” Maggie said pulling back, “what did I do to deserve this?”  
Alex smirks again, “if you think this is hot just wait.” Alex grabbed Maggie’s hand and led her to the kitchen.  
Maggie smelled something cooking, “Alex what is all this?” Maggie thought back to the   
table, then the dress, now food.  
“I wanted to surprise my beautiful wife with a kid free romantic dinner.”  
Maggie’s eyebrows shot up, “kid free?”  
Alex nodded, “Zack is over at Gabby’s for a sleepover.”  
“God I love you,” Maggie said leaning in to kiss Alex.  
Alex took out Maggie’s favorite wine and poured them each a glass. Alex gave Maggie the glass, “how was work?”  
Maggie sipped her wine, “it wasn’t bad. I found out the next sergeants exam in in two weeks. I don’t get why they couldn’t tell us earlier but you know how hard I’ve been studying so I think I’m ready.”  
“You’re going to do great babe.”  
Maggie sighs, “I just really want this promotion. I would make things easier on us. Ya know I wouldn’t be in the line of fire as much.”  
“And you’re going to get it Mags. Remember what your captain said. Your first in line for it once you pass the test. You have nothing to worry about.”  
The oven timer goes off and Alex takes the chicken potpies out of the oven.  
“Alex where did you get those they smell amazing.”  
Alex smiled, “go sit at the dinning room table. I’ll bring in the food.”  
Maggie acknowledged Alex’s deflection but didn’t say anything. Alex made sure she put her phone on the seat next to her so that she could show Maggie the pictures during their cooking lessons.  
Alex served Maggie a plate and sat down, “okay tell me what you think?”  
Maggie picked up the spoon nervously and took a bit. Maggie’s eyes widened and looked down at the potpie, “babe this is so good.” Maggie said between chews.  
“Where did you buy this and how come it tastes so fresh?”  
Alex fidgets nervously, “I didn’t buy it. I made it before you got home. J’onn let me leave early to get the ingredients from the store.”  
Maggie was dumbfounded, “seriously Alex who made this?”  
“Me.”  
“Alex, babe I love you but there is no way you could go from burning a paella and destroying our oven to making a perfect chicken potpie.”  
“I’ve been taking cooking classes,” Alex whispered vulnerably looking at her hands.  
“Sorry what?”  
Alex looked up, “I’ve been taking cooking classes with Zack for the last month. I wanted to surprise you with a home cooked meal that you didn’t have to make.”  
Maggie looked at Alex in awe. Maggie’s eyes started to tear up, “you did this for me?”  
Alex nodded and held Maggie’s hand, “I love you so much and I wanted to surprise you. It’s been a lot of fun and we’ve learned to make a bunch of dishes. I even have pictures of Zack and I at the place.” Alex grabbed her phone and show Maggie.  
As Maggie scrolled through the photos, she covered her mouth with her hand in shock and amazement. She laughed at a photo of Zack covered in flour.  
“I can’t believe you did this. You are the most amazing woman in the universe.”  
Alex blushed, “besides planning this dinner I figured I should learn how to cook. I don’t want to have to rely on you to make dinner in the future for our family. Especially on days where you have to do a double shift. I love your cooking so much but I don’t want you feeling like I take advantage of it, like I expect either you to cook or us to order food.”  
Maggie leaned over, cupped Alex’s face and kissed her hard.  
“Alex nobody has ever done anything like this for me. This is amazing! I also want to get a couple of those photos framed for around the house, their priceless.”  
Alex smiled, “get use to it my love because I would do anything for you.”  
“I hope there aren’t any more surprises. I don’t think I can handle it.”  
“No but we do need to talk about our trip to Nebraska next week.”  
“I called my aunt this morning and she said she would be offended if we did not stay with her. She says she wants to soak up as much time as she can with you and Zack.”  
“We need to find a suitable house warming kind of gift.”  
“I agree. How has your training with Kara been since you’ve been cleared?”  
“I have to admit Kara’s doing a lot better than I thought she would be. Her techniques have gotten so much better and her performance in the simulator has improved tremendously. I’ve started putting her with a couple rookies in the green room. Only the ones who had big egos and need a reality check, it’s actually really funny watching.”  
“Have you thought about going into the field again? I thought once you were cleared you would be out there the next day.”  
Alex shrugged her shoulders, “between the rookies, the lab, and training Kara I haven’t had time for any field work.”  
“I know we talked about your repositioning at the DEO but I never thought it would have happened so fast.” Maggie says finished the last bite of her pie.  
“It’s also been very quite since the alien gang. Nothing crazy has come up even for supergirl and I hope it stays that way for a while.”  
Maggie agreed, “I have to admit too, it seems like alien crime has gone down recently. I really hope it’s nothing to worry about.”  
“Okay enough work talk. Help me clean up and the next portion of our night is upstairs.”  
Maggie raised her eyebrows questioning.  
“A bath Maggie, get your mind out of the gutter.” Alex said chuckling as she walked into the kitchen.  
Maggie stepped into the bathroom first. There were candles spread out sporadically around the bathroom along with rose pedals. Maggie turned on the water to the perfect temperature and filled the tub. Alex got in first followed by Maggie. Alex wrapped her arms around Maggie’s waist and let her chin dropped to Maggie’s shoulder. Alex could feel the tension in Maggie slowly fading away. They closed their eyes and focused on each other’s touch, the feeling of being safe in one another.  
“We need nights like this more often.” Maggie said fully relaxed.  
“mmmm.” Alex hummed. They sat together in the tub exchanging kisses and touches until the water began to run cold. They drained the tub and put on the showerhead to wash each others bodies.  
“I have the most beautiful wife in the world.” Maggie said washing Alex with the lufa.  
Alex kissed Maggie’s shoulder, “I love you so much Alex.”  
They got out the shower only to get into their bed and spend hours of making love. As the sun began to rise, the two flopped down on the bed completely spend. They drifted off to sleep in seconds, feeling more relaxed and happy in that moment then they have in weeks.


	32. Chapter 32

The flight was about three hours and to say Zack wasn’t a fan was an understatement. From the moment his ears popped, Zack was unhappy. He immediately clung to Maggie’s arm and he refused to put his seat belt on and constantly squirmed around in his seat.  
“Mama,” Zack whined as he dug his head into Maggie’s chest. Alex rubbed his back and looked at Maggie. Neither knew what to do. Alex hated seeing Zack like this because of how rare it was. Maggie put the TV onto the kids channel in order to distract Zack. It took a bit of effort to put the headphones on Zack. He hated the inner ear headphones so he could only use over the ear ones.   
The entire plane ride consisted of Alex and Maggie switching holding Zack, singing softly into his ears until he would fall asleep. When he woke up they would put the TV back on and do the routine all over again. Thankfully with no air traffic the plane was able to land in 3 ½ hours. Alex and Maggie both sighed with relief as Zack slept the hole decent down.  
By the time Alex, Maggie and a sleeping Zack reached the baggage claim, Maggie’s aunt was waiting for them.  
She ran up to Maggie, “It is so good to see you Maggie it’s been too long!”  
“It’s good to see you too aunt Erin.”  
“And Alex it is good to finally put a face to the name.”  
“Like wise,” Alex held out her hand only to be brought in for a hug.  
“Okay let’s get going and get you three settled in, you must be tired from traveling,” Erin says as she takes one of their luggage and walks towards the car. By the time they got to the house, Zack was wide-awake and starring out the window looking for cows.  
“Mommy look more cows,” Zack squeals in delight pointing out the window.  
Alex wraps her arms around Zack a little tighter, “I see that baby.”  
Erin’s house in a simple one story home with a big front yard that has a swing attached to it.  
“We’re here,” Erin said pulling into the garage.  
“Everything is the same,” Maggie said looking around. Memories came flooding back. Alex slid her hand into the small of Maggie’s back, “babe, are you okay?” Alex whispers.  
Maggie nodded.   
Alex kissed the side of Maggie’s head before bringing their bags into their room.  
Erin walked up beside Maggie, “I’m so happy you came to visit.”  
“Me too. I’m sorry I should have visited sooner.”  
“Hey it’s understandable. There isn’t much here for you. Hell there isn’t much here in general.” Erin laughed.  
“Then why did you stay?”  
Erin looked around, “well after your grandparents died they gave me their house and [mechanic] shop. I’ve been running it ever since. Plus I had Mark.”  
“But what’s keeping you now. You could always run or work at a shop in National City and be closer to us. Closer to people who will treat you as family plus there are more eligible bachelors in the city then in dusty Blue Springs.”  
Erin laughed, “that’s true… let me think about it. I’m going to make us something to eat before you all head to bed.” Erin left towards the kitchen while Maggie walked into the bedroom.   
Alex was changing Zack into his PJs, “mama look cars!”  
“I see that baby. Erin’s making dinner for us.”  
“Cooking run in the family.”  
Maggie smirks, “something like that.”  
“Maybe she can teach me a few tricks because somebody’s a little scared.”  
Maggie crosses her arms, “yeah well maybe someone shouldn’t be so clumsy when holding kitchen utensils.”  
“Maggie that was one time and I have been taking cooking classes.” Alex countered.  
“Why don’t you go ask Erin if she needs any help. Let’s see what she says and go from there.” Alex grinned, gave Maggie a quick peck on the lips then ran into the kitchen.  
“What do you think Zack, will mommy make another mess?”  
Zack giggles and nods his head. Maggie picks him up, “I think so too.”  
Zack and Maggie sit at the dinner table watching Alex and Erin in the kitchen. Erin is giving Alex step-by-step instructions of watch she is doing. Maggie loves watch Alex especially when she is in her determined state. When Alex is so focused her eyebrow are furrowed, she stares intently barely blinking at the task. And finally to top it all off, Alex constantly nods her head in understanding while sometimes mouthing the words herself. Maggie could watch a determined Alex Danvers for hours.  
“Babe come look at what I just did!” Alex says excitedly. Maggie walks over to the counter and sees Alex flip a burger in a pan with only the flick of the wrist. Alex looks to Maggie with a proud expression on her face.  
“And nobody or thing got hurt too!” Maggie kisses Alex, “good job babe. I’m so proud of you.”  
“Alright Maggie and Zack why don’t you two set the table while master chef and I serve the food.”  
Maggie laughs, “don’t keep calling her that or it will go to her head.” Alex stuck her tongue out at Maggie who only laughed even louder in return.  
“Childish,” Erin muttered under her breath.  
By the time the next morning rolled around, the little family were well rested and ready for their adventures to begin.  
Zack ran into his parent’s room, “mama, mommy wake up, wake up!” Zack pounced on the bed. Alex tackled Zack and tickled him. The delicious smell of pancakes wafted through the air. The family jumped out of bed and ran into the kitchen to see Erin making breakfast.  
“Good morning!” Erin said with a cup of coffee in one hand and a spatula in the other.  
Alex and Maggie starred at her cup, “please tell me there is more coffee.” Alex begged.  
Erin motioned with her head, “yup brewed a whole pot. If Maggie still drinks the stuff like she use to I figured she would marry someone just the same so I made a pot and have another batch on stand by.  
“Oh thank rao,” Alex said.  
Erin’s eyebrows furrowed, “who’s rao?”  
Alex froze for a split second then told the usual lie, “when my sister was first adopted she and I created this separate language just the two of us knew. It was the building blocks to how close we are now. Anyway my mom didn’t allow us to say god in her house so instead we would say rao. Now it’s kind of instinct and I don’t realize I say it.”  
Erin looked at Alex with adoring eyes, “that is such a precious story. I would love to meet your sister one day considering we are family now.”  
Alex looked to Maggie and felt bad for the lie. It’s not her secret to tell but hiding something like this from family is not a good way to start off a marriage. Alex stepped closer to Maggie and whispered in her ear, “I’m sorry about that.”  
“It’s okay I understand.”  
“But you shouldn’t have too.” Alex kissed the side of Maggie’s head before getting Zack ready for breakfast.  
“So what are your plans for the trip?” Erin asked as she took a bit of her pancake.  
“Alex is insistent on seeing were I grew up so I was going to give them a tour, nothing crazy. We were thinking of visiting one of the state parks. Zack loves animals. I have a somewhere else I want to bring Alex but that will remain a surprise.”  
Alex butts in, “you know I hate surprises,” Alex pouts.  
“And lastly I think Alex would love to visit Carhenge.”  
“Carhenge?” Alex asks.  
“It’s like the normal Stonehenge but with cars. I figured it would bring out the nerd in you.”  
“You guys are returning to National City on Tuesday? I know Maggie told me but I just wanted to double check.”  
“Yup.”  
“Sounds like an adventure to me. What do you think Zack?”  
“Can we see the fishies?” Zack asked.  
The adults laughed.  
“Oh and Aunt Erin I figured you may want some time to hang with Zack.”  
Erin lit up, “Yes I would love that. We will have a great time. So what is first on your list of adventures Maggie?”  
Maggie looked to Alex, “I think we should check the weather for the weekend before planning anything.” Alex took out her phone, “it seems that today and tomorrow are sunny while Monday and Tuesday are raining so I would suggest the state park either today or tomorrow as well as the tour around town.”  
Maggie thought for a second. The tour was to be the hardest part of the trip, “I think we should do the tour around town first. Aunt Erin would you be okay with Zack for the day. I was thinking we could grill for dinner and sit in the backyard. We could end with a movie night too.”  
“I think that is a great idea Maggie. What do you say Zack?” Erin asked.  
Zack looked to his moms. He knew that Erin was family but has never met her before. His moms nodded to him so he nodded as well.  
Maggie knew this was a big step for their relationship because she was going to tell Alex things she has never told anyone. She wasn’t sure if she was more scared of her memories or the possibility of bumping into her parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the next chapter: Should Maggie run into her parents?
> 
> -If she does should they
> 
> A: Finally accept Maggie for who she is  
>  or  
> B: Stay stubborn with their negative mindset
> 
> Let me know what you want to read!!!!! Thank you for reading, kudos, and comments!!!!


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: The next 2 chapter will contain content involving homophobic language and violence, including domestic violence. If this is a trigger or if you do not wish to read about this at the end of the next two chapters will be a summary of what the happened in that chapter.  
> \-----  
> This two chapters are soley Maggie's backstory on her life in bluesprings also all the places mentioned are acutal places in blue springs. I did a lot of research and made this as real as possible.

Alex and Zack were getting ready in the bedroom while Erin and Maggie finished their coffees on the couch.  
“I can hear you thinking Maggie what is it?” Erin asked.  
“What if I bump into them?” Maggie whispers vulnerably.  
Erin puts a hand on Maggie’s shoulder, “you show them how happy you are. I’m being honest your father has become a much more strict man. I only visit for family gatherings once and a while. I rarely seen either of them out and about the neighborhood. However if you do see them remember how strong you are and how amazing your life has become but most importantly let Alex help you. You don’t have to face them alone.”  
Maggie nodded as Alex and Zack appeared.  
“Ready Zack?” Erin asked holding out her hand for Zack to take. Erin had taken some things out from the garage that she had when she was little for her and Zack to explore with. As they started walking to the backyard Maggie said, “hey Aunt Erin?”  
Erin turns around, “thank you,” Maggie says with a small smile.  
“Anytime,” Erin says as she continues outside.  
Maggie turned to Alex as she rubbed her bicep, “Alex before we go I want to warn you that Blue Springs isn’t like National City. Most of these people are homophobic and will speak their opinions.”  
Alex holds Maggie’s shoulders, “and I will be right next to you the entire time. We don’t have to do anything you aren’t comfortable. Whether there’s a place you don’t want to go, things you don’t want to say, or if you don’t want to hold my hand or have and physical contact that is perfectly okay but know I am here and support you and love you no matter what.” Alex brings Maggie in for a hug.  
“Okay, I’m ready when you are.” Maggie says before they leave. Alex made sure she secretly stuffed her pockets with tissues just in case.  
Maggie parked the car in the high school parking lot, “I’m guessing this was your high school?” Alex said looking out the window.  
“Yup.” Maggie got out the car and started walking towards the building. It was a Saturday so there was no school but the school was always open. Maggie looked around to find the place deserted so she grabbed Alex’s hand and held it tight.  
“These were the four worst years of my life. After Eliza, all my friends ditched me, including my teammates.” Maggie said walking through the corridors of the school towards the gymnasium, “I had no idea the backlash that would happen from a simple card. Everyday at school was a nightmare, from the nasty looks to being shoved into lockers. One time after softball practice I was so dirty I took a shower and when I came out everything was gone and the word dyke was written on my locker. They took my clothes, my backpack, phone everything. I cried in the showers for hours until it was really dark outside. I forced my way into someone elses locker and took their clothes. Needless to say that was the last time I showered at school.”  
They approached the trophy case and Maggie stopped in front of it, “I always loved softball and after I was outed it was my only saving grace. Although my teammates and coach hated me, the team couldn’t win without me. I was their star pitcher and the only game of the season my coach benched me we lost. I would spend hours practicing my form, stretching, lifting, running, whatever it took to be the best. I realized the only way I was going to go to college was on a scholarship and because my grades weren’t the best softball was my only chance. I ended up having the top pitching record in Nebraska three years in a row and was an All-American junior and senior year. Somehow I managed to get a full scholarship to UCLA even with shitty grades.”  
Alex kissed Maggie’s cheek, “babe that’s incredible. How come you don’t play anymore or at least coach?”  
Maggie thought for a moment, “honestly I’m not sure. Occasionally the NCPD has a game against other departments but I never participated.”  
“I think that could be good for you and I would love to watch you play.”  
“We’ll see.” Maggie said before pulling her away from the trophy case and back the way they came, “that was mostly what high school was for me. I didn’t join any clubs and tried to stay as invisible as possible but it was hard because of how small the school was.”  
“What was your favorite subject?”  
“Phys. Ed hands down. My teacher also weren’t a fan of me but the phys. Ed teacher was the one person who didn’t treat me differently. He lived across the boarder in Kansas and commuted here. He said the he grew up with his brother who came out to him in college. He knew what it was like for his brother and wanted me to have someone to talk to and come to if I needed help. Whenever I got beat up I would go to him instead of the nurse and he would patch me up or come with me. I kept in touch with him for a while and even met his brother but he passed away in a car crash a few years ago.”  
“I’m so sorry Maggie.”  
“I wish you could have met him. He came with my aunt to my induction ceremony in gotham. He was like my father figure just like J’onn is for you.”  
They reached the car and sped off to their next destination. Their next stop was Blue Springs City Park. As they got out of the car, they saw kids playing on the playground while adults sat on the park benches near by. Maggie looked to find anyone she knew but thankfully there wasn’t. Maggie escorted Alex away from the playground.  
“Uh isn’t the playground that way?” Alex asked  
“Yes but that isn’t what I’m showing you.” Alex noticed Maggie starting to fidget with the hem of her shirt. It was one of her nervous ticks. They walked for what felt like ten minutes before a small log cabin came into few.  
“The night my dad kicked me out, it was raining. It was late at night because we were coming back from a softball game like I told you, but what I didn’t tell you was I didn’t go straight to my aunts house. As you noticed, my aunt lives on the out skirt of town, which if I walked would have taken me two hours to walk. All the businesses were closed including the school, which was weird but whatever. So the only place I thought of was here. This log cabin is only open during the summer and some events so it’s typically locked.” Maggie said walking right up to the front door and kneeling down at the locked. She examined the lock before twisting it.  
“CLICK,” the lock made that noise as it opened, “ha and they still haven’t changed it.” Maggie opened the door and Alex followed, “wow when was this built the 1800’s.” Alex said.  
“Yes you genius, there is a whole story but that’s not important. I ended up staying here for two weeks before my aunt found out and took me in. I was lucky because this place had a bed and a working fire stove. It was difficult to figure out but once I did I was able to cook the finish I would catch in the river.”  
Alex looked at Maggie with awe, “so your telling me for two weeks straight you ate nothing but fish?”  
“Not exactly, my parents paid for my lunches for the entire school year at the beginning of the year so I was lucky enough to still have those. I stole food from the cafeteria during that time. Also before I left my parents house I took what savings I had and ran into my parents room and took the money I knew my dad hid in his closet before running out the door. I think I totaled to be around $300 dollars so I was lucky to have that. I used it wisely and only bought pasta because it was a dollar a box. So I ate fish and pasta.”  
Alex pulled Maggie in for a kiss. Alex kissed her hard and held her as close as she could. They broke for air and Alex said, “god Mags I love you so much.” They held each other close for a long time before Maggie broke the embrace and led Alex back to the Car.  
Maggie quickly stopped at the flower shop for a boutique of lilies before heading to the cemetery. They stopped in front of a gravestone that read Gabriella Sawyer.  
“This was my grandma or nonna as I would call her.” Alex looked around to find the place once again deserted before she placed herself behind Maggie and wrapped her arms around Maggie’s waist resting her chin on Maggie’s shoulder. Maggie sunk into the hold and continued her story with tears threatening to fall.  
“She was my best friend growing up. She taught me so much from how to cook, about flowers and their meanings. About how to be a good human being. She was just so nice. I can see where my mom got her passiveness because nonna hated fighting. She hated my father with a burning passion and rarely came over. I always had to ride my bike to her house.” Maggie sniffled and Alex took out a tissue from her pocket and handed it to Alex.  
“She would tell me all about her and nonno’s adventures all the time and…” Maggie stopped talking and thought for a minute before laughing, “I cannot believe I never caught it.”  
Alex was extremely confused, “caught what?”  
“Nonna would always tell me that I would find a special person to make me happy and that when I find this special person to never let them go whoever they are. I think she knew I was a lesbian. Now that I think more about it she never talked about any boys with me and we would always talk about Eliza. I wish she was alive for when my parents found out. Maybe things would have been different.” Maggie ducked her head and sobbed silently. Alex tightened her embrace around Maggie’s middle.  
“I think she would be so proud of you Maggie, for everything that you have over come. You did stay true to her words because you aren’t letting me go ever. I mean it’s impossible since we’re married now right.”  
Maggie chuckled, “yeah you’re right. You know she would love you Alex. Probably would have scolded you for your lack of kitchen skills but she definitely would have loved to.”  
“Hey my cooking skills are improving thank you very much.”  
They were silent for a while as they held each other before they heard a voice say, “Maggie Sawyer it’s been a long time.”  
Maggie stepped away from Alex and turned to see who it was, “Well I’ll be damned. Frankie Terrence what are you doing in the cemetery wearing that.” She gestured to his clothes.  
“I work here,” he said defensively.  
Maggie laughed, “how the hell did the quarterback popular kid become a low life cemetery worker.”  
Frankie stiffened, “none of your business, what’s a dyke like you doing back here. Don’t you know this isn’t your home to come back to.” Alex froze before getting angry and balling her hands into fists.  
“You’re right this isn’t my home because I wouldn’t live in this fucking shit hole.” Maggie countered as Frankie walked closer to them. Both Alex and Maggie could smell the booze radiating off him.  
“Who is this another freak just like you. Did you finally find someone as fucked up as you to befriend because you and I both know nobody would every go near a fucking dyke like you.” Alex was beyond pissed but tried to keep it in check for Maggie.  
Maggie walked up to Frankie and sized him up. She was a foot shorter than him but that didn’t matter, “seems like you have the shittier life Frankie. I mean you’re a cemetery worker and most importantly your drunk at work.”  
Frankie tried to swing at her but Maggie easily defended herself and put him into a hold.  
“Fuck!” He yelled out in pain.  
“Ya know it isn’t smart to swing at a cop, you’re lucky we’re out of state or I would arrest you.”  
“You’re a cop?” Frankie asked surprised.  
“You damn fucking right I’m a cop and I could easily kick your ass. Or do you want me to hand you off to me wife how is a special agent with the FBI. Both of us could easily kick the shit out of you so if I were you I’d get my ass as far away from us as possible.” Maggie said before letting him go. He fell to the ground and starred at both of them before bolted off.  
“Are you okay?” Alex asked.  
Maggie took a few breaths to calm herself down and to stop her hands from shaking. She nodded, “yeah Frankie was one of the main assholes who would beat the shit out of me in high school. He was a talented football player it’s a shame to see him turn into that. Come on lets get out of here. There’s two more stops on our tour.”

\---------------------------  
NEXT CHAPTER: MEET THE PARENTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary for the chapter:  
> \- Erin and Zack are playing in the backyard with some of Erin's old toys for the day  
> -1st stop on the tour was the high school. Maggie as an All-American softball player who got a full ride to UCLA.  
> -went to the park where Maggie stayed at the historical log cabin (it's real) after her parents kicked her out for two weeks.  
> -went to the cemetery to vist her nonna. Maggie talked about some stories involving them cooking together. Maggie realized her nonna new that maggie was gay (WHAT!) when thinking back to what her nonna would tell her. Maggie also bought a boutique of lilies for the grave which use to be her nonna's favorite flower.  
> -met Frankie the quarter back from high school who treated her like crap  
> \------------------------------------  
> Thank you for reading :) I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I decided to split this chapter into two parts because it's getting really long.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!!!!
> 
> This chapter is heavy with Maggie's parents. Warning it is not a good interaction. So once again the summary is at the end of the chapter for anyone who does not want to read about such negativity.

Maggie pulled into the library parking lot, “the library?” Alex asked.  
“Yup I use to work here during high school. I was a great job because it was quiet and I didn’t have to interact with anyone. It was also the only one I could get after my aunt gave me a good recommendation.” They strolled into the library.  
“Hi Miss Emerson.” Maggie said as she waved to the women behind the desk. The old lady lit up, “Maggie dear come give me a hug.”  
Alex stood by as she watched the two. She looked around to find the lobby empty. Ms. Emerson looked to Alex the back at Maggie, “who is this pretty lady you brought with you.” She said causing Alex to blush. Maggie grabbled Alex’s hand and pulled her closer.  
“This is my wife Alex Danvers.”  
“It is a pleasure to meet you ma’am,” Alex said as she held out her hand.  
“nonsense call me Trudy. God knows I’ve been trying to get Maggie here to call me that but she won’t budge.” Ms. Emerson said as she swatted Alex’s hand away and pulled her in for a hug.  
“Ms. Emerson is one of the good ones Alex.” Maggie said.  
“You’re right I am. Nobody should be treating you bad Maggie. You are one of the nicest people I know and I’m so happy that you are happy. Now tell me do you have any children?”  
Maggie looked to Alex and smiled then back to Ms. Emerson and nodded.  
“Well what are you waiting for I need pictures.” Alex took out her phone and showed Ms. Emerson.  
“Awe he is such a handsome fellow. I am so proud of you Maggie. You have turned into the beautiful young women I always knew you would.” Maggie’s eyes teared up a little and Ms. Emerson brought her in for another hug as Alex took out another tissue and gave it to Maggie. Maggie laughed and took it thanking Alex. Alex noticed Ms. Emerson’s face changed from happy to sad then scared. She whispered something in Maggie’s ear causing Maggie to tense up. Alex noticed Ms. Emerson was looking at something or someone behind her. Alex turned to the entrance of the library and froze herself. Just one look and she immediately knew who they were; they were Maggie’s parents.  
“Shit.” Alex said under her breath. She had a feeling they were going to pop up somewhere because of how small the town was but they picked the worst moment possible. Alex turned back to Maggie who was holding Ms. Emerson’s hands as they had a quiet conversation between the two of them.  
“Maggie dear please breath when I say this, your parents have just walked into the library.” Ms. Emerson whispered to Maggie. Maggie released the hug and held onto Ms. Emerson’s hands as if they were the only things grounding her at the moment.  
“I know this will be tough but remember that you have Alex and I to support you. Your father is a cruel man do not let him get to you.” Ms. Emerson looked into Maggie’s terrified eyes, “show your parents how badass of a cop you are.” This got Maggie to smile and straighten up.  
“I can do this,” Maggie whispered back.  
“There’s my girl. Now stand strong and proud.” This was the last thing Ms. Emerson said before letting go of Maggie’s hands and returning to behind the desk. Alex filled Ms. Emerson’s place.  
“Margaret?” A sweet voice said as a stillness filled the air. Maggie looked into Alex’s eyes first with a scared vulnerable look with morphed into her hard cop look. Maggie gave Alex a slight nod before turning around to face the two people who had caused the most hurt in her life.  
Maggie’s mother looked at Maggie with such love and happiness on her face you wouldn’t have known she kicked out her own daughter. The look through Alex off because why would this own look at someone she thought was an abomination.  
When Maggie’s father heard her mother say her name, he stiffened and his face went cold and emotionless. He placed the books down he was returning and then turned towards Maggie with his hands balled into fists.  
“You have some nerve coming back here.” He said with such malice. Maggie’s mother’s face changed from it’s happy look to a now petrified look.  
“Dad it’s a pleasure to see you too.” Maggie said hoping her father didn’t pick up on the hilt of insecurity in her voice.  
“You are a disgusting piece of filth and you have no right to call me your father. You are nothing to me you hear me nothing!” He yells at her.  
“Dear please,” Maggie’s mother says horrified by what her husband had just said.  
He turns to her with rage in his eyes, towering over her, “do you see this abomination as your daughter? Do you?” She was terrified to answer truthfully, “no.”  
Maggie’s heart broke, “there is nothing wrong with me why can’t you see that. I’m the same girl you raised who likes hunting and fishing with you. I’m the same girl you drove to softball practice and who you would get ice cream with after I would hit a home run.”  
Maggie’s dad shook his head and stepped forward, “you are living in sin and until you see that you will never be my daughter. You will burn in hell!”  
Alex had had enough of his torment and stepped in between what little space was left Maggie and her father, “you need to take a step back now sir.” Alex said in her special agent commanding voice.  
“And who do you think you are to be talking to me like that woman?” Maggie’s father said as he stood tall asserting his failed attempt at asserting his dominance.  
“I am Maggie’s wife and I will say again you need to talk a step back.” Alex was fuming at the man. She quickly looked over to Maggie’s mother and saw hurt in her eyes. This woman was not acting like someone who would throw their daughter to the curb. Maggie saw the hurt in her mother’s eyes too before focusing back on her father.  
“How dare you bring another sinful dyke into my neighborhood.” He said as he pulled his fight back to hit Alex. Her instincts kicked in and before he could make any contact, Alex had him pinned against the counter.  
“Don’t you dare try to lay another finger on me or my wife or I swear to god you will be begging me to kill you. Do you understand me?”  
Maggie’s father turned his face towards Alex’s only to spit in it. Alex was so disgusted she threw him across the room.  
Maggie immediately went to Alex’s side, “babe it’s not worth it.” Maggie said wiping Alex’s face. Alex glared at Maggie’s father, “you should be ashamed of yourself.”  
“Margaret I-.” Maggie’s mother tried to speak before her father yelled, “don’t you dare speak to her.” Her mother flinched at her husbands voice and looked her husband then to her daughter. She was torn but ultimately stepped aside and let Maggie and Alex leave. She rushed to her husband’s side to help him up.  
Alex and Maggie left immediately after Maggie’s mother moved.  
“Maggie I think it would be best if I drove.” Alex said as she saw how dazed and out of it Maggie looked. Maggie fumbled with the keys trying to get them out of her pocket. She gladly gave them to Alex and got into the passenger seat. Her hands were shaking her mind was blank and body felt numb. Alex slowly drove out of the parking lot, she expected to drive back to Erin’s house until she heard Maggie spew directions to her. Eventually they ended up at what looked like a beach. When they got out of the car, Maggie held onto Alex for dear life. Alex let Maggie dictate where they walked. After staying by the edge of the shore for a few minutes Maggie directed Alex onto the dock. She walked them to the edge before sitting down dangling her feet over the edge.  
Alex sat down next to Maggie and pulled Maggie in wrapping her arm around Maggie tightly. Maggie sunk into Alex’s chest. The shock of the previous events had begun to wear off and emotions began flooding in. Alex sat there as Maggie processed everything internally. There was something odd about the situation that struck Alex and that was Maggie’s mother. Throughout the entire fiasco not once did anger or disappointment cross the woman’s face. One moment stood out to Alex the most and that was when Maggie’s mother flinched curling herself inward at her husband’s voice. Alex knew something more was going on and hoped by the time the trip was over she could figure it out.  
“Thank you,” was the first words Maggie said.   
Alex kissed Maggie’s head, “there is no need for that I will always be by your side and protect you when you need it.”  
“No one has ever stood up to him like that, nobody including people in Blue Springs. He has always had a temper and when get would get mad no one would stand in his way.”  
Alex shyly asked, “did he every… did he ever hit you before he kicked you out.”  
Maggie was taken back by that question, “no never. To him I was daddy’s perfect little angel and could never make him angry. Maybe that’s why he blew up so much. That night though I couldn’t recognize him. I will never forget the look in his eyes as he yelled at me, I thought he was going to murder me. I was lucky to come away with only a few cuts and bruises.”  
Alex was deep in thought, “what is it Alex?” Maggie asked.  
Alex shook her head, “it’s nothing.”  
“Come on babe I know it’s something you have your thinking face on.”  
“Your dad, he was so dominant and aggressive but your mom, she looked terrified and….” Looking for the right word, “submissive maybe. I don’t know if it’s just me but when he yelled at her she flinched.”  
“You think he’s hitting her.” It dawned on Maggie.  
“From what we saw today it wouldn’t surprise me. I’ve seen a few cases before but don’t know enough to fully evaluate the situation.”  
“We should go back and ask Aunt Erin, maybe she would know.”  
“Are you ready or do you want to stay here a little longer.”  
“I want to go back. I need to see Zack. Maybe we can come here tomorrow with Aunt Erin and Zack. Maybe have a picnic or something.”  
When Alex and Maggie walked in the house, they saw Aunt Erin sitting on the couch covered in a sleepy Zack. Erin turned her head and smiled until she saw the red eyes and tear stains on their faces. Maggie quickly picked Zack up and walked into the bedroom.  
Erin got up and stood next to Alex, “by the looks of it you met her parents.” Erin said in defeat.  
Alex nodded, “we were at the library visiting Ms. Emerson when they walked in. Her dad is… well he’s something.”  
“Zack he is a wonderful young boy. We had such a good time and if he didn’t tire out first I would have been right behind him.”  
Alex laughed, “yea he is an adventurous and energetic little one that’s for sure.”  
“Come lets make some coffee. I have a feeling we’re in for a conversation.”  
By the time the coffee was ready and poured, Maggie joined them.  
“I’m guessing Alex told you.” Maggie said sipping her coffee.  
Erin nodded, “some but not all.”  
“We also ran into Frankie, what happened to him?”  
“It a shame really, his first year playing for Nebraska his leg got shattered in a tackle and hasn’t been the same since. He dropped out of college, then his mother died and his father left him to pay the hospital bills. Now he spends his time digging graves and drinking alcohol. Needless to say he is digging his own grave.”  
Even though he was a total ass she did feel compassion for him and what happened.  
“Do you think dad could be hitting mom?” Maggie blurted out.  
Erin was taken back by the question, “that is a very blunt question and to answer it definitely not. Your father may be a bad man but he loves his wife. The are always together and seem happy.”  
“But have you ever just hang out with mom without dad.”  
“A few times but you know her, she is very shy and we would be shopping typically for flowers or something. At family reunions she would tell stories of things they’ve done together. I can’t seem him doing such a thing.”  
After Erin’s answer the topic changed but Alex wasn’t convinced yet. For dinner they decided to order dinner since everyone was strung out from the days events. Right as they were about to go to bed there was a knock on the door.   
Maggie opened the door and gasped, “mom?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary:  
> -Visited the Library where maggie used to work in high school. Met an old co-worker Ms. Emerson who was really nice and supportive to Maggie.  
> -Maggie's parents walked in the library and shit hit the fan.  
> -went to the beach to let the events of the day sink in. Talked about her parents.  
> -went back home where her mom knocked on the door right before they were about to go to sleep.  
> \------------------  
> Thank you for reading and commenting!!
> 
>  
> 
> What do you think will happen next chapter???


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly about domestic violence so if this makes you uncomfortable in anyway I'd suggest you skip this chapter.

Maggie stood in the door way frozen in shock. She would open her mouth to speak but nothing would come out. Eventually one word came out, “mom?”  
Maggie’s mother was wearing the same clothes from earlier except this time they were rustled up a bit and torn in a couple places. Tears were running down her eyes and hints of bruises were beginning to appear and colored her body. There was a split in her bottom lip as well.   
Unable to get words out Maggie took her mothers hand and motioned her to sit on the couch.  
“Maggie what’s going-.” Alex said as she saw Maggie’s mother.  
“Maggie go into our suitcase and get me my med kit.” Alex asked kneeling down before her mother. Alex could see how torn up the woman was.  
“You are safe in this house Mrs. Sawyer. Nobody will lay a hand on you okay, your safe.” Alex reiterated.  
“I’m a doctor and want to examine you for any injuries and will tell you everything I do before I do it okay?” The woman nodded.  
Maggie came back with the med kit and Alex put on a pair of blue latex gloves.  
“Okay first I want to check your eyes response to see if there is any injury to your head and brain okay.” The woman nodded. Alex took her flash light and moved it around. Mrs. Sawyer followed it perfectly.  
“That was very good. Next I want to check to your lip. I am going to clean it and put some ointment on it so it doesn’t get infected.” Alex worked seamlessly.  
“Is there anywhere else that hurts?” Alex asked once she finished cleaning up Mrs. Sawyers face. The woman nodded and pointed to her ribs.  
Alex calmly asked, “okay can you lay down for me and lift your shirt up. I want to check if there is any internal damage or broken ribs.” Mrs. Sawyer shook her head and sat there.  
Alex sighed, “if you don’t want me to I can bring you to a hospital-.” Mrs. Sawyers face shot up, “no, no hospital.”  
Maggie was concerned at her mother’s response.  
“Then I need to check, this could be life threatening. Please I will not do you any harm.”  
Mrs. Sawyer laid down and slowly lifted her shirt. Maggie thought she was going to throw up at the sight of her mother’s abdomen. It was layered with bruises, some where fairly old while others were new and still forming. Maggie walked towards her Aunt’s room to wake her.  
Alex took a deep breath and looked at Mrs. Sawyer, “I’m so sorry.” Mrs. Sawyer said.  
“You have nothing to apologize for, this is not your fault. I am going to put my hands on your stomach and lightly press down in several areas and you need to tell me if it hurts okay.” Mrs. Sawyer nodded as Alex began. Once she reached the ribs Mrs. Sawyer winced.  
“I would need an x-ray to confirm but I do believe you have broken a couple ribs Mrs. Sawyer.” Tears start to flow, “my wrist too,” she whispered. Alex nodded and began to look at it. Her wrist was swollen. Alex tried to move her fingers but it was too painful.  
“Did you land on your wrist?” Alex asked.  
Mrs. Sawyer nodded, “he pushed me down. You seem like a nice woman, thank you”  
Alex smiled, “I’m going to get ice and then we can wrap it for now but you do need to get this looked at properly. You will need a cast.” Alex said before she ran to the kitchen for ice. When she returned she saw Erin hugging Maggie’s mom and they were both sobbing. Alex quickly wrapped the ice on the wrist and then took Maggie into another room.  
Maggie’s face looks as though she had seen a ghost, “how bad is it?” Maggie asked.  
“She has a couple broken ribs and a broken wrist. She is bruised pretty bad and will be sore for a while but not internal damage.”  
Maggie broke down and Alex held her tight.  
“why,” Maggie said, “why does he have to be so cruel.” Maggie felt so bad for her mom. After Maggie calmed down, they returned to the living room to see Erin rubbing circles on Maggie’s mom’s back.  
She looked up and let out her not broken hand, “I’m Stacy it is lovely to meet you Alex. I wish it was under better circumstances.”  
Alex and Maggie were taken back at house nice she was, “it is good to meet you. Can I ask what happened?”  
Stacey took a deep breath, “It’s a long story and I promise to tell you but I can’t do it all now it’s too much. Tonight he was so mad after seeing you, especially when I tried to talk to you. I tried to apologize but there was no talking to him. During dinner he drank too much and started to get aggressive. He… He grabbed my wrist and threw me down to the ground. Then told me how useless I was and… umm… he kicked me. After than I brought him another drink but it wasn’t cold enough so he hit me again. I couldn’t do it anymore so I mixed one of his sleeping pills in his drink and gave it to him. When he was asleep I ran here.” Stacy sobbed. Maggie moved to her mother’s side and held her. Stacy held onto Maggie’s shirt tight.  
“Mommy?” Zack asked wiping his eyes with one hand and holding Teddy with another.  
“Come here baby.” Alex said with open arms.  
Stacy’s sobs slowed down as she saw the little boy. Maggie smiled and looked to Alex who nodded.  
“Hey mom, I want to you meet someone. This is Zack, Zack this is your grandma.” Stacy’s eyes were wide first at Maggie calling her mom and then Zack. Stacy turned to Maggie, “you have a son?”  
“yea.” Maggie smiled.  
Stacy turned to Zack who was slowly walking up to her. He saw her wrist and slowly grabbed it and kissed it, “mama says kisses always makes booboos better.”  
“He’s beautiful Maggie.” Stacy said with happy tears in her eyes.  
“I hate to put an end to this meeting but a certain little boy should be sleeping and with today’s events we all should get some sleep.  
“Stacy you can sleep in my bed tonight and I’ll take the couch no arguments.” Stacy was too exhausted to fight Erin so she agreed.  
Stacy wasn’t able to get much sleep but what she did get helped immensely. She hasn’t slept well in years with her husband next to her. She got up and walked into the kitchen to see Alex talking to Supergirl. Supergirl looked over and smiled at her.  
“Uh I’m sorry to interrupt.” Stacy said.  
“Oh nonsense,” Kara said walking towards Stacy, “my names Kara Danvers Alex is my sister.” Stacy’s Jaw dropped and she looked to Alex who was shaking her head.  
“It’s wonderful to meet you Kara. Maggie seemed to make so amazing friends and family.”  
Alex blushed, “okay Stacy can you sit in the chair. Kara brought a portable x-ray machine so I can look at your wrist. I figured you wouldn’t want to go visit a hospital.”  
Stacy sighed, “you’re correct John has people everywhere and would know if I visited.”  
Alex set up the machine and looked at the x-ray, “okay I was right. You broke one of the small bones in your wrist. I’m going to put a cast on it and will be there for about a month or two. Kara can you get me a bowl of water please.”  
“How do you know how to do all this?” Stacy wondered.  
“I got went to medical school.”  
“So are you a doctor at a hospital?”  
“No I work for the government as a special agent.”  
“Uh so I’m guessing you keep Maggie on her toes than being a cop and all.”  
“You know Maggie’s a cop?”  
“I may have an awful husband but he allowed me to go to the library by my self all the time when he would work. Lucky they can’t check your internet records so I would find out as much as I could about her. Your sister Kara has written so many wonderful articles on her. When I found out she receive that award from her department I was so happy for her and the picture of you two in that article was priceless. You could tell how much you loved one another.”  
“So I don’t mean to be blunt but you have no problems with Maggie being gay?”  
“No none and to be honest I knew for about a year before she told her father and I. My mother told me when she realized it. My mother had a special bond with Maggie.”   
Maggie walked in the room, “you knew too?”  
Stacy looked up, “I’m so sorry Maggie. I truly am and if you would let me explain please.”  
Maggie got them all Coffee, including Erin who joined them for the explanation while Zack was still sleeping.  
“When I married your father he was the nicest man I had ever met but when I found out I was pregnant with you things changed. After you were born I spent a lot of time caring for you and he didn’t like it. That’s when his drinking started to get out of control and when he was drunk he would get violent. Do you remember your 10th birthday we had in the backyard?”  
Maggie nodded, “the night before was the first time he… he forced me to sleep with him. I was so sore the next day I could barely move which was why I sat down during your whole party.” There wasn’t a dry eye in the room, “he threatened your life if I told anyone. From that day on I started saving money for us to run away but the night before your father kicked you out he found my savings. He was so mad from what I had done and then you came out to us, he had had it. I’m so sorry Maggie but I felt relieved that you were away from him. That he couldn’t hurt you anymore. One day I tried calling Erin to see how you were doing but your father came home early, that was the first night he put me in the hospital.”  
Erin interrupted, “was that when you said you fell down the stairs?” Stacy nodded, “Sis why didn’t you tell me?”  
“Because he threatened you as well and I couldn’t let anyone else get hurt by him. I tried sending a letter to you but the mailman gave your father the letter. That was when I realized your father had the hole town in his pocket, including the hospital, which wrote up fake reports every time I was admitted.”  
“Mom,” Maggie cried out, “I wish I knew.”  
Stacy shook her head, “it was better you didn’t. I don’t know what kind of life I could have given you. It probably wouldn’t have been a good one.” Stacy’s let her head fall, “after you left Blue Springs things got better. As long as I did everything he asked nothing would happen. The only danger was when he would drink too much.”  
Tears were continuously falling down Stacy’s face, “I never told anyone but I ended up pregnant again.”  
“WHAT?” Erin looked at Stacy in disbelieve and Maggie looked so sad.  
“When I told john he was furious. After what happened he didn’t want another child and forced me to have an abortion.” Stacy bawled. Maggie engulfed her mother in a hug as she and the others silently cried too.  
“I’m so sorry mom.”  
“When you stood up to him today I knew this was my chance to leave him. I can’t go back there, I can’t take it any more.”  
“You can come home with us. We can keep you safe.” Alex said shocking Erin and Stacy.  
“I couldn’t I wouldn’t want to be a burden.”  
“Stacy you are family and I would love for Maggie to have her mother back in her life. If you think money or a place to stay is an issue it won’t be. We have more than enough and lots of guest bedrooms available.”  
“Please mom, come home with us. I want my mom back,” Maggie plead. Stacy held Maggie tighter, “I would love nothing more. I am so proud of everything you had done Maggie. You have turned into an amazing you women and mother.”   
Alex turned to Erin, “Your offer to come with us too still stands.”  
“I will have to sell my shop first, which won’t take long but how will I open a shop in National City.”  
Alex laughed, “trust me National City needs more mechanic shops and second I will be more than happy to help you with anything you need. Maggie and I have a few friend who could be your employees. They may need to learn a little about cars but I don’t see how that could be a problem.”  
Alex thought she could kill two birds with one stone, bring more family to national city and give some of her and Maggie’s fellow alien friends a stable job.  
“Babe you’re a genius and I know just the place to put the shop. You know by that burger place that Winn loves.”  
Alex perked up, “that’s perfect and the owner also owns that building as well. I can contact him once we get back and have our agent look over the place for an offer.”  
Erin and Stacy were lost.  
There was a banging at the door. Stacy froze.  
“Erin get Stacy and go to our room with Zack. Maggie and I can handle this.” Alex said as they both took out their weapons.  
“Mags I’ll answer the door and you stay on my six.”  
“Okay.”  
Alex looked through the peep hole and turned to Maggie to whisper, “he has a riffle.”  
“Mr. Sawyer there is no need for your riffle.”  
Alex saw him ready his weapon and look at the door, “you kidnapped my wife and I want her back.” Alex signaled for Maggie to go outside via the back door.  
“Mr. Sawyer I will not let you in this house until you put down your gun.”  
“First you take my daughter and now you take my wife I will not stand down.”  
“There are children in this house Mr. Sawyer I advise you not to use your weapon. Put it down and we can talk.” John was getting frustrated. Alex saw Maggie through the peephole sneak up behind him and disarm him. He yelled out in pain as Alex opened the door and took the weapon. She looked for a serial number and found none.  
“I bet you don’t even have a license to carry such weapon considering there is no serial number.”  
John tried to break free but had no luck. A police car arrived seconds later.  
“What is going on here?” The officer demanded.  
“This man tried to force his way into the home with an illegal weapon and without a license.”  
Maggie knew the officer and wasn’t too pleased about John being caught.  
“Why does John have handcuffs.”  
Maggie stood up, “detective Maggie Sawyer with the NCPD I always carry my gun and cuffs everywhere I go. You know how it is Dean don’t you.”  
Dean looked at Maggie with disgust. She put him in a shitty position, “John I have to bring you down to the station.”  
“What this is absurd I was trying to get my wife back from these dykes.”  
“From her sister’s house? Why would her sister kidnap her, seems pretty stupid to me.” Alex said with a smirk. As Dean hauled John to the car, Maggie pulled Alex in for a kiss.   
“God I love you Alex Danvers.” Maggie said smiling.  
“Right back at ya Maggie Sawyer.” Alex leaned into Maggie there foreheads touching. They closed their eyes and enjoyed their moment together because Maggie finally has her mother and there is no more drama.  
“EW!” They heard Zack say. Alex and Maggie looked towards the house to see Erin, Stacy and Zack watching them.  
“Come on you lovebirds,” Stacy shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe the family can finally have a vacation that will remain drama free....lol :)


	36. Chapter 36

Erin and Maggie worked seamlessly in the kitchen preparing for the picnic at Stonehenge. Alex and Stacy were sitting on the couch while Zack was playing with some toys on the rug.  
“So how did you meet my daughter?” Stacy asked Alex.  
Alex smiled, “I am so glad you asked me that question. We met on my crime scene when the president was attack in National City.”  
From the kitchen Maggie yelled, “babe keep thinking that but it was my crime scene.”  
They laughed but Stacy looked confused.  
Alex explained, “I have federal jurisdiction while Maggie has jurisdiction from the NCPD so I trump her.”  
“Aaahhh it sounds like you two didn’t like each other very much in the beginning.”  
“Well kind of. There was this tension but I softened up to her and saved her after she got kidnapped.”  
“YOU WERE KIDNAPPED MAGGIE?” Stacy said concerned.  
“Mom I’m fine don’t worry.”  
Alex laughed, “that’s not the worst we’ve been through. Heck I was kidnapped and almost drowned in a tank. If Maggie and my sister were seconds later we may not have been having this conversation right now.” Maggie stopped cooking and walked into the living room, sat on Alex’s lap and hugged her.  
“You aren’t going anywhere for a long time if I have anything to say about it.” Maggie said pecking Alex’s lips before returning to the kitchen.  
“How do you manage a child with such stressful jobs? I could barely do it and I worked as a waitress.”  
“We have a supportive family that helps us out. When you come to National City you will see our family is anything but ordinary. Once we got Zack I’ve taken less hours and recently have stepped back from being in the field.”  
“Did you adopt Zack?”  
Alex face went numb for a little, “Zack is biologically mine and Maggie adopted him but I haven’t always had him. I was r-a-p-e-d and then gave him up but then fate intervened and we found him during our job one day. His adopted parents had passed away unfortunately so we took him in.”  
Stacy put a hand on Alex’s forearm, “I’m so sorry you had to go through all that. It seems like we all have had our hardships one way or another.”  
Alex responded with a hollow laugh, “you got that right. Maggie and I recently had our wedding in my family’s backyard by the beach and this was to been a honeymoon of sorts.”  
“You decided to visit Blue Springs as a honeymoon?”  
“Well we recently went to my hometown and Erin has been asking when were to come visit and Maggie wanted it to be soon so here we are. I don’t mind where we go as long as we have each other and Zack that’s all I can ask for.”  
“You two really love each other. It is amazing to see. Thank you for everything you have done for my daughter and for me.”  
“There is no need for thanks. Maggie has helped me so much since I met her I don’t know where I would be without her. I didn’t know I was gay until I met your daughter. But there was something about her I just couldn’t help myself.”  
“If we were back at my house I could show you all the baby pictures and videos we have of her.”  
“We could go to your house now if you want. Your husband should be in the precinct for a while so it would be safe to grab any belongings you want to bring to National City.”  
“Are you sure it’s not too much to ask?”  
“No absolutely not. We should got soon if we want to be back before they have the food ready.”  
Alex walked into the kitchen, “hey Maggie I’m driving your mom to grab some of her things at her house. Are you interested in coming?”  
Maggie was torn, “I don’t know. What do you think I should do?”  
“I can’t tell you what to do but I will support whatever you decide.”  
Maggie looked into Alex’s eyes, “I don’t think I can do it. It’s too much. I don’t think I can handle it.”  
“Babe that’s perfectly okay. I will be back as I can.” Alex said rubbing Maggie’s upper arm. Maggie kissed Alex then returned to cooking. Alex looked sad then went over to Zack and whispered in his ear, “mama is feeling a little sad. Do you think you could give mama some extra hugs and cuddles while grandma and I go out.”  
Zack stood up in his superhero stance, “mommy I will make mama happy with hugs and extra kisses. Oh and Teddy says he will help too.”  
Alex smiled and ruffled his head, “that’s my boy. I love you.” Alex kissed his forehead then headed out to the car.  
Alex drove while Stacy sat in the passenger seat looking out the window. Alex occasionally looked over to check her.  
“How are your pain levels,” Alex asked to break the silence.  
Stacy looked at her wrist, “I’m fine. The medicine you gave me is really helping.”  
Alex saw right through her answer, “you know one thing I love about Maggie and my’s relationship is that we don’t keep secrets and we don’t lie to each other. We believe that having a strong foundation is essential for our family. So in saying that how are you pain levels?” Although there were a few flaws in that statement they tried to live by it as much as possible.  
Stacy looked at Alex with awe, “you really are something special but to answer your question physically it’s not too bad as long as I don’t put pressure on my wrist. My ribs are another story.”  
“If it gets any worse please don’t hesitate to tell me. When we get to National City I know this great therapist that you could talk to. Before you say no please just think about it. I had my reservations about talking to someone but after Maggie convinced me to go it really helped.”  
Alex could see Stacy fiddling with her fingers, “okay I’ll think about it. Turn in here.” Stacy pointed to the house. It looked similar to Erin’s house but more run down. The outside of the house needed power washing and the lawn was in desperate need of a trim. Alex noticed Stacy’s hesitation and quickly sped to the other side of the car letting Stacy out and holding her hand.  
“I will be right here the whole time. You are safe Stacy.” Stay nodded and began to slowly walk to the front door. Alex took the keys from Stacy’s trembling hands and opened the door. As they walked through the house, Alex noticed there wasn’t a picture of Maggie anywhere. It was as if she didn’t exist.  
Somehow Stacy knew what Alex was thinking, “the only remaining things of Maggie’s is in her room. John refused to go in there and I couldn’t get myself to move any of her stuff. Go on up and look, I’ll be fine getting my things.”  
Alex walked into Maggie’s room to see a skateboard in one corner, a line of different types of converse sat underneath her bed. There was a bookcase with several books and CDs. On her bed was her favorite stuffed giraffe Nicky. There was a few photos of Maggie with her parents and friends on her desk and on her walls. Alex walked over to the nightstand and opened the drawer to find Maggie’s old diary. She opened it to the last page and read:  
Dear Diary,  
I can’t get Eliza out of my head. Everything she does makes me smile and I feel so much happier when I’m around her. I want to ask her to the Valentines Dance but I’m scared. I’ve heard people around town say that liking the same sex is a sin but if it’s what you feel and who you are how is that bad. I’m gay and I’m proud of it. But what about mom and dad? They love me so they should accept me right? I hope so my biggest fear is not being accepted. Anyway I hope Eliza says yes to the Dance, I have my outfit already picked out and know exactly what flowers to give her. Wish me luck!  
Maggie  
Alex couldn’t even imagine what went through Maggie’s head that day. There was a knock on the door. Alex looked up to see Stacy. Stacy walked in the room and looked around, “you know I haven’t been in here since that horrible day. I prayed everyday wishing happiness for Maggie.” Stacy said sitting down next to Alex.  
“You did what you thought was best for her I can understand that. Having an abusive parent is… well it’s something that should never happen.”  
Stacy looks to Alex, “you sound like you talk from experience.”  
“Not exactly, my mom never laid a hand on my but she found other ways to hurt me. My dad died when I was 14 and my mom couldn’t handle teaching Kara how to be human. Ya know because she is strong and can fly and stuff. So it was forced onto me and whenever she messed up it became my fault. Everything that happened because my fault so I basically stopped living for myself and only for Kara’s well being.”  
“That sounds like emotional abuse to me. I don’t mean to pry but is she still like that?”  
Alex nodded, “she has gotten much better recently and that is all thanks to Maggie. Maggie stood up for me and forced my mother and I to go to counseling. We’ve gone once a week for a few months and it has changed our lives. If it wasn’t for her I don’t think I could have even stood up for myself like she did for me.”  
“My daughter sounds like an incredible woman.”  
Alex smiled, “she is the best woman I have ever met.” Alex shook herself our of her daze, “did you get all your things?” Alex asked as her phone buzzed.  
“Yes.”  
“Perfect timing because Maggie says dinner’s already.”  
As dinner came to a close, Maggie looked at the time then said, “let’s clean up then get changed. We need to show Alex carhenged.”  
Stacy and Erin lit up, “that sounds like a wonderful idea.”  
Dinner was cleaned up in now time and everyone changed and went out to the car.  
“Mama where we going?” Zack asked.  
“We’re are going to a special place.” Erin says with a smirk as all the memories flood back from her past times at Carhenge. Erin and Stacy both blush as Alex and Maggie look at them with arched eye brow. Erin pulls out the blanket while Alex grabs the chair from the back of the car. There aren’t too many people around so the family finds a nice stop inside the circle of cars to put their stuff. Alex puts down the chair and helps Stacy sit so she doesn’t stress her ribs. Maggie sits next to her mother while Erin, Alex, and Zack go play with the ball Zack brought.  
“How are you feeling after going back mom.” Maggie asks taking her mothers hand into hers. When she looks up to her mother she sees tears in her mothers eyes.  
“I never thought I’d hear you call me that again.” Stacy admitted wiping her eyes.  
“I never thought I’d get the chance to say it either.” Maggie shrugged.  
“Alex is so wonderful and it is clear as day how much she loves you.”  
Maggie ducks her head to hide the redness engulfing her neck and cheeks, “honestly I never thought I’d find someone like Alex. After everything I’ve been through this life I’m living feels like a fairytale.”  
“You do have a beautiful family Maggie.”  
“No mom we have a beautiful family.” Maggie starred at her mother’s hand, “I never thought I would be able to forgive you for what happened. I always blamed you and dad entirely but I never thought that it wasn’t just me getting hurt.”  
Stacy leaned closer to Maggie, “sweetie you were a child. You shouldn’t have had to think about that sort of things. If he wasn’t so damn stubborn maybe things could have been different. Maybe if I was stronger, more like you I could have left him earlier or done something.”  
“Mom you cannot blame yourself, what happened wasn’t your fault. You did everything you could and I understand that. I forgive you.”  
As Maggie said those words Stacy broke down in tears, “I love you so much Maggie I’m so sorry.”  
Maggie hugged her mother, “I love you too.”  
The two of them stayed hugging for a while trying to make up for lost time. Alex looked over and her eyes watered with happiness for her wife.  
“Now you get to start over mom. You get to be happy and enjoy life with me and your grandson.” Stacy and Maggie watched the others play, then Maggie’s phone buzzed.  
She looked down and gasped focusing all her attention on her phone.   
“Maggie what is it?” Stacy looked concerned.  
After a few moments Maggie starred at her phone in shock, “Oh my god.”  
Maggie looked to her mother with wide eyes then to Alex.  
“Maggie what’s wrong.” Stacy said again.  
“I passed.” Maggie stood up and yelled, “Alex I passed.”  
Alex stopped in her tracks and looked to Maggie, “what?”  
“I passed the sergeants exam!”   
Alex ran to Maggie picking her up and spinning her around, “I’m so proud of you Mags I knew you could do it.” Alex said kissing Maggie.  
“What’s going on?” Erin asked as her and Zack joined the group.  
“I took the sergeants exam a couple weeks ago because there’s an opening and my Captain said if I passed I get the promotion and I just found out I passed.”  
Stacy hugged Maggie, “that is amazing Maggie. I’m so very proud of you.”  
Erin hugged and congratulated Maggie next followed by Zack.  
“Look at that,” Alex said in amazement as she watched the sun set.  
“It really is a beautiful sight isn’t it.”  
They continued to watch the sunset then headed back home. For what seemed a rough few days, every member of the Sawyer-Danvers family fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter find out about the special place Maggie wants to take Alex


	37. Chapter 37

Maggie woke up to a smell she hadn’t smelt in years. Maggie looked over to see Zack and Alex asleep so Maggie slowly crept out of bed and into the kitchen.  
“Morning mom,” Maggie said causing Stacy to turn around with a fright.  
“I’m sorry mom I didn’t mean to frighten you.” Maggie said moving next to her mom.  
Stacy took a few deep breaths, “it’s okay sweetie I guess I’m still getting use to the idea of having people around.”  
Maggie looked to the stove and smile, “are you making-.”  
Stacy smiled, “your favorite Banana Bread French Toast. At least I hope you still like it, it’s been so long I’m not exactly sure anymore.” Stacy ducked her head and turned towards the stove.  
Maggie fiddled with her fingers, “when I first moved to Gotham I tried to make it over and over again but they never came out right. It’s like I was missing an ingredient.”  
“Well maybe one day I could teach you how to make it.”  
“Yea I’d like that. Thanks mom.”  
“Now go sit the first batch is almost ready.” Maggie did as she was told. Stacy brought two mugs of coffee then two plates full of French toast to the table.  
“I was hoping you and I could have breakfast before I make some more for the rest of the family. Is that okay with you.”  
“Yea, honestly I was hoping that I would get to spend a bit more with you before we go back home.”  
Stacy reached out for Maggie’s hand, “Maggie that means more than you know. So tell me about your life.”  
“Okay well I you probably know I got a full ride to UCLA where I double majored in criminal justice and forensic biology. From there I got accepted into the police academy at Gotham. I graduated top of my class there and worked as a cop for about six months on the streets there. It was um… hard to say the least. I saw a lot of things and the system was corrupted but I managed. I got promoted to detective, the youngest in Gotham’s history actually. Then I got an offer for National City’s Science Division and I couldn’t say no.”  
“Maggie you have done so amazing for yourself. I wish nonna could be here to see you florish, she would be so proud of you.”  
Tears flooded Maggie’s eyes, “you think?”  
Stacy cupped Maggie’s cheek, “I know so sweetheart. I actually have something to give you from her.” Stacy got up and went to her suitcase and came back with a letter in her hand.  
“Nonna gave this to me the day she passed. She told me to give it to you when you turned eighteen.” Stacy handed the letter over and Maggie held it as if it were her most prized possession. Maggie wanted to open it right away but she put it next to her plate.  
“You don’t want to open it?” Stacy asked.  
“I do, trust me I really do but Alex taught me the moments like these are precious and we shouldn’t take them for granted. I want to spend time with you before this place turns into a mad house. So what are you looking forward to the most in National City?” Maggie asked continuing their conversation.  
“Well I’m not really sure. I guess maybe um being able to be my own person. To finally be me without John telling me what I can and cannot do. It may sound stupid but I want to be able to go for a walk without having to ask for permission. I want to be able to order my own food without John ordering for me. I want to be free.” Stacy finished without realizing that there were tears falling down her face. Maggie moved to her mom’s side and hugged her.  
“Mom you will be able to do all that and more I promise. Maybe on your walks you could bring Gertie with you?”  
Stacy looked at Maggie confused, “who is Gertie?”  
“Well Gertie is the dog that Alex and I are surprising Zack with when we get home.”  
“You’re getting a dog!” Stacy asked excitedly.  
“Yea we’ve been talking about it for a while and we think that, that is the next step.”  
“I’ve always wanted a dog but when Zack came into the picture we held off. Having a puppy and a child at once seemed a bit extreme especially with our jobs.”  
“I can only imagine, I was a stay-at-home mom with you and you were a handful.”  
“Hey! I wasn’t that bad.”  
Stacy looks at Maggie with a stern motherly look, “is it only me who remembers yelling your name every night before supper because you were too busy playing outside. And a certain someone would always come home dirty.”  
“Oh okay fine but I was having fun. There’s nothing wrong with fun.”  
“To a certain point Maggie. There is a way to have fun without needing to do laundry every week.”  
“Okay I admit since Zack I hate that I have to do laundry more. I see your point I’m sorry.”  
“Being a mother changes your prospective on life.”  
The mood shifts, “when I look at Zack.. I feel… so much love.. and um can’t help but wonder… why dad kicked me out… How could his love for some nonexistent god be more than his own child?”  
Maggie wiped the tears from her face.  
“Maggie I wish I could give you an answer I really do. I’m so sorry. He was such an awful man I wish he showed that side of him before I married him. He did only one thing right.”  
“And what was that?”  
“He allowed me to give birth to you and I wouldn’t trade you for the world.” Stacy got up and came back in seconds with a scrapbook in hand. She handed Maggie the scrapbook.  
“When I looked you up at the library I kept all the things I could find in this book and hid in in the library. I brought it home the other day to add more sheets. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I never, I mean never stopped loving you.”  
Maggie wiped more tears as she looked through the pages. Maggie got to one paged and laughed, “how did you find this picture?”   
It was a picture of Maggie with her legs crossed at Alex’s waste kissing Alex in the middle of the pride parade.  
“I got one of the high school kids to show me how to use the internet. It was really difficult to learn but I’m glad I did.”  
Alex walks in with a sleepy Zack, “Maggie babe are you okay?” Alex asked seeing Maggie and Stacy with tear stained and red puffy eyes.  
Maggie looks up with a wide smile, “yea Alex I’m perfect.” She says then looks to her mom with the same smile. Alex looks between the two and smiles knowing something good happened that Maggie will tell her later.  
“Mama?” Zack asks for Maggie holding his hands out for Maggie.  
“Come here my sweet boy.” Maggie said grabbing Zack and sitting next to her mom.  
“Can you say good morning grandma?” Maggie asked.  
Zack looks to Stacy, holds out his hand for hers. He kisses her hand, “good morning grandma.”  
“Well aren’t you a gentleman.”  
Zack smiles with pride, “moms say be nice and make people smile. You have a nice smile grandma.”  
Stacy smiles even brighter, “thank you Zack. Alex please sit, I want to make you breakfast.”  
“Oh you don’t need to do that Stacy.”  
“Please I insist it’s the least I can do. Plus you can try Maggie’s favorite breakfast.”  
“Babe nothing beats her Banana Bread French Toast trust me.” Maggie said pulling out the chair next to her. Alex sat down then leaned over to kiss Maggie.  
“Ew.” Zack said trying to push their faces apart.  
“But Zack you love our kisses why can’t we kiss each other.”  
“They only for me.” Everyone laughed. Stacy brought over the next batch. Erin joined the table after smelling the French toast.  
“Oh my god this is so good,” Alex said stuffing her face.  
“Babe slow down or your going to choke.”  
Stacy laughed, “Alex there will be plenty more in the time to come. So what is the plan for today?”  
“Can I play with grandma?” Zack asked his moms.  
“How about we all take a trip to the special place?” Stacy looked at Maggie who then whispered the place in her hear.  
“Oh Maggie that is a perfect idea.” Stacy whispers it to Erin who lights up at the suggestion as well.  
“So I’m not allowed to know.” Alex pouted.  
Maggie smirks, “nope but trust me you’ll love this.”  
Everyone got dressed as soon as breakfast was over and headed out to the car.  
“So the drive is about an hour and change just to give you a baseline on how far we are babe.” Maggie said as she pulled out the driveway. Alex sat next to Zack who was playing with his batman action figure. Alex grew antsy as they got closer and closer. Erin, Stacy and Maggie talked the whole way there. Maggie checked up on Alex every once and a while, knowing Alex would have control issues with not knowing where they were.  
“Babe we’ll be there in 5 minutes okay.” Maggie reassured Alex. Alex looked out the window anxiously until she sees a rocket. Alex’s eyes were glued to the statue. Maggie looked through the rear view mirror and smirked at Alex’s face.  
“Is that where we’re going Mags?” Alex points to the museum.  
“Yup it’s the strategic Air Command and Aerospace Museum.”  
Zack lights up at the name and Alex looks out the window excitedly. As they walk into the building Alex is overcome with emotion. She’s known about this place ever since her dad pointed out every single museum in the country but with so much on her mind she didn’t think to come here. Jeremiah would tell her all about the aircrafts that the museum would restore. He told Alex stories of him traveling to the museum when he was younger to help with the restoration of the more difficult aircrafts. Maggie got them tickets for a tour of the facility to start with. The tour takes them through the various exhibits like the black hole exhibit, where Alex whispers corrections to the tour guides facts in Maggie’s ear. They pass through the Astronaut and Martian Bomber Plant exhibits in no time. The last leg of the tour before transitioning to the children’s section was the Aircraft collection.  
“Maggie this is amazing!” Alex says loudly.  
“I knew you’d like it,” Maggie kisses Alex’s cheek.  
“Did you know I could probably pilot more than half of these planes right now?”  
Maggie looked at Alex surprised, “we’re married and you didn’t tell me that you can fly a plane.”  
The tour of the aircrafts begins, “I got my pilots license right out of high school as a way to feel closer to my dad. Then when I got to the DEO it came in handy. I haven’t flown in a few years.” Alex says as they arrive to an aircraft called the B-25 “Mitchell.”   
Alex remembers her dad talking about his restoration of this plane and how difficult it was. The museum had a tradition that after each aircraft was restored, there would be a ceremony and a picture of all the volunteers that help. This picture would be placed in the section where the aircraft sat. Alex ignored the tour moving on and stood in front of the picture.  
Alex gasped putting her hand in front of her mouth.  
“Alex what’s wrong,” Maggie said immediately going to Alex’s side.   
Alex pointed to the picture where her dad stood, “Maggie that’s my dad. Jeremiah use to come here.”  
Coincidentally the head engineer was walking by them and caught Alex’s words. He froze and looked to Alex, “I’m sorry to interrupt but do you mean Jeremiah Danvers?”  
Alex nodded, “I’m Alex Danvers his daughter.”  
“Well I’ll be damned the last time I saw a picture of you, you were still in your stroller.” The engineer laughed. The saw the puzzled looks and explained, “we worked on this aircraft when you were about three years old I believe. It was the last time he volunteered here. If he wasn’t working on the remodel he was busy showing pictures of you to all the other volunteers. You know what why don’t you all come with me I have a few people I would like to introduce you too.”  
As they walked Alex held onto Maggie’s hand for dear life, “is this real?”  
“Yes Alex this is real. You get to see another part of your dad. The dad you remembered. This is a good thing.”  
Erin, Stacy and Zack talked away behind the couple still amazed by all the information that has been given to them.  
The engineer, Greg, takes them to a employees only section and straight to the director of the facility. The walk straight in and the engineer guy says, “Felix you aren’t going to believe who I found touring the aircrafts.” He points to Alex, “this is Alex Danvers Jeremiahs daughter.”  
Felix looks at her with shock and happiness. He gets up and engulfs her in a hug.  
“It is truly an honor to meet you Alex. Your father was an amazing man and did wonders for this museum. Heck he help build most of the older models we have here.”  
“I remember him talking about some of his projects here but especially the B-25 Mitchell. He called it his pride-in-joy.”  
The two men laugh, “he was the only one to understand the blueprints to it. He directed a group of 5 workers to assist in and they restored it in record time.” Felix walks to his bookshelf and grabs a picture and hands it to Alex.  
“This was taken just after you were born I believe. We needed his help on a part for one of the planes but he refused to leave your side so we flew to… where was it…. Something with an M I think… umm… Oh Midvale. We flew to Midvale and he fixed it from there. You were an adorable baby Alex.” Alex blushed. Felix looked to the rest of the group, “who did you bring with you?”  
“This is my wife Maggie, her mother Stacy, her aunt Erin, and our son Zack.”  
Felix and Greg beam, “you have a wonderful family Alex. Any chance you’ve got your pilots license?” Felix asked.  
“Yea why?”  
“Well we have an air show coming up in a few weeks and we are in desperate need of another pilot for the SR-71A Blackbird. If you would be interested we would love to have you join us.”  
Alex looked stunned. She turned to Maggie who was grinning from ear to ear.  
“Would that be okay with you Mags?” Alex asks not wanting to make the decision on her own.  
“I get to see my hot wife in a pilot suit flying a plane. Hell yeah I’m in.” Everyone laughs and Alex says, “well I guess we have our answer.” She holds her hand out to shake Greg and Felix’s hands, “it would be an honor.”  
“We’ll get the paper work squared away no problem and send you all the information you need to know. It’s good having another Danvers at the facility, your father truly was a great man.”  
“Mama I wanna play!” Zack says bored from all the talking and not understanding.  
“Have you been to the children’s section yet?”  
“No that was actually our next stop.”  
“We apologize for keeping you and your family. It was a pleasure to meet you all and hope you’ll come to the airshow next month. Alex we’ll keep in touch.”  
They said their good-byes and headed to the children’s section.  
“Small world,” Erin said breaking the silence.  
“It really is. I cannot believe I didn’t link his stories to this place. I mean what are the odds.”  
“I don’t mean to be rude but what happened to your father?” Stacy curiously asked.  
Alex scowled, “the man I knew to be my father is gone.” Alex said with a cold tone. She hoped they would never have to find out truly what happened to him.  
“I’m sorry for your loss Alex it seems he touched a lot of people.” Thankfully they arrived and Zack caught all their attention by screaming with happiness. There were so many stations for children of all ages.  
Zack ran from station to station but especially loved the Bernouilli Blower, which focused on airflow and pressure on various objects. Every time an object would float in the air Zack would laugh.  
“Fly!” He would say clapping his hands. Alex would put another object in and would get the same response. Eventually Zack tired out and nestled himself on Maggie’s hip falling asleep in minutes. Alex noticed how tired Erin and Stacy were as well and whispered to Maggie, “Mags I think we should head home.”  
Maggie saw what Alex saw, “I think you’re right babe. At least we know we’ll be back next month yea?” Maggie kissed Alex then they headed out. Alex and Maggie took the front while the other three slept in the back the whole way home. Alex rubbed her thumb across Maggie’s knuckles.  
Maggie looks to Alex, “I told my mom about Gertie.”  
“So you finally agree to the name.”  
“Only because I get to pick out which one we get, that is the deal yes?”  
“Of course babe.” Alex kisses Maggie’s knuckles then looks to the back seat, “do you think your mom is going to be okay?”  
“I think she has a tough road ahead of her but she’s got us and if I’ve learned anything, having the right people who love you and support you and heal any old wounds.”  
“You ready to go back?”  
“Honestly yes, this vacation wasn’t exactly relaxing. Insightful and necessary yes but I wish we could have just one vacation that could be stress free.”  
“One day, we’ll have that one day. Do you ever imagine what life will be like for us when we’re old and retired?”  
Alex laughs, “yea I see us as the cool grandmas who smoke weed and travel.”  
Maggie cracks up, “seriously Danvers.”  
“What weed scientifically has no dangerous side effects and a great relaxer, come on you’ve tried it, right?”  
Maggie shook her head, “wait seriously, you never tried weed?”  
“I’m guessing by that you have.”  
“Yea I have. The first year at the DEO I’d smoke on my days off so I could relax after J’onn kicking my ass well before I got pregnant.”  
“Were you not drug tested?”  
“Only during recruitment. I’ve never heard of a DEO agent get drug tested and now that it’s legal in National City who knows.”  
“Oh my god Alex am I going to wake up one night to you smoking a joint because you couldn’t sleep.”  
Alex smirks, “you never know.”  
Maggie looks at Alex with her “are you serious looks.”  
“I’m kidding Mags we have a kid for god sakes. I’d never smoke around the house. I haven’t smoked in years.”  
“Well who knows it sounds like it could be fun.”  
“Damn I thought I’d need to convince you more.”  
“Ride or Die babe.”  
“God I love you Maggie Sawyer.”  
“Love you too Alex Danvers.”  
“Oh my god you two lovebirds are ridiculous,” Erin mumbled her eyes still closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter they go back to National City and we get to meet Gertie!!!!


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't posted in a while. I just got a job waitressing and the hours are killing me not to mention being sore on top of working out and wanting to sleep every time I get home. I hope I can to updates two to three times a week, maybe more if I'm lucky. I'm also going away on vacation soon so I may not update for a about 2 1/2 weeks coming up on the 20th.

A week later Alex and Maggie finally managed to find time to go to the shelter. It was a good thing Alex and Maggie bought such a bit house because at this point, each bedroom was full. Ever since they returned to National City, it was a struggle getting Erin’s shop set up on top of working and helping Stacy settle. Getting the property for the shop was easy but they neglected to think of how expensive new equipment would be. Alex could see how stressed out Erin was becoming as she watched the shop slowly come together and wanted to help in anyway possible.  
Alex and Maggie walked hand in hand into the shelter. The first thing they noticed was the wet dog smell along the barking. A woman walked up to them, “hi welcome to National City’s Animal Shelter how can I help you today?”  
Alex looked to Maggie and smiled, “we’re looking to adopt a dog puppy today.”  
“That’s great. Why don’t you follow me.” The women escorted them to the dogs. The woman opened the door to a room full of large dog kennels.  
“All of these dogs are rescues and we take pride in being a no kill shelter.” The woman said as Alex and Maggie walked around checking out all the different dogs. They passed one that was really old with a cast on its front leg. Several other jumped on the door to excited to see new people. Alex and Maggie split covering more dogs (there were a lot of dogs).  
“Alex come here,” Maggie says. Alex walks over to Maggie and her heart explodes.  
“That is shelly and she just had those pups two months ago and as of today they can be adopted.”  
“Awe Alex they are so cute!!” Maggie said as the woman opened the gate and allowed them to go in. Alex stayed towards the front of the cage while Maggie met the puppies half way. All the puppies except one ran up to Maggie. The other one stayed back and watched Alex. Alex watched the puppy as it watch her back. After a few minutes the puppy slowly walked to Alex and plopped a squat in front of her. Alex slowly knelt down to the puppy and the crawled onto her lap. Maggie watched the whole event happen and her heart exploded. The puppy nudged Alex’s hand onto her head asking for Alex to pet her.  
“It looks like we found our Gertie.”  
Alex looked up to Maggie, “but I thought you wanted to pick the dog.”  
“Alex the dog picked you. How can I say no to that. Plus look how cute she is and she is the smallest of the bunch, it’s adorable.”  
Alex looks to the dog, “what do you think pup. Do you like the name Gertie.”  
“BARK.”  
“Ha she likes it, you like to don’t you girl,” Alex scratched behind her ear.  
“It looks like you found your dog, congrats! Now all you have to do is fill out the paper work and we’re good go.”  
Alex refused to let go of the dog the entire time. Even when they went to Petco to get supplies for Gertie remained on Alex’s hip. Maggie thought Alex couldn’t get any softer but she was wrong, Gertie was turning Alex into a pile of mush. By the time they checked out, Gertie was fast asleep. Even on the ride home, Alex continued to pet Gertie’s back.  
“She already has you wrapped around her little paw doesn’t she.” Maggie said.  
“So, look at her. Isn’t she the cutest little puppy. I always wanted a German Shepard when I was little but then Kara came but now I finally have the cutest one!”  
Maggie walked into the house first, “Zack, Aunt Erin, mom can you please come to the dining room,” Maggie yelled. Feet rustled and came down the stairs.  
“Mama!” Zack said running into Maggie’s arms, “hi my favorite man. How’s your day with grandma and aunty Erin.”  
“We colored and watched Paw Patrol.”  
“Mommy and I have a surprise for you.” Maggie said as Alex walked in holding Gertie.  
“PUPPY!!!” Zack screamed frightening Gertie.  
“Zack sweetie you have to whisper or you will scary Gertie?”  
Zack nodded and sat on the chair. Alex walked and sat in the chair next to him. The room was quiet as all the adults watched the interaction between the puppy, that just woke up, and the child, who is trying to not bounce in his chair with excitement. Gertie picked her head up and sniffed Zack’s hand then licked it.  
“Ew,” Zack said pulling back his hand as everyone laughed at Zack’s reaction.  
“Zack that means she likes you. It’s her way of giving kisses.”  
Zack stared at Alex as he comprehended what she said before getting out of the chair and kissing Gertie on her nose. Gertie looked up to see all the other humans standing before her then ducked her head in Alex’s lap.  
“Awe she’s shy,” Erin said as her heart exploded with cuteness overload. After the stressful week she’s had the sight in front of her made her week. Alex switched places with Gertie than gestured for Erin to go into the kitchen with her.  
Alex got two water bottles out of the fridge and asked, “so how is the shop coming along?”  
Alex was doing enough for Erin already that Erin didn’t want to push so she responded, “it’s going pretty great. We are getting a steady flow of the new equipment.”  
Alex knows that Erin is keeping information from her, “that sounds great Erin, but seriously I’m a special agent for the government and know when someone is with holding information. All I want to do is help you be successful because one, you are family and family takes care of each other, and two I love seeing small business thrive in this chain store economy shit.”  
Erin laughs at the last comment then frowns, “honestly the city is taking forever with the permits so we can’t install any of the equipment or renovate. I’ve had a couple people come in and ask for jobs but than are a bit hesitant to work with aliens. Honestly I don’t see the issue, if anything, they are better workers than the typical human being. In the few lesson’s I’ve given them they picked it up so easily its astounding. It took me forever to learn some of the stuff I’m teaching them.”  
“At least you won’t be shy on employees. Look, I know that you don’t like asking for help because Maggie had to learn it from somewhere, but you are in a new city and things are different here. It helps if you know people so they can speed up the process and that is exactly what I’m asking to help with. I have some friends at the office that can get the permits done in no time.”  
“That would be amazing Alex. The longer it takes the more money it takes up and at this point I’m nervous that I’m going to have to ask for a loan from the bank.”  
“Erin if you need money that is something I can help with too. I’m not sure if you know but besides being a special agent for the government I also have my own company. I’m not a big spender so if you need it I can help you. I just really want to see your business be successful. Please let me help.”  
Erin looked at Alex with a stunned expression, “seems like my niece picked a good one. How on earth did you manage to have time do accomplish all of this?”  
Alex was quite for a moment before honestly answering her question, “when you have Supergirl as your sister, it’s hard to compete with her so you go above and beyond.”  
Erin place her hands on Alex’s forearm, “you know you don’t have to compete with her. You have three people in the room next to you who think the world of you and one in this very room. I’m truly in awe of everything you have done for yourself and others. I don’t mean to push but do you make time for yourself? I only ask because you do so much for everyone else it is easy to neglect yourself.”  
“I never use to but Maggie is helping me learn how and to answer your question I think it would be the air show coming up this month back in Nebraska. I always loved flying but things got in the way and I lost sight of it. I’m really excited about it and can’t wait for Maggie and Zack to see me fly.”  
Meanwhile in the dinning room:  
“Zack be gentle when petting her, nice and slow down her back.” Maggie guided Zack as Stacy stood behind Maggie with a hand on Maggie’s shoulder.  
“I love her mama,” Zack said with the widest smile on his face. Gertie woke up a few minutes later with enough energy to want to play with Zack.  
“You can go in the back yard but stay on the grass please,” Maggie said as the two raced to the backyard.  
“I know you always wanted a dog growing up and I’m sorry I couldn’t give that to you.” Stacy said as Maggie pulled her mom to sit down next to her.  
“Hey no more dwelling on the past, we have each other now and that’s what matters.” Maggie smiled sincerely at her mother. Stacy looked to the living room and asked, “what do you think they are talking about over there?”  
Maggie looked to the living room then back to her mother, “Aunt Erin’s business I’m guessing. Alex has been silently hovering over her to make sure everything is done right. Aunt Erin’s been really stressed the last few days and I can only imagine why so I’m guessing Alex is giving her a pep talk as well as asking if she could help in any way shape or form.”  
“Every time I think Alex can’t be more amazing she does something like this. I’m so happy for you Maggie. This family you have, I’m just so in awe and proud of you.”  
“Yeah.”  
“What is it?” Stacy moves closer to Maggie.  
“Uh?” Maggie shakes out of her gaze and thinking face.  
“You were thinking about something there.”  
“Oh umm,” Maggie fiddles with her thumbs.  
“If you don’t want to tell me it’s okay but if you do I’m here.”  
“I want another baby,” Maggie blurts out and Stacy’s eyes widen and she grins.  
“Really?”  
“Yea I really do. Alex and I talked about it a while ago but we are in such a good place right now and Zack is getting older. I don’t want the age gap to be too large between the kids.”  
“Wow Maggie that is great! Wait who would carry the baby?”  
“Alex would carry the next one. It makes sense when we put other factors into play too like work and stuff.”  
Stacy hugs Maggie, “I love you so much sweetie.”  
“I love you too mom.”  
Later that night Alex and Maggie were lying in bed about to fall asleep when Maggie blurts out, “I want another baby.”  
Alex turns over and looks at Maggie, “what?”  
Maggie smiles as she looks into Alex’s eyes, “I think we should start trying for another baby.”  
Alex smiles and kisses Maggie, “well it just so happens that I finished my research on the device that will help us conceive.”  
“Really?”  
“Yea really and that means we can start trying whenever. I want this Maggie, I want a big family with you with lots of mini us’ running around.” Maggie leans in first this time and kisses Alex hard.  
“I love you so much Alex.”  
“I love you too Maggie.”  
“I cannot wait till you’re pregnant.” Maggie says as she glances down to Alex stomach imagining what she would look like when she’s heavily pregnant.  
“Well hopefully you won’t have to wait too long. As much as I would love to continue talking about this I’m exhausted.” Alex yawns and Maggie snuggles closer to Alex as they both drift off to sleep excited for the next chapter of their lives to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are excited as I am for a baby sanvers!!!! If you have any suggestions as to a name let me know but the baby won't be born for quite a few chapters so you have time to think!!! Thank you again for being patient, I personally hate it when people stop dead right at the beginning or middle of a fic. (I know i did it with my other one but I'm still working on it).


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 4th... You ever feel like you just don't want to be around people, well that was me today. So I decided to write and write and write. This chapter is really long but I'm really excited about where this is going. Anyway enjoy!!

Later the next day Maggie met Alex at her lab after dropping off Zack with her mom.  
“Hey babe,” Maggie said walking up behind Alex and snaking her hands around Alex’s hips and kissing Alex’s neck.  
Alex leaned back into the embrace, “hey you.”  
“How was your day?”  
“Uneventful for the most part expect for when a rookie messed up in the lab and caused a small explosion but nothing crazy. What about you?”  
“Finally closed the case on the shooting on Genson Street. Captain said I start the lieutenant’s position next week once HR transfers the paper work.”  
“I’m so proud of you babe.” Alex kisses Maggie. Maggie looks to Alex’s workbench and sees the alien device.  
“Is that it?” Maggie asks.  
“Yup it’s really simple I just need a sample of your DNA through a cheek swab or saliva and it will make artificial sperm. It takes an hour once the DNA is injected into the device before we can use it.”  
“We really doing this?” Maggie asks to make sure she isn’t dreaming.  
“Yea Mags we really are. Honestly I was thinking about bringing it up soon too but you beat me to the punch.”  
“Even with me starting a new job and us having a puppy?”  
“If anything it’s perfect timing with your job because you won’t be the first one called out to a scene and you’re not in the field quite as much. Gertie will be fine we need to hire a trainer to help us train her in a few weeks but I think can do a pretty good job ourselves. Plus the longer we wait the older Zack will be.”  
“I agree so when and how do we do this.”  
“Okay so the device is ready to be used whenever and with the research I’ve read it’s better to use it right after sex so the chances of it taking are higher.”  
Maggie looked at the device, “It doesn’t look very comfortable.”  
Alex laughed, “I don’t think it was designed for comfort Maggie.”  
“When do you want to start trying?”  
Alex turns in Maggie’s arms, “honestly as soon as possible. I’m really excited and nervous I just want I to take.”  
Maggie thought for a second, “okay so why don’t my mom and aunt take Zack out for dinner and we do it then. How long can the DNA last in the device.”  
“It’s a date and it can last 24 hours before needing a new sample.”  
“Okay let me text them and let them know, I’ll go home and make us your favorite dish for dinner.”  
“Love you Mags.”  
“Love you too Alex,” Maggie kisses Alex. Once she swabs her cheek she leaves to get ready.  
Over the course of the next few weeks, Alex and Maggie have used the device quite a few times to up the chances of it taking.  
Another month later Alex is in her lab and can barely keep her eyes open. She has been helping Erin finish the final touches on her shop, which is to open tomorrow while helping Zack through recent nightmares. Maggie’s transition to lieutenant was more difficult than she expected. It involves more paper work, which she hates, but the hours and overall position is easier. It was getting her colleagues respect that was the tough part because several of them applied for the position. Maggie was always exhausted when she came home and Alex didn’t want to burden her further.  
Alex decided she had had enough and needed a nap if she were to finish out the last three hours of work. She packed up the chemicals and everything she was using and walked to her office, which had her own personal cot that was much more comfy than the others. The minute she laid down she was passed out.  
Maggie checked her phone throughout the day but Alex had yet to reply. It wasn’t like Alex to not check in making Maggie nervous. Because of her new position she couldn’t leave quite as much as she could when she was a detective. Maggie rushed home after work to see Alex but when she got home she only found her mom and Zack asleep on the couch. Maggie then left for the DEO where she checked Alex’s lab but Alex was nowhere to be seen. The last place she checked was Alex’s office. Maggie opened the door softly and her heart exploded at what she saw. Alex was still asleep on the cot. Maggie kneeled down next to Alex brushed the hair out of Alex’s face.  
Alex began to stir, “hey Al,” Maggie said softly.  
Alex opened her eyes and was immediately confused, “what are you doing here Maggie?”  
“It’s 7:30 and you weren’t home yet so I got worried.”  
Alex eyes widen as she check her watch. She racked her hands through her hair, “holy crap it’s so late, I was just suppose to take a nap no sleep the day away.”  
Maggie looked at Alex with a small smile on her face, “what time did you nap?”  
“3.”  
Even Maggie was shocked, “wow, that’s not like you Al.”  
Alex turned on her back and Maggie climbed into the cot.  
“I was just so tired Mags, I could barely keep my eyes open in the lab. With Erin’s shop and Zack’s nightmares I was just so dead.”  
“I’m sorry I haven’t been more of a help recently.” Maggie said sadly.  
“Mags no you’re fine, it’s an adjustment moving to a new position. I can understand that. Thankfully Erin’s shop is opening tomorrow and there will be no more stress from that. Zack’s nightmares are making me nervous though, they are happening more recently so I’m thinking we should bring him to a therapist soon.”  
“I was thinking the same thing.” Maggie sighed and snuggled closer to Alex.  
“Al what are we doing for your mom’s birthday?” Maggie said.  
“That’s not for a while Mags.” Alex said as her breathing started to even out again.  
“Uh Al it’s next week. The 20th of April right?” Maggie looked at Alex concerned.  
“You can’t be serious it’s,” Alex took her phone out and checked the date, “oh fuck Mags.”  
“Yea it’s the 14th of April Al, what’s gotten into you lately.” Maggie looked even more concern.  
Alex thought back on the weeks. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.  
Maggie sat up giving Alex her undivided attention, “Al what’s wrong baby?”  
Al shook her head and laughed, “Mags nothings wrong I’m late.”  
Maggie tilted her head until she got it, “oh my god. Do you think?”  
“I mean it makes sense why I’m so tired but I need to take a test to confirm of confirm. I actually have a few in my drawer. Let me go take them and be right back.” Alex rushed out of the room and was back in ten minutes.  
“Well?” Maggie asked.  
“I didn’t look yet I thought we could do it together.” Alex said and she held the test upside down. They both took a deep breath as Alex turned the test over.  
“Alex.” Maggie said as tears formed in her eyes. She looked to Alex who’s having the same reaction.  
“I know Mags.” Alex said as she dropped the test and kissed Maggie. They broke for air and Maggie said, “you’re pregnant Al, it really worked.”  
“I’m so happy Maggie. I love you.”  
Maggie was smiling so wide her dimples were on full display. They stayed sitting like that with their foreheads touching for a while soaking up the news.  
“Alex I hate to say this but we need to head home, it’s almost Zack’s bed time.” Maggie looked at her phone. They got up and left the DEO hand in hand, trying not to attract too much attention to themselves. On the car ride home, Alex was again having trouble keeping her eyes open.  
“Babe you need to be getting more sleep at night.” Maggie said with worry.  
“Yea your I know.” Alex said with her eyes closed.  
When they got home Maggie heated up left overs for Alex to eat before sending her off to shower and sleep. Maggie took care of Zack’s night routine. When Maggie was done she crept into her room to see Alex again passed out. She quickly showered and joined Alex, cuddling into Alex’s body.  
The following week they had their first appointment so both Alex and Maggie took the day off. Maggie was a nervous wreck while Alex was calm.  
“How are you not nervous?” Maggie asked.  
“Because I’ve done this before Mags granted this time will be much better because I have you.” Alex leaned over and kissed Maggie. Once their names were called they sat in the exam room and waited for the doctor.  
A knock on the door and the doctor walked in, “good morning, I’m Dr. Alex Pierce how are we feeling today?”  
“Good.” Alex responded squeezing Maggie’s hand.  
“Is this your first child?”  
“No second.”  
“Alrighty so you know how everything goes. Urine, blood test, weight and height followed by a physical exam to make sure everything is in working order and finally a sonogram to see the little one.”  
Maggie impatiently waited for the sonogram. She knew the other stuff was important but she was really excited to see their baby. Finally it was time, Alex laid down on the table and lifted her shirt up. Alex flinched at the cold gel. They turned their attention to the screen. As the picture came up Maggie squeezed Alex’s hand tighter.  
“And that is your baby. You are eight weeks so that puts your due-date around November 3rd. Congratulations you can set up your next appointment for around the 12 week mark.” Dr. Pierce says as she prints out a couple copies and gives them to the couple before leaving. Alex cleans up her stomach and sits up to greet Maggie with a kiss.  
“At the next visit we get to hear their heart beat.” Alex said smiling at Maggie and wiping away the tears the have fallen down Maggie’s cheeks. Maggie cupped Alex’s cheeks and kissed her, “I love you so much Al. God I’m so happy.”  
“Me too Maggie,” Alex says as her phone beeps, “it’s Kara she wants to know if we will to lunch with her and Lena.”  
“What do you think?”  
“I’d say we should go, I know I’m hungry.” Alex and Maggie walk out holding hands, “I wonder if Kara can hear the baby’s heartbeat.” Alex wondered.  
“Well it’s a good thing we are going to a public restaurant so she won’t be too suspicious if she can. How long do you think we can hold off telling her.”  
“I’d like to wait until our next appointment but it would be difficult to swing. Although I’m thinking if she keeps her glasses on we should be good because their heartbeat shouldn’t be that loud. The only person I think we should tell should be J’onn because if I don’t he’ll read my mind and find out.”  
“Agreed plus he will help keep you away from the field and any sparring sessions with the rookies and dangerous chemicals in the lab.”  
“J’onn helped me out so much when I was pregnant with Zack. If it weren’t for him I don’t know what would have happened.”  
Maggie looked over at Alex urging her to continue as Maggie drove to noonan’s.  
“I was all alone, no Kara and no mom. Morning sickness sucked and I was always so tired. J’onn would fly around and get any food I craved from reading my mind and if I needed a shoulder to cry on or a hug he was always there.”  
“I’m so thankful for him. He really is like a father.”  
“Yea he is. Oh and by the way I will be drinking decaf coffee but you can’t stop me from drinking it.”  
“As long as it’s not caffeinated I’m okay with it. Although how are you going to ask for decaf in front of your sister and Lena.”  
Alex face palmed, “crap your right and if I don’t order coffee they will notice. I’ll think of something.”  
As they walked into noonan’s Alex and Maggie were surprised to see Erin, Stacy and Zack were with Kara and Lena.  
“Where were you two this morning?”  
“We had things to do?” Alex smirked as if they had just done something scandalous.  
Kara put her hands up, “okay I don’t want to know.”  
Maggie whispered in Alex’s ear, “good job on that one.” They had to be careful what they said around Kara and her super hearing.  
After everyone ordered their drinks and food, Alex excused herself to go to the bathroom but stopped at their waitress on the way.  
“Hi so for my coffee can you make it decaf and please be subtle about it. Also if anyone asks for refills could you take their cups away and get new one so you don’t pour the coffee at our table.” Alex looks with pleading eyes.  
The waitress smiles knowingly, “of course, I did the exact same thing with my wife when we first found out we were pregnant. Congratulations.”   
Alex smiles, “thanks,” then left for the bathroom. Lunch went off great, the food was really good and the conversation flowed, that is until Alex started to feel nauseous.   
Alex turned to Maggie, “do you think we could get out of here before we have to throw up all the stuff we got this morning.” Alex tried to be subtle but really needed to leave. Luckily Maggie caught on quick and made a crappy excuse before they dashed out leaving everyone confused. Thankfully Maggie parked in the corner of the parking lot next to a trash can so Alex to throw up there. Maggie rubbed her hand in circles on Alex’s back.  
“Okay I’m good for now.” Alex said wiping her mouth with the napkin Maggie gave her.  
“Sorry babe,” Maggie said hugging Alex.  
“Hey no need to be sorry. I know what I signed up for and it will be totally worth it.” They hopped in the car and headed for home. Maggie tried to be as smooth as possible with her driving so Alex’s wouldn’t feel any worse. By the time they got home, it was back full force and Alex went straight for their bathroom. Maggie grabbed water on the way and followed right behind her.  
“I got you Al,” Maggie said as Alex threw up again. When she was down she laid back against Maggie’s front with her eyes closed. Maggie snaked her hands around Alex holding Alex’s belly in her hands for the first time. She rubbed slow circles as Alex hummed happily in reply. Before Alex could fall asleep, Maggie help Alex brush her teeth then went straight for bed. Alex fell asleep quickly with her head on Maggie’s chest as Maggie combed her fingers through Alex’s hair.  
It was the day of Eliza’s birthday and Alex was not feeling the greatest. She had thrown up a couple times that morning and could only keep bland foods down. She sipped on ginger ale the entire car ride to Midvale. Maggie looked over every few minutes to check on Alex. She felt bad about how crappy Alex was feeling but knew there was nothing she could do but be there for her. Half way through the drive Alex fell asleep and remained asleep for the rest of the way. Maggie was thankful because Alex needed the sleep. Gertie slept on Alex’s lap the whole way and refused to stay anywhere else in the car. Gertie has grown twice the size making it a tight fit. Gertie laid her head against Alex’s stomach. Right before they reach Eliza’s house, Alex woke up. She looked to the back of the car and everyone else was asleep too. She looked down and Gertie who just woke up as well. They looked at each other then Gertie licked Alex’s stomach.  
“Babe do you think she can sense it?” Maggie asked watched Gertie closely.  
“I know animals do have a sense for this but typically not this early. Maybe because she is still a puppy her sense is stronger.”  
“That is so cute, Gertie is totally going to be your guard dog I love it.” Maggie said as they pulled into the driveway. Gertie tries to bark in response but it comes out high-pitched and wakes up the whole car. Alex and Maggie laugh.  
Everyone gets out the car and Gertie stays by Alex’s legs scared of the new place. Zack stands on the other side of Gertie occasionally petting her and telling her that she is okay. Eliza welcomes them all happily but holds Alex longer than the others, “I’m so happy you’re here sweetheart.”  
“Happy birthday mom.”  
“Alright let’s get your stuff insides and put away. I have some refreshments ready.”  
“But you didn’t cook right because Maggie and I are cooking dinner.”  
“You’re cooking dinner?” Eliza says shocked.  
“Yes mom, I’ve been taking cooking classes. You can ask anybody I’m a good cook now.”  
“I believe you sweetie but it’s just. You’re so domesticated to lovely to see. You’re married and have a child. I only worry because your job is so dangerous.”  
Alex forgot that she never told her mom about her new placement. Alex quickly ended that conversation and went off to find Maggie so they could start prepping the food. They were making a veggie lasagna with salad and garlic bread and brought tiramisu and cake for dessert.  
Everyone was in the living room talking when Alex got out all the ingredients while letting the pasta cook. Maggie was cutting up the onion and Alex could barely handle the smell of it. It got so bad Alex excused herself from the kitchen and went outside for fresh air. Once Maggie finished and washed her hands, she followed Alex.  
“Babe you okay?”  
Alex turned to see a worried Maggie, “oh uh yeah it was just the smell of the onions. It was making me really nauseous.”  
Maggie hugged Alex, “I’m sorry Al.”  
“It’s fine I just didn’t want to say anything inside or worry you.”  
“How are you feeling now?”  
“Better, the air helps.”  
“Okay I’ll go back inside and get started and once their being cooked I’ll come and get you or you could come back in in like 10 minutes.”  
“I’ll come back in in 10 minutes.” There was a scratching at the door, it was Gertie. Maggie opened the door and Gertie jumped out and ran to Alex.  
“Told you, guard dog.” Maggie laughed as she closed the door. Alex played with Gertie for a while before helping Maggie with the rest of dinner. Dinner went off without a hitch. The food was fantastic and Alex and Maggie were commended on their cooking skills. After dinner everyone sat around the living room watching a movie. Zack sat next to Alex who had Gertie on her lap. On the other side was Maggie. Kara sat on the floor while the others sat on the other couch. Half way through the movie, Alex began to fall asleep. Alex was so tired she decided to call it a night.  
“I’m going to bed,” Alex kissed Maggie.  
“I’m going to bed I will see you all tomorrow morning.” Alex left to go upstairs. Kara frowned, Alex never went to bed early.  
“Hey Maggie, is Alex okay?”  
Maggie saw Zack sleeping too so she used him as an excuse, “yeah she is fine but Zack has been having nightmares recently and has been staying up with him because work has been really difficult for me. Thankfully the difficult part is over so we can finally switch off like we normally do but Alex has been a real trooper recently. I think it’s finally caught up to her.” Kara bought it and turned back to the TV.  
Alex woke up at 5am feeling nauseous like she had the last two days. Not able to fall back asleep she went down stairs to watch the sun rise but her mom was sitting at the kitchen table with a coffee in her hand.  
“Hey sweetie.”  
“Hi mom.” Alex said sitting new to her mother.  
“I made coffee if you’re interested.”   
“Okay, I was thinking about going for a walk on the beach first.” Alex said   
“Could I, uh, could I join you?” Eliza asked vulnerably.  
“Of course.” Alex said as Gertie stopped at her feet.  
“Good morning girl. Wanna go for a walk.”  
“BARK!” Alex put Gertie’s leash on and they headed out the door.  
They headed out and started to walk down the beach.  
“How are things between you and Maggie?”  
“Things are really good. Maggie loves her new job but it’s been a bit of a rough start. Zack’s been having some nightmares recently and we are slowly training Gertie. No accidents in the house thankfully.”  
“Wow that sounds like a lot.”  
“It’s not really but I sleep when I can.” Alex wants to tell her mom so bad but she promised Maggie she wouldn’t.  
“So there isn’t a reason why you didn’t go straight for the coffee?” Eliza said smirking. Alex froze and looked at her mom.  
“You know?” Alex realized  
Eliza hugged Alex, “of course I know Alex. From the moment you stepped out of the car there were signs plus I did have to be pregnant to have you. Congratulations sweetie.”  
Alex squeezed her mom tighter and felt tears escape her eyes, “I’ve never been so happy mom.”  
“I know sweetie.”  
Alex pulled away and wiped her eyes, “I, uh, I stepped down at the DEO officially.”  
Eliza looked stunned, “are you serious.”  
“Yea I’ve been talking to Maggie and Kara about it. But um I thought a lot about why I joined the DEO, which was to protect Kara but Kara has her own life with Lena and I’ve trained her so well she can’t learn any more with me. Plus Lena and I have created a suit for Kara that is Kryptonite and tear resistant so she will be safe. Now that I have Maggie and Zack and another baby soon, I can’t go out in the field anymore. So I’ve officially transferred to head lab analysis and head of new operative training.”  
“Wow Alex that’s, I’m really happy for you. It seems like Gertie knows about the baby too.” Eliza said.  
“That’s exactly what Maggie said in the car. Gertie refused to sit anywhere but my lap on the car ride here.”  
“Just wait until you’re showing then she will not leave your side. Wow another baby. I’m ganna be a grandma again.”  
“Yeah mom,” Alex dug in her pocket and took out the photo, “It’s early but we had our first appointment the other day. I’m only eight weeks so we’re not supposed to tell anyone. If Maggie finds out I told you she’ll kill me.”  
“You’re secret is safe with me. I’m surprised Kara hasn’t heard the heartbeat yet.”  
“You and me both. Once she finds out the whole world will know.” Alex said as her stomach grumbled.   
Alex flushed with embarrassment but Eliza laughed and said, “I remember those times with you. Lets go get you some toast and egg whites. I’m guessing you woke up to morning sickness this morning?”  
“How did you know?”  
“It happened with you. I would wake up really early and be sick then couldn’t go back to sleep.”  
“That sounds about right. It was the same with Zack.”  
“I’ll make a pot of decaf too.”  
“Uh you’re the best.”  
Alex and Eliza ate peacefully and chatted until the others came down. Maggie was the first and glared at her mug but Alex told her it was decaf. Next it was Stacy. Kara came down last. The family decided to go down to the beach and have a relaxing day. Alex and Maggie enjoyed cuddling on a towel watching Zack and Gertie play together. Erin was reading while Stacy and Eliza were talking. Kara was in the water swimming and floating.  
“Babe,” Maggie said as she looked up to Alex from were she was resting on Alex’s chest.  
“mmm,” was all a relax Alex could muster.  
Maggie whispered in Alex’s ear, “I love you.”  
Alex smiled, “love you too Mags.”  
“I love your family and I love sweet pea.”  
Alex looked confused so Maggie explained, “you know,” Maggie caressed her stomach slightly.  
“Really sweet pea.”  
“Why not it’s cute.” Alex laughed okay.  
“Mommy, Mama! Look!” Alex and Maggie get up to see the sand castle.  
“Sweetie that is so good.”  
“It’s our house mama. This is your room, my room, grandma, aunty Erin, and baby sissy.”  
Alex and Maggie looked confused, “baby sister?”  
“mommy I wanna a sissy like aunty Kara has you.”  
“One day soon sweetie, okay.”  
“Okay mommy. Can we go inside, I’m tired.” Zack said holding his arms out for Alex to pick him up.  
“Hey mom we’re going inside, Zack’s tired so we’re going to put him down for a nap.” Maggie said.  
“Okay I think Eliza and I are going to stay out here for a little longer.” Stacy said.  
Alex and Maggie walked in side by side. Alex went to put Zack down but he stuck to her neck.  
Alex chuckled, “looks like I’m laying down with the little one.” Alex laid down with Zack on top of her and Maggie lifted a blanket on the both of them.  
“I think it’s a good thing. Babe you should nap too I know you were up early.”  
Alex hummed and closed her eyes. Maggie went to the bathroom and by the time she came back, Gertie was laying right underneath the two asleep as well. Maggie took a photo and went back outside. She found Eliza by herself.  
“Your aunt and mom went for a walk on the beach.”  
“Okay mind if I sit.”  
“Not at all.” Eliza said as Maggie sat down. It took seconds for Eliza to break because she saw the fear on Maggie’s face.  
“Maggie sweetie there is something I wanted to talk to you about.” Eliza said.  
“Okay shoot.”  
“First I want you to know that I know about the secret between you and Alex.”  
“Uh?”  
Eliza dug the picture out of her pocket that Alex gave to her earlier.  
“I had a feeling when she got out the car yesterday and everything since then proved my theory.”   
“Oh, did she tell you?”  
Eliza shook her head, “I saw Alex leave the kitchen and nearly throw up while making dinner plus she woke up extra early this morning and didn’t go straight for the coffee. I have never seen Alex without coffee in the morning.”  
Maggie hung her head, “I guess it’s hard to keep things from you huh?”  
“I know I wasn’t the greatest mother but I do know my daughter. I promised Alex I wouldn’t tell you but I wanted to know how you are doing. This is the first time for you and I know it can be scary. I’m here if you want to talk.”  
Maggie laughed wetly as tears fall down her face, “I’ve never been more excited and terrified in my life. I see how morning sickness and the exhaustion is taking a toll on here and she is barely eight weeks.”  
“Oh Maggie…” Eliza hugs Maggie, “this will be a hard year for the two of you but I have all the faith in the world you will be okay. The love you two have for each other is unbreakable. Pregnancy isn’t something easy and I think you’re now realizing it. Alex told me she took a step back with her job and that was really smart. You also have your mom and aunt, which I’m so happy for you. You deserve to have your family and your mom is wonderful.”  
“Thank you Eliza,” Maggie squeezed a little tighter.  
“Now where is that other daughter of mine?”  
“Zack refused to let go of she so she laid down with Zack and immediately fell asleep to. Then Gertie joined the two of them.”  
“Ah Alex’s new guard puppy.”  
“That’s what I say.”  
“So how are you feeling about everything?” Eliza returned to subject.  
“I’m thankful for my promotion but it’s harder than I thought it would be. The hours are better but there’s more paper work.”  
“Would you prefer to stay a detective?”  
“Honestly no. I’m still so knew to this position but it brings me home to my family earlier and it gives me more responsibility in making the tough decisions that I know I can make. I just wish everyone at the NCPD respected me.”  
“Nothing ever comes easy and if anyone understands that phrase it’s you. You have been through so much and it’s made you so strong so are you going to let some egotistical men take away the position that you deserve. You beat them out for it, you put in the hard work and it shows. Don’t count yourself out.”  
“Maggie dear.” Stacy said as she walked to the blanket Maggie put the picture in her pocket.  
“Hi mom.”  
Stacy was a little out of breath, “this place is beautiful and so much different than Blue Springs. I’d love to visit more often.”  
“We will mom, I promise.”  
“You are always welcome Stacy whenever you want.” Eliza said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want a heads up on how Gertie will protect Alex then youtube Dogs protecting Pregnant moms. It's the cutest, I saw a retweet of it one day on twitter and thought it was so adorable. Thank you for reading and I love all you comments. I also love the idea of a non-gendered name!!! Stay tuned!!


	40. Chapter 40

It was the night before their 12-week appointment and Zack had the worst nightmare so far. He woke up crying at 3am. Maggie engulfed Zack into a hug as he kept sobbing into her chest. Maggie rocked them back and forth.  
“Mama… Mama,” Zack sobbed.  
“I’m here baby, you’re safe. You’re okay.” Maggie said as she noticed Zack wet the bed.  
Zack’s sobs slow to whimpers, “I’ve got you, I’m here, you’re safe.”  
“Mama,” Zack whispered. Maggie wiped Zack’s eyes, “bad dream baby?”  
Zack nodded.  
“Do you want to tell me?”  
Zack nuzzled into Maggie’s chest, “the bad man was back.”  
“Oh baby he is locked away and will never, ever hurt you or anyone again. Do you wanna sleep with mommy and I tonight.”  
Zack nodded sleepily so Maggie changed him and carried him into their room. Alex stirred as she felt the bed dip.  
“mmm, Mags,” Alex opened her eyes and saw Zack.  
“He had a bad dream.” Alex nodded and moved to make space for Zack. Zack kept a tight hold on Maggie and refused to let go.  
“Mama.”  
“Ssshhh, I’ve got you.” Maggie said as she began to hum a song. Zack soon fell asleep.  
“How bad was it?” Alex asked.  
“It was pretty bad. He wet the bed. Do you think you can get me a change of clothes, Zack’s grip is really tight. Alex got up and brought Maggie a change of clothes and helped her pry Zack off for a few seconds. He whined but stopped as soon as Maggie embraced him again.  
“He’s really clingy tonight.”  
“Thankfully he has his first therapy session tomorrow so hopefully they will get better soon.”  
“I’m getting a bit worried for him.”  
“I know babe me too but we should sleep, we have a big day coming up.”  
Zack woke up first needing to pee so he turned to Alex, “mommy, mommy I need the potty.”  
Alex put Zack on her hip and brought him to the toilet. Typically Zack can go by himself except for at night or when he is extra clingy. As Zack went Alex wiped her face still feeling groggy. After he went he walked up to Zack and looked at her confused.  
“What’s wrong baby?”  
“Mommy you fat.” Zack said pointing at Alex’s stomach. Alex furred her eye rows and looked down. She gasped because the bump that was present wasn’t there last night.  
“Oh my god.” Alex put her hands on her stomach and looked at herself in the mirror. She quickly helped Zack wash his hands then went back to bed to wake Maggie up.  
“Mags, Mags wake up.”  
“mmm five more minutes.”  
Alex shook Maggie’s shoulders as Zack said, “mama mommy is fat.” That got Maggie’s attention.  
“Look babe,” Alex pointed to the small but noticeable bump. Maggie looked at it in awe and covered it with her hands.  
“Oh wow Alex. But how it wasn’t there last night?”  
“I don’t know, I just popped I guess.”  
Maggie looked to Zack, “baby mommy’s not fat, there is a baby in mommy’s tummy.”  
“Really?” Zack said excitedly. Alex took Zack’s hands and pulled them onto her stomach.  
“Yea Zack you’re ganna be a big brother.”  
“Big brother!” Zack said happily and kissed the bump. Alex teared up. After a miserable night seeing the happiness on Zack’s face made waking up early all the more worth it. Alex and Maggie decided to bring Zack with them to the appointment, while Erin and Stacy went furniture shopping for their apartment they were moving into in a couple days. The appointment similar to the first except for the ultrasound.  
“Okay are you ready to hear your baby’s heart beat?” The doctor asked as they nodded with excitement.  
Alex winced at the cold gel on her stomach then heard, “lub-dub-lub-dub-lub-dub.”  
“That’s amazing, Zack that is your little brother or sister’s heart beat.” Maggie said as Zack starred at the screen.  
“Can we have several copies to give to our family members.”  
“Of course.” The doctor said then excused herself.  
“How do you feel about a family dinner at noonan’s tonight.”  
“Yeah but I’m probably going to need a nap before considering how early we were up this morning so how does 7pm sound.”  
“I’ll text everyone.” Maggie says as she gets a phone call from her aunt.  
They dropped Zack off at daycare while Alex went to work and Maggie went to meet her aunt. Both of them had a boring day full of sitting at their desks and doing paper work.

Erin was finishing up on a Mazda CX-6 when the owner comes up, “hello.” Erin turned around and was caught completely off guard. This gorgeous woman with short blond hair and piercing green eyes just said hi to her. In all her years she has never been this flustered.  
“Uh hi, um is this your car.”  
“Yup it’s one of my babies. I have a 2005 Ford GT at home in my garage.”  
“Wow I’ve always wanted to work on a 1977 Ford Bronco.”  
The lady was impressed. She held out her hand, “my names Jessica.”  
“Erin.” They shook their hands and starred at each other until it got awkward. Erin cleared her throat and took her hand back immediately missing Jessica’s touch.  
“So your carburetors had to be replaced which was pretty simple.” Erin said as they walked inside to the front desk.  
The man behind the desk said, “boss the shipment just came in and needs you to sign this.” Erin signed it, “can you put the copy in my office and then open the boxes and put them in the storage room.”  
“So you own this place?” Jessica said impressed.  
Erin blushed, “yea, actually I’ve owned a shop for 20 years but I lived in Nebraska until recently. Learned everything I know from my dad and grandpa.”  
“That’s sweet.”  
“What do you do?” Erin asked printing her receipt.  
“I own a restaurant on 26st Street called Chaplins.”  
“I’m sorry but I don’t know where that is, I’ve been so focused on opening my shop I haven’t had time to explore the city.”  
Jessica smirked, “well maybe I could shop you around some time.”  
Erin was shocked, was she really just asked out by this woman.  
“Uh yeah, that… that would be nice.” Jessica signed her receipt, said good-bye and then walked out the store. Erin looked at the receipt to find Jessica’s phone number on the bottom of it with a winky face. Erin had no idea what to do and Erin was panicking. How was she suppose to do this, was she suppose to text Jessica. Did she even like Jessica, how would she know.  
Erin called Maggie:  
“Sawyer.”  
“Hey Maggie would you be able to meet me for lunch or at the house?” Erin said nervously.  
“Is everything okay. We just got out of our appointment and are dropping off Zack now. How about I meet you at noonan’s for a coffee.”  
“Yea, okay, sounds good. Bye.” Erin hangs up quick and books it out the door with the receipt in hand. As she walked to noonan’s she couldn’t stop thinking about Jessica and their quick interaction. Erin ordered their coffees and sat in an empty booth. Maggie walked up to her aunt and immediately began to worry.  
“Aunt Erin is everything okay?” Maggie asked. When her aunt looked up Maggie immediately had an idea of what was going on in her aunts head. She had seen that look a thousand times, gay panic.  
“Well something happened today and I’m not exactly sure what to do about it.”  
Maggie sat down and grabbed her coffee. Erin took out the receipt, looked at it and smiled before giving it to Maggie. Maggie looked at it and smirked.  
“So how do you feel about this?” Maggie treaded lightly.  
Erin fiddled with her fingers, “I don’t really know. You know I never really dated in Nebraska. I was working on her car when she came up to me. I turned around,” Erin began to blush, “and I couldn’t form a sentence. We talked about cars and what we do. Maggie you should have seen her she was so pretty. She offered to show me around the city.”  
Maggie’s eyebrows shot up but took the supportive role, “whatever you choose to do know that we will all stand behind you and it doesn’t change how we think of you. You will always be aunt Erin, the person I owe the world to after what you did for me.”  
Erin’s eyes were glistening, “thank you Maggie. I don’t know what to do all I know is that I want to see her again. Does this mean I’m gay or bisexual because I’ve had a boyfriend. I always thought I was straight but now I don’t know. We literally talked for like 10 minutes and she turned me to mush.”  
Maggie place her hand on Erin’s forearm as a supportive gesture, “you don’t need to label yourself and you certainly don’t need to know right away. Hell it takes some people years to stand up and say something yet you waited merely minutes. Aunt Erin you have guts, almost as much as Alex.”  
Erin laughed, “I don’t know about that but okay.”  
Maggie smiled, “why don’t you take the rest of the day to think about it and if you feel comfortable then text her. You don’t even have to say more then just hi it’s Erin.”  
“But how will she know it’s me.”  
“Trust me if it went how I imagine it did she won’t be forgetting you for a while. If anything she could have issues getting you out of her head.”  
Erin blushed and ducked her head, “god this is so crazy. I take you in for being gay and here we are decades down the line in roles reversed.”  
They got up and Maggie hugged Erin, “I love you aunt Erin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always had this feeling that her aunt was a closeted lesbian so I decided to run with I. I would love to hear what you all think about this slight twist in the story so please feel free to comment. Thank you for reading!!!!


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So somebody left a comment on the last chapter that was such a good idea I had to write it. This chapter is gives an incite to Erin's background story a bit so please enjoy!!!!

Erin was quiet during dinner and Alex noticed. She engaged in conversation every now and then but not like normal and she picked at her food, which was another red flag considering she normally scarfs down her meal. It was that night Stacy and Erin had stayed over after movie night. Even though Alex was tired she couldn’t sleep so she slowly crept out of bed and tip-toed down stairs for some team and a late night snack only to find Erin sitting at the island.  
“Couldn’t sleep?” Alex asked turning on the kettle and opening the fridge.  
“Nope, I’ve got too much on my mind.” Erin said playing with the receipt that’s in her hand.  
Alex pulled out some yogurt and granola, “If you want I’m a good listener, at least according to Maggie.”  
Erin chuckled, “I talked to Maggie about it earlier today and she gave me some good advice but I still feel… lost and I don’t know what to do.” Erin starred at a speck on the island.  
“Does this have to do with your shop, I thought business was going great.”  
“No it is and it’s not about the shop, more of what happened at the shop.”  
Alex noticed the paper in Erin’s hand, “I’m guessing it has something to do with that piece of paper.”  
Erin nodded and hesitantly gave the paper to Alex.  
Out of everything Alex thought could be the issue, she wasn’t expecting this. She was shocked when she saw the woman’s number at the bottom and even more so when she saw the winky face.  
“Didn’t expect that did you,” Erin said trying to lighten the mood but in reality she was really nervous.  
Alex smiles, “it brings me back to when I met Maggie and before we dated.”  
“In all my years of living I never thought I’d want to date a woman. I took Maggie in who accepted herself so how could I not have noticed.”  
“Well that’s a simple answer, first you didn’t know about it and it wasn’t accepted where you lived. Second I imagine you focused more on your work and less on the idea of having a relationship.”  
“Married to my work, that’s what Stacy would always say.”  
“Before Maggie, I hadn’t dated in two years. I thought I wasn’t for me and that I didn’t like intimacy. I’ve been with men before and just never enjoyed it. Growing up I was always so focused on my studies and being such a perfectionist that I lost sight of myself. I’d push myself too far and neglect what my body was telling me to the point I cracked. I mean having Supergirl as a sister was something you couldn’t compete with and I always felt inferior, that is until I realized it wasn’t a competition it was just about loving, caring, and being there for her. That we both have our strengths and weakness’ and that it’s okay. Then when I met Maggie and was introduced to the idea of self-care. Maggie taught me that it was okay to put myself first sometimes.”  
Erin’s eyes teared up, she understood exactly what Alex was saying, “when, um, when Stacy married that dirt bag everyone thought they were the perfect couple and my parents always pressured me to find the perfect man and they would set me up on blind dates with every man in Nebraska until there was nobody left. I always found something wrong with them and each time I rejected one of them I saw my parent’s hearts break. It got to the point where every time they would look at me I could see the disappointment in their eyes. The culture was for a woman to find a man and have a family. Women didn’t work as mechanics and they certainly didn’t own a business. I tried secluding myself from my family because I couldn’t take their disappointment until I heard about Maggie and immediately took her in. I know what happened to her was awful but having Maggie home with me made me feel happy. I finally had some family who wouldn’t care if I was dating someone. After she left I felt alone again so I pretended to like this guy so I that I could finally have people be proud of me. I’ve never told anyone even Maggie about this.” Erin ducked her head in shame.  
Alex lifted her chin, “you have nothing to be ashamed of Erin. I’ve read stories about people who didn’t realize they weren’t straight until they were already married. What matters is that you are discovering the true you and you are accepting who you are not matter how long it takes. I am truly in awe of how you are handling this, I would be on my third box of donuts by now.”  
Erin laughed, “I guess a part of me always new I was… I was gay but never wanted to admit it.” Erin looked at Alex who looked stunned, “what?” Erin asked.  
“Do you know how long it took me to finally be able to say that I was gay. A month and even that is a short period of time. You took hours, man you Sawyer woman are something else.” Alex shook her head in disbelief then got up to throw away her yogurt before grabbing a bag of pretzels.  
“So you wanna tell me about Jessica?” Alex asked causing Erin to blush.  
“She is really into cars and has a collectible one at home. When we talked about them it was like we already knew each other or something. It came so easy, granted I did stumble on a couple words but that’s because she made me nervous. I had this weird feeling in my gut that I could shake and when she shook my hand I didn’t want to let it go ya know. She was just so nice and friendly. She had short blond hair and these piercing green eyes.”  
“Sounds to me like your one step away from falling for this woman.”  
“How can you say that I barely knew where for like 15 minutes.”  
“Sometimes when you know you know. The first day I met Maggie at the airport there was this connection and tension that I didn’t understand. I thought it was hostility over our jurisdiction issues but in reality it was much more. We didn’t even touch and she left a significant impression. Honestly I couldn’t stop thinking about the arrogant detective that didn’t know her place. I can honestly say that nobody besides Kara had such a strong first impression on me. It’s great to finally meet someone you have feelings for but you need to love yourself first before you can love another.”  
Erin nodded soaking up everything Alex says, “I’m thinking maybe I should go out with her as a friend first and see how it goes.”  
“That sounds good but you need to set boundaries and you both must be on the same page. After Maggie rejected me I tried just being friends but it was too much so let her know the situation upfront and see what she says.”  
“Yea you’re right. Thank you so much Alex.”  
Alex smiled, “it’s what family is for.” Alex finished the pretzels, “god I use to hate pretzels.”  
Erin laughed, “that’s what pregnancy does Alex. You should have seen Stacy. Her go to craving was pulled pork and ice cream.”  
Alex looked horrified, “that’s an awful combination, how could she eat that?”  
“Oh just wait Alex, she wasn’t a fan of it either but that didn’t keep her from eating it. I dare you to search online for craziest cravings and you’ll freak out at what you’ll find.”  
“The weirdest craving I had with Zack was pickle juice but I heard that that is a common craving.” Alex yawned.  
“Enough with the serious chat because we both need to get some sleep or we will be joining the cast of the Walking Dead as zombies tomorrow.” Alex laughed and nudged Erin’s shoulder.  
As if on cue, Maggie walked into the kitchen rubbing her eyes, “Alex?”  
“Hey babe.” Alex said.  
“What are you doing up… Erin?”  
“Erin and I both couldn’t sleep so we talked while I had a late night snack.”  
Maggie’s eyebrows shot up, “talked?”  
“Yes Maggie and it was about Jessica.” Maggie ran and hugged Erin, “I’m so proud of you.”  
Erin hugged Maggie back, “Love you Maggie.”  
“Love you aunt Erin.”  
Alex yawned again, Maggie smirked and said, “okay sleepy head it’s time for you to get some sleep. See you in the morning aunt Erin and let us know if you want breakfast here or to go out and eat. It’ll be our treat okay?”  
“Good night Maggie, Alex.” Maggie dragged a sleepy Alex upstairs as Erin thought about what her and Alex had talked about for a bit before following the two upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any other wonderful ideas I would love to hear them! Thank you for reading!!!


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Jessica and Erin time!!!

Maggie and Alex helped Erin pick out the outfit she wore to see Jessica. Erin texted Jessica a couple days later and accepted Jessica’s offer about checking out the city. They both agreed that Jessica was going to pick Erin up Friday at 7pm. It was 6:59pm when there was a knock on the door.  
Maggie opened, “Hello, you must be Jessica.”   
“Yes that’s me, is Erin here. I hope I have the right address.”  
“Yes she’s finishing getting ready. She is my aunt,” Maggie said moving to invite Jessica in.  
“Well it is a pleasure to meet you Maggie.”  
Alex walked in the room and stood next to Maggie, “hello Jessica, I’m Alex Maggie’s wife.”  
Jessica held out her hand, “it’s a pleasure to meet you too and congratulations.”   
Alex put a hand on her stomach, “thank you Maggie and I are very excited.”  
“Are they you’re first?” Jessica asked.   
“Second actually, we have a little boy named Zack.” Maggie said as Erin walked in.  
Erin was rubbing her hands together when she caught sight of Jessica.  
“Wow, uh hi Jessica.” Erin said nervously.  
Jessica smiled, “hey Erin you ready?”  
Erin nodded, said good-bye to Alex and Maggie and walked out the front door.  
“Oh my it’s more beautiful in person,” Erin said drooling at the Ford GT Jessica decided to drive for the night.  
“I thought you would like to drive in style tonight. Plus I got her cleaned this morning and had to show off her new wax job.”  
“Ya know it’s one thing to talk about it but to see it and sit in it in person is something else.”  
Jessica smirked, “do you want to stare at the car all night or do you wanna take it for a spin.”  
“Do I get to drive it?” Erin asked with hope laced in her voice.  
“Not tonight, but who knows in the future I might just let you.”  
They drove around for a while, Jessica informed Erin of all the places they passed.  
“And this is the best gay club in town if your that kind of person. Been there a bunch of times and they have the best drinks in town.” Jessica parked outside her restaurant, “I figured you would want to stop for something to eat before we finished our tour.”  
“I could use a bit.” Erin said walking side by side into the restaurant. It was an upscale place with chandeliers hanging from the ceiling.  
“Oh wow, this place is amazing.” Jessica grabbed Erin’s hand and escorted her to a private room with only one table. She pulled out Erin’s chair then sat at her own.  
“I hope it’s okay with you but I already had things premade for the time we got here so we could maximize our time touring the city.”  
“I trust what ever you ordered, after all you do own this place so you should know what’s best.”  
Jessica laughed. It was a sound Erin could get use to hearing, “you’d think but people always have their preferences.”  
“So tell me about yourself Jessica.”  
“Okay well my full name is Jessica Madden, as you know I own this restaurant. I also own another with the same name in NYC. I grew up in New York on Long Island and went to culinary school in the city. I had a mom and a dad who were very supportive of me. I was an only child and came out to my parents while I was in culinary school. Was a chef for a while to gain enough money to open my first restaurant in the city. After 10 successful years I decided to expand and open up a restaurant here in National City.”  
“Wow that’s amazing but I can’t help but notice you said had. Did something happen to your parents?”  
Jessica looked down, “yea my mom passed away from ovarian cancer than my dad had a stroke five years later. That was actually when I left for National City. I felt like I had nothing left and I wanted a fresh start.”  
“I’m so sorry to hear that.”  
“It was hard for a while but you manage.”  
“Yea, um, my parents passed away in a car crash from a drunk driver. I have a sister who I currently live with that was the favorite. Woman didn’t typically own businesses or work as mechanics or any labor jobs in Nebraska so there was a lot of backlash. Now I’m here and I couldn’t be happier. This city is amazing and it’s great for business too. As for the gay part of me that’s something I wanted to talk to you about.”  
Jessica gave her a supportive smile and Erin continued, “I haven’t really known for long. Uh well after our conversation I kind of figured it out. I mean it made sense you know being gay after looking back at everything. I talked you my niece and her wife about it and they helped me see things clear and help me understand.”  
“Wow, wait you figured out you were gay then talked to your niece the same day?”  
Erin nodded and Jessica’s jaw dropped, “holy shit that’s ballzy. I mean it took me about two years to come out to my parents then another six months to my friends. You really are something.”  
“Well I have you to thank for that. Umm the way you made me, like I had butterflies in my stomach… and uh… you shaking my hand… it was, well it was different. A good different.”  
Jessica smiled and took Erin’s hand, “first let me say that you are absolutely amazing. I have never met anybody in my life who would do something like that and come out of in perfectly fine, better even. Second is that I like you and I would really like to go out with you and take you on dates but I don’t want to move too fast considering how recent everything has happened. If your okay with it I think we should stick to being friends for a while until you feel comfortable with who you are. That’s not a dig or an insult because I know how hard it can be to accept yourself and I can only imagine if you had a homophobic up bringing. I honestly don’t care that you just figured yourself out but I also don’t want to rush into a relationship and one of us ends up being hurt. I’ve had that in the past with baby gays and it leaves a lasting impression. This would be like a yellow light not a red one. Do you understand?”  
Erin nodded, “I was actually thinking the same thing but you said it much more eloquently than I would have. I really would love to go out with you but like you said I think I need some time to be 100% okay with everything. Thank you for understanding, I was really nervous having this conversation.”  
“Hey that’s perfectly okay. I can introduce you to some of my friends. It could help to know more people on the spectrum, it helped me when I came out.”  
“That would be great. Thanks Jessica.”  
“Please it’s Jess and no need to thank me.”  
They finished eating and headed out to finish the rest of the tour before Jessica dropped Erin back at her house.  
“Thanks again for the tour and the food and everything I had a really good time.”  
“It was my pleasure. My friends and I go out for drinks on Saturday nights, I was wondering if you wanted to join us next weekend?”  
“I would love too. See you next then.” Erin said before giving Jessica a kiss on her cheek and getting out the car. After Jessica left, Erin immediately hopped in her car and sped off to Maggie and Alex’s house. She promised them that she would go over and talk about her night.  
When she go there, Maggie and Alex were watching a movie in the living room. They immediately turned it off and looked at Erin eagerly, “spill every detail aunt Erin.”  
Erin sat on the love seat, “it went much better than I expected. She drove me around in her Fort GT, which is an amazing car, and told me about all different parts of the city. Some where her own experiences and suggestions. We went to her restaurant and ate there, no alcohol of course because she drove and she insisted on that. We talked a lot and got to know each other. I was nervous to tell her but she took it so well. She was the one to suggest we stay friends before I’m ready for a relationship. After that she showed me around again before dropping me off. Oh and she invited me to join her and her friends next Saturday night for drinks.”  
“Well shit she took that much better than we did. I would have been downing a bottle of whiskey and crying my eyes out on Kara’s shoulder by now.” Alex said.  
“Yea Jess was really nice about it. She talked about her experiences with other recently out woman and she says she doesn’t want that with me. She says she wants a real relationship and she said that we couldn’t have that until I fully accepted who I am.”  
“That’s amazing aunt Erin, I’m really happy for you.”  
Erin smiled so brightly, “I can’t say I remember a time I have been this happy. I know I still have some things to go through and stuff but I’m really happy where I am and I have you two to thank for that so thank you so much. Moving here has really changed my life for the better.”  
Alex started crying, “well fuck here come the emotional part.” Alex said wiping her eyes.  
“Awe babe.” Maggie said running a hand through Alex’s hair. Alex immediately crumbled at her touch and leaded into her.  
“I’m really happy for you Erin.”  
“Thank you Alex. Our talk really helped, I don’t think it would have gone as well without it. You gave me the confidence to express everything.”  
“No need to thank me, you’re the one who did it so you should be very proud of yourself. I’d say we should celebrate but we may have to wait a while,” Alex rubbed her small bump.  
“Well I just came by to tell you that and now I’m going to go home and go to bed because I’m exhausted. Are we still on for the aquarium next week?”  
“Oh yea, Zack won’t stop talking about all the animals we are going to see.”


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trip to the aquarium!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie are officially engaged!!! Finally something to get us through the rest of this long grueling period. So I have decided to post an incredibly fluff chapter. There are a lot of parts to this one and each one will make you smile and feel warm inside.

Zack woke up Alex and Maggie at exactly 8am by jumping on their bed.  
Maggie grabbed Zack and pulled him in for a hug, “Zack baby you need to be careful.”  
Zack looked at Maggie not understanding, “mama is having a baby so we can’t be jumping on her because we could hurt them. Zack’s bottom lip started trembling, “I’m sorry mommy.”  
“mmm, hi baby.” Alex mumbled slowly opening her eyes, “Zack baby what’s wrong?”  
“I’m sorry for jumping mama.”  
Alex pulled Zack in for a hug, “it’s okay baby. But soon my belly is going to be really big so you need to be careful okay.”  
Zack nodded then he pulled down the covers and kissed Alex’s bump, “sorry baby.”  
“Zack you ready for the fishies today?”  
“Yeah!” He said happy again, “and the otters!”  
“That’s right baby but we need to get you dressed first.  
“Can I wear my Dory shirt?”  
“Of course baby now go with mommy,” Alex said kissing Zack’s head then handing him over to Maggie.  
“Why do I have to dress him?” Maggie pouted.  
“Because I’m the one who has another life growing inside them and needs another hour of sleep.”  
“Okay you win.” Maggie pecked Alex’s lips before hauling Zack over her shoulder and walking out the room. Alex nuzzled Maggie’s pillow and fell back asleep. An hour passes and Maggie awakes up Alex with several kisses all over Alex’s face.  
“Wake up sleepy head, it’s time for you to get ready.”  
“No,” Alex said grumpy like.  
“Oh babe, Zack is already down stairs eating oatmeal. You have an hour to get ready and my mom and aunt will be here soon.” The sound of the front door opening and shutting along with Stacy’s voice yelling good morning prevents Maggie from speaking further. Alex pulls Maggie down and straddle Maggie pinning Maggie’s arms to the bed and began to kiss Maggie’s neck.  
“Al..Alex we can’t…people…don’t stairs.” Maggie said.  
“Maggie I need you.” Alex said in her low husky voice. Maggie flipped them over and kissed Maggie hard.   
“Mags you have 20 minutes you better make the most of it or your sleeping on the couch.” Alex said sternly. Maggie did just that, giving Alex not one or two but three orgasms. They showered together Maggie cleaning Alex’s body spending extra time on her bump.  
“I love you Maggie.”  
“I love you Alex, both of you.” Maggie kissed Alex.  
“Mags I think that was the best sex we’ve ever had.”  
“I agree, I got off not even touching you and that’s a first.” They stayed a little longer basking in each other’s touch before getting out and getting changed for the aquarium. When Alex walked down the stairs she was greeted by an excited Gertie.  
“Hi sweet girl,” Alex said crouching down to the best of her ability with her bump and petting Gertie. Gertie pushed past Alex’s hands and placed her nose on Alex’s bump and her heart explodes. Alex picks up Gertie walk to the couch where she lays down putting Gertie on top of her. Gertie immediately curls herself around the bump and occasionally giving it kisses.  
“You are the sweetest dog on the world Gertie.”  
“BARK.” Alex smiles and watches Gertie. Maggie comes down minutes later and her heart explodes at the sight of the two curled up on the couch. Maggie makes Alex breakfast and has Zack bring it to Alex.  
“Mama food.” Zack says holding the tray.  
“Come on Gertie mama has to eat.” Gertie kisses Alex’s face then jumps off her and follows Zack. Alex sits up and eats.   
Maggie snuggles into Alex’s side, “good?” Maggie says holding a small cup of vitamins for Alex to take.  
Alex throws them back, “yup. Gertie is so cute. I love that puppy so damn much.”  
“Should I be worried?” Maggie asks playfully and Alex laughs.   
Maggie rubs Alex’s bump, “how are you feeling this morning?”  
“Well second trimester is officially here and thank god because I hate morning sickness. It should be called all day sickness because it doesn’t go away.”  
“Hopefully it will be over soon though.”  
Alex smirks, “there are positives like increased sex drive,” Alex said kissing Maggie’s neck causing Maggie to wiggle in her seat, “and we’ll be able to feel the baby move soon.”  
Maggie perked up keeping her hand on Alex’s bump, “really?”  
“Yeah really.” Maggie kissed Alex before getting up and taking the empty tray to the kitchen. Alex wasn’t too far behind only because she needed her decaf coffee, and yes Maggie checked every time that it was decaf and not regular.   
“Alright let’s go before we get too comfy.” Alex says grabbing Zack’s jacket to help him put it on. The drive there was a little under an hour. Erin drove while Stacy sat in the passenger seat. Alex and Maggie cuddled together while Zack was asleep next to them. Stacy was the first to stop the sign, “we’re here!” She said clapping her hands. Stacy was so excited to go to an aquarium but Erin on the other hand had been a nervous wreck. She had come out to Alex and Maggie no problem but Stacy was another story. She knew that Stacy would accept her because she accepted Maggie but she still had this feeling in the pit of her stomach that had caused her to chicken out over the past week. So she decided to take Stacy aside during one point in the tour to talk hoping that the positive and happy environment could help both sides.  
Once they entered, Zack was in awe. There were so many different species of fish from fresh water to salt water. From small fish like guppies to big creatures like sharks. They started at the stingray exhibit where Maggie gave Zack money to buy fish food and feed the fish.  
Alex and Maggie were holding hands watching Zack when Alex whispers to Maggie, “did you know that stingrays don’t use their eyes to find prey, they use electro-sensors.”  
Maggie looked Alex like she had to heads, before smiling, “you really are the biggest nerd aren’t you.”  
Alex shrugged, “I have my moments.”  
Maggie did her famous head tilt that always caused Alex to melt, “let me guess you know facts about almost every fish in the place.”  
Alex kissed Maggie’s cheek, “wait and find out.” Maggie rolled her eyes as Zack came back with the biggest smile plastered on his face.  
“Mommy, mama that was so cool.”  
Next they went to the Clownfish and Anemone, “NEMO!” Zack squealed with excitement, Kara and Lena had joined them. They apologized for being late but they all knew why. Zack pulled at their hands. Alex, Maggie, Stacy, and Erin laughed at the trio.  
“Did you know that clown fish are extremely territorial and aggressive by nature.”  
Maggie laughs, “Danvers everyone knows that because of Marlin from Nemo.”  
“Well did you know that all eggs hatch as males. When the female in the group dies, dominant male undergoes sex change and turns into female.”  
Maggie raises her eyebrows, “well that’s a new one. Seems like some human beings need to study up on other species to show that there is more than just hetero-bullshit out there.”  
“JAR!” Zack yells catching Maggie saying a bad word.  
“Damn it,” Maggie mutters under her breath but load enough for Zack to catch it.  
“JAR!” Zack yells again.  
“Babe if you keep using bad words our son is going to become a millionaire.”  
Maggie ducks her head, “sorry, it’s just… you know how I feel about it.”  
“I do babe and I love your passion and I know it s-u-c-k-s.” Alex pulled Maggie in for a hug kissing her head.  
“Love you babe.”  
“Love you too Mags.”  
Next they got to the Alligators, but don’t stay for long because of how scared Stacy is of them.  
“Cuddlefish, my favorite!” Kara says dragging Zack this time.  
“Of course,” Lena says chuckling and shaking her head. She decided to take a step back and stand by Alex while Maggie talked to her mom.  
“How you been Alex, I feel like it’s been a while since I’ve seen you.”  
Alex responded putting her hands on her bump, “this one has had a lot of my attention recently, especially since I fully stepped back. It sucks not being able to be in the lab as much or spar with the recruits, but if I’m being honest, I wouldn’t trade it for the world.”  
Lena was shocked at how open Alex was, “really? I never thought the almighty bad-ass special agent would become so… domesticated.”  
Alex laughed, “yeah well I didn’t either until I met Maggie, she truly has changed my life. When I was pregnant with Zack, I constantly doubted myself. Eventually I gave into my insecurities and put him up for adoption. It was the worst mistake I have ever made, but with Maggie. She saw past all them and despite them she loves me. This time she is with me every step of the way, not matter how annoying it gets that she checks to make sure my coffee is decaf. She makes sure I eat enough and get rest. She is absolutely incredible and I don’t think I could do this without her.”  
Lena smiles, “you know if you could change like that then maybe there is hope for me after all.”  
Alex turns to Lena, “do you see Kara over there. Do you see how happy she is?”  
Lena looks to Kara who is currently laughing at something Zack said. Kara turns to Lena, there eyes meet for just a split second but that moment feels like everything and nothing at the same time. Lena’s knees go weak and her body gets flooded with warmth and the sense of safety that nobody has ever given her. Lena nods to Alex’s question.  
“She is like that because of you. I have lived with her, her whole life here and I have never seen her more carefree than she is when she’s with you. You both bring out the best in each other like Maggie and I do.”  
Lena feels tears well up in her eyes, “I love her Alex, like really love her. I know it’s been just over six months but we’ve been friends for a few years and I can’t imagine what live would be without her.”  
“Damn it Lena you better not cry because then I will I won’t be able to stop.” Alex says wiping her eyes. Lena pulls Alex over to the corner of the exhibit and hugs her tight.  
“Thank you Alex.”  
Alex reciprocates the hug, “no need for thanks Lena.”  
“Yes there is because you don’t get enough. You do so much for everyone and you barely get thanks in return. So as a sort of thank you I did something.” Alex looked to Lena with confusion as she lead against the wall, “I bought your company because I know how much you care about it. I couldn’t imagine selling mine after all the work it put in it, so I bought yours before the low life Lord could snatch it up. Now it can, in some weird way, stay in the family. I want to give you a high ranking position so you still have a say without all the administrative work.”  
Alex was crying and hugging Lena again, “thank you Lena, this means so much.” Alex wiped her eyes as Kara and Maggie made their way over, “and you are family Lena so please don’t ever think you aren’t. Even if by any change, which hopefully will never happen, you and Kara break-up, you will still be family.”   
Lena is crying again, “god we need to stop this cry fest.”  
“Hey you two is everything alright?” Maggie asked concerned so she began to rub Alex back who melted at the touch.  
“yea we were just…” Lena said not knowing what to say.  
“Bonding. Lena and I were bonding.” Alex smiled at Lena then looked to Kara.  
“Mama can I bring aunties to see the jellyfish?” Zack asked.  
“Yeah sweetie I think that’s a good idea. We will follow right behind you okay. Bring grandma and Auntie Erin too.” Maggie said staying tight to Alex’s side. Lena and Kara nodded before grabbing Zack hands and walking towards the exhibit. Maggie pulled Alex into a quiet exhibit, where they sat down straddling the bench facing each other. Maggie pulled Alex in, Alex resting in the crook of Maggie’s neck. Maggie gave Alex some time to calm down from the emotional overload. Alex lifted her head off Maggie’s neck and looked at Maggie a few inches from her face.   
Alex peck Maggie’s lips, “I love you Mags. I love you so freakin much.”  
“I love you to Alex. You okay?” Maggie rubbed Alex’s upper arms. Alex laid back down on Maggie and nodded, “Lena and I talked.”  
“Uh huh.”  
“We talked about you and Kara. Then she told me that she bought my company and is giving me a position to keep me updated and some say while forgoing the administrative work.”  
“Babe that’s amazing!”  
“I know, I hated giving it up but I knew I had to. I know Lena is perfect person to give it to. On some level, Lena and I have a lot in common, which I never thought I would admit but it’s true. We just understand each other and both know how hard it was to find somebody special. I guess it was an emotional overload. God I don’t cry in public.”  
“Hey, it’s okay to cry, there is no weakness in it and it’s good that you and Lena are connecting I know Kara was still a little worried about that.”  
Alex closed her eyes and sighed, breathing in Maggie’s scent.  
“I’m thinking we should stop for lunch soon. You need to eat and it will also give you more energy.”  
Alex nodded, “god I shouldn’t feel tired right now.”  
“Al you do and that’s okay.”  
Alex huffed in annoyance.  
“Babe you have this little one right here, which is more than enough of a reason and on top of that you just felt several emotions run through your body and that’s taxing.”  
Alex barely nodded in Maggie’s neck, “babe are you falling asleep on me?” Maggie asked.  
Once again Alex nodded.  
“Babe if you’re going to nap maybe we should change positions, like maybe you should lay down on the bench with your head in my lap.” Alex slowly moved lying down just like Maggie said. Maggie ran her fingers through Alex’s hair and Alex hummed with content. Maggie texted Kara saying that Alex needed a quick nap and would meet for lunch in thirty. Maggie was thankful that nobody entered this part of the exhibit. Maggie place her left hand on the bump and rubbed it, “please be nice to your mommy. She has a ways to go before you come out. We love you.”  
By the time Alex and Maggie joined the rest of the crew, Alex felt much better and more energized.  
“Hey sis,” Kara said as Alex sat down next to her with a plate full of food.   
“Hey Kara how was the jellyfish?”  
With a full mouth Kara said, “they move so hipster like, they go with the flow you know.” Kara nudge Alex.  
“Kara that wasn’t funny.”  
“What I like to rhyme and that’s not a crime.”  
Maggie had to stop Kara, “please Kara for the sake over everyone.”  
“Darling, would you like the rest of my lunch, I can’t finish it.” Lena said knowing that that would stop Kara from talking for a little.  
Lena leaned behind Kara to face Alex, “you okay?” Lena mouthed.  
Alex nodded, “I just needed a nap, that’s all.”  
Lena smiled and curled into Kara’s side.  
“Mommy, can we see the turtles and sharks next.” Zack asked finishing his fries getting ketchup all over his face.  
“Yes baby we can,” Alex said wiping Zack’s face clean. Zack gave Alex a full teeth smile, then crawled up on her lap.  
“How do you like the aquarium Zack?” Alex asked.  
His face lit up, “it’s so cool, so many fishies and colors. The Jellyfish are so pretty and you can see through them!”  
“That’s right, and who is your favorite turtle?”  
“Squirt!” Zack said looking to Maggie with his mischievous eyes  
“Fin,” Maggie said holding out her hand for Zack to hi-five.  
“Noggin,” Maggie leaned forward for Zack to tap his head with hers.  
They both said together, “dude.” Alex smiled kissing both their heads.  
Stacy and Erin were holding in their laughs with hands on their mouths.  
“What?” Maggie looked at them.  
Erin gave in, “hahaha I’m sorry but how are you a cop and you a special agent yet you’re like this. It’s like you’re an egg, hard on the outside and soft and gushy on the inside.”  
Everyone at the table laughed as Alex and Maggie pouted.  
“Laugh all you want but Maggie and I could kick all your behinds.”  
“I don’t doubt that,” Lena said in between laughs.  
Alex was getting frustrated, “okay enough making fun of Maggie and the pregnant lady before we leave you all here.”  
“I could easily fly us home, I don’t see how that’s punishment.”  
Alex was pissed now, “Zack baby why don’t we go see the turtles now.”  
Zack got off Alex’s lap, Alex picked up their trays and left the table. Everyone was at a loss for words at what just happened, “uh, I’m gonna follow them. Keep phones on and loud.” Maggie said running after Alex and Zack.  
Lena and Kara looked at each other and smirked, “we’re gonna go off and see some fish. Bye.” They ran off too leaving leaving Erin and Stacy by themselves.  
“Wanna roam around like old times.” Stacy said smiling.  
“Yeah I’d like that.” Erin said getting up and leaving the table with Stacy. They walked to the koi pond exhibit. Erin was so nervous, her palms were sweating and she could feel the pit stains forming on her shirt.  
“Is everything alright?” Stacy asked picking up on how nervous Erin was.  
“Uh yeah I just, there’s something I wanted to talk to you about.” Erin said stuffing her hands in her pockets.  
“Okay, you know you can tell me anything right. I know I haven’t been the greatest sister but I’m trying to be better.”  
“No I know… it’s just… I met someone,” Erin blurted out.  
“Met someone? Like…”  
“Dating met someone.” Erin said.  
Stacy perks up, “oh that is amazing who is this person, have I met them yet? Do you have a picture of them?”  
Erin immediately noticed the pronouns that Stacy used, “person? Them?”  
Stacy blushes, “well yeah I didn’t want falsely label this person. I’ve been doing research about different sexualities and genders, it’s really enlightening. I’ve learned to not judge people and let them, if they want, express who they are when their ready. I was actually thinking about working at the NC community center. Alex was talking about it the other day and said that her and Maggie were planning to stop by this coming week so I asked if I could go with them. Enough about me sidetracking, so who is this lucky person.”  
Erin hugged Stacy tight and quickly release keeping hold of her hand. Erin smiled, “her name is Jessica and she owns one of the restaurants in the city. She came to my shop with her car. That’s how we met.” Erin blushed.  
Stacy hugged Erin again, “Oh Erin I’m so happy for you. I’m so glad you found someone, you are such an amazing woman and you deserved to be treated as such.”  
“Thanks Stace,” Erin said sitting on the side of the koi pond, “we actually went out together already. She took me on a tour of the city then we ate at her restaurant. It was all amazing but we agreed to postpone dating so that I could come out to everyone and be okay with who I am. That being gay is okay, despite how mom and dad raised us.”  
“E I’m sorry that you had to hide yourself for so long, I wish Blue Springs could have been better for you. Heck I wish it could have been better for all us Sawyer women. But anyway tell me about Jessica.” Erin said excited for some gossip as if she as a teenager in high school. They sat there for an hour discussing Erin’s impending love live and everything that has happened. Kara and Lena as well as Alex, Maggie, and Zack found their way to the koi pond. Alex and Maggie knew by the relief and happiness on Erin’s face what the two sisters had talked about. Maggie held Alex close going on her tip toes to kiss her.  
“I love our family.” Maggie said kissing Alex again.  
“Ew mama…” Zack said causing the adults to laugh. It was a relief to see that after so much negativity, The Danvers-Sawyer family could come together feeling nothing but love and happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This feeling won't last long though, with highs must come lows  
> *smirking face*


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going on vacation on thursday so I'm hoping to get one or two more chapters out before then. My nana's house doesn't have wifi so I may be unable to update for two weeks but I will still be writing every chance I get so hopefully I will have a few chapters to post once I return. With that I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Alex sat next to the hospital bed, holding their hand for dear life as tears roll down her cheeks. The heart rate monitor beeped in the back round grounding Alex as the only sign of life.  
“Agent Danvers you should be lying down and resting.” Dr. Hamilton said walking into the room.  
“I’m fine.”  
“No you’re not. You have a broken ankle that should be elevated. Alex if you don’t want to lay down for yourself then do it for your baby because this stress isn’t good.”  
Alex was enraged. She looked up to Dr. Hamilton, “how am I supposed to lay down and rest when my sister is missing, my wife is in surgery and my son is unconscious!”  
“At least can I get you something to eat, when was the last time you ate?”  
Alex sighed and ducked her head rubbing her bump with her free hand. She knew Dr. Hamilton was right but how could she eat with this awful feeling consuming her stomach.  
“Fine, I’ll eat something. Just bring it here I’m not moving but I will put my foot on a chair as a compromise.”  
Dr. Hamilton didn’t like it but she knew Alex wouldn’t budge anymore.  
7 hours ago….  
Alex woke up feeling sick with a head and stomachache. Her body felt sore and bladder felt full, she was at a crossroads. Maggie was also sleeping on Alex’s shoulder with her hand covering Alex’s bump and her leg in between Alex’s.  
“Mags I need to pee.” Alex said waking up Maggie. Maggie groaned in response and rolled over. Alex got up to pee then went to check on Zack, who was currently tossing and turning in his bed. Alex crept into his room and sat on the edge of his bed. She put the back of her hand on Zack’s forehead and was alarmed at how hot it was.  
“Zack baby wake up,” Alex said.  
“mommy, I don’t feel good,” Zack whined.  
“I know sweetie, I’ll be right back with the thermometer, okay?” Alex speeded out of the room and was back with the thermometer faster than a witch on a broomstick. Alex waited for the beep and check the temperature, “oh baby you have a bad fever, come on let’s get you some medicine.” Alex said reading a 102.3 degree Fahrenheit. Alex sat Zack down in his chair and got the medicine out and gave it to Zack. Zack was resistant at first because of the nasty taste but soon gave in to his mother’s stern unwavering voice.  
“Babe?” Maggie says with a sleepy voice scratching her scalp like she does every morning.  
“Mags you should be asleep.” Alex said picking up Zack who was already falling back asleep but whimpering at his now sore throat.  
“What’s wrong?” Maggie said alter not that Zack was there.  
“Zack’s sick.”  
Maggie looked at the clock and sighed, she had to be up for work in an hour which meant there was no point in going back to sleep, “how bad?”  
“102.3 fever and sore throat, he either has the flu or a cold.” Alex said rubbing Zack’s back.  
“Bring him back to our bed, I’ll watch him while you sleep till the alarm goes off, you need your sleep.”  
“So do you Mags.”  
“Babe its okay, nothing an extra cup of coffee won’t fix.”  
Alex walked towards their bedroom, “uuhh don’t remind me, decaf is awful.”  
Alex laid Zack down on the bed but refused to let go of her neck. Maggie laughed as Alex failed at getting out of his hold. Alex laid down with Zack and Zack immediately snuggled into her side. Gertie was close behind running and jumping on the bed laying down on the other side of Zack instead of Alex.  
“Gertie you protecting Zack today?” Alex asked.  
“Bark!” Gertie said as Alex scratched the back of her ear.  
“Awe now I feel like I’m missing out,” Maggie pouted standing at the foot of the bed.  
“Babe you have 45 minutes before you need to get up so get your ass back in this bed and cuddle with your wife and children.” Alex smiled brightly at that last word. Maggie’s dimples were on display as she crept back into bed. Alex fell asleep instantly while Maggie watched over them, in awe of what her life had become. She watched Zack’s chest rise and fall in a perfect pattern. Maggie slid her hand to cover Alex’s baby bump. She was going on 15 weeks making the size of the baby an orange. Alex was officially showing and there was no more covering it with Baggie sweatshirts or jackets. 45 minutes went by so fast, Maggie jumped at the sound of her alarm going off on her phone. Maggie turned it off quickly and checked Zack’s temperature, which had gone down a bit from the medicine, then went to her closet to get ready. Maggie left Alex a note on the counter before heading out to the precinct.   
Alex woke up to Zack groaning in pain. Alex checked Zack’s temperature, which was back with vengeance and Alex was getting worried. She had a background in medicine but she didn’t have much knowledge of how a martian’s biology works.  
Kara woke up like it was a typical day, getting ready for breakfast and going to work at Catco then eventually to L-corp for lunch with her beautiful girlfriend.  
“Uhh, I needed this after the morning I’ve had,” Lena said devouring her kale salad. They talked for another couple minutes before Kara heard several panicked citizens at the park. Kara apologized and flew off Lena’s balcony. When Kara arrived at the park she immediately felt weakened.  
“Kryptonite oh no, hey Winn I what am I dealing with, I’ve never seen this kind of alien before.” Kara said into her comms as she landed in front of citizens catching the flying bench.  
“Kara I’m not finding anything in the database you need to give me more time.” Winn said.  
Kara went to engage the alien on to have the alien grab her and, poof, their gone.  
Maggie’s day started out boring with lots of paperwork, until the alien terrorized the park and took Supergirl with them. The city began to panic with their beloved superhero and unable to save them from the other two aliens that were robbing the bank. Maggie got called to the bank job, immediately taking control of the situation, having all her officers and detectives surround the premises. Maggie texted Alex making sure she was okay after hearing about Supergirl’s disapearence. The aliens were stuck inside the bank and were refusing to communicating with Maggie. She was talking to one of the detectives on the front line when the shot went off out of nowhere embedding itself in Maggie’s shoulder. The DEO squad had just arrived in time to pick Maggie up in the ambulance and run her over to the DEO.  
Alex was a mess from feeling sick herself to caring for Zack and now her sister disappeared. Rashes began to form all over Zack’s body scaring Alex to the point of bringing him into the DEO. She set him up on one of the hospital beds and commed for Dr. Hamilton. She was assessing Zack when J’onn asked for Alex to meet him at central command. The only reason she left Zack’s side was because he was already asleep. As she walked to central command she heard a loud bang. Alex sped as fast as she could, in her condition, to figure out what was going on. As she approached she saw agents rushing around, Winn frantically on his computer. She got a text message from Maggie and her heart dropped.  
“Winn where is Kara?” Alex demanded.  
Winn turned around with a lost look on his face, “I’m sorry Alex but I can’t seem to find her, her tracker keeps moving and doesn’t stay in the same spot for more than 15 minutes. Another bang and the alien jumps onto the center console throwing Alex and winn a few feet in the air. Luckily Alex was able to maneuver herself to keep the baby safe from the impact but breaking her ankle in the process.  
“FUCK, Winn we need to get out of here, call J’onn.” Alex crawled behind a desk looking for any hidden weapons they keep around the DEO. Winn called J’onn who was there in 30 seconds to control the situation.  
Once the alien was handled, Alex dragged herself off the floor, “the only day you try to take off uh J’onn.” Alex laughs off the pain.  
J’onn chuckles, “Alex you need to get to medical your ankle is most likely broken.”  
Winn got a wheel chair for Alex, who huffed in annoyance but accepted. As she got to the medical wing, Alex saw multiple bags hung into an IV for Zack.  
“Hey have you made a diagnosis?” Alex asked Dr. Hamilton who was getting a cast prepped for her ankle after the x-ray showed it was broken.  
“He has a special strain of the flu that impacted him harder due to his alien background.”  
“He will be okay though right?”  
“Yeah but he will be unconscious for a couple hours until his fever breaks.” Alex sighed in relief, only for Maggie to be brought in moments later.  
“Oh god, Maggie,” Alex said but Dr. Hamilton was holding her down. Alex was screaming for Maggie who was unconscious on the table. Another agent took over for Dr. Hamilton as she went to go prep for Maggie’s surgery. Alex was barely holding on by a string, first her son is sick, then her sister goes missing, and now her wife is in surgery. Alex called her mom, “mom?” she said as her voice cracked.  
“Alex sweetie what’s wrong?” Eliza asked.  
Alex broke down, “Zack is sick and Kara is… she’s missing and now… Maggie got hurt… She’s in surgery and Dr. Hamilton won’t tell me anything.” Alex sobbed.  
“Okay I’m on my way right now. Are you okay?”  
Alex shook her head, “no, an alien escaped when I tried to figure out info about Kara and I broke my ankle.”  
“Sweetie I need you to breath for me,” Eliza said as she packed up and left her house. Alex could hear her moving quickly throughout her house and into the car.  
“Sweeite just breath. I know it’s hard but you need to calm your body down because the stress isn’t good for the baby. Have you gotten checked since?”  
“No Dr. Hamilton was going to but then Maggie came in.” Alex said before the call cut off. Alex tried to focus on her breathing whiled holding Zack’s hand tight. A minute later J’onn walked in with Eliza. Eliza ran to Alex and hugged her tight.  
“I over heard your and Zack’s thoughts so I decided to cut her travel time down.”  
“You heard Zack’s thoughts?” Alex asked.  
“Yes he actually asked me to get Eliza. He knows Maggie is hurt and wants is mom to be okay.”  
Alex looks to Zack, “I wish I could talk to him, he was in so much pain when I brought him in earlier.”  
J’onn put a hand on Alex’s shoulder, “you can talk to him. You have to focus on your bond and nothing else. His powers have been getting stronger so it may be easier now to connect with him.”  
Alex nodded and shifted to face Zack. She put a hand on his forehead and concentrated as much as she could.  
“mommy is that you?” Zack asked.  
“Yeah baby it’s me are you okay? Are you feeling okay?”  
“Yes mom I’m feeling better but I feel tired, don’t wanna wake up yet.”  
“That’s okay baby you need the rest as long as you will be okay that’s all that matters. I love you my baby boy.”  
“I love you too mommy. What happened to mama?”  
“She got hurt during her job baby but the doctors are making her better.”  
“I’m tired mommy.”  
“Rest your mind sweetie. If you want to talk again you know where to find me.” Alex said as tears flowed down her cheeks. She was happy that Zack was going to be okay but was terrified for Kara and Maggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy what happened to Kara? What do you think should happen?


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from vacation... Unfortunately I didn't have much time to write but here's a chapter. Hopefully I can have another one out in the next day or two.

Lena marched into the DEO on a mission to get Kara back. She was furious that nobody had reached out to her. She walked up to central command but only Winn was there.  
“Winn where’s Alex?” Lena demanded sternly.  
“Lena now is not a good time.” Winn said completely dismissing Lena.  
“Kara is missing so yes now is a good time.” Lena said walking up to Winn’s chair and turning it to face her.  
“Look we are doing everything we can but we have other issues too. Maggie got injured badly and is in surgery. Alex is a wreck.”  
Lena immediately softened up for her future sister-in-law, well hopefully once she got Kara back she would pop the question.  
“Where is she now?” Lena asked.  
“She’s in medical, she broke her foot when an alien escaped and Zack is sick so she’s by his bed side.”  
Lena’s heart sank for Alex and began to run towards the medical wing no matter how stupid she looked running in her skirt, heels and noisy jewelry. She ran in the room to see Eliza and Alex sitting next to Zack’s bed, Zack sleeping.  
“Oh Alex I’m so sorry I came as soon as I heard.” Lena whispered walking up to Alex and putting her hand on Alex’s shoulder.  
“Thanks Lena.” Alex said the defeat evident in her voice.  
“Hey we are going to find Kara. I’m going to go find Winn and we’re going to track her tracker and we will come up with something I promise you.”  
Alex nodded.  
“Do you need anything food, water, company?” Lena asked.  
“uumm I think I’m okay but thank you Lena. If I need anything I’ll let you know.” Lena nodded then left to find Winn.  
“Winn we need to track Kara’s tracker now.” Lena said.  
Winn looked puzzled, “what do you mean there isn’t one on her.”  
Lena smirked and rummaged through her bang, “I may have placed a tracker in her neck one day when she blew out her powers and was passed out in bed.”  
Winn looked at Lena in awe but she shrugged it off, “what when you date a super you need to cover everything including knowing where she is at all times.”  
Lena sat down next two Winn and began typing a way, a few minutes later Lena shouted she founds something. It turned out Kara’s tracker stopped an hour outside National City. Winn contacted J’onn who then assembled a strike team. Lena ran to inform Alex of the good news but by the time Lena returned, Alex was cuddled next to Zack asleep. So instead she informed Eliza about the good news then returned to central command  
Kara was getting weaker with every teleportation.  
“Please stop, I need to rest.” Kara begged. The Alien looked at Kara and teleported to what looked like an intergalactic ship. Kara has been in similar ships with her parents back on Krypton.  
“Why are we here?” Kara asked looking around. The alien pressed a couple buttons on the dashboard of the ship, a box emerged and the alien put the kryptonite in the box, locked the box and put it back. Kara instantly felt better and was about to attack the alien when he spoke, “I’m sorry Kara Zor-El of Krypton.”  
Kara looked at the alien confused, “why did you just kidnap me? What do you want and how did you get the kryptonite?”  
The alien bowed and sank to his knees submitting himself to Kara, “I am in need of your assistance and did not know how to contact you. I crash landed here and was on food retrieval with my son when he was taken from me.” The Alien lifted his shirt to show the bleeding wound, “the creature attacked me and left me defenseless I just want to find my boy and go home I do not mean you any harm and apologize for your discomfort.”   
Kara’s heart broke for the alien.  
“You know my name so what shall I call you?” Kara said holding out her hand. The alien stood up and took her hand, “Shelos.”  
“It is good to meet you Shelos and I forgive you.”  
Shelos bows, “thank you for your forgiveness. I did not mean for the bench to fly I did not know I could do that. This planet gives me abnormal abilities and I do not have control. As you could tell with jumping around several locations prior to ending up here.”  
“So that wasn’t on purpose?”  
“No, I do not know how that ability works. I wish to find my boy as soon as possible. The kryptonite I recovered from a planet my boy and I explored several years back. If you wish to keep it as an act of good faith I am more than willing to comply.”  
“UUmm maybe later do you have a picture of you and your boy?” Kara asked looking around the ship. Shelos pushed a button and a picture popped up on the screen.  
“Oh he is a mini you. Who is the woman?”  
Shelos bowed his head, “that was my wife. She died from a plague that ripped through our planet. My son and I were able to escape before we were infected.”  
“So once you find your boy you want to return back to that planet?” Kara asked.  
“No we want to find a planet that we can call home. We were on our way to Venus when we had a technical issue and had to crash land here on Earth. The plague is airborne and will kill us if we return.”  
“Well when we find your boy we can help you create a life here on Earth if that is something you wish.” Shelos thanked Kara for her kindness then a loud bang rang out as the door of the ship exploded off its’ hinges. The DEO came in guns blaring headed by Vasquez.  
“Vasquez stand down I’m fine. This was a misunderstanding.” Kara said stepping in front of Shelos and holding her hands out.  
“Winn we have Supergirl and she is safe. Not harmed over.” Vasquez said through her comms.  
“Weapons down,” She commanded to her soldiers than hugged Supergirl and whispered, “it is good to see you.”  
“Good to see you too. We need to get Shelos back to the DEO. Someone kidnapped his boy and we need to find him.”  
Vasquez looked at Kara like she had two heads, “who?”  
“Shelos,” Kara gestured to the alien.  
“Oh um okay. What about the kryptonite?”  
“It was a false alarm it only looked like kryptonite. It was from another planet.” Kara lied to protect Shelos.  
“Okay Alpha squad return to vans and head back to base.” Vasquez commanded, she didn’t believe Kara about the kryptonite but let it go for now. The car ride was quick, silent and very awkward. Vasquez sat across from Shelos and Kara just starring at the two aliens. She tried to engage in conversation but failed miserably. When they returned to the DEO, the first thing Kara did was run to Alex’s lab.  
“Alex?” Kara said but she wasn’t there. Kara went to the medical wing to find Alex and Zack asleep in the hospital bed.  
“Oh Alex,” Kara thought to herself. Kara knew that Zack was sick but she didn’t know how bad, and from the IVs that were stuck in his arm it had to be pretty bad she thought. Then there was Alex who had a cast on her ankle.   
“What did she do this time,” Kara thought as she used her x-ray vision to inspect Alex’s ankle. It wasn’t too bad but it did warrant a cast for a few weeks. Dr. Hamilton walked in heavily focused on a medical chart. In the chair in the far corner sat Eliza who was also asleep with a science journal covering her lap.  
“Supergirl you’re back. Are you injured?” Dr. Hamilton said.  
“No I’m okay I was looking for Alex. Can you tell me what happened to them?”  
“Well Zack seemed to have contracted an alien version of the flu requiring fluids and antibiotics because his fever got dangerously high. Alex broke her ankle during an alien escape. She went to central command to see the progress with you and it seems her timing was awful. Thankfully she didn’t sustain any other injuries and yes we already checked the baby and they are as healthy as can be.”  
“Oh thank Rao,” Kara said with relief but still listened to her niece or nephews heart beat just in case. Dr. Hamilton checked Zack’s vitals as well as his temperature. The movement woke Alex, “is his stats improving?”  
“Yes Alex his temperature is down to 101. He should wake up in the morning much better.”  
Alex noticed Kara standing in the corner of the room and went to get out of bed but Kara sped over to her and stopped her from moving with a hug.  
“Oh my god I’m so happy that you are okay Kara.” Alex said into Kara’s neck as a few tears escaped.  
“Alex I’m fine, Shelos is actually really nice he was just lost that’s all.”  
“Shelos?” Alex broke the hug and wiped her eyes.  
“That’s the name of the teleporting alien. He said that his boy was kidnapped and he was looking for him when things went south. His ship broke down on his way to Venus. Alex we have to help him.” Kara begged Alex to help Shelos as they all could relate to his story one way or another.  
Shelos’ story pulled at her heartstrings, as a parent herself she felt for him and knew she had to do everything that she could to help him, “okay fine we will help him but I want to meet him first but before that can you go and find out how Maggie is doing.”  
“Maggie? What happened to Maggie.” Alex’s eyes got teary again, damn hormones she thought as she wiped her eyes again. Kara handed Alex a tissue and Alex hesitantly accepted it before she explained, “she got shot during a robbery after you got taken. Dr. Hamilton performed her surgery and said it went well but that must have been a couple hours ago. I would go myself if she didn’t confine me to this room and if Zack wasn’t half on me asleep.” Alex played with Zack’s hair trying to distract herself from the emotions raging inside her.  
“I’m sure that she will be fine, after all we do have one of the best doctors in the country. I’ll go check on her and be right back, do you need anything?” Alex shook her head so Kara sped out the room.  
Kara was gone for ten minutes, “Okay Dr. Hamilton said that there was no post complications and that her sedative should be wearing off within the next hour. She also said that you can leave in a half hour as long as your in a wheel chair and somebody is pushing you. She wants you to rest your body not rest it out anymore.” Kara said holding out a candy bar to Alex as she ate her own.  
Alex sighs, she knows Dr. Hamilton is right but she hates the idea of being confined to a wheel chair. It makes her look weak in front of her agents. There was a big difference between being pregnant and limited in working and being in a wheel chair.  
“I know you hate wheel chairs Alex but don’t think of it for you, think of it for your little one. Everyone won’t think any less of you I promise.”  
“Kara you know how much I hate wheel chairs.”   
“I could always carry you if you want,” Kara offered.  
“Uh no I’ll go with the wheel chair over that.” Alex said. On the way to Maggie’s room they bumped into Shelos.  
“Supergirl lovely to see you again. I’m suppose to be finding a human named Winn but I don’t know where I am.”  
“Where is the agent escorting you,” Alex said annoyed that he was left alone in the DEO. He wasn’t an agent nor a habitant of Earth so he should have been accompanied.  
“Director J’onn read my mind and cleared me to find Winn without humans following me around. I understand you want to take precautions but I am not here to harm you I only wish to find my boy.”  
“I apologize for sounding so rude I’m not accustomed to being confined to this chair.”  
“It is completely acceptable agent. I can tell how important you are by how everyone acts around you. I respect your protectiveness of your family and friends; it shows you have noble character. Everyone looks up to you and as I see you have a family of your own.” Shelos says gesturing to Alex’s stomach.   
Alex holds her bump and nods, “yes I have a little boy and another on the way.”  
“Congratulations agent, having a family was of the highest honor on my planet. As our race was dying, offspring did not come easy and only came to those who were deemed worthy. Unfortunately my wife passed away from the disease that plagued our planet so it is just me and my boy.”  
“I promise you Shelos the DEO will do everything we can to find your boy. Family is important to us and it’s not taken lightly. An attack on one of us is an attack on all of us.”  
“Thank your agent, if you would be so kind as to point me in the right direction that would be much appreciated.” Kara gave him directions and were on their way to Maggie’s room. Kara parked Alex right next to Maggie’s bed and left to keep Zack company. Alex held Maggie’s hand and kissed each one of her knuckles.  
“God Mags when are we going to catch a break.” Alex laughed, “I mean why can’t we go at least a year without someone being kidnapped or hurt. Wasn’t that the point of me stepping back and you getting promoted? You should have seen Zack this morning, he was crying out in such pain and I felt so useless for the first time and now I’m stuck in this stupid chair.” Alex rested her head on Maggie’s stomach.  
“I wish you would wake up Mags, I can’t do this without you and I’m so stressed. I have so many emotions I don’t know what to feel or how to act. I’m trying to keep it together I really am but it’s hard. I wish I was back home with you snuggled on my right side with Zack asleep on my left and Gertie lying on my lap being the cute guard dog she is. I wish we could be a normal couple that knows when their wife will be home.” Alex wipes away the tears.  
“Mags I need you to wake up. I can’t wait to wake up in the middle of the night to hear you talking to the baby. I don’t know if you know I listen but it makes me so happy. You are going to be the best mom to our children and I can’t do this without you, I’m not strong enough. I love you. We have so many more firsts to do.”  
“how long?” Maggie croaked, her throat felt as dry as the desert.  
“Mags,” Alex’s head jumped up.  
“How long have you known I talk to the baby?”  
Alex laughed, “ever since our date to that Italian place. The tomato sauce gave me heart burn but your voice managed to cure me and put me right to sleep.”  
“Ever so sappy Danvers. Water?” Maggie asked. Alex gave Maggie a cup of water with a straw. Maggie took a few gulps before lying back in her bed.  
“I’m sorry I scared you.”  
“Oh babe it’s not your fault.”  
“How’s Zack feeling?”  
“His fever got pretty high so I brought him here for fluids and medicine. Dr. Hamilton looked at him and gave him some antibiotics and said that he should be fine by the morning.”  
“Thank god I was so nervous leaving him it was hard to concentrate on my work. That was the first time he was sick.”  
“I know babe, I know. Kara is with him now just in case he wakes up early.”  
Maggie looks closer and sees the wheel chair and is instantly concerned, “Danvers why are you in a wheel chair? Is everything alright? Is the baby okay?”  
“Yea everything is okay. I went to central command to check up on Kara’s status but an alien escaped. He did catch me a bit and broke my ankle but Dr. Hamilton already checked on the baby and said that everything was okay.”  
“Al, babe, I’m so sorry. I think we should have another staycation and confine ourselves to our house.” Maggie laughs  
“And we can order take out all week long.”  
“Good try you and I can cook together but you may have to take the reins. I’m not letting our baby eat that much take out. They need nutrients from fruits and veggies.”  
“Okay mama sounds good, but I say we let my mom stay with us and have her cook.” Maggie took her hand out from Alex’s and put it on her bump. All of a sudden she felt the baby kick.  
“Al was that?” Maggie looked at the bump in awe.  
Alex had tears in her eyes and could only nod, she was at a loss for words.  
“Wow that’s amazing. I’ve never felt anything like it. Hi baby it’s your mama. Oh another one wow.” Maggie was in awe by the baby’s movements. Alex placed her hands over Maggie’s and they sat there saying sweet nothing to each other.  
Zack woke up to Kara running her fingers through his hair.  
“Super auntie?” Zack said rubbing his knuckles over his eyes.  
“Hi little one how are you feeling?”  
Zack snuggled closer to Kara, “good. Where’s mom and mama? Can I see them?”  
Dr. Hamilton came in and took out the IV, “it is good to see you feeling better Zack.”  
“Thank you Dr. H.”  
“Kara can bring you to see your moms.” Dr. Hamilton said before leaving the room.  
Kara stopped Zack right outside Maggie’s room, “okay buddy you need to be really careful with your mama because she got hurt working yesterday. She will be okay but be extra extra careful with hugs okay?” Zack nodded.  
Kara and Zack walked in to see the two curled together on Maggie’s bed, “mom, mama,” Zack said smiling. He was so happy to see his moms. Alex lifted Zack onto the bed very carefully and set him on her lap.  
“How you feeling baby?” Maggie asked.  
“Much better!” Zack said then curled into his moms. They were both so happy to have him back in good health.  
“Super auntie says you are hurt?” Zack looks to them in concern.  
“Mama hurt her shoulder and I hurt my ankle but we are okay.” Zack kisses both of them and snuggles further into their embrace.   
“I love you moms.” Zack says as he starts to doze off again. Maggie is right behind him with her eyes closed.  
“I love you all so very very much,” Alex says. Maggie hums in response too far gone to say any actual words.  
“Hey Kara?” Alex whispers. Kara moves close to Alex, “yeah?”  
“Can you go check on Shelos, Winn, and Lena to see where they are at then let me know so we can come up with a plan.” Kara nodded and was out the door faster than a cheetah. Alex moved the blanket higher completely covering both before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	46. Chapter 46

Kara met Winn and Shelos at central command hovered around the computers.  
“How’s it going?” Kara asked.  
“I was able to do a draw a sketch of what he looks like and now we are cross referencing the picture with the security cameras around town but no luck so far.”  
“Hmmph, do you think Cadmus could have taken him?”  
“No, considering my mom and Lex are still in jail. The only person I can think of would be general Lane but I heard rumor they are discharging him for his ties with Cadmus. To my knowledge Cadmus is officially disbanded.” Lena said with a smile on her face.  
“Oh Rao that’s amazing I need to tell Alex and Maggie.” Kara hugged and kissed Lena happily.  
“Hold on we need to help Shelos first, could it have been the alien gang?” Winn asked.  
“No we took them down when Alex got kidnapped. It has to be someone else.”  
“Maybe there is some kind of chemical or radiation signature your species emits. It could be another way of tracking him down.” Lena suggested.  
“No I don’t think so but even if that was an option we don’t have that kind of technology at our disposal. Plus it would take ages.”  
The computers began to beep, “oh wait hold on. There is some kind of pulse the computers are picking up,” Winn said typing away at his computer. A few seconds later they were able to hear the pulsing aloud via the computer.  
“That’s him, its his secular.” Shelos said anxiously.  
“His what?” Winn asked.  
“A secular on my planet is a chip in the forearm that gets implanted at birth that does health diagnostics and when their life is in jeopardy it emits a signal. I didn’t know they could work off planet.”  
“Winn track the location,” Kara said before zooming out the building. She was half way there when Winn get her the boy’s coordinates. It was an abandoned warehouse, typical. There were a few vans inside with a few flickering lights illuminating the warehouse. Sitting tied up to a chair with tears running down his face was the boy. Kara assessed the situation, before going down and confronting the kidnappers. It took Kara less than a minute to apprehend them. It baffled her why people committed such heinous crimes and for what, money? She couldn’t wrap her head around that one bit.   
“Why do you think it is a good idea to take children?” Kara asked the kidnappers.  
“Do you know how much he would go for. You are blind by you ways Supergirl. You could be doing so much more than saving peoples lives but instead to demote yourself to being human beings’ slave.”  
“I protect them I’m not enslaved by them and you all should have enough time to think about your wrong doings.” Kara said as the DEO’s team arrived to bring the alien kidnappers into custody.  
“Hi there, I’m a friend of your dad Shelos. I’m here to help you and take you back to him.”  
“Apa?” the boy asked.  
“Yea Apa?” Kara said untying the boy. The boy immediately latched onto Supergirl. The boy didn’t look hurt besides the rope burns on his wrists an ankles.  
“Oh you’re a clinger too, haha just like me. Okay then hold on tight,” Kara warned before taking off for the DEO. Kara flew at a low altitude and slower than normal. Kara landed safely inside the DEO but the boy refused to let go of her, if anything, he tightened his grip. There were so many people around the boy didn’t know and it scared him. Shelos and Alex were standing at central command, Alex tapped Shelos on the shoulder and he turned around.  
“APA!” the boy screamed and took off towards his father.  
“Sander!” Shelos said as the boy embraced his father with tears streaming down both their faces. Kara and Alex stood next to each other as they watched the two family members unite. It brought back memories of when they were both younger and Kara had recently came to earth. They bumped shoulders and smiled at each other because today was a good day, despite their personal issues they were all able to come together in their true name, the superfriends, and help these lost aliens.  
“I cannot thank you all enough for helping me find my boy. I apologize for the display of emotion.” Shelos said wiping both his and Sander’s eyes. Sander nuzzled into Shelos’ neck, breathing in the scent he knew as his home.  
“No need, we know the power of love,” Kara said.  
“Oh my god Kara really, the power of love.” Alex said face palming herself. Alex couldn’t believe some of the things that came out of her sisters mouth.  
“Wait it is true and don’t deny it. So Shelos what do you plan to do now that you have Sanders?”  
Shelos looked lost, “I do not know. I need to assess the damage of my ship to determine if it can fly but I do not think it will. I must find the parts for it. Your soldiers damaged the doors badly.”  
“If you would like the DEO has an alien assimilation program where it helps refugee aliens live on this planet. I think Earth could be a good home for the two of you.” Alex suggested.  
Shelos turned to Sanders, “what do you think, would you like to stay on Earth?”  
Sanders nodded, “I guess that’s a yes.” Shelos said smiling.  
“Okay well then follow me and I will get you guys signed up,” Kara said cheerfully. Alex hugged the two before Kara escorted them off. Alex watched them go rubbing her baby bump and smiled, knowing that Shelos and Sanders were going to be okay. She then wheeled back to Maggie’s room where Maggie was awake playing with Zack’s hair.  
“Hey you,” Alex whispers gaining Maggie’s attention. Maggie immediately relaxed at the sight of her beautiful wife.  
“Hi love,” Maggie said.  
“How are you feeling?”  
“Much better, I’m just stiff for the most part. Did you manage to find the boy?”  
Alex nodded, “yeah Kara found him although it was almost too easy. The child had a tracker already in his arm from his home planet that apparently sends out a distress signal when the vitals deviate from normal.”  
“Wow they must have been an advanced race than.”  
“Yeah seems like it. Where did my mom go?”  
“She went out to buy groceries for the house. After she brought us some clothes she said the fridge was in major need of restocking.”  
Alex laughed, “haha of course she did. Did you get in touch with your aunt and mom.”  
Yea they’re going to be at the house when we get back helping make dinner and what not. They almost came here but I insisted they stay at the house.”  
“I’m sure that we’ll get released later tonight. Thankfully you were only shot in your shoulder so there is not much of a chance for post complications.” Alex said rubbing circles on her bump. The little one was very active. Alex winced at one impressively hard kick.  
“You good Al?”  
Alex nodded, “yeah we have a very active little one that’s all.” Alex looked down as the kicks lessened than stopped.  
“God I hope she not going to keep you up, you really need your sleep.”  
“Oh I bet she will but after everything that’s happened I have a feeling J’onn is going to kick me out of the lab for another month or even start my maternity leave early.” Maggie hoped J’onn would. She could only imagine how stressed Alex has been and that’s definitely not good for the baby.  
“Well maybe you should start cutting down your hours, maybe go part time from now on instead unless J’onn really needs you?” Maggie offered.  
“Why I’m fine?” Alex was annoyed that Maggie was even offering this. It’s not like she is still in the field. No, she is sitting in her office all day doing paper work and running lab tests and experiments.  
Maggie held Alex’s hand and checked to make sure Zack was still asleep, “look I just want be honest with you and I think less hours may be a good idea. You weren’t even in the field and you got injured Alex. What if something like the White Martians happens again and the building goes on lock down. These last few days have been so hectic and I’m scared. I hate to admit it but I am.”  
“Maggie baby, we got through it and everyone will be okay. I know you’re scared because I am too but we can’t live in fear. I understand where you are coming from so we will talk to Dr. Hamilton and she what she prefers. I just don’t want to become a house wife Mags.”  
Maggie laughed, “what I’m being serious here.”  
“Babe there is no way you will ever become a housewife you would be bored by day 3. You know I would never make you do anything you don’t want to do. You know this is only temporary though, I can’t wait to see you kicking the rookies behinds once you back in shape after the baby’s born.”  
“God I miss my abs.” Alex confessed.  
“I think you look amazing Alex.”  
“You have to say that you’re my wife.”  
“Still if I could have you right here on this hospital bed I would.”  
“UUhh, that’s another thing that’s gone down the drain, our sex lives. Once the baby’s born it will cease to exist.”  
“Don’t you think you’re being a little dramatic?”  
“Oh you wait and see Mags. There will be no sex for atleast the first six months and that’s if we’re lucky.”  
Maggie’s heart dropped, “six months?”  
Alex nodded, “depending on how I give birth I could even been on bed rest for the first month too.”  
“But we will have a beautiful baby so lets stop this shit talking.”  
“Jar,” Zack whispered causing Alex to laugh. Kara and Lena walked into the room.  
“Hey guys,” Alex says.  
“So Shelos and Sander are all set up in the program. They will stay here for a few days for some health diagnostic testing before getting sent to a half way house.”  
“That’s great news.”  
“Yeah it is, but how did you guys find me so fast. Shelos jumped around so many times even I lost count?” Kara said confused. Lena scratched the back of her neck.  
“That would be me honey.”  
“What?” Kara asked crinkle in view.  
“Well, I kinda, sort of put a tracker in you when you solar flared last time.”  
“Oh boy,” Maggie whispered to Zack who was giggling.  
“Lena Luthor why didn’t you tell me.” Kara was angry. Lena had no right to do that to her especially not without her consent. Yes being supergirl is dangerous but that still doesn’t give her the right.  
“You go out and risk you’re life every day and I don’t know if you’re coming home. I have had to come to the DEO too many times because you got hurt Kara. So screw me if I wanted to have some sense of security that my girlfriend would be okay and that I knew where she was. It help today didn’t it?”  
“Well yes but-“  
“No buts we found you and you were lucky Shelos was nice. What if the alien had more kryptonite what would you do then huh? Kara I love you so much but I needed to do this. Please understand.”  
Kara sighed, “I understand why you did it but I wish you would have atleast talked to me about it.”  
Lena ducked her head, “I’m sorry.”  
Kara lifted her chin and pecked her lips, “I forgive you but if you have any other crazy ideas please let me know first.”  
“I promise love.”  
“Awe you guys are so darn cute!” Maggie said smiling on the bed.  
Alex got a text from her mom, “Kara and Lena mom says you are welcomed over for dinner and that there is plenty to go around.”  
“Movie after dinner?” Zack asked with hopeful eyes.  
“Yes of course baby movie after and you can pick this time too.”  
“YES!” Zack pumped his fists. They were all so happy that Zack was feeling better. It had been scary seeing him so sick.  
Kara looked at Lena then said, “well I’m not one to turn down free food and movies so count us in!”  
Dr. Hamilton release the family after providing them with specific instructions on how to take care of Maggie’s wounds. Dr. Hamilton also recommended that Alex take the next few days off them come in for another check up before determining how often she could return to work.   
As they walked into the door, the family was met by an excited Gertrude. Zack knelt down petting her while she kissed his face. Both Alex and Maggie made their way to the couch to sit down. Maggie wasn’t too happy to be up and walking and it didn’t help that Alex refused to give her strong pain meds. She knew Alex was right, Zack just came off being sick and from the last time she was on pain meds, well lets just say it got crazy. Eliza and Stacy were immediately by their sides in seconds, checking if they needed anything. Maggie shifted so that she was sitting behind Alex with Alex’s back resting on her front. Alex laid her head back on Maggie’s shoulder and closed her eyes, releasing all the pent up tension in her body. Maggie raked her good arm up and down Alex’s arms, shoulders and her bump. Stacy pulled a blanket over the top of both of them as now Alex had fallen asleep. Maggie kissed Alex’s temple and thanked her mom then asked her if she could get Zack ready for bed. Gertude then ran up to them and jumped onto the couch making herself comfortable on Alex’s legs while resting her head on Alex’s bump. Maggie looked to the clock, which read 8pm, so she grabbed the remote and turned the TV on low. After they put Zack down, Eliza, Stacy and Erin all gathered in the living room and made themselves comfortable.  
Half hour later, Alex wakes up, “did I fall asleep?”  
“Yea babe you did.” Maggie chuckled.  
“I’m sorry,” Alex said trying to move off Maggie but Maggie held her back.  
“Doesn’t your shoulder hurt?”  
“Not more than before, plus I’d rather be close to you.”  
“You sure.”  
“Yes now lay back.” Maggie said as Alex’s stomach started to grumble causing everyone in the room to laugh.  
“Sweetie do you want me to make you something?” Eliza asked Alex.  
“MMmmm, um, could u make a nutella sandwich with swiss cheese and pickles.” Alex said nuzzling into Maggie’s neck. Maggie tensed then moved to look at Alex, “are you serious?”  
Maggie was looking at with a disgusting look on her face.  
“What I know it sounds weird but I mean its gotta be good and for some reason I just really want it.”  
“Maggie my weirdest pregnancy craving with you was pizza on a waffle with apple sauce.” Stacy laughed and Eliza pitched in, “mine was to put sour cream on everything,” before walking to the kitchen. Moments later Eliza brought the sandwich to Alex who immediately perked up at the sight.  
“Thanks mom,” Alex said before diving in and sighing at the first bite, “oh my god this is amazing.” Erin was sharing Maggie’s disgusted face as they watched Alex eat.  
“Why do pregnant women even have cravings in the first place.”  
Eliza answers because Alex is too focused on her food, “it has to do the with hormone balance in the body. It’s like when crazy sugar or junk food when your on your period.”  
Maggie had to admit she was a little crazy on her period especially when it came to her food choices. Gertude, on the hand, was very interested in Alex’s sandwich and kept trying to sneak a bit.  
“If you don’t stop you will end up on the floor,” Alex scolded Gertude, whose ears sank and rested her head on her paws.  
“Don’t give me the puppy dog look, I get it enough from Kara and Zack I don’t need it from you.”  
“Al babe she’s a puppy.” Maggie laughed.  
“So she isn’t getting any of my sandwich.”  
“Okay love,” Maggie kissed Alex’s head then turned her attention back to the TV. Suddenly Alex flinches, grabs Maggie’s good hand and puts it on her bump, “the baby is very active.”   
Maggie smiles, “yea they are.” Soon Eliza, Erin and Stacy are crowded around her amazed at feeling the baby kick against their hand.  
“Wow they must really like all this attention uh.” Alex raised her eyebrows as she stared at her bump.  
“Well what do you expect they have two awesome moms as parents. I bet they are going to take after their mommas and maybe be an athlete. They’ll play football or softball or soccer.”  
“Oh they can be an athlete alright but will go no where near the military or police academy.” Maggie disagreed but decided to keep her thoughts to herself. It wasn’t the best time to argue with her hormonal wife who just finished one of the most disgusting sandwiches she had every seen.  
“Okay babe.”   
Erin’s phone went off and her lips curled into a small almost unnoticeable smile, but Maggie, Maggie notices everything, “How’s Jessica,” Maggie asked smirking. Erin checks went bright red as she tried to tuck her face away from her family.  
“She’s uh, she’s really great. She’s checking in, making sure everyone’s okay. We were suppose to have a date but I cancelled so.”  
Stacy smiled and nudged Erin, “she sounds like a lovely woman sis. When do we get to meet her?”  
“Yea auntie you talk about her so much but we need a face to the name.”  
“Well I was thinking that maybe we could have a barbeque next weekend and we could invite her?”  
Alex smiled, “I think that’s a great idea. Mags?”  
“I’m down but no one touches my grill but me. I still have a good arm to barbeque with.”  
“Only if your mom assists you Mags.”  
“Fine,” Maggie mumbled.  
“Al, Maggie, down worry about buying the food or any prep.” Erin tried to say before Maggie cut in, “auntie no we can do it. After all we’re going to be suck in this house for the next few weeks so it would atleast give us something to do.”  
“If you’re sure.”  
Alex yawns and Maggie says, “okay Al it’s time for bed.”  
“No,” Alex whines.  
“Alex I think Maggie is right. Your medication is going to make you very sleepy and it would be smart to go upstairs before you don’t have the energy left to move.” Eliza said standing up and moving in front of Alex, holding out her hands.  
“Ya know when I was pregnant with Zack, it was barely noticeable around this time. Now it’s almost like I’m carrying twins.” Alex said grabbing her moms hands to help her up.  
“Nope definitely not twins,” Maggie immediately said. She was very excited for the baby, but having two at once along with having a child already was a bit much for her to handle.  
Eliza and Stacy laughed, “don’t worry Maggie there is only one baby. It’s typical for the body to react better during the second pregnancy. It’s like muscle memory but throughout the whole body.”  
“Uh great.” Alex said putting the crutches in the right places before starting to move toward the stairs. Maggie slowly got up, wincing a couple times at the movement, and trailed Alex. Eliza wasn’t far behind because she wanted to make sure Alex got up the stairs okay.  
“Mom it’s stairs.”  
“Yes Alex but you have a broken ankle, which makes stairs more difficult not to mention your center of gravity is changing. Let me mother you, sweetheart.” Eliza said in a soft concerned tone. Alex gave into her mother instead of her ego, which was smart because she found it difficult to go up the stairs.  
At the top Alex said, “okay that was a lot harder and more tiring than I’d like to admit.” Eliza hugged Alex, “I’d do anything for you Alex. Sleep well and if you need anything, either of you your mother, aunt and I will be right down the hallway. Please don’t hesitate. I love you.”  
“Love you to mom.”  
“Thank you for everything Eliza,” Maggie hugged Eliza before following Alex into their room. Alex and Maggie helped each other undress and get ready for bed. Maggie turned on the fireplace before snuggling into bed with Alex. Maggie maneuvered as best as she could to spoon Alex from behind, rubbing circles on Alex’s bump.  
“Hey Al.”  
“Yea Mags.”  
“We’re gonna be okay right, the four of us?” Maggie asks. Alex turned around facing Maggie. Alex cupped Maggies cheek, “yea we will be. You wanna know why I think that.”  
Maggie nods her head insecurely so Alex continues, “because we have a small army of people ready to help us no matter what. Your mom and aunt almost broke into the DEO to get to you Mags. My mom refuses to leave because she wants to help us. Plus we can get through anything.”  
Maggie has tears running down her cheeks, “I was so scared. I was laying on the cement and all I could think about was you, Zack, and our baby. We have so many new firsts to discover and I thought I wasn’t going to experience them.”  
“Oh baby,” Alex said bringing Maggie’s ear to her heart, “you’re safe, we’re safe. Everything will be okay.”  
“But how do you know that Al.”  
“Because I just do. I’ve never been the religious type or anything, ya know because I’m all science. But I have this feeling call it what you want but I just know that everything will turn out okay. It’s easy to succumb to the negative thoughts, trust me I know, but you have to believe Mags. You make me think that everything will be okay.” Alex said with her eyes feeling heavier and heavier as the minutes pass. As if somebody is placing weighted plates on her eyes.  
“I love you, Al.” Maggie kissed Alex.  
“I love you, Mags with everything I am.”  
Alex woke up to the room still full of darkness. She turned to the clock, which read 4:45am. Alex got up to pee and came back to bed but was unable to fall back asleep. 20 minutes after staring at the ceiling and her wife, Alex got up and checked on Zack. Alex opened the door to see Zack sitting up in bed playing with his hands.  
“Zack baby why are you up so early?” Zack only shrugged and brought his knees up to his chin. Alex crutched over to the bed and sat on the edge.  
“Sweetie talk to me please.”  
Zack ducked his head, “I’m scared.” Zack said so softly Alex barely caught it.  
“C’mere,” Alex said sliding further onto the bed so Zack could crawl into her lap, but didn’t so Alex moved closer to him grabbing his hands.  
“Did you have a nightmare?”  
Zack shook his head, “what’s scary?” Alex said kissing his forehead.  
“you and mama got hurt but you got hurt because of me. I was sick and that’s why you were there.”  
“It’s not your fault. It was the bad alien’s fault to hurt me. They should never have been out like that do not blame your self Zack.”  
“But-.”  
“No, no buts Zack. I want you to say it. It wasn’t my fault.”  
“It wasn’t my fault,” Zack repeated nuzzling into Alex’s neck.  
“Do you want to sleep with mama and I tonight?” Zack nodded but started to tear up.  
“Okay come one.” Alex said grabbing her crutches but Zack stayed still. Alex looked at him confused, until she saw the tears and was back next to him in an instant.  
“Sweetie what’s wrong?” Alex asked now more concerned.  
“Mom I wet the bed.” Zack began to cry.  
Alex hugged Zack, “baby it’s okay. It’s okay.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Hey there is no need to be sorry. We all do this and there is nothing to be embarrassed about okay.”  
Zack nodded.  
“Okay now I need to wake up grandma because I need some help and want your mama to sleep. I will be right back okay.” Zack nodded. Alex got up and crutched to her moms room knocking on the door them opening it.   
Eliza was sitting up in the bed in an instant, “Alex what’s wrong?”   
“It’s Zack, he wet his bed and I don’t want to wake Maggie to help and I can’t do it all because well.” Alex gestured to her ankle. Eliza was out of bed and next to her, “what do you need me to do.”  
“Could you change his sheets and put them in the wash. I need to give him a bath.”   
“Of course sweetie.”  
They walked back to Zack’s room to see him trying to pull his sheets off. He turned his head as he heard them walk in, “I wanted to help.”  
“Thank you Zack.” Eliza said before continuing where Zack left off.  
“Zack why don’t we go to the bathroom and give you a bath. You can pick out your new PJs.”  
Zack does as he’s told and follows Alex into the bathroom seconds later. Alex decides to use the showerhead instead trying to be as quick as possible. Considering she only needs to wash his body.  
“Mom what’s that?” Zack pointed to the showerhead.  
“It’s the way adults clean themselves instead of taking a bath. Look.” Alex said putting the showerhead on low pressure and medium heat. Zack giggles as the water hits his body.  
“I like this better than baths.” Zack smiles.  
“So no more baths, you want showers.” Zack nods his head.  
“Okay sweetie.” Alex says toweling Zack down before helping him with his clothes.  
“Alright we are going to check in on grandma then head to bed.” Zack follows right behind Alex. Eliza was looking around the room after finishing making Zack’s bed.  
“Hey mom, thanks for your help.”  
Eliza puts a hand on Alex’s shoulder, “of course sweetie.”  
“Zacks gonna sleep with Maggie and I tonight right buddy.”  
“Yea mama cuddles are great!”  
Alex pretends to be hurt by what Zack said, then wishes Eliza a good night, well morning, before heading back to bed. Zack situates himself in between Alex and Maggie. Maggie immediately feels the presence of the little boy and wraps herself around him, waking slightly to give him a kiss on his cheek. Zack giggles in return.  
Alex tucks in next to Zack, “alright buddy time to go night night. No messing got it.”  
Zack nods, closes his eyes and is asleep. Once noticing he is asleep Maggie opens her eyes and asks Alex, “should I be worried that he is in here instead of his room?”  
Alex sighed, she hoped Maggie wouldn’t wake up and that this conversation could have waited until morning, “he blamed himself that I got hurt then wet his bed. I got my mom to help make his bed while I bathed Zack.”  
“You could have woken me up Al.”  
“Yes I could have but I figured a person who didn’t almost die and go through surgery and has two perfectly working arms would be better suited to dress a bed.”  
“Okay you may have a point there.”  
“If I was something serious you know I would have woken you but you need your rest Maggie.”  
“And so do you.”  
“Well I was already up so.”  
Maggie maneuvered herself up on her good elbow, “are you not sleeping?”  
Alex hung her head in defeat, “no it’s a combination of the little one in here moving and just the pregnancy in general. I just haven’t been able to sleep through the night in the last week or two.”  
Maggie looked more concerned, “Al you need to tell me these things. No wonder you’re always tired during the day. Is there anything you can do for it?”  
“Sorry Mags I didn’t want to worry you, you’ve had enough on your plate recently as it is. J’onn knows and I’ve been taking naps in my office so it’s not like I’m not sleeping. It’s just more spread out. Honestly there isn’t really much you can you and it will probably get worse as the pregnancy progresses. Believe it or not but insomnia is a typical symptom, and unfortunate one for sure.”  
“Okay well if there is anything we can do then we should, as you would say, research and find out. I would really love for you to be able to sleep especially if you are going to be working until the end.”  
Alex yawns and lays down, “Mags I love you but I’m exhausted. Can we talk about this tomorrow please.”  
“Of course my love, sleep well and don’t get up tomorrow. We are having a lazy day plus I don’t want you going down the stairs without someone there.”  
“Look whose becoming all overprotective now.”  
“Oh don’t you know you love it.”  
Alex smiles tucking closer into Zack so he is sandwich between the two of them.  
“Love you,” Alex whispers before drifting off to sleep.  
\--------------------

Thank you for reading!!!!


	47. Chapter 47

Alex wakes up more exhausted than when she went to sleep. Between the baby and Zack moving around and her ankle throbbing like it had it’s own heartbeat it was a wonder she got any sleep at all. Thankfully the bed is so big or somebody would have fallen off last night. Alex sighs as the sun streams through the curtains. She rolls away from the windows and closes her eyes again only to be met with a finger poking her cheek.  
“Yes Zack.” Alex says annoyed.  
“I’m hungry.”  
“Okay go wake up grandma and tell her to makes pancakes. She will be more than happy to. Stay up here unless she is with you.”  
“Yes mom.” Zack says giving her a kiss before crawling off the bed and running to Eliza’s room. Alex groaned as put her hands over her eyes, she was beyond frustrated and was on the point of breaking. Maggie immediately knew something was wrong by how at Alex answered Zack, “babe?” Maggie whispered in as sweet of a tone as she could muster.  
“Not now Maggie please.” Alex voice wavered on the brink of tears. Maggie moved to cuddle behind Alex, swinging her arm around Alex’s stomach and kissing her shoulder.  
“I’m here, Al.”  
“Mags I’m so tired and my ankle is killing me.” Alex turned and buried her head in Maggie’s chest. She hated showing emotion especially crying, crying was not an Alex Danvers thing, that is until today. Maggie ran her fingers threw Alex’s hair as Alex sobbed into her chest.  
“Ssshhh, I’m here.” Maggie whispered over and over. It hurt to see her wife so down and vulnerable, but what hurt worse was the fact that there was nothing she could do. Alex couldn’t take strong pain meds because of the baby and she couldn’t do anything to stop the baby from moving. Maggie was brought out of her thoughts by Alex’s snoring. Maggie laughed because most people would hate their partner snoring, but Maggie, well Maggie thought it was the cutest thing. Alex only snored when she was in desperate need of sleep. Maggie wiped away the tear marks on Alex’s face and kissed her forehead. It was crazy how she could be melting down one minute and look so calm and peaceful asleep the next. Eliza slowly entered the room, “morning Maggie.”  
“Morning Eliza.”  
Eliza looked concerned at Alex, “is she okay?”  
“She will be but she didn’t get much sleep piled onto emotions backed by raging hormones.”  
Eliza sympathized with that, “okay I’ll be downstairs cooking with Zack. If you need anything don’t hesitate to shout.”  
“Okay and thank you again for being here it means a lot especially Alex.” Eliza left and Maggie resumed petting Alex’s hair. Maggie reveled in the calm aura in the room. They forgot to turn off the fireplace so the room was warmly lit. The only noise coming from the room was the slight jostling of the curtains. It was a nice change in pace after a rollercoaster ride that felt like it had no end. Maggie was brought out of her thoughts about a half hour later by Alex whining out her name.  
“What’s wrong?” Concern etched Maggie’s face.  
“I don’t feel good.” Alex nuzzled deeper into Maggie’s chest, until she got the overwhelming feeling to throw up.  
“Mags the bucket.” Alex said holding her mouth. Maggie grabbed the small trashcan they kept by their bed and held it out to Alex. Maggie held Alex’s hair back as best as she could, cursing internally at only having one working arm.  
“Let it all out, that’s it babe.” Maggie said as Alex threw up once more. It must have been that disgusting sandwich Maggie thought. Alex spit in the bucket a few more time before telling Maggie she was finished. Alex wiped her face with the back of her hand wishing she had a napkins or tissues available.  
“Uuuhhh, I’m going to go brush,” Alex said moving to the edge of the bed ignoring Maggie’s saying otherwise. As Alex stood up on her good foot, the room began to spin. Alex grabbed onto her nightstand in an effort to steady herself, only to fall back onto the bed.  
“Alex.” Maggie said rushing over to her side.  
“Dizzy.” Alex said covering her eyes with her hand.  
“Oh baby, should we get the doctor?” Maggie asked pulling Alex onto her lap and smoothing out her hair.  
“No I think I stood up too fast after being sick or something.” Alex took slow deep breaths, calming herself down. Maggie grabbed her phone and texted Eliza to bring up water for Alex.  
“This sucks.” Alex said slowly sitting up with her back against the head board.  
“Are you feeling any better?”  
“I’m not nauseous but still feel incredibly lousy.”  
Maggie ran her hand up and down Alex’s thigh, “well hopefully a day fully of R&R will do you justice.”  
“Yea I hope so,” Alex said as Eliza came in carrying a glass of water and a cup of tea.  
“Morning sweetie how are you feeling?” Eliza put the cups down then felt Alex’s forehead.  
“No so good.”  
“Being up late last night didn’t help I bet. I brought you some water and tea. Tea always made me feel better with you so it’s worth a shot. There is some fresh lemon juice and honey.”  
“Thanks mom but I really need to brush my teeth first. This taste is going to make me nauseous again.”  
“Okay come on I’ll help you.” Eliza said holding her hand out to help Alex up. Alex put most of her weight on her mom as they slowly made their way to the bathroom with Maggie right on their tail. Normally Alex would be extremely embarrassed to be in this situation but she was too tired to care. Eliza held Alex steady as she began to sway a bit. Alex’s knuckles went white at how tight she was holding onto the sink.  
“Deep breaths sweetie and the dizziness will subside.” Alex nodded in response.  
“Okay it’s gone we can go back now.”  
The tea felt heavenly on her throat, “this is perfect mom.” Eliza sat on the edge of the bed refusing to leave until Alex drank something from either glass.  
“Do you want me to get you anything else like crackers or bread?”  
Alex shook her head, “I’m not hungry, just tired. Very, very tired.”  
Eliza stood up and kissed Alex’s forehead, “okay try and sleep sweetie. I’ll come back and wake you for lunch. Maggie do you need anything?”  
“Yea I’m going to follow you downstairs. I need to eat something so I can take my meds. I’ll be right back Al.” Maggie said kissing Alex then following Eliza and closing the door until it was cracked an inch open. Alex finished the rest of her tea before settling down on her back with her hands on either side of her bump.  
“Please be good for your mom now baby. I need to get some sleep. I love you little one.” Alex closed her eyes as her breathing began to even out. By the time Maggie came back, Alex was in deep sleep. Maggie slowly crawled on the bed cuddling into Alex before succumbing to sleep herself.  
Zack was downstairs with her two grandmas and aunt, well great-aunt but Erin refused to be called that. He was happily eating his pancakes but kept looking towards the stairs hoping his moms would be down soon. Stacy and Eliza shared a knowing glance and sat on either side of the boy.  
“Sweetheart you’re moms are going to be staying upstairs for a while.”  
Zack look towards both of them, “why?”  
“Your mom is very tired and your mama needs lots of rest for her booboo.”  
Kara and Lena walked through the front door holding coffees and pastries.  
“Good morning,” Kara said. She looked around and noticed Alex and Maggie missing, “were are the other two?”  
Eliza answered with a sad smile, “Alex isn’t feeling well so they will be staying in bed.”  
“Is she okay?” Concern written all over Kara’s face. Eliza walked to the pantry and took out crackers and gave them to Kara.  
“I think it’s a combination of everything that has happened is finally catching up with her body. Bring those up to her room, she refused to eat breakfast and tea alone isn’t enough.”  
Kara nodded and walked up the stairs. She lightly knocked on the door before opening it to see Alex curled around Maggie asleep with Maggie wide awake combing her fingers through Alex’s hair.  
“Hey Kara,” Maggie whispered.  
Kara walked over and put the crackers on the bedside table, “how’s Alex?”  
Maggie looked down to Alex then back to Kara. “She’s exhausted. Apparently she’s been having trouble sleeping this past week and didn’t tell me. On top of that Zack had an accident last night so she didn’t sleep at all last night. Her ankle is killing her and she got sick and almost fainted this morning trying to get up to brush her teeth. Thankfully she fell back onto the bed but it was scary to watch.”  
Alex opened her eyes, “Kara.”  
“I’m here Alex.”  
Alex held her hand out for Kara then lightly pulled her onto the bed. Kara smiled and gave in climbing on the bed and curling around Alex.  
Alex closed her eyes and smiled, “mmm much better,” before drifting back to sleep. Alex placed Kara’s hand on her bump and hers on top tightly gripping Kara’s hand. Maggie smiled at the sister’s interactions  
“Looks like I’m stuck,” Kara chuckled.  
“Yea I think we are and I think she’s really missed you.”  
“Yea we haven’t had enough sister time that’s for sure. I’m surprised she was even standing yesterday with everything she’s been through. I know Alex is tough but I can’t imagine what it was like.”  
“She is the toughest woman I have ever met. I cannot believe how lucky I am.”  
“In all the years I’ve known her I never would have pegged Alex to have this type of life. Ya know when we were little we use to talk about our futures.”  
This intrigued Maggie, “oh yeah.”  
“One night during the summer before she left for college we sat on the roof and just imagined what our lives would be like in 10,20 years. Alex said she would be working in a lab or owning her own research company. She briefly mentioned the idea of going into the military too. She never talked about friends or family. It was always what would impress people the most.”  
“Yeah I can see her saying that from everything she’s told me about her past.”  
“Maggie you don’t understand how much you’ve changed Alex’s life. You got her to step down from her job, Alex my work obsessed sister.”  
“I was shocked when she told me she wanted that.” Maggie looked down to see Alex peacefully sleep. “I mean it’s not like we need the money. Alex showed me how much she has said up and I thought she was joking.”  
“Alex has always been good with saving.”  
“But Kara not only that but she learned the ins and outs of investing so young she could have lived off her earnings in the stocks.”  
“Maybe she should give me a lesson or two about that. I know Lena makes a ridiculous amount of money but I would like to at least make something for us.”  
Alex mumbled, “Kara you don’t need more money but you know you can always ask J’onn for a salary.”  
Both Maggie and Kara looked down at Alex, who kept her eyes closed.  
“Babe are you awake.”  
“Mmmm, I wish I wasn’t. My ankle’s throbbing.” Alex said taking a deep breath trying to exhale all her pent up frustration.  
“Is there anything we can do?” Maggie asked.  
Alex opened her eyes and looked at Maggie, “no not really but laying here is really nice.”  
Maggie thought of an idea, “how about you sisters have a lazy day up here while Lena, the elders, and I take Zack to the park?”  
“Maggie you just had surgery yesterday.” Alex countered. She may be feeling crappy but that doesn’t mean she stops worrying about her wife.  
“Al, I’ll be sitting on a park bench. I promise I won’t do anything rash. Besides the two of you need some time together. Plus Zack is going to go crazy pent up in the house with the nice weather we’ve got.”  
Alex sighed, “fine, but please be careful and text Kara’s phone every half hour.”  
“Babe I’m going to be fine.”  
“I don’t care, Zack just got over being sick and you just are still injured. So if you want to go to the park you will text every half hour or I swear I will send Kara for you.”  
Maggie gave in, it wasn’t the time to argue at how ridiculous Alex was being but at least it was every 15 minutes. Maggie kissed Alex, exchange ‘I love yous’ then went to get changed.  
Maggie found it extremely difficult to get dress and had to ask for Alex’s help.  
Zack was so excited to go to the park. Stacy and Erin made a picnic so they could have lunch there and set aside some for Alex. They all hopped into Lena’s Rang Rover Sport and headed off.


	48. Chapter 48

Kara woke to Alex climbing over her, reaching for the small trashcan, and spilling the contents of her almost empty stomach into it. Kara quickly changed positions, holding Alex up while keeping Alex’s hair out of her face.  
“You’re okay, let it out.” Kara said wincing as Alex gagged again. Kara hadn’t seen Alex this sick in a while and it hurt to watch. Alex groaned as she spit in the trashcan then put it back on the nightstand.  
“Feeling better?” Kara asked.  
Alex shrugged, “I need to brush my teeth again.” Kara stood up, then pick Alex up bridal style, one arm on her back and one under her knees. This caught Alex completely off guard, her mind still a bit fuzzy.  
“What are you doing Kara?”  
“I’m carrying you to the bathroom, you’re not walking especially after what happened last time.” Alex sighed in defeat as they made their way to the bathroom. As Alex brushed her teeth, Kara rubbed circles up and down Alex back. Alex gurgled her mouth wash, spit it out, then said, “I never felt this bad last time.”  
“A lot of circumstances are different this time, like the amount of stress and things you’ve had to deal with Alex. You pushed yourself a bit too far and this is your body’s way of telling you to slow down.” Kara put Alex back down on the bed and spooned her from behind rubbing Alex’s bump.   
“Hey Kara, can you do me a favor?”  
“Anything?”  
“Can you see Gertude is downstairs and if she is can you bring her up here?”  
Kara closed her eyes and focused on her super hearing, “she’s downstairs, I’ll be right back.” Kara zoomed downstairs and was back in seconds with a very confused puppy. Until she saw Alex, then Gertrude’s tail started wagging. Alex smiled as the puppy jumped down from Kara’s hands and ran up to her. Kara sat on the edge of the bed but Alex looked at her with sad eyes, “could you go back to where you were before? It was really comfortable.” Kara smiled and made her way around the bed getting back into position. Alex relaxed pressing her back into Kara’s stomach.  
“It takes pressure off my back.”  
“I’m here for whatever you need Alex.”  
“Thanks sis.” Alex said petting Gertrude’s.  
“She’s such a cutie.” Kara said smiling at the dog.  
“Yeah she is.”  
Kara looked at her watch and frowned, “Alex you know you need to eat something, it’s almost lunch time.”  
“I know but every time I think of eating I feel like I’m gonna be sick again.” Alex said with exhaustion laced in her voice. “Nap first then food?”  
“Okay.”  
Lena was pushing Zack on the swing while Eliza, Stacy, and Maggie sat on the park bench. Erin was walking around talking to Jessica over the phone. Maggie sat there watching Zack wishing that Alex could be there with them. She took out her phone and check for any notifications for the fourth time in five minutes.  
“They’re fine Maggie.” Stacy said.  
Maggie hung her head, “I know I’m just worried, Alex hasn’t been this sick before and I can’t help thinking it’s mostly my fault.”  
“Maggie it’s not your fault. There are several factors that influenced her sickness and most of them are out of everyone’s control. However, I do think that it was about time that Alex started slowing down.” Eliza critiqued.  
“I guess but we all know Alex.”  
“No but still she has the baby to think about and it was selfish of her to keep working so much.”   
Maggie was getting annoyed with Eliza, she was going back to her old ways, “did you stop working while you were pregnant with Alex?”  
Eliza thought for a minute, “well no but-.”  
“Alex already stepped down from being a field agent, and then took leave from training the rookie agents. She only works in the lab and I trust my wife to do what she thinks is safe. She has a really comfortable cot in her office where she takes at least one nap a day and constantly checks in with J’onn and Dr. Hamilton.”  
“I’m sorry Maggie I didn’t mean to strike a nerve with you.”  
“Alex has given up a lot for Zack and I, and I’m beyond grateful for it but she still needs to feel like she is doing some good and her work in the lab does that. You can understand that can’t you Eliza.”  
“Yes.”  
“If you’re so worried about her then stay and help her in the lab.”  
“I would but I have my own research to focus on too.”  
It was Stacy’s turn to intervene, “you can’t continue you’re work from here?”  
“No because it’s at a research lab inside a university.”  
“Do you have vacation days you can take?” Stacy said trying to better understand the woman’s job.  
“It doesn’t work like that. I get paid by the school whose been given a grant for the research.”  
“So then do you have a set schedule?” Maggie asked.  
“No but my lab partners and I have an understanding of when to work.”  
“If you have lab partners then maybe they could work on the research themselves for a few months. You could fly there for a few days here and there but keep the majority of your time here. If there’s any advice I can give you is that the time you spend with family is precious and easily taken for granted. Right now I think your daughter needs you more than your research, but like I said its just advice.”  
“Eliza, Alex needs you whether you think otherwise or not. We all know how stubborn Alex is so she won’t admit it but I know.”  
Eliza takes out her phone and stares at it, “I think you’re right but I don’t know if I can get that much time off. I can do my best though.” Eliza got off the bench and called her co-workers.  
“I’m guessing Alex and her mom haven’t had the greatest relationship either.”  
Maggie laughed, “ha you could say that for sure.”  
“I hate to ask this but does it involve having supergirl as a sister.”  
Maggie looks at her mom in awe, “how did you know?”  
“A mother knows sweetie. Also, Erin and I had a similar situation with our parents, I was Kara and Erin was Alex. It was one of the reasons while Erin isolated herself so much form the rest of the family.”  
“I hope that’s wasn’t my fault.”  
“No sweetie, Erin taking you in has nothing to do with it, it started long before that. But any who I’m glad that we could get past it. It’s been wonderful having her back again.”  
“How has work been? I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages mom.” Maggie said leaning into her mom dropping her head onto her mom’s shoulder.  
Stacy smiled kissing Maggie’s forehead and curling her arm around Maggie’s shoulders, “it was a little rough in the beginning. I had to study up on some things again but it’s been pretty good. I’ve had a few clients at work and they’ve all been really nice. The staff fun day Fridays and we all go for a drink after work.”  
“That’s great mom.”  
“Coming here was the second best decision. I love you Maggie.”   
“That’s too high,” Maggie whispered to herself as she watched Zack concerned at how high he was going. Maggie was about to get up when Stacy held her bicep, “honey he is going to be okay. Lena is with him.”  
“I’m just worried that’s all. What happens if he falls.”  
“Then he gets back up. Look at him, he is happy.” Stacy said as Zack laughed smiling from ear-to-ear.  
“Yeah you’re right.” Maggie took out her phone and took a picture of Zack before sending it off to Alex and Kara.  
“You’re such a great mom Maggie, I’m so proud of you.”   
“Thanks mom.”  
“So are you excited to find out the gender of the baby?”  
Maggie furrowed her eyebrows, “uumm, I’m not sure if we or not. We haven’t exactly had the chance to talk about it.”  
“Well what would you like?”  
“It doesn’t really matter really as long as they’re healthy but if I had to choose, I would like a little girl. She would be an exact replica of Alex. She’ll be so cute and I bet she’ll have a full head of hair too. She’ll be the smartest most adventurous little girl, which could be a problem when she’s a teenager but that’s not for a while.”  
Stacy watched as Maggie lit up when she imagined her future baby girl. Tears sprung in Stacy’s eyes and Maggie took notice, immediately concerned.  
“Mom is everything alright?”  
Stacy wiped a tear away, “yea I’m okay, I love seeing you so happy. It’s all I’ve ever wanted and I hope you get that little girl. And you know, if you get a boy again you can always try for another.”  
Maggie gulped, “we’ll see how this one goes and maybe in a couple years we’ll revisit this conversation.”  
Stacy smiled, “would you ever consider getting pregnant?”  
Maggie sat for a minute and thought, “I’m not sure. I’m in awe of Alex these past few months with everything she’s given up and then we felt the baby move for the first time and it was amazing.”  
“I wouldn’t say she’s given up, more like taking a break from it. After the baby she can always go back to being a field agent or teaching the new agents.” Stacy corrected Maggie.  
“True and I’ve always wondered what it would be like but I never thought I’d get the chance.” Stacy noticed Maggie’s change in mood so she changed the subject.  
“It’s just a thought, how’s Zack felt about being a big brother? I bet he’s excited.”  
Maggie laughed, “yeah he is. He keeps saying he’s going to be just like his mom but with a baby brother of course. Not sister just a brother. He keeps asking to help me out or do things for Alex around the house. It’s been amazing not having to argue with him over helping out with chores.”  
Stacy laughed remembering how Maggie was when she was Zack’s age. Maggie always wanted to play outside and hated being confined in their house.   
“My grandbaby is definitely not taking after his mama on that one.”  
“Hey!” Maggie nudged her mom in annoyance.  
“What Maggie, you know it’s true don’t deny it.” Maggie huffed and dropped her chin, of course she knew but would never admit it.  
Back at the Danvers household, Alex woke up to the sound of her stomach grumbling.  
“Kara wake up.” Alex nudged Kara.  
“five more minutes,” Kara whined ducking her head further into the pillow.  
“Please I’m hungry, the baby needs to eat.” Alex pulled the baby card, which Kara seemed to give into every time.  
“Fine,” Kara rubbed her eyes, sat up, and made her way around to the other side of the bed.  
“I’m carrying you downstairs whether you like it or not.” Kara crossed her arms and tried to look as serious as possible. It wasn’t everyday that Kara had the opportunity to dote on her big sister and she was going to take advantage of it.  
“Well what are you waiting for.” Alex moved to the edge of the bed, maneuvering into position for Kara to pick her up. The movement was not helping her dizziness so she buried her head in Kara’s shoulder.  
“You okay Alex?”  
“Dizzy, I need to drink some fluids. God I wish we had an IV bag here it would be so much easier.”  
“I could run over to the DEO and get one?” Kara said putting her down on one of the kitchen stools.  
“No, most of the medical staff are at a conference for the weekend so it would be a bit difficult to access.”  
“Alex, I’m sure J’onn wouldn’t mind getting it for you.”  
Alex shook her head, which turned out to be a bad idea. Alex scrunched her face, resting her forehead in her hands, “no M’gann is back from Mars for the next few days so I’d rather not interrupt their time together.”  
Kara set a pint of water in front of Alex with a bendy straw in it, “drink.” Kara then took out their premade lunches, thanks to Erin and Stacy, then put them in the microwave to heat up.  
“Do you want to eat in here or the living room.”  
Alex cocked her eyebrow at Kara, “is that a question, we still need to catch up on homeland. We’re like four episodes behind.” Kara brought Alex in first then the food and drinks. As they put on the first episode, Kara scarfed down her food while Alex causally pick at hers. Kara frowned but said nothing as Alex was at least drinking her water. The pint glass was now only half full. Alex picked at the chicken and rice until she absolutely couldn’t. She put the plate down but Kara insisted, “Alex.”  
Alex looked at Kara with glassy, pleading eyes, “Kara I can’t. I tried but I just can’t. It’s making me feel worse. Kara can you carry me to the bathroom?”   
Right as Alex sat on the toilet, diarrhea ran out of her system. She cursed internally, this was the exact opposite of what she needed right now. Settling back on the couch, she snuggled into Kara and drifted off to sleep. Half way through the second episode, Alex up gagging and Kara immediately reacted zooming into the kitchen and back with a bucket.   
Alex once again, emptied her stomach now crying at how sore her throat felt. Kara put down the bucket and engulf Alex into a hug. Alex sobbed as Kara tried to calm her down.  
“Alex I think we should call mom and Maggie, it’s getting worse.”   
Kara wiped the sweat off Alex’s forehead but frowned at how warm her skin felt. Kara once again ran into the kitchen but for a thermometer. Alex leaned into Kara as it took her temperature.   
Kara gasped at how high it was, “Alex it says 103 that’s not good.”  
“I feel worse,” Alex whispered as she was running out of energy from lack of food and dehydration. Alex laid down on the couch as Kara grabbed the phone and dialed Eliza’s number into it, then puts it on speaker.  
“Okay that’s it, you are going to the hospital and we are calling the others.” Kara said picking up Alex to bring her upstairs to change her clothes.  
“I don’t want to ruin Zack’s day at the park.” Alex said as Kara changed her clothes.   
“Hi Kara is everything alright?”  
“No, Alex is much worse. She hasn’t been able to keep any food or liquids down and she has a fever of 103.”  
“Oh sweetie, does she have any other symptoms?”  
“Diarrhea and dizzy,” Alex says softly on the brink of sleep.  
“Huh, it sounds like a bug but her temperature is a major concern.”  
“Mom, I’m bringing her to the hospital. Alex said the medical staff at the DEO are all at a conference this weekend.”  
“I think that’s a smart idea Maggie and I will meet you both there. Get there safe, love you both.”  
Kara hung up, “okay let’s go. Fly or car?”  
“Fly, it’s faster. Stay low.” Kara quickly changed and they were out the door.  
At the park…  
Eliza’s phone starts to buzz, “Hi Kara is everything alright?”  
Maggie looks to her with concern and shuffles closer.  
“Oh sweetie, does she have any other symptoms?”  
Maggie’s heart was beating out of her chest. She knew they were talking about Alex.  
“Huh, it sounds like a bug but her temperature is a major concern.”  
Maggie began to freak out. She tugged at Eliza’s arm, who only put her finger up in response.   
“I think that’s a smart idea Maggie and I will meet you both there. Get there safe, love you both.”  
Eliza shut the phone down and turned to Maggie, “Alex managed to get some kind of bug. She has a fever of 103 and can’t keep anything down so they are going to the hospital and we’re going to meet them there.”  
“Why not the DEO?”  
“Apparently there was some conference this weekend so they are not there.”  
Maggie rolled here eyes, “of course. I never should have left Alex, damn it.”  
Maggie looked to Zack who was playing with Erin, Stacy and Lena, “I’m going to tell the others and then we can go.”  
Maggie got up and speed walked towards them, “Lena, mom and I talk to you guys.” Maggie said urgently.   
Stacy and Lena looked at each other then walked towards Maggie, who was playing with the straps on her arm sling.  
Maggie took a deep breath, “so Alex got worse and has to go to the hospital.”  
“Okay do you want us to stay with Zack?”  
“Would that be okay, we only took one car.”  
Lena held up her hand, “nonsense, I will call my driver and get a car to pick us up. Being a CEO tends to have some perks.” Lena fished the keys out of her pocket, “If you guys need anything at all just call.” Lena hugged Maggie, “thanks Lena.” Then Lena made her way back to Zack giving the mother and daughter a few moments.  
“Do you want me to come with you honey?”  
Maggie wiped a tear away, “I would but I’d rather have you here with Zack. I don’t think crowding her room is a good idea plus I don’t want to scare Zack.”  
Stacy put her hands on Maggie’s shoulders, “Alex will be okay she is a tough woman.”  
“I know but I’m scared. I shouldn’t have left her this morning.”  
“Alex is in great hands Maggie you’ve done nothing wrong. Now go see your girl.” Stacy gave Maggie hug.  
\---------  
Next Chapter: Alex meets someone from her past. Who do you think it will be??


	49. Chapter 49

Alex was lying on the hospital bed while Kara was siting next to her holding her hand.  
“How you doing Alex?” Kara asks glancing from Alex to the door waiting on the doctor to come in.  
Alex sighs, “hanging in there. Where’s the doc?”  
“They’ll be here soon and so will Maggie and mom.”  
A few minutes later a nurse comes in and does a basic check, asking about her symptoms, taking her blood pressure and temperature, and then charting them down.  
“The doctor will be with you shortly.” The nurse said kindly then left.  
“Alex,” Maggie said walking through the door and claiming Alex’s free hand. Maggie brushes Alex’s hair off her forehead and kisses it, “I’m so sorry for leaving you.”  
“It’s fine Mags. Zack have fun?” Alex asks keeping her eyes closed.  
“Yea sweetheart he did. My mom, aunt and Lena are with him now.”  
“Where’s mom?”  
Eliza touches Alex’s feet above, “I’m right here Alex.”  
Just as Eliza was about to ask, the doctor walks in, “hello I’m Dr. Wilkins and… well I’ll be damned if it isn’t Alex Danvers.” The doctor says looking up and seeing Alex in the bed.  
Alex’s eyes shot open and looked towards the doctor.  
“Felix, it’s been a while.” Alex says clearing her throat. Everyone in the room is looking at the two utterly confused.  
Felix sees Alex’s ring, “you got married and pregnant, congrats. Who’s the lucky guy that finally managed to settle loose lexie.”  
Alex sighs not wanting to deal with this, “can we please just get on with it? I feel like shit.”  
“Haven’t changed a bit. Stubborn as ever, well from the looks of it you contracted some kind of bug. Have you been in contact with any sick people recently.”  
“Yea my son, he had similar symptoms.” Alex said thinking that maybe Zack’s illness wasn’t entirely alien.  
“Okay we’re going to hook you up with an IV and take some blood to run tests, the basics. I’ll let you know once the results are back. An OBGYN will be in to do a sonogram as well.”  
“yup, you can go now.”  
“Oh come on, you still hate me after all these years.” Felix said on the flirty side.  
Alex was growing frustrated, “Felix Wilkins get the fuck out of this room please.”  
“Okay mama bear.” Felix said then left the room.  
Alex covered her eyes with her hand as tears flowed down her face. She was already feeling like shit and now she had do deal with him. The one and only part of her life that she kept secret from her mom and sister was now in the open, or about to be. Of course Maggie knew about her party phase but she didn’t know the extent of it.  
“Babe?” Maggie says.  
“Maggie please I can’t deal with this. It’s too much.” Alex begs as more tears escape.  
Maggie runs her hand through Alex’s hair, “hey it’s okay breath Al. Take a deep breath.”  
Eliza and Kara shared a concerned look. They had never seen Alex act this way. Of course, Alex has been sick before but she’s always been able to power through it. The nurse came in and quickly set up the IV then took her blood. The silence emanating throughout the room was overwhelming. A half hour goes by and Alex begins to feel better. She turns her head to Maggie who is focused on Alex’s hair.  
“Al do you want to get us to get a new doctor?”  
“No point, he’s gonna keep coming back anyway, maybe if he gets worse. He just has a big mouth that’s all.” Alex shifted on the bed and lightly tugged Maggie onto it. Alex snuggled into Maggie, closing her eyes, and drifting to sleep. The next time Alex woke up she felt even better, until Dr. Wilkins walked in.  
“I’ll be damned, Lexie you never told us you were into woman too. We could have had so much more fun.”  
Alex was pissed, “your nearly 40 Felix grow the fuck up you arrogant ass.” Alex was second-guessing her decision on not getting another doctor.  
Felix smirked, “I’d say I’m pretty grown but I guess you don’t remember do you.”  
Maggie was fuming; he had no right to talk to Alex that way. Before Maggie could say anything Alex said, “Felix you better start acting professional or I’ll sue you for sexual harassment and your license will be out the window.”  
Maggie got off the bed and sized him up flashing her badge on her waistline, “you better find another doctor for Alex before I arrest your ass right here.” Felix held his hands up and slowly walked out the door.  
Eliza was standing at the end of the bed with her arms crossed on her chest, “Alexandra Danvers you better start explaining.”  
Alex balled her hands into fists, “I went to med school with him. He was the rich fuck boy that tried to sleep with every girl he could get his hands on, including me but I never did.”  
Eliza scoffs, “he clearly says otherwise. I didn’t raise you to be some floozy.”  
Alex hit her breaking point and yelled, “but you didn’t raise me mom. You left me to raise Kara for your stupid research. I’m surprised your still here.”  
Eliza was shocked at Alex’s outburst, “I’m so disappointed in you Alex. I’ll be back once you’ve calmed down.” Eliza left the room and Alex broke down hysterically sobbing. Kara and Maggie were by her side instantly trying to soothe and calm her down.  
“Alex don’t listen to her.” Kara says rubbing Alex’s back.  
“Kara’s right Al she was way out of line.”  
Alex slowly nodded then rested her forehead on her hand forcing herself to even out her breathing. Her other hand was rubbing her bump, the baby clearly not happy. Without second guessing herself, Maggie knelt on the bed and sat on Alex’s thighs, then pulled Alex’s upper body so Alex’s forehead was against Maggie’s chest. Kara kept rubbing Alex’s back. They stayed in this position until Alex felt better and the baby wasn’t in as much distress.  
“I love you Alex, so so so much.” Maggie kissed the top of Alex’s head and Alex began to relax.  
Two new doctors walked in, “We apologize for Dr. Wilkins, he was out of line. Are you alright?” The doctor asked clearly seeing Alex in distress.  
Alex wiped her eyes, “do you have the, uh, test results?”  
“Yes, your blood test came up normal however the flu test came back positive so we’re going to hang a bag full of antibiotics and keep you overnight for observation. We will also be checking your progress every few hours.”  
“Thank you,” Maggie said. The doctor hung the bag of medicine then while the other said, “I’m Dr. Randall and I’m here to do your sonogram and check to make sure everything is A-okay with the baby.”  
Kara and Maggie adjusted next to Alex to make room for the doctor. Alex lifted up her gown exposing her expanding bump. Alex gasped at the gel hitting her stomach.  
“Gets ya every time,” the doctor smiled, “okay lets see this beautiful baby.”  
The doctor put the wand on Alex’s stomach and started to move it around, “have you found out the baby’s gender yet?” The doctor asked.  
“No, they haven’t been in the right position the last check.” Maggie said.  
“Well the little one is in perfect position if you’d like to find out.”  
Alex turned to Maggie who smiled and nodded.  
The doctor smiled, “congrats it’s a girl.”  
Maggie leaned down and kissed Alex then whispered, “a baby girl, I love you.” The doctor quickly printed pictures than left the room leaving the three of them to process everything.  
Alex fidgeted with her fingers and the picture of her little girl, “I owe you both an explanation of what happened.”  
“No you don’t Alex,” Kara told Alex.  
Alex gave Kara a look then began to explain, “med school wasn’t a good time for me, it was what I call my party girl phase. I never told you Kara, but I was struggling to keep up with everything and started to burn out. I resorted to not so great coping mechanisms, alcohol and clubbing. I didn’t sleep around but it wasn’t for lack of trying. I made out with a lot of men, other doctors, students, or even random guys but it never felt right going past that. Rumors got around my year and Felix was pissed that I wouldn’t sleep with him so he started the nickname and it stuck. Did I sleep with a couple of them, yes, but that was because I was too drunk to remember. It didn’t happen often but yeah. I’m not proud of it. I have J’onn to thank for helping me get my life back together. If it wasn’t for him I don’t know where I would be.”  
Kara leaned in and softly hugged Alex, “I’m sorry you felt that way. Felix sounds like the biggest dushbags in the universe.”  
“Al I’m so proud of you for telling us.” Maggie said even though she had heard snippets of the story before, however one part concerned her. “But Al you know that getting really drunk doesn’t mean consent though right?”  
Alex nodded, “yeah I know but I never said no.”  
Maggie took a breath and held Alex’s hand, “not saying no doesn’t mean saying yes though.”  
Alex looked up at Maggie, “it was my fault, I got shit face and blacked out. The next thing I know I wake up in some strangers bed.”  
Kara is looking at Alex with sad eyes, she had no idea how bad the situations got and felt guilty for not noticing. Maggie, on the other hand, was pissed because she couldn’t understand how a person could treat another person that way, especially if they had way too much to drink.  
“Al I think we need to come back to this at a later date. But for now we need to focus on this.” Maggie said moving her hand and focus to Alex’s bump. Alex followed putting her hands over Maggie’s.  
“Maggie I’m feeling better and I think my fever has gone down a lot.” Alex said trying to reassure Maggie.  
“Alex you were sick because of how crazy our lives have been and then finally when you’re supposed to rest and recovery everything blows up in your face. I’m in awe that your still holding yourself together because I know I wouldn’t be. Heck I barely holding myself together right now.”  
Alex ducked her head in shame, “I guess this just isn’t knew for me so it didn’t affect me as much. Have you heard from Lena?” Alex said desperately trying to change the subject. The attention has been on her far too long.  
Kara spoke and held her messages to Alex, “yeah she texted me not too long ago saying they were back at home and Zack was taking a nap.”  
“Good,” Alex said laying back in the bed trying to get comfortable.  
“Jennie texted me and offered to take care of Zack too after everything.”  
Alex laughed, “those two get on a little too well. Their the double trouble duo.”  
Kara decided to go for a snack run for all of them because neither Kara nor Alex had a decent lunch and Kara’s stomach was starting to make noises. That left Maggie and Alex alone.  
“How’s your shoulder Mags.”  
Maggie shrugged, “it’s fine. Doesn’t hurt unless I move it too much.”  
“I’m sorry about everything today. It’s been such a disaster.”  
Maggie put her hand on Alex’s cheek, “hey you have nothing, and I mean nothing to be sorry for. Everything that happened was out of your control. I was five seconds away from beating Felix’s ass.”  
“Damn I miss seeing you kick ass.” Alex said imaging Maggie in her skinny jeans, puffy NCPD jacket with her gun holstered.  
“Hey don’t look at me like that. Your going to start something you can’t finish.”  
Alex smirked at Maggie, “come snuggle.” Alex shifted on the bed and turned the TV on. The two laid there watching How I Met Your Mother, while Kara munched away on her snacks in the chair next to the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came off the idea that Alex's party phase would come back to bit her in the butt. I didn't think about having Vicky come into the scene. With that being said I could easily have Vicky show up in the upcoming chapters. I hope you liked where I took this. Oh and the name Felix came from the One Tree Hill character.


	50. Not an update

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I just started college back up again and we have rugby practices every day so it's been a little crazy. Hopefully I can knock out two chapters this weekend considering it is a three day weekend. Thank you for your patience!!!!!!!!


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals are over!!!!! So here is a new chapter:

Maggie was on her way to the cafeteria for more coffee when she noticed a female nurse, who looked like she was in her late thirties, being harassed by a male doctor at the end of a quiet hallway. Maggie frowned and slowly walked toward the couple. The doctor turned pushing the nurse further into wall. This allowed for Maggie to see his face and it was none other than Dr. Felix Wilkins. Maggie was furious; first he tries something on her wife and now on an innocent nurse. Maggie picked up her pace until she was right in front of the two. She grabbed the doctor and forced him up against the wall.  
“Ma’am I’m a detective for the NCPD. Tell me was this man harassing you?” Maggie asked, while the doctor tried to deny the allegations. The nurse was rubbing her wrist then looked up to Maggie and said, “yes he was and it wasn’t the first time he tried something either.”  
“Come on baby, we were only messing around. You know you like it.” Felix tried to say but Maggie shoved him against the wall again.  
“Your lucky Danvers left you off with a warning before, but with me, your not so lucky.”  
The nurse gasped, “Danvers, like Alex Danvers?”  
Maggie cocked her head, “yes she is my wife?”  
The nurse looked surprised, “is she here in this hospital. I was, I guess you could say a friend of hers while she was in med school. She helped me out so much, I’d love to see her.”  
Maggie gave the nurse Alex’s room number hoping a visit from the nurse would brighten Alex’s mood. As the nurse left, Maggie put handcuffs on Felix then read him his Miranda rights. She called two rookies who came to pick him up and bring him down to the precinct.  
Alex and Kara were taking about the latest news involving Lena when the nurse walked in, “Alex it’s so great to see you again. Wow, congratulations.”  
Alex turned her head and was shocked, “Amy hi. What are you doing here?”  
Amy slowly walked into the room, “your wife saved me from another confrontation from Felix.”  
Alex sighed and shook his head, “he really doesn’t stop does he. Amy this is my sister Kara, Kara this is Amy.”  
Amy shook Kara’s hand, “ah, I remember you talked a lot about her. It is nice to finally put a name to the face.”  
“Likewise,” Kara said before talking her seat.  
“Just to let you know your wife arrested Felix.”  
Alex wasn’t surprised, “I figured it would happen eventually. He hasn’t changed much has he.”  
Amy shook her head, “no in fact he’s gotten worse. After his wife divorced him he’s been crazy going after everything that’s living and has a vagina. A bunch of us nurses were hoping to get him fired actually. We’ve complained to the chief but nothing’s been done.”  
“With the money Felix has, he probably donates to the hospital so no charges are filed against him.”  
“If your wife needs people to say something, testify or whatever, I could get a bunch of people on board.”  
Alex was surprised; the Amy she knew was shy and non-confrontational.  
“Seems like you’ve changed,” Alex said happily.  
Amy shifted the weight on her feet, “after you stood up for us, a bunch of us rallied together and stopped taking shit from the doctors.”  
“Good, I’m glad to here it,” Alex said.  
Amy turned to Kara, “when Alex was in med school, I was just starting out as a nurse and the doctors were drill sergeants. She was the only one to check on us and bring us coffee or food if we needed it. She even helped us out with our techniques and cases if we weren’t sure. When we heard you weren’t in the program anymore it was such a shame. You would have made an incredible doctor. From the looks of it you’re going to make an amazing mother.”  
Alex blushed, “we have a four year old as well, so this baby girl will be number two.” Alex said rubbing her belly. She felt the baby kick and gestured for Amy to come towards the bed. Alex took Amy’s hand and placed it where the baby was kicking.  
Amy looked at her bump in awe, “wow, even after so many years of working in a hospital it is still amazing to feel. Is everything okay with the baby?”  
Alex nodded, “I contracted the flu from my son. I got dehydrated and almost fainted so a trip to the hospital was needed.”  
Amy furred her eyebrows at Alex’s ankle, “what about your ankle?”  
Alex laughed, “the result of a change in my center of gravity and uneven ground.”  
Amy looked at Alex sadly, “you poor thing, haven’t caught a break have you.”  
Kara spoke first, “no she definitely has not and she sure deserves one.”  
Amy’s pager when off, “I’m sorry but duty calls. I’ll be by with Daisy and Karmin. They will be so happy to see you.”  
“Bye Amy.” Amy waved before rushing out of the room.  
Kara perked up, “well it seems med school wasn’t all bad.”  
Alex was grateful for Kara’s optimism, “no but it was still the hardest years of my life.”  
Kara closes in on herself and Alex notices, “Kara please don’t blame yourself. It was all moms’ fault, I realize that now. I thought should would have changed by now.” Alex said tapering off at the end.  
Kara stands up and hugs Alex, “Alex I’m so sorry for Eliza. You don’t deserve any of it.”  
“You’re right Kara, you’re right. As much as I need her right now I think… um I think her and I should take a break from each other for a while.”  
Kara tightens her grip in understanding. Alex and Eliza may have gone to therapy and worked through some of their issues, but it is obvious that Eliza still hasn’t learned.  
“If she cannot treat you how you should be treated then she doesn’t deserve your time. I support you 100%.”  
Alex closed her eyes and relaxed into Kara, “thanks Kar.”  
Alex stomach grumbled and both of them laughed, “do you think Maggie will be back soon with snacks?”  
“I’m here!” Maggie said walking in with a tray of drinks and a box full of snacks.  
“It’s good to see you’ve got your appetite back.”  
Alex turns her head toward her wife and smirks, “did you manage to give Dr. Jackass a black eye?”  
Maggie stiffens, her face looking as if she were a dear caught in headlights, “uh, you heard?”  
Both Danvers sisters nod and Maggie sighs ducking her head, “well somebody had to teach that jackass a lesson, but I only arrested him nothing else I swear. I know I need to be here with you and not at the precinct dealing with him.”  
“Proud of you babe, now give me snacks,” Alex made grabby hands towards the food. Maggie gave a hurt expression, “do you care for the food or me more?”  
“Mags, I’m pregnant and haven’t eaten all day. Do you really want me to answer that questions.”  
Kara was standing there trying not to crack up at the two bickering back and forth.  
Maggie tilted her head and squinted, “you’re lucky I love you,” she said then gave Alex the box of snacks. Alex looked as if she won the lottery, “you put donuts in here too.” Alex’s eyes were tearing up. Kara went tried to grab one but Alex smacked her hand away.  
“Go grab your own, these are mine.” Alex said stuffing her face.  
Kara laughed then answered her phone, “hey Lena.” Kara walked out the room to continue the conversation.  
Kara walked back in, “hey, I’m going to head back to your house. Zack, your mom, and aunt all fell asleep so I need to carry them to bed. Then I’ll probably stay there if that’s okay.”  
Alex and Maggie agreed that it would be better for Kara to stay for Zack’s sake. That left Maggie and Alex alone. They stared at each other for what felt like eternity.  
“So we finally get time to ourselves,” Maggie said.  
Alex huffed in annoyance, “yeah but in a hospital room and me being sick so I can’t even kiss you.”  
Maggie ran her fingers through Alex’s hair, lightly scratching Alex’s scalp. Alex always loved it when Maggie played with her hair. Alex snuggled closer to Maggie and sighed in content. Maggie smiled at how relaxed Alex looked.  
“I don’t think I’ve seen you this relaxed in months.” Maggie said kissing Alex’s nose.  
“Hey Mags.”  
“Yeah babe?”  
Alex looked up at Maggie, “any ideas what we should name the baby?”  
Maggie blushed, “well I have an idea of the middle and last name but not for the first?”  
Alex kept looking at Maggie, waiting for her to continue.  
Maggie took a deep breath, “something Karlen Danvers.”  
It took Alex a second before catching on, tears pricked her eyes, “you want to name the baby after Kara and Lena?”  
Maggie nodded, “they’ve been our rock and we couldn’t have been able to get through this past year without them.”  
Alex wipes away the tears from her eyes, “Mag’s I think it’s a beautiful name, but you don’t want Sawyer?”  
Maggie shook her head, “I cannot wait to be a Danvers girl. Their my family and I would be proud to carry that name. Sawyer has so much baggage to it and every time I hear it I’m reminded of where I came from. I don’t want that weighing me down anymore.”  
“God I love you so much,” Alex says leaning up to kiss Maggie.  
Maggie shrugs, “I kinda like you do Alex.”  
“Maggie,” Alex whined before digging her head into Maggie’s chest. Maggie felt Alex shift uncomfortably.  
“What about Vega?” Alex asks muffled against Maggie’s chest. Alex has been thinking about this name for a while but was scared to ask Maggie.  
“What?” Maggie was confused about what Alex was asking. Alex sighed and shifted so she was face-to-face with Maggie.  
“I was thinking that we could name the baby after my dad. At first I thought about Jamie but it just doesn’t sound right. So then I thought about all your times at night looking into his telescope and mapping out the constellations and what not. His favorite constellation was Lyra because it had the star Vega. Vega is the fifth brightest in the sky. He likes it because even though the constellation is small it holds something so significant. He always told me not matter how small and lanky I was that I was made for something big and to never stop believing.”  
Maggie held Alex tighter, “Vega Karlen Danvers, I think that’s a perfect name.”  
Alex smiled as a tear fell, “yeah. I just wish he was he to meet his grandchildren.”  
“Alex he would be so proud of you. Zack is amazing and baby Vega will be too.”  
Alex sniffled, “I know. Damn hormones have me either laughing or crying every five minutes.”  
“What do you think about holding off from telling everyone about her name until she is born?” Maggie asked rubbing Alex’s bump were the baby was kicking. Alex like the idea but when thinking about her noisey sister, it wasn’t possible.  
“Kara is going to beg and plead for the name you know that right. We’ve been sisters for so long but I still can’t withstand the pout.”  
Maggie laughed, “well how about we try and see how it goes. If we keep it a surprise then great and if not at least we tried.” Alex closed her eyes and focused on the baby kicking.  
“I wish we could meet her already.” Maggie said. If she was honest, she wanted to meet the baby the day Alex told her that she was pregnant. Coming from such a small/non existent family was hard and she wanted a big family.  
“Mags?” Alex said snapping Maggie out of her daze.  
“mmm.”  
“Whatcha thinking about?”  
Maggie shifted putting a little space in between the duo so she could see Alex better, “you, me, Gertie, Zack, Vega.’’  
Alex smiled sleepily, “what about our family.”  
“How perfect it is and how despite everything, I have never been happier.”  
“You’re such a sap Mags.” Alex yawned. Maggie began combing her fingers through Alex’s.

Alex woke up the next morning to Maggie’s fingers in her hair, as if Maggie fell asleep while combing her hair. Alex loved the way Maggie was taking care of her. Alex stomach grumbled causing Maggie to stir.  
“Someone’s hungry.” Maggie said with a smile on her face and her eyes still closed.  
“And I can finally eat food that actually tastes good, like waffles?”   
“Alex you need to eat something healthy, so you can have waffles as long as you have a bit of oatmeal and a banana as well.”  
“Fine, but just because I love you.”  
After breakfast the doctor game in and deliver the good news, Alex could go home soon.  
By the time Alex got home, she was exhausted. As Alex walked into the house, she noticed a letter sitting on the dining room table.   
Maggie noticed what Alex was looking at, “Alex are you sure you want to open it. You can leave for tomorrow morning.”  
Alex shook her head, “no if I don’t I’ll be up all night thinking about it. Plus I’d rather get it over with.”  
Alex shrugged off her jacket, sat down at the table, and opened the letter.

My dearest Alex,   
I am so sorry that I have failed you as a mother yet again. It is clear to me that I still have some things I need to work on and have already scheduled a therapy session for myself. I have checked into a hotel a few blocks down the road because I figured I should give you some space. I love you so much my Alex and I hope that you can give me another chance to show you how much. After everything I have done I will understand if that is asking for too much. I am so proud of you and everything you have done for yourself. I apologize for being so quick to judge you, I should have known that sleeze ball was messing with you. Before I met your father I was the one to get around. My colleagues use to call me the blonde bimbo and it was a hassle to out grow the name. I hope you feel better and again I’m so, so sorry. You truly are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I hope I haven’t completely messed up with you. If Maggie is reading this, thank you for locking that bastard up, Kara told me, he deserves to rot in jail. You both are truly remarkable women.  
Love,   
Mom.  
Alex sighed, put the letter on the table, and rubbed her forehead. She loved her mother but can’t stand putting up with her antics anymore. Maggie walked back in the room holding two cups of steaming tea. She gave one to Alex then sat down next to her.  
“How you doing?” Maggie asked taking a sip of her tea.  
Alex looked down at her belly and covered her hands with her bump. After a little, Alex looked up Maggie eyes glistening, “I can’t imagine doing any of what she’s done to me to our little girl. I haven’t even met her but love her so much.”  
“I know you do.”  
“I just want my mom to be here with me to help us. To be a family and it hurts my heart to say this but I think some time a part would be good for me.”  
Maggie slid over massaging her hand up and down Alex’s arm, “then that’s what you’ll do and I’ll stand behind you 100%. Anything that will make your life easier for the next two months I’m all for.”  
“Thanks for the tea but I think I’m going to go upstairs and lay down for a while.” Alex said standing up and grabbing her crutches. Maggie set her cup down and followed Alex, helping her up the stairs. Maggie got out a pair of pajamas while Alex crutched to the bed. Seconds later Gertie came running in and jumped on the bed.  
Alex sat down and placed Gertie on her lap, “hi there baby girl.” Alex petted Gertie’s head while Gertie’s tail was moving a mile a minute. Gertie sensed Alex’s emotions and nuzzled into her, then looked up at Alex with her big puppy eyes. Alex couldn’t help the tears from flowing and hugged Gertie as she cried. Gertie licked her tears away as Maggie moved onto the bed and rubbed her back.  
After a few minutes, her tears died down. Exhausted beyond belief, Alex settled back into Maggie taking as much comfort from the two bodies with her as possible.  
“Rest now Alex, I’ve got you.” Maggie whispered as Alex drifted to sleep. Maggie stayed up for a while going over everything that has happened in the last couple weeks. Maggie grabbed her phone and emailed her boss that she was going to take the next few days off.


	52. Chapter 52

Alex shifted in her sleep, her 28 week baby bump was preventing her from being as comfortable as she could be at night. Maggie did the best she could to try and make Alex comfortable. Maggie had almost gained complete function back in her shoulder and Alex’s leg was feeling a lot better, which was making life a whole lot easier.  
“mmmm.” Alex mumbled in her sleep as she shifted closer to Maggie. Maggie opened her eyes and look to the alarm clock, which read 7:45am. They had a doctor’s appointment today at 9:30am so they needed to get up soon.  
“Baby wake up,” Maggie whispered into Alex’s ear, kissing it softly. Alex turned in her sleep and buried her head in Maggie’s chest.  
“No,” she mumbled.  
Maggie laughed. She placed a hand on Alex’s bump, feeling the baby kick hard.  
“Geeze Alex how do you sleep when she is kicking so hard?” Maggie asked amazed that her wife was about to fall asleep again.  
Alex groaned and shifted so her mouth was free, “you get use to it I guess.” She opened her eyes and looked at Maggie. Maggie’s morning look was her favorite. Alex loved Maggie with her crazy bed head and her soft Italian skin exposed without any make-up.  
“I am so in love with you Maggie.”  
Maggie pecked Alex’s lips, “I am so in love with you Alex.”  
Before either of them could process, Zack came running in and jumped on the bed.  
“Wake up mommies it’s breakfast time!” Zack said as Maggie scooped him up.  
“Remember Zack no jumping on the bed because mommy has a baby in her belly.”  
Zack looked down at the comforter with a sad pout on his face, “I’m sorry mommy.”  
Alex moved to snuggle Zack, “it’s okay buddy. We just have to be extra careful because of your sister.”  
Zack’s eyes widened, “sissy. I’m gonna have a sissy!”  
They both smiled at the happy boy, “yeah baby are you okay with that?”  
Zack stood up on the bed in his Supergirl pose, “I’m going to be the bestest big brother ever!” Zack knelt down and kissed Alex’s bump and whispered, “I love you sissy.”  
Alex and Maggie shared a glance before tackling him to the bed and bringing out the tickle monster.  
“MOMMIES STOP!!” Zack yelled between laughs. Gertie came running in and jumped on the bed.  
“Bark, bark ,bark.” Gertie voiced joining as he joined Zack and licked Maggie’s face.  
“I surrender, I surrender,” Maggie said trying to keep Gertie from licking her.  
“Okay Zack why don’t you go into your room and pick out an outfit for the day while we change. Zack got off the bed and ran out of the room.  
“Do not run mister!” Alex yelled to Zack.  
“Ready to see the baby today.” Maggie leaned in and pecked Alex lips.   
“I was thinking that after the appointment maybe we can do something special with Zack. We’ve been dealing with so much recently we haven’t been able to spend enough time with him.”  
Maggie stripped down and went to her closet swaying her hips, “Mags that’s not fair!” Alex whined. Maggie looked over her shoulder smirking and winked at Alex before turning back to find an outfit. Alex huffed and got out of bed. She would be damned if she let her wife do that to her. Alex slightly limped over to Maggie as quiet as she could and wrapped her arms around Maggie’s torso kissing her neck.  
“This position isn’t going to work anymore Mags,” Alex said frustrated that her bump was keeping her from being closer to Maggie. Maggie turned around in Alex’s arms and wrapped her arms around Alex’s neck. They gazed into each other’s eyes before leaning in for a kiss. Alex deepened the kiss, hungry for more. Maggie would have been more than happy to continue it if it weren’t for their appointment so she back away.  
“Mags,” Alex whined again.  
“Danvers stop being so whiny. We have to get dress or we will be late for your appointment.” Alex dropped her forehead to Maggie’s.  
“But I wanna just stay here with you. Your so mean to tease me like that.”  
Maggie smirks once more, “well maybe when we get home I can do something about that but until then we need to get dress. I’d rather not have our son run in here with us naked.”  
The appointment was nice and quick. This was the first appointment they brought Zack along and he was fascinated by the sonogram machine yelling, “that’s my sissy!” Zack begged for a copy of the picture and put it in his pocket for safekeeping. As they settled into the car, they decided it was time to weigh Zack in on their surprise.  
“Guess where we are going now buddy?” Maggie said pulling out of the parking lot.  
“Home?”  
Alex smiled, “no sweetie we are going to the zoo!”  
“To see the animals!” Zack said excitedly. The last time he was supposed to go to the zoo they had to cancel.  
“Yeah buddy we get see polar bears, penguins, sea otters, lions and a bunch of others.”  
“Are there bears?” Zack asked holding Teddy tightly to his chest.  
Maggie looked into the rear view mirror and smiled at how adorable he is.  
“Yeah bud there are.”  
Zack held out Teddy, “Teddy can make new friends.”  
Maggie placed her right hand on Alex’s thigh and lightly squeezed.  
“Love you.” Maggie said quickly glancing at her wife.  
“Yeah you too softy.”  
They arrive at the zoo and thankfully the parking lot wasn’t too crowded. They take advantage of their handicap placard and park right by the entrance. Alex gets Zack out of his car seat, “alright Zack are you ready?”  
“YES!” Zack yells fist bumping the air.  
“What is the rule when in public?” Maggie asks squatting to his eye level.  
“Always stay with Mommies don’t run away.”  
“That’s right buddy now hold my hand.”  
They walk into the Zoo and Zack is immediately blown away by all the different things going on.  
“What do you wanna see first buddy?”  
“Bears!” Zack says jumping up and down. Alex and Maggie looked at the map for directions. On their way to the bears, they pass the giraffes.  
“Mommy look! So big!” Zack arced his neck all the way back to look at the giraffe’s head. Next were the gorillas. Zack hid behind Alex’s leg at first because the gorilla was right by the fence. The gorilla was twice the size of Zack and he didn’t like it. Maggie picked Zack up as they walked to the next exhibit. He stay clutching her shirt, until they got to the otter exhibit.   
“Mama they so tiny and cute! Look they have a slide too.” Zack said relaxing in Maggie’s embrace.  
“Otters are very cute. They live on land but like to swim in the water.” Maggie kisses Zack.  
“Can we see the bears now?”   
Maggie interlocks her fingers with Alex’s as they make their way to the Grizzly Bear exhibit. Zack gasps at the sight of the bears. He covers his mouth with his hand in shock.  
“Mommy look!” Zack points to the bears.  
“I see baby.” Alex responds rubbing her unoccupied hand over her bump. Their baby girl seems to be excited as well. Maggie puts Zack on the ground, “remember Zack no running off.” Zack pleads to get closer and stands right against the glass. Then he looks up at Maggie, “mama did you know bears eat fishies and live in the rock mountains.”  
Alex giggles, “the rocky mountains Zack.”  
Maggie squats down and blows a raspberry into Zack’s cheek causing him to giggle.  
“How did you get so smart little man.”  
“mommy and I read book about bears at bed time.”  
One of the bears is sitting in the shallow end of the pool staring at them.  
“Look Zack he’s looking at us. Can you wave hi?” Maggie points and waves to the bear. Zack follows Maggie’s actions and waves to the bear. Surprisingly the bear waves back to them.  
“You see that Teddy!” Zack said to his bear. They stand there for a while, Alex spitting out facts here and there shocking Zack every time.   
“Mommy you are the smartest person in the whole wide world.” Zack throws his hands in the air showing how big the world is.  
“I don’t think so buddy.” Alex said but Zack is insistent, nodding is head then holding Teddy up to his hear.  
He nods, “yes you are Teddy said so.”  
Alex and Maggie laugh, “I guess if he said so then it’s true.” Alex says while Maggie whispers, “nerd,” into Alex’s ear causing her to blush profusely. After leaving the grizzly bears, they go to the polar bears and penguins. Zack is so fascinated by the penguins he began to walk like a penguin, which Alex obviously got on video to send to everyone. After lunch Zack is wiped, practically falling asleep on Maggie’s shoulder. On their way to the car, Zack see’s a gift shop and has to go in.  
“Mama do they have bears? Teddy needs a sister too.”  
“But your sister can be his too.”  
“Please mama scribbles needs a new friend too.” Zack uses his puppy eyes.  
Alex tries to resist but caves, “damn it. Fine you can get a bear but that’s it because we have to get home to Gertie.”  
“JAR!”   
“Babe if you keep it up Zack’s going to have your entire paycheck by the end of the month.”  
Alex hangs her head and sighs as they enter the shop. Thankfully it there aren’t a lot of people there allowing the store to be a quick detour. As Alex is buckling Zack into his car seat he asks Zack, “alrighty buddy what do you want for dinner?”  
“meatballs!”  
Alex pouts, “what about mac & cheese?”  
Zack shakes his head, “no meatballs please!”  
Maggie smirks, “face it. The kid likes my meatballs better.”  
Alex puts on her seatbelt and squints at Maggie pursing her lips, “you’re lucky I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. I probably won't update for another week maybe even two (sorry). However, I do have another fic I'm also working on called Ohana. Another fluffy fic as we wait for the show to return. Check it out and let me know what you think!


	53. So sorry!!

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while... School has been hectic and I'm getting my student teaching placements tonight for next semester so I'm really excited. I promise I will have an update within the next two weeks. With that being said, I'm doing some research on physical activity's influence on academic achievement. If any of you guys are teaching majors can you please fill out this survey. It's 10 questions long and will only take about 2 minutes. Thank you for your help and sorry again for the long hiatus.

https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/ZGCBBG6

P.S- SUPERGIRL COMES BACK ON MONDAY!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
